Una mala broma del destino
by Golive
Summary: Ha llegado el momento de que Rukia parta a la S. S. ¿La acompañará Ichigo o será incapaz de dejar su mundo? Mientras tanto una extraña conspiración se está formando alrededor de la S. S. que sólo puede venir de las manos del mismo Rey... IchigoxRukia
1. Decisión

Ha llegado el momento de que Rukia parta a la Sociedad de Almas ¿La acompañará Ichigo o será incapaz de dejar su mundo? Además ¿será posible que se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que sea demasiado tarde? Mientras tanto una extraña conspiración se está formando alrededor de la Sociedad de Almas que sólo puede venir de las manos del mismo Rey...

**Disclaimer: Bleach le pertenece a Kubo Tite y la última vez que revisé, mi nombre no se parecía en nada a eso...**

**UNA MALA BROMA DEL DESTINO**

**I. Decisión**

El traidor, Aizen Sousuke por fin ha sido derrotado. Así es, después de una terrible y sangrienta batalla, la Sociedad de Almas logró darle fin al legado de terror de Aizen.  
Obviamente, una pieza clave para esta victoria fue la ayuda brindada por Kurosaki Ichigo y su singular grupo de amigos. Prácticamente, ellos ahora tenían el derecho de ser vistos como héroes de guerra, claro que por orgullo, los shinigamis no mostraban tanto su agradecimiento.  
Aún así, hicieron algo inesperado: Los altos mandos del Sereitei le propusieron a Ichigo un cargo como capitán del Gotei 13.  
Luego le dijeron a un muy desconcertado Ichigo que tenía una semana para tomar su decisión.

Dos días después, Ichigo estaba en el parque, sentado en uno de los columpios, con un brazo alrededor de la cadena mirando el suelo con aire taciturno. El muchacho estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la persona que estaba a su lado lo llamó. Siguió ignorando sus llamados y también el hecho de que lo estaban pinchando en el brazo. Pero ya no pudo ser capaz de ignorar el último grito.

-¡OI ICHIGO!- si ese grito no fue suficiente para sacarlo del mundo de "Lalala" Sí lo había sido un agudo dolor que el muchacho sintió en las costillas.

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios quieres??!!!- gritó Ichigo girando la cabeza tan bruscamente que sintió que se había hecho daño.  
En el columpio de al lado lo miraba una malhumorada Rukia, con una amenazante rama en la mano.

-¡Hey¡No me grites así!-le espetó la chica blandiendo la ramita.

-¿Y qué esperabas¡Aparte de dejarme sordo, me has dejado un morete por estarme pinchando con ese estúpido palo! que, por cierto ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

-Bueno, no hubiera habido necesidad de clavarte la rama, ni de gritarte, si no me hubieras estado ignorando-murmuró Rukia, sacándole la lengua, y evadiendo la última pregunta del naranjito.

-Agh, lo que sea-dijo Ichigo, volviendo a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

-¡Oye!- gritó la chica volviéndolo a pinchar.

-¿Qué?-gritó Ichigo al borde de perder la paciencia- ¿qué pasa?

-Es que… te quería preguntar algo...-murmuró la chica ya no tan segura.  
El muchacho la observó atentamente, él sabía cual era su pregunta pero en el fondo no estaba seguro de que responder, finalmente, tras recobrar la paciencia, murmuró:

-Anda, dispara.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?-preguntó la pequeña shinigami. No había necesidad de especificar acerca de qué hablaba.

-Este... la verdad es que... no sé muy bien que hacer...-dijo Ichigo, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.- ¿Y qué hay de ti¿Qué piensas hacer?

Rukia también había recibido una sorpresa. La muchacha había sido postulada para el puesto de teniente del Treceavo escuadrón.

-Ichigo... tú sabes muy bien que a diferencia tuya yo no puedo elegir si quiero o no...

-Tsk… ya lo sé... sólo que... y ¿si pudieras elegir qué harías?

-Mmm… bueno, si te soy sincera yo también me sorprendí muchos cuando me dieron la noticia…-empezó a decir la chica.

-¿De qué hablas¡Si fuiste de gran ayuda en la pelea!-exclamó Ichigo.

-¡Ja! Claro Ichigo, si prácticamente fuiste tú quien hizo todo el trabajo. Si no fuera por ti Aizen jamás hubiese sido derrotado.-dijo Rukia alegremente.  
Ichigo la miró sorprendido, no era típico de ella hacerle cumplidos. Giró la cabeza, disimuladamente, para que Rukia no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

-Aunque, realmente no fue el puesto que me estaban ofreciendo lo que me sorprendió… sino mas bien la persona que lo sugirió…-continuó la morena- Tú lo viste ¿no¡Fue Nii-sama! No podía creerlo… es mas… ¡aún no me lo creo!

Ichigo la volvió a ver, Rukia tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y él había notado un leve tono de orgullo en la voz de la chica, algo que no oía desde hace bastante. El muchacho no pudo evitar sonreír también. A decir verdad, Ichigo seguía sin comprender esa maldita necesidad de Rukia por obtener la aprobación del pesado de Byakuya. ¿Por qué Rukia no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella vale? Si el idiota de su hermano no se daba cuenta, pues era culpa de él…

_"Me gustaría que mis opiniones le importaran tanto como las de él… ¡UN MOMENTO¡Definitivamente yo NO acabo de pensar eso!_

-¡Oí! Tierra a Ichigo, por favor aborte su misión a la luna. A menos que quiera una rama incrustada en las costillas…

-¿Eh? – dijo Ichigo, todavía un tanto confundido por lo que acababa de pensar. Pero luego añadió para disimular- Y entonces… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?  
Rukia lo observó por un momento… sabía cual debía ser su respuesta pero por una patética razón no quería contestarle. No… en esos momentos sus sentimientos no importaban…lo importante era lo mejor para Ichigo y lo mejor para él era…

-Creo que deberías quedarte…-mientras Rukia decía esto, alguien en su mente gritaba: "¡Mentiras!"- Ichigo, no me parece justo que sacrifiques tu vida de esta manera… siendo capitán tendrías muchas responsabilidades, demasiadas, para serte sincera, y creo que todavía no has tenido oportunidad para disfrutar bien tu vida…  
Ichigo iba a decir algo pero Rukia lo interrumpió, una vez había empezado tenía que terminar.

-Además, aquí tienes una responsabilidad más grande y es más importante que ser capitán…Yuzu y Karin. No olvides Ichigo, que tú eres el hermano mayor… no puedes dejarlas. Tienes que estar aquí con ellas y no permitir que nada malo les pase… después de todo tu padre no es tan buena influencia que digamos…

Se miraron a los ojos. Ichigo se perdió en esos ojos azul-violeta que le hacían olvidar todos sus problemas. Rukia se perdió en esos ojos color dorado que le hacían sentir que eran capaces de leerle el alma. Se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y rápidamente apartaron la mirada, un tanto apenados.

Ichigo estaba sorprendido, Rukia le había dicho, exactamente, la principal razón por la cual él no deseaba irse. No tenía idea de que ella lo conociera tanto.

-Entonces…-empezó a decir Rukia.

-¿Si?

-Supongo que ya te has decidido ¿no?- preguntó la morena. Ichigo sólo asintió- Bien, será mejor que regresemos a casa. Ya casi son las siete.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Bueno, significa que nos pasaremos de tu hora límite para estar fuera-dijo Rukia con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-exclamó Ichigo molesto.

-Que el pobre Kurosaki-kun no puede estar fuera de casa después de las siete…-dijo Rukia con la voz que tanto le encantaba a Ichigo.

-¡Oye!

-¡Oh pobre Kurosaki-kun! Solo e indefenso en la oscuridad. A merced de todo tipo de raros y después tendrá pesadillas y…

-¡Zorra! Hey¡Ven acá¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca¡Oí Rukia!-gritó Ichigo mientras seguía a la pequeña shinigami que se había ido corriendo.

_"No quiero admitirlo… pero… te voy a extrañar…"_

Entonces... ¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó¿Lo detestaron¿Debería irme a tirar a un hoyo y ya no volver a escribir? Un poco OOC? Mmm... Por favor opinen para ver que necesito mejorar... 

Preview:

II. ¡Buena Suerte!

Los amigos de Rukia deciden hacerle una fiesta de despedida a la chica, un poco para la iritación de ésta última, Ichigo desaparece a mitad de la fiesta. Por último él y Rukia tienen una despedida inusual.


	2. ¡Buena Suerte!

**II. ¡Buena Suerte! **

- ¡No Kuchiki-san¡Eso es muy triste!-exclamó una muy consternada Inoue.

-No es para tanto Inoue-san- murmuró Rukia, sonriendo son su típica voz de colegiala.

Estaban en el receso y Rukia acababa de comentarles a sus compañeros, que tendría que irse el domingo. Claro que no les había dicho: "¡Me voy de la tierra para ir a la Sociedad de las Almas!" Sino mas bien: "Oh jojo… es una pena pero tendré que mudarme de ciudad por lo tanto también de escuela, los voy extrañar mucho" Había dicho todo esto muy rápido y había agregado lo último con la intención de zanjar el asunto, pero a Inoue (quien sí sabía el real significado de lo que su amiga le acaba de decir) parecía haberle dolido mucho la noticia. Y ahora todos sus amigos estaban haciendo un gran escándalo por el anuncio.

-¡Que terrible noticia Kuchiki-san!-gritó una alterada Chizuru- ¡Pero aún tenemos tiempo para avanzar en nuestra relación!- diciendo esto se abalanzó hacia Rukia, pero para suerte de la pequeña morena, Tatsuki logró atraparla "al vuelo" y de un puñetazo la tiró al suelo.

-¡Déjala en paz, Chizuru¡Seguro que tú eres una de las razones por las cuales Kuchiki se va¡Definitivamente se quiere ir de aquí antes de que le crees un trauma psicológico!

Mientras Tatsuki le seguía dando una paliza a Chizuru y ahora también a Keigo quien había intentado también darle una despida amorosa a Rukia; desde el otro lado de la terraza los chicos estaban comentando la noticia.

-Será una pena que Kuchiki-san se vaya-comentó Mizuiro- Ahora Ichigo volverá a ser el mismo amargado de siempre…

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-gritó Ichigo muy alterado, pero Mizuiro se limitó a sonreír con su cara de niño inocente.- ¿Acaso estás insinuando que esa enana es especial para mi¿En serio crees que yo…- no pudo terminar, una caja de zumo se había estrellado en su cara.

-¡Oh Kurosaki-kun¡Que terrible, lo siento mucho¡Mi jugo "accidentalmente" se ha deslizado de mis manos!- exclamó Rukia con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Por favor déjame escoltarte a la enfermería!-dicho esto lo arrastró por toda la terraza, en dirección a las gradas.

-¡Perra! Eso me dolió- le reclamó Ichigo, mientras bajaban las escaleras- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Te lo mereces por llamarme enana, idiota. Además…- le mostró el celular a Ichigo- Hollow.

Mientras tanto en la terraza…

-Kurosaki es un estúpido- murmuró Ishida mientras se colocaba bien los lentes. Chad y Mizuiro asintieron.

-Voy a extrañar mucho a Kuchiki-san-murmuró Inoue. Tatsuki la miró preocupada.

-No te entristezcas tanto Orihime- dijo Tatsuki, quería reconfortar a su mejor amiga, por un instante tuvo la idea de decirle que al menos su más peligrosa contrincante (por lo de Ichigo) ya no estaría, pero luego se dio cuenta que decir eso sería horrible. Después de todo a ella también le agradaba mucho Kuchiki. Por último se le ocurrió algo- ¡Ya lo tengo Orihime¿qué tal sí hacemos algo para demostrarle a Kuchiki que la extrañaremos?

-¿Cómo que, Tatsuki-chan?- preguntó Inoue.

-¿Qué tal una fiesta?- dijo Tatsuki alegremente. Todos asintieron entusiasmados, menos Chad e Ishida a quienes casi nada les entusiasma.

El resto de la semana fue increíblemente ocupada para la pobre Rukia. El jueves Yoruichi prácticamente la secuestró y se tuvo que pasar todo el día con ella. Ichigo se molestó mucho cuando Rukia se negó a decirle qué pasó haciendo todo el jueves con la diosa de la velocidad. El viernes, una muy triste, Inoue le pidió que pasara el resto de día en su ella. A lo cual Rukia aceptó gustosa, después de todo Inoue era una amiga muy querida. Después de clases fueron al centro comercial, donde comieron helados, visitaron varias tiendas de ropa y jugaron en la arcadia, donde por primera vez Rukia logró vencer a Tatsuki en el juego: "House of dead". Después de esto Inoue y Rukia se dirigieron a la casa de la primera. La pequeña shinigami pasaría la noche ahí. Tras una singular cena, las chicas se dispusieron a conversar.

-De verdad te voy a extrañar mucho, Kuchiki-san-dijo Inoue.

-Inoue ya no digas eso- dijo Rukia- No es como que nunca vaya a volver… Puedo regresar a la tierra de vez en cuando. Es más¡me esforzaré mucho con mi trabajo para poder visitarles seguido!

-¿De verdad¿Lo prometes?

-¡Claro¡Lo prometo!- exclamó la morena, levantando el pulgar.

-Me alegro de oír eso… -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pero luego volvió a entristecerse- Aunque… Kurosaki-kun te va extrañar mucho…

-¿De qué hablas? Ese idiota estará mejor sin mí.- murmuró Rukia intentando fingir una sonrisa- Después de todo lo único que hago es traerle problemas…

-¡Eso es mentira!-exclamó Inoue bastante alterada. Rukia dio un respingo, la pelirroja la había tomado por sorpresa- Kuchiki-san, tú eres una persona muy importante para Kurosaki-kun. No olvides que… ¿Uh¿Qué sucede Kuchiki-san?

Rukia, de pronto, había levantado su plato frente a Inoue.

-¿Podrías servirme más, Inoue? Además ¿qué había en esta receta? Jamás había probado algo así.

-Oh ¡Claro, Kuchiki-san!-dijo Inoue, alegremente, mientras llenaba el plato de Rukia y empezaba a explicarle la horrorosa receta.

Rukia suspiró mentalmente. Por primera vez, la extraña costumbre de Inoue, de poder cambiar fácilmente de tema, había sido positiva. Por alguna razón, en esos momentos no quería hablar de Ichigo… le daba dolor de estómago, aun así le dio más dolor, el oír lo que Inoue le había puesto a la comida. El resto de la noche, se la pasaron hablando del nuevo capítulo de su manga preferido, del programa de Don Kanonji y de otras tonterías.

El sábado era un día que Rukia había estado esperando con muchas ansias. Pues la familia Kurosaki, a excepción de Ichigo, al enterarse de la triste noticia, habían decidido llevarla en un viaje familiar, y el lugar que visitarían sería la playa.

Rukia estaba muy emocionada pues no conocía el mar, a decir verdad todos parecían muy entusiasmados por este día, hasta Karin, al final Rukia le simpatizaba mucho.

El único que seguía con el entrecejo fruncido y como sin nada era Ichigo, toda la semana se la había pasado con un humor de perros, aunque Rukia tenía que admitir que parecía más amargado de lo normal.

Ichigo seguía sin comprender por qué se encontraba de tan mal humor. Sí, Rukia se iba pero¿y eso qué? Siempre podría visitarlos y seguramente llegaría a molestarle a cada rato. _"Pero ya no sería lo mismo." _¡Ahí estaba de nuevo¡Esa maldita voz que lo estaba molestando ya casi toda la semana! La verdad es que él…

-¡Oí Onii-chan!-gritó Yuzu sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ¿Quieres volver a realidad ya y apurarte a colocar la sombrilla?

-¿Eh? Ah! Ya voy-exclamó Ichigo mientras se apuraba a poner la dichosa sombrilla. Después de hacer esto dejaron sus cosas bajo la sombrilla. Ichigo se incorporó y observó a sus hermanas. Ambas, al igual que él, ya estaban en traje de baño y parecían muy contentas sobre todo Karin.

-Este… ¿ya?-preguntó tímidamente Rukia. Ichigo la miró y comprendió porque quería que se apuraran. Desde que se bajaron del auto, Karin le estaba cubriendo los ojos con las manos diciendo que las quitaría hasta que estuvieran de verdad frente a la playa. A diferencia de Karin y Yuzu, Rukia todavía llevaba una sudadera blanca encima de su traje de baño.

-Sí, ya estamos listos… pero ¿dónde está papá?-dijo Yuzu con tono preocupado.

-¡HERE I AM, MY KIDS!- gritó alguien desde el cielo. Ishin cayó frente a ellos al estilo Don Kanonji, tirándoles bastante arena. Los chicos estaban a punto de protestar cuando vieron el traje de baño de su padre. Era uno de esos trajes de los años veinte que sólo Goofy usa, largo y con rayas rojas, francamente horrible. Después de dejarlo inconsciente, sus tres hijos y Rukia se encaminaron a la orilla del mar.

Por fin, Karin quitó las manos de los ojos de Rukia.

Rukia quedó asombrada, era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Jamás había visto algo tan enorme y atrayente. El ir y venir del agua era un misterio para ella. Simplemente, no quería dejar de verlo.

Por su lado, Ichigo también era incapaz de dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado. Sólo que la de él estaba situada en una pequeña shinigami, quien tenía la expresión más linda que el jamás hubiera visto.

-¡Hey Rukia-chan¡Ven con nosotras!-gritó Yuzu, quien ya estaba en el agua.

-¡Voy!- gritó Rukia, mientras se empezaba a quitar la sudadera- ¡Ten Ichi!- exclamó la morena cuando le tiró su prenda. Acto seguido se dirigió donde estaban las chicas.

Ichigo se había quedado petrificado cuando Rukia se quitó la sudadera, revelando un traje de baño azul de dos piezas, que indiscutiblemente le quedaba espectacular.

Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho pronto se encontró luchando con el inesperado impulso de saltarle encima a Rukia y comérsela a besos. Se abofeteó mentalmente ¿cómo podía estar pensando esas cosas? Era cierto que nunca había visto a la morena con tan poca ropa pero no era para tanto… ¿Qué tenía esa enana que podría hacerle perder la razón de esa forma¡Por favor! Ni siquiera cuando había visto a Yoruichi-san desnuda había tenido esos pensamientos… aunque la verdad Yoruichi-san da un poco de miedo… ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Agh ¡Hormonas¡Definitivamente es culpa de las hormonas!

Molesto consigo mismo, decidió ir mejor a echarse una siesta cuando se encontró frente a frente con su padre.

-¿Qué pasa hijo¿No irás a divertirte con la encantadora Rukia-chan?

-¡Oh cállate¿Además que puede tener de encantadora?

-Ah ya veo… así que seguirás de inmaduro… que… que pena de hijo…-dijo Ishin dramáticamente.

-¡Cállate¿Y quién habla de inmaduro?!

-Bueno Ichigo si no te quieres divertir a las buenas lo harás a las malas- dicho esto agarró a Ichigo por un brazo y lo tumbó al suelo- ¡Hijas mías!!- gritó Isshin a las tres chicas, después de todo a Rukia también la trataba como a su hija- ¿quién quiere enterrar a Ichigo en la arena?

-¡Yo!-contestaron las tres al unísono

-¡Oigan¡NO!- gritó el pobre chico.

"_Disfruta el tiempo que les queda hijo mío… no querrás lamentarte más tarde…" _

Eran las cinco de la mañana del día domingo e Ichigo no había podido dormir. Se le había pasado la semana y no había podido pasar un tiempo a solas con Rukia. No es que le importara mucho, la verdad… ¡Ah¿A quién quería engañar? Esa era la razón de su mal humor: no haber aprovechado su tiempo…

Oyó sollozar en sueños a Kon, Ichigo frunció más el entrecejo, el estúpido peluche desde que se enteró de la noticia lo único que había hecho era llorar a lágrima viva por su Nee-san. Sin embargo… todavía tenía todo el domingo hasta la medianoche… el muchacho logró dormirse con este último pensamiento.

Lamentablemente sus planes se le fueron a la borda cuando más tarde todos sus amigos aparecieron de pronto con la sorpresa de que harían una fiesta para Rukia, que por cierto sería en la casa de Ichigo. ¡Que confianza!

A las diez de la noche Ichigo se encontró en su casa, en medio de una fiesta y bastante malhumorado. En todo el día quizá sólo había hablado unas dos veces con Rukia.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Rukia, que en esos momentos se estaba riendo maravillada de ver cuantos golpes podía recibir Keigo por parte de Tatsuki.

Ichigo suspiró. Al menos ella se estaba divirtiendo… se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación un poco decepcionado. Al llegar a su cuarto escuchó un sonido familiar: el celular de Rukia. ¡Hollow! Pero no podía ir a interrumpir a Rukia. Finalmente decidió ir solo, se convirtió en shinigami y agarró el celular de la morena.

El naranjito se dio cuenta de que ese no era su día cuando tras derrotar al Hollow aparecieron como cinco más, acababa con uno y aparecía otro ¿Qué era el día del hollow o qué? Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, por fin dejaron de aparecer. Así que se dispuso a regresar a la fiesta ¡Un momento! Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, lentamente sacó el celular y observó la hora… ¡Cinco a la una!??

Maldición…maldición… maldición… Se le había pasado el tiempo, Rukia se había ido.

Bastante deprimido empezó a caminar distraídamente. Sin darse cuenta se había dirigido al lugar donde murió su madre. Se dejó caer en la grama y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. No había podido despedirse de ella…

Pensando en eso estaba cuando de pronto alguien le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que se diera de cara contra el suelo.

-Ouch…-murmuró el muchacho mientras se incorporaba, alzó la mirada y se quedó sorprendido al ver quien le había pegado- ¿Qué¿Rukia qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo qué que hago? Es obvio, idiota. Te estaba buscando- le contestó Rukia con el entrecejo fruncido. Ichigo se fijó que la muchacha ya estaba en su forma shinigami.

-No me refiero… a que ¿por qué todavía estás aquí? Ya casi es la una.

-¿La una? Ichigo, faltan cinco a las doce…-dijo Rukia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Eh? Pero si tu celular…-empezó a decir Ichigo mientras le mostraba el móvil a la chica.

-¡Ah eso!-lo interrumpió Rukia- Es que cuando conecté el teléfono a la computadora, para bajar una canción, sin querer le desconfiguré la hora…-

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-exclamó Ichigo- Un momento ¿a qué horas aprendiste a usar la computadora?- Rukia puso cara de inocencia e Ichigo decidió que mejor no quería saber la respuesta- ¿Y se puede saber qué canción bajaste?

-¡Ah ya verás!-dijo la chica alegremente mientras se sentaba al lado de Ichigo. Agarró el celular y empezó a buscar la canción.- ¡Aquí está!- Empezó a sonar la música de la canción "Number one" Sí, la que dice: "If you wanna see some action… be the center of…" - ¿A qué no es genial?- preguntó Rukia con la cara que pone cuando muestra sus dibujos.

-Es ridícula- contestó Ichigo. Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin previo aviso la muchacha le pegó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-¡Perra¿Por qué fue eso?-gritó Ichigo poniéndose de pie. La morena hizo lo mismo.

-¡Por haberte ido de la fiesta sin avisarle a nadie! Todos te estaban buscando-le espetó Rukia luego le volvió a pegar.- ¡Y no me llames así, idiota!

-Ah ya veo ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?-preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisita de suficiencia, que a la muchacha no le agradó mucho. Era cierto que estaba preocupada por él, pero no pensaba decírselo, además estaba bastante ofendida con él porque casi toda la semana la había ignorado.

-No, no estaba preocupada por ti. Lo que sucede, es que con lo inútil qué puedes llegar a ser, capaz cortabas al plus en vez de al Hollow.-le contestó Rukia. Este comentario lastimó bastante el orgullo de Ichigo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Si fuera tú no, yo no hablara de inutilidad.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-le gritó Rukia.

-Tú sabes lo que quiero decir, tonta.

-¡Estúpido!

-¡Idiota!

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Enana!

-¡Bestia!

-¡Tus dibujos son horribles!

-¡Tu cabello es ridículo!

-¡Tabla de planchar!

-¡Demasiado desarrollado para tu edad!

-¡Marimacho!

-¡Gritas como mujer!

-¿Ah si¡Pues tú eres…

-¡Agh¡Olvídalo!- lo cortó Rukia, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a él.

Pero Ichigo no la dejaría salirse con la suya, esta vez. Todavía tenía un buen repertorio de insultos. Alcanzó a la chica y le agarró la mano. Acercó su cara al oído de la morena, para gritarle un poco más, cuando algo salió mal. Rukia, inesperadamente, había girado el rostro, también con la intención de gritarle, entonces, sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba: Se besaron.

Ambos se quedaron como piedras, no pudieron hacer nada. Simplemente se quedaron con los labios pegados y con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. De pronto, sus cerebros volvieron a funcionar y se separaron rápidamente. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir algo, ni a mirarse a los ojos. Ambos estaban exageradamente ruborizados. Después de un silencio bastante incómodo, el orgullo de ambos decidió hablar por ellos.

-¡Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, juro que te mato!-gritaron al unísono. Se dieron cuenta de lo inmaduro que sonaron y no pudieron evitar sonreír. Ichigo se pasó la mano por el cabello y Rukia se rascó la mejilla.

-Bueno…

-Si…

-Creo que ya es hora de irme-murmuró Rukia.

-Ah…

-Entonces, nos vemos Ichigo- dijo la muchacha mientras le daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en el pecho al chico.

-Ah… Nos vemos.-contestó Ichigo. La morena se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar- ¿Rukia?

-¿Si?- preguntó la shinigami girando el rostro.

-Cuídate y… vuelve pronto…-murmuró Ichigo.

-Ah… Cuídate tú también, Ichigo-le contestó Rukia con una sonrisa, luego desapareció en la oscuridad, dejando a Ichigo completamente solo. Aunque, el muchacho se sentía algo triste no podía quitarse esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

"_Que primer beso más ridículo… aun así no lo cambiaría por nada…"_

Bien, a ver qué les pareció, jajaja. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos!

Preview:

Capítulo III ¡Mala Suerte!


	3. ¡Mala Suerte!

**¡Dedicado a Kisa-chan por haber tenido tanta paciencia y ayudarme a comprender cómo demonios se pone un fic en Fan Fiction…xD! **

**Disclaimer: **El único Bleach que poseo es el que uso para lavar mis calcetines**… **Aunque, técnicamente ni siquiera ese es mío…

**III¡Mala Suerte!**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Rukia se fue e Ichigo aún no comprende del todo por qué se siente tan mal. Sí, sabía que la iba a extrañar pero no era para tanto, no es que ella hubiera muerto… con solo pensar esto le daba escalofríos y se molestaba consigo mismo por atreverse siquiera a imaginar esto. Pero es que… la sola sensación de que algo malo podría pasarle y él sin darse cuenta, después de todo él le había prometido que la iba a proteger… sí, eso era lo que pasaba, por eso se sentía tan desdichado no significaba nada más… ¿o si?

Todos se habían dado cuenta del repentino cambio de humor de Ichigo, justo como había previsto Mizuiro, se había vuelto un amargado o peor. Su usual entrecejo fruncido se había vuelto peor los primeros días, para luego tener una extraña expresión que a nadie le gustaba: como si estuviera perdido, en otro lugar muy lejano y la mayoría sabía cual lugar era ese… al lado de ella…

A Ichigo, en particular, le irritaba mucho, que todos estuvieran tan preocupados por él. ¿Por qué nadie entendía que no le pasaba nada malo? Sólo se sentía un poco indispuesto, nada más… ¿qué no entienden que es natural en él preocuparse por los demás? _"Sí, sólo que no es natural preocuparse TANTO…" _

Tanto que ya no le da hambre; tanto que a veces le contesta mal a quienes intentan ser amables con él -para luego tener que disculparse bastante avergonzado-; tanto que ya ni siquiera puede dormir bien, debido a que ha tenido demasiadas pesadillas en las cuales se repiten los sucesos del día de la muerte de su madre, a diferencia que es con Rukia.

El muchacho se sentía tan frustrado¿cómo es posible que fuera tan patético¿Acaso se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella¡NO! No era posible, su orgullo; su imagen que tanto le había costado crear, no le permitían aceptar el querer tanto a alguien.

Ichigo no se daba cuenta de que entre más intentaba negar sus sentimientos más doloroso y molesto se volvía.

-Estoy preocupada por Kurosaki-kun…-murmuró Inoue, por enésima vez.

-No te preocupes por ese idiota, Inoue-san-dijo Ishida. Francamente ya estaba un poco harto de que durante esos dos meses, el principal tema de conversación hubiese sido Ichigo.- Él ya ha dejado muy claro que no quiere hablar del tema y que su actual comportamiento no tiene mucho que ver con la partida Kuchiki-san. Además, recuerda como nos trató la última vez que tratamos de abordar el tema.

-Sí, pero estoy segura de que no lo hizo a propósito…-le contestó Inoue. Chad asintió.

-La verdad es que yo concuerdo con ambos-comentó Tatsuki- Ishida tienes razón, Ichigo es un idiota; pero Orihime ha acertado, Ichigo está mal… Sus hermanas me han comentado que ya casi no come y sólo se la pasa encerrado en su habitación. Su actual forma de ser me recuerda un poco a como era cuando su madre murió… bueno, claro no es igual… eso sería imposible… pero simplemente me recuerda un poco…

-Tsk… imaginen como está actuando sólo porque se ha ido, no puedo ni imaginarme su reacción si ella hubiera muerto….-dijo Ishida.

-¡ISHIDA-KUN!-saltó Inoue, asustando a todos- ¡No digas eso, por favor¡Eso ha sido muy cruel!

-Lo… lo lamento, Inoue-san…-contestó Ishida, apenado- En verdad no fue mi intención…

-Bueno, sea lo que sea alguien tiene que hablar con él.-dijo Tatsuki, un poco molesta por lo que había comentado Uryu- Apuesto lo que sea, a que ese tonto está así porque ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que es lo que realmente le molesta.

-¿Pero quién?-preguntó Inoue- Después de aquel día que intentamos hablar, nos ha estado evitando.

-Hmmm-dijo Chad, mientras asentía.

-Oh¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamó Inoue- Creo que Ishida-kun debería hablar con él.

-¿Qué¿Pero y yo por qué?

-Orihime tiene razón- apoyó Tatsuki- Ishida, tú eres el único que puede hablar con él. Después de todo no eres tan cercano a él y por lo tanto podrás ser más directo sin desviarte tanto en la tangente a la hora de hablar con él.

-Sí, Ishida puede decir lo que pensamos sin preocuparse mucho por Ichigo- dijo Chad.

-Oye… eso… yo también me preocupo por Kurosaki…-empezó a decir Ishida con una gotita ¿Qué imagen tenían de él?

-Sí, pero como dije eres el único que podrá ser más objetivo a la hora de hablar con él.-dijo Tatsuki.

-Pero… ¿Están seguros¿Estás segura Inoue-san?

Todos volvieron a ver a Inoue. Después de todo, ellos eran bastante perceptivos y sabían lo que Orihime sentía por Ichigo. La verdad los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica eran Ichigo y Rukia. Inoue dudó un momento. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, desde hace dos meses se encontraba en un gran dilema. Mientras una parte de ella estaba triste por la partida de Rukia y el cambio de humor de Ichigo; otra parte estaba muy feliz pues sabía que sin Rukia de por medio tendría más oportunidad con Ichigo. Finalmente, dejó sus sentimientos aparte, la felicidad de Ichigo era más importante, además aún no estaban del todo seguros acerca de si Kurosaki estaba así por la pequeña shinigami. Todavía había un poquito de esperanza.

-No Ishida-kun Por favor sé que tú podrás hacerlo.- dijo Inoue con una triste sonrisa- Por favor, te lo encomiendo.

-De acuerdo, Inoue-san.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Maldición!-gritó Ichigo, mientras corría por las calles de Karakura. Había recibido la alarma de que un Hollow iba a aparecer pero las coordenadas no estaban muy claras, si no lo encontraba pronto alguien podría salir lastimado. Llegó al parque, se detuvo un momento para recuperar aire. Mientras jadeaba (había corrido bastante) su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a los columpios. Los recuerdos de su diosa de la muerte le golpearon de pronto. Tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no sintió la repentina aparición de un reiatsu.

-¡Te tengo shinigami!!- gritó una horrorosa voz, atrás de Ichigo. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que no podría defenderse a tiempo del ataque, inconcientemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este nunca llegó; lo único que escuchó fue una explosión atrás de él.

-Estás que das pena, Kurosaki-Ichigo abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Ishida.

-¡Oh cállate, idiota!-le espetó el naranjito. El hecho de haber sido salvado por el Quincy no le había provocado mucha gracia.

-Tsk… Esos modales Kurosaki… tanto tiempo y sigues igual-murmuró Ishida. Ichigo no le hizo caso y se dejó caer en la grama. El joven Quincy lo observó por un momento, Ichigo había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos, realmente estaba hecho una pena. Ishida decidió que ya era el momento de hablar.- Mmmm… ya han pasado dos meses¿no?-Ichigo siguió ignorándolo- Ella dijo que nos visitaría pero no ha sido así. Inoue-san y los demás no estábamos preguntando por qué. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

-¿Por qué habría de saberlo?-murmuró el shinigami sustituto, aún sin levantar el rostro. Ishida sonrió para si mismo, al menos le estaba contestando. Sí, esa era la mejor estrategia no preguntarle sobre él y su repentino cambio de humor sino sobre ella, su punto débil.

-Quizá ha tenido muchas misiones… claro, ahora es teniente, debe estar ocupada….-dijo Ishida- O quizá… algo malo le ha pasado y no nos han dicho nada-Ichigo empezó a levantar el rostro.- Después de todo, las misiones de los tenientes son más peligrosas…

-¿Tú crees que…?-murmuró Ichigo. El chico había luchado contra todo su ser por no caer en la trampa de Ishida, pero ya no pudo contenerse.

-Vaya, pareces preocupado Kurosaki. Pensé que ella no te importaba _tanto_.

-¡Claro que me importa, idiota!-le gritó Ichigo muy enojado- ¡Es mi amiga, después de todo!

-Ah vale… no te pongas así… quizá está bien y sólo está muy ocupada con Abarai… ya sabes…

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-preguntó Fresita-kun intentando fingir indiferencia, tarea en la que falló estrepitosamente.

-Bueno… me refiero a que…. ¿Los has visto no? Parece que ambos tienen una buena relación, por tanto harían una buena pareja….

-¡¡¿Y quién dice eso?!!-gritó Ichigo perdiendo la compostura.

-Calma Kurosaki… eso no debería molestarte después de todo es tu _amiga_… deberías alegrarte por ella…

-Yo… yo sólo…

-¡Jajaja!… ¡que inmaduro eres¡Por Dios Kurosaki, parece que estás celoso!

-¡Claro que no! Yo…. Lo único…

-Che… no te abatas tanto… si te soy sincero no creo que Kuchiki-san ande pensando mucho en ese tipo de cosas… al menos ella no, no podría decir lo mismo por Abarai.

-¿Acaso… Renji¡Maldición Ishida¿Qué quieres decirme?-le gritó Ichigo poniéndose de pie. Ishida tomó aire; había llegado el momento de decir todo, ya no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Me parece Kurosaki que ya va siendo hora de que dejes tu orgullo e inmadurez a un lado y te des cuenta de lo que realmente sientes.

-¿Qué…-comenzó a decir Ichigo pero Ishida lo interrumpió.

-Desde que Kuchiki-san se fue te has empezado a comportar de una manera bastante patética. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de esto pero tú aún sigues insistiendo que tu cambio de humor no tiene nada que ver con ella. ¿Entonces, qué demonios te pasa?

Intentamos hablar contigo pero tú lo único que has hecho es evadirnos. Todos están muy preocupados por ti y yo francamente estoy un poco harto de que sigas comportándote como un niño.

-Yo no…

-¡Claro que sí! Lo único que tengo que decirte es que te decidas de una buena vez. Desde mi punto de vista eres el típico ejemplo de alguien que no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Oh más bien dicho me temo que la psicología tiene una buena sección para ti, sí, definitivamente eres el tipo a quien le encanta lo imposible….

-¿Quieres dejar de psicoanalizarme??!!

-Claro Kurosaki… sólo piensa en lo que te he dicho… Ah y si le vuelves a contestar mal a Inoue-san me temo que tendrás que vértelas conmigo-dicho esto, Ishida se dio la vuelta y se fue. Dejando a Ichigo con sus confusos pensamientos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¡Muy bien, tengan un feliz fin de semana!-anunció alegremente la maestra al final de clases el viernes. Todos se levantaron rápidamente, pero ninguno de forma tan exagerada como Ichigo quien casi botó el pupitre, agarró su mochila y se dirigió casi corriendo a la puerta.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-preguntó Inoue. Ichigo se detuvo y giró la cabeza para ver a la chica.

-¡Oh lo siento Inoue, tengo un poco de prisa¡Nos vemos el lunes!-le gritó con una sonrisa mientras abandonaba el aula. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¡Eres increíble Ishida-kun!-exclamó Inoue alegremente- Sólo hablaste con él, el lunes y de inmediato Kurosaki-kun se ve más feliz Por cierto ¿qué le dijiste?

-Eh… no fue nada Inoue-san… la verdad no le dije mucho…

-Entonces ¿estaba así por Kuchiki-san?-preguntó Tatsuki.

-Realmente… él… bueno no quedó muy claro… sólo estaba un poco confundido-dijo Ishida. Era mentira, él sabía muy bien que Ichigo estaba así por Rukia y también sabía que en esos momentos Fresita-kun se dirigía a toda prisa a la sociedad de almas; pero no quería decirlo frente a Inoue. Orihime suspiró mentalmente, todavía había un poquito de esperanza.

Cuando los pies de Ichigo tocaron el suelo del Rukongai una oleada de emoción lo golpeó, (y también un poco de polvo). Después de la conversación con Ishida, el muchacho se había visto obligado a tener una buena sesión de reflexión interior. De pronto, la respuesta a todos sus problemas apareció: ella. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta¡Era tan obvio! La verdadera razón por la cual se sentía tan mal. De forma extraña, al conocer la respuesta jamás se había sentido tan feliz.

Tras haberse dado cuenta de la verdad, decidió ir a la Sociedad de Almas en el menor tiempo posible. Urahara le había dicho que tendría el portal listo el viernes y así había sido. Entró al Sereitei con la ayuda de Jidanbou, luego se dirigió a los cuarteles del treceavo escuadrón, lo malo fue que se perdió y de alguna manera acabó en el onceavo escuadrón. Así que empezó a buscar a algún conocido.

-¡Oigan!-gritó al encontrar a Ikkaku y a Yumichika. Los dos volvieron a verlo.

-¿Ichigo?-preguntó Ikkaku- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah… es que yo…

-¡Ajá Ichigo, sabía que vendrías!-gritó alguien atrás de ellos. Al naranjito le dio un buen susto. Era Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Eh… Kenpachi me temo que hoy no podré… Estoy buscando a Rukia- dijo Ichigo. Todos pusieron cara¡Aja, te cachamos! Menos Kenpachi quien parecía muy disgustado.

-¡Bah¡Ichigo ya entraste en la de edad de las cursilerías!-diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se fue no sin antes amenazarlo de que la próxima vez no se salvaría. Ichigo suspiró, no quería admitirlo pero pensaba, que lo que estaba a punto de hacer requería más valor que pelear contra Kenpachi.

-En fin… ¿por casualidad ustedes no sabrán dónde está Rukia?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Kuchiki… a ver… ¡Oh sí! Ya lo recuerdo ¡se ha pasado toda la semana con Renji haciendo Dios sabe que!-dijo Ikkaku. Ichigo sintió como su estómago daba una voltereta.

-¿Cómo puedo encontrarla?-preguntó Ichigo apretando inconcientemente el puño.

-Ah es fácil-dijo Yumichika alegremente, murmuró un extraño conjuro y apareció una mariposa del infierno- Esta mariposa te guiará hasta donde está ella, y no te preocupes tanto, no están haciendo nada malo, me parece haber oído algo acerca de un entrenamiento.

-¡Oh claro¡Gracias!-gritó Ichigo, mientras empezaba a correr tras su guía.

El muchacho sentía el estómago hecho un nudo, pronto estaría a su lado y por fin le diría que era lo que en verdad sentía: Estaba enamorado de ella. Una vez le dijera esto… ¿qué le contestaría ella? Bueno… contestara lo que contestara ya no podía vivir de esa forma… ¡Tenía que arriesgarse!

Con una gran sonrisa, siguió corriendo tras la mariposa. Se adentraron en una especie de bosque, Ichigo no se dio cuenta de que el sendero que seguía iba en dirección al lugar secreto de entrenamiento de Urahara y Yoruichi. Inesperadamente, la mariposa se detuvo, el chico oyó unos pasos. "¡Debe ser ella!" De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea, se escondió entre los arbustos ¡Ja! Le daría un buen susto. Al oír que los pasos se acercaban, el muchacho alzó la mirada y se llevó una buena sorpresa con lo que vio. Era Renji y en sus brazos llevaba a una profundamente dormida Rukia. Nada había preparado a Ichigo para escuchar lo que estaba a punto de oír.

-¡Vaya Rukia, me has sorprendido mucho!-murmuró Renji, viendo de reojo a la morena que dormía en sus brazos- Lamento si fui un poco exigente contigo… después de todo… era tu primera vez…-sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-debes estar muy agotada…

Ichigo se dio la vuelta lo más silenciosamente posible, y se dirigió a su casa.

Algo se había roto dentro de él… quizá su corazón….

* * *

¡Oh vaya¿Qué habrán hecho esos dos?... xD Bueno, bueno, muchas gracias por leer _y comentar_ (nótese que el tono de la voz cambia aquí) ¡Nos vemos!

Preview: IV ¿Es esto lo que parece?  
Rukia y Renji pasan la semana juntos... ¿haciendo qué? entonces... ¿eso fue lo que pasó?


	4. ¿Es esto lo que parece?

¡¡Hola!! Aquí está la otra parte del capi….

A ver, a ver… que levante la mano quién cree que lo que pasó en el cap. III fue que Rukia logró el bankai por primera vez o algo así… la mayoría levanta la mano

¡¡¡NO, se equivocaron¡¡Muhahaha!!

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite ha fumado algo… ¡Ah! Y también Bleach no es mío…

**IV. ¿Es esto lo que parece? **

-¡Ya no más, por favor!-suplicó Rukia, derrumbándose en el piso.

Era la una de la tarde de un lunes y ya estaba hecha polvo. ¿Qué manera de empezar la semana era esa?

-¡Levántate Kuchiki¡Apenas llevas cinco mil! - Rukia alzó la mirada, indignada.

-¿Apenas?!!!-gritó, fulminando con la mirada a su torturadora- ¡Soi Fong Taichou¡Toda la mañana me ha puesto a hacer sentadillas, abdominales y todo tipo de ejercicios, ya no puedo más¡Es una exageración!

-¡Bah¡Kuchiki no seas tan llorona! Lo que has hecho no es nada comparado con la rutina de ejercicios de nuestro escuadrón-dijo Soi Fong con su usual tono- ¿No es así, chicos?- preguntó, girando el rostro para ver a su escuadrón, quienes habían estado observado el entrenamiento a.k.a tortura de Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Así es, Soi Fong Taichou!-gritaron todos a coro. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, los del segundo escuadrón definitivamente eran unos masoquistas.

-¡Vamos Kuchiki, si sigues así jamás lograrás el Bankai!-la regañó Soi Fong.

-¿El Bankai? A eso me refiero-dijo Rukia mientras se incorporaba con una mueca de dolor.-Este tipo de entrenamiento que me está dando no tiene nada que ver con el bankai.

-Tsk… Kuchiki ¿Y qué vas a saber tú acerca del entrenamiento del Bankai?-le espetó Soi Fong. Rukia frunció el entrecejo- No podemos comenzar con lo serio si aún tú no estás lista.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Ya puedo controlar muy bien el shikai y….

-¡Eso es lo de menos!-le contestó la capitana al mismo tiempo que hacía un ademán, con la mano, de espantar algo. La pequeña shinigami se sorprendió ¿lo de menos?

-Como nunca has entrenado para el bankai primero debes ¡lograr resistencia física y fuerza! Por lo que veo no tienes mucha ni tampoco tu cuerpo ha desarrollado mucho- Rukia sintió una punzada de irritación ante semejante comentario y estaba a punto de hacer la aguda observación de que Soi Fong tampoco había desarrollado mucho que digamos, cuando notó que el resto del escuadrón le estaba haciendo frenéticas señas de que no dijera nada sobre eso, ella decidió hacerles caso.

-Bueno… y no es que no tenga resistencia física sino que acabo de regresar de una larga misión ¿sabe? Es normal que esté cansada-se defendió Rukia.

-¡Excusas, Kuchiki¿Y quieres apurarte? Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia-replicó Soi Fong- sabes muy bien que no estoy haciendo esto porque quiera sino porque Yoruichi-sama me lo pidió. Por tanto ¡¡Haré que logres el bankai aunque sea lo último que haga, no pienso decepcionar a Yoruichi-sama!!

_-Ugh… esta mujer está loca…_-pensó Rukia, luego tuvo una buena idea- Ejem… entonces lo que importa es lograr la petición de Yoruichi-san ¿no? Y ella lo que quiere es que vuelv… digo logre el bankai… pero no dijo que era imperativo que usted me entrenara, neh?

-Así es pero nadie más puede entrenarte, recuerda que está tu hermano-dijo Soi Fong, quien estaba considerando la propuesta de Rukia. Pero era cierto nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrenar para el bankai a la pequeña Kuchiki, ya que seguro Kuchiki Byakuya lo despedazaría sin consideración.

Rukia estaba a punto de replicar cuando apareció una mariposa del infierno.

-Oh… ya casi es hora-murmuró Soi Fong- Esta bien Kuchiki, esto será todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

_-¡De ninguna manera!_-pensó la ojiazul.

-Mmm… es cierto…-murmuró la capitana- Tú también irás a la ceremonia o mejor dicho demostración ¿no?-Rukia asintió- Pues bien deberías poner atención a todos lo movimientos que realicen.

-Claro…-contestó Rukia, pensando en como escaparse el día de mañana.

La muchacha no supo como logró llegar a la mansión Kuchiki con unas piernas que parecían más bien hechas de gelatina. Se bañó rápidamente y mientras se cambiaba tuvo una lucha interna: su futón le llamaba…. Ah se miraba tan cómodo… como deseaba acostarse y tener una buena siesta (de al menos unos dos días…), pero no… tenía que ir a esa estúpida ceremonia…aunque, la verdad no debía estarse quejando después de todo, medio Sereitei mataría por asistir a ese evento y ella era de las pocos afortunados que podrían ir. Bueno, no es que ella pudiera ir, más bien dicho estaba obligada a ir; a menos que quisiera deshonrar su apellido.

Suspiró, al menos presenciaría un gran espectáculo; no todos los días aquellos quienes ya lo han logrado hacen una demostración de sus bankais.

-Oh es cierto me pregunto si ya se ha ido…-se dijo Rukia a sí misma-Jejeje iré a desearle buena suerte y a molestarle un poco de paso…-Se terminó de ajustar su ropa-Un momento… es mi imaginación o la túnica me queda más floja… hmmp… -la muchacha decidió echarle la culpa a Soi Fong- Con lo que me había costado aumentar unas libras…

Se dirigió a los cuarteles del sexto escuadrón todavía tambaleándose.

Echando pestes de Soi Fong y de Yoruichi-san, por habérsele ocurrido pedirle a la capitana del 2ª escuadrón que la entrenara, empezó a buscar la oficina de Renji.

Estaba tan ocupada maldiciendo y pensando en que sus piernas no volverían a ser las mismas que no se fijó cuando alguien apareció, de repente, frente a ella. Chocaron y Rukia cayó de trasero.

-¡Dolió!-exclamó la morena mientras se frotaba la adolorida retaguardia.

-¡Oh discúlpeme, Kuchiki fuku-taichou-sama!!!!-gritó una chica, claramente muy asustada. Rukia alzó la mirada. Era el tercer puesto del sexto escuadrón: Aonuma Keiko.- Lo siento muchísimo, no fue mi intención… es que no la vi….- a la ojiazul le apareció una venita en la sien. Sí, era pequeña, ya lo sabía, pero ¿había necesidad de restregárselo en la cara a cada rato?

-Eh… no te preocupes tanto Aonuma-san.-murmuró Rukia mientras se ponía de pie con un poco de dificultad. Una vez parada, la chica se fijó en Keiko. Era alta, para los parámetros de Rukia, claro, ya que la morena apenas le llegaba a la altura de los omoplatos; su cabello era castaño y le caía hasta un poco debajo de los hombros; sus ojos eran verdes y en esos momentos parecía muy nerviosa- En verdad, no te pongas así y por cierto, no es necesario llamarme de semejante forma. No soy mi hermano ¿sabes? Puedes usar mi nombre…

-Oh claro… de nuevo, lo siento mucho Rukia-san y usted… digo puedes usar mi nombre también.

-Ah sí…- Rukia se fijó que ya estaban frente al despacho de su amigo- Oye… ¿venías a ver a Renji¿Por qué venías tan apresurada?

-Eh… no… sólo quería desearle suerte pero ya no importa…-por alguna razón, la chica se había sonrojado.

-¿Estás segura Keiko-san?-preguntó la morena.

-Sí… acabo de recordar que Kuchiki-taichou me pidió que hiciera algo muy importante…esto… será mejor que me apresure… a…adiós Rukia-san!-diciendo esto se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa.

La pequeña shinigami se encogió de hombros y entró a la oficina de Renji. Se sorprendió mucho al encontrar al susodicho profundamente dormido en su escritorio. Al principio le dieron ganas de gritarle lo más fuerte posible pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor. Se aclaró la garganta mientras se acercaba de puntillas a él.

-Renji…-susurró Rukia, al oído de su amigo, imitando de forma perfecta, (y en parte espeluznante) a Byakuya. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy gracioso, Renji dio un salto asombroso mientras gritaba "¡¡Ah¡¡¡Taichou le juro que no estaba dormido!!!" Rukia se empezó a ahogar de la risa.

-¡Joder Rukia¡¿Qué te pasa¡¡¡Me quieres dar un infarto!!!-le gritó el pelirrojo. La muchacha que ya había logrado recobrar la compostura contestó:

-Tsk…. Tonto… ¿Por qué te enojas? Sí es más, te he hecho un favor, ya casi es hora.- Renji que todavía la seguía maldiciendo se fijó en el reloj.

-¡Maldición¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-exclamó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba arreglarse lo más rápido posible. La pequeña shinimagi puso los ojos en blanco, en verdad su amigo no tenía remedio.-Oi Rukia, por casualidad ¿no has visto mi insignia de teniente?

-Nop… Y si fuera tú me apurara, apenas te quedan quince minutos para que comience la ceremonia.- comentó la chica mientras observaba como Renji buscaba como loco su insignia. Cuando su amigo por fin la encontró, (en medio de unos libros) la muchacha se fijó en su rostro; por la comisura de la boca del pelirrojo le corría un hilito de saliva además tenía la mejilla manchada de tinta seguramente por haber usado uno de los documentos para almohada. Una parte malvada del ser de Rukia le dijo que no le dijera nada a su amigo. Ella le hizo caso.-Bien¿Estás listo¿Nos vamos?

-Ah… ¡Un momento¡¿Y Zabimaru?!

Diez minutos después (les costó encontrar la zampakutoh) los dos shinigamis corrían, a más no poder, en dirección a la arena del primer escuadrón.

-Oi, por cierto¿para que llegaste a mi despacho?-preguntó Renji mientras corrían.

-Mmm… pues para desearte suerte ¿No es obvio?-contestó Rukia, quien ya había perdido completamente la sensibilidad de sus piernas.

-Oh… gracias…-murmuró el chico.

-Renji… te deseo suerte pero en el fondo quiero que te vaya mal-dijo la muchacha, casi en un susurro. El pelirrojo la vio sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-_Los Illuminati…_

-Ah…- Abarai comprendió a que se refería su amiga.

Los Illuminati… La razón de la ceremonia… Los Illuminati son un grupo de shinigami escogidos por el mismo Rey de la Sociedad de Almas para que sean sus más leales servidores y guardianes. Ellos son mucho más importantes que los _Ouzoku Tokumo._ Los Illuminati viven en el mismo palacio del rey y son los únicos que lo conocen en persona. Se supone que son diecisiete aunque se rumora que desde hace años no están completos. Cada 150 años se realiza en la S. S. una especie de ceremonia/presentación donde todos los shinigami del Seireitei que ya han alcanzado el Bankai hacen una demostración de este. Cinco Illuminati asisten a este evento como observadores y tras dos meses, anuncian al shinigami que han escogido para ser uno de ellos. Una vez tomada esta decisión no se puede hacer nada.

Los Illuminati… la élite de la élite…

-Tsk… Rukia por lo que te preocupas… ¿Tú crees que podrían elegirme a mí?-preguntó el pelirrojo. La muchacha fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

-¡Claro que sí, Renji! No te lo tomes a broma.

-Tch… claro… Además ¿qué habría de malo con ser uno de ellos?

-A ver… en principio para ser Illuminati… ¡Tienes que morir!

-Rukia… nosotros ya estamos muertos…-replicó Renji con tono aburrido- y no es cierto, no tienes que morir.

-Pues sí, no literalmente¡pero sí! Al shinigami que escogen le despojan completamente de sus sentimientos para que este preocupado solamente por el rey y sus obligaciones.

-Mmm… eso es lo que un shinigami debe de ser…

- ¡No es cierto¡Los shinigami también tenemos sentimientos, sí hasta Nii-sama!-Abarai la vio sorprendido, la muchacha incluso se sorprendió a sí misma… quizá sí había pasado demasiado tiempo con los humanos…

-¡Tú sabes a que me refiero!-continuó la chica- no somos tan expresivos como los humanos pero aún así… En cambio los Illuminati carecen completamente de sentimientos, mejor dicho se los quitan, y luego lo único que les importa es su deber, pelear, el rey… Serían capaces de ver el asesinato de su mejor amigo sin mover ni un solo dedo si no les han ordenado ayudar… son como un grupo de Kenpachis o peor que él…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… cometeré un error adrede para quedar en ridículo…-murmuró Renji dando un suspiro- Por dios, mujer no te angusties por cosas que ni han pasado…

-Me alegro Renji… es que no me gustaría verte convertido en algo así…

-Ah… lo que me asombra es que no estés preocupada por tu hermano. Si él, a leguas, es mucho mejor que yo.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tsk… claro, lo más seguro es que lo elijan a él pero pierden su tiempo… Nii-sama es la cabeza de los Kuchiki y tiene derecho a escoger sí quiere ser parte de ellos o no… su participación es pura formalidad, ya que dudo mucho que él acepte.

-Hmph… la suerte de los nobles…-comentó Renji. La chica frunció el entrecejo- ¡Ha! Claro que no aceptará, pues si lo hace tú quedarías a cargo del clan Kuchiki. ¡Hahahaha!

¡Sería el fin de la familia!-a Rukia le hubiera encantado darle un puñetazo a su amigo pero en esos momentos su cuerpo no estaba en condiciones de semejante esfuerzo físico, ya suficiente con estar corriendo; así que le dedicó su mirada más asesina mientras se imaginaba que algo le pasaba. Renji se dio cuenta de que su amiga no lo lastimó y estaba a punto de burlarse cuando se golpeó el dedo gordo del pie con una piedra.

-¡Ouch!-se quejó el pelirrojo mientras la muchacha se reía y consideraba la posibilidad de tener poderes telepáticos- Deja de burlarte y apúrate… maldición, si llego tarde, Kuchiki-Taichou me usará para su demostración del bankai…

-Tsk… es tu culpa por quedarte dormido…-de pronto, Rukia abrió mucho los ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo- ¡Es cierto Renji¡Tú puedes usar el bankai!

-¡Oh alabada sea Rukia, la diosa de la percepción!-dijo el shinigami ácidamente. La chica estaba tan alegre, por la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, que ni siquiera se ofendió por el comentario de su amigo.

-¡Woosh¡Está decidido! Por el resto de la semana, tú me ayudaras a entrenar para el bankai.-exclamó la pequeña shinigami alegremente.

-¿QUÉ YO QUÉ?!!!

-Es lo más lógico-dijo Rukia y le explicó todo lo que le había pasado en la mañana con Soi Fong.

-Tch… no tenía ni idea que te estabas preparando para el bankai… Me sorprende que hayas escogido tu semana libre para eso, pensé que ibas a ir a visitar a Ichigo.

-Bueno… eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer…-comentó la muchacha con sinceridad y un poco sonrojada- Pero Yoruichi-san me propuso lo del entrenamiento y no podía decirle que no (más bien dicho, no debía) así que tuve que cancelar mi visita a la tierra…-suspiró- Entonces… ¿me ayudarás?

Renji estuvo tentado de decirle que no, uno: porque creía que era muy arriesgado para ella; dos: si Byakuya se enteraba ya podía ir despidiéndose de sus extremidades por culpa de Sembonzakura. Pero aún así Abarai seguía siendo indefenso ante la mirada de niña buena de Rukia, y eso que la había usado muchas veces con él desde pequeños.

-Ah… de acuerdo…-dijo Renji derrotado.

-¡Gracias Renji!-dijo Rukia muy contenta, mientras entraban a la arena del primer escuadrón.

Una vez hubieron entrado, se dirigieron a una tarima en la izquierda donde estaba el resto de los que iban a participar en la presentación.

-Rukia… Renji…llegan tarde- los saludó fríamente Byakuya.

-Lo sentimos mucho, Nii-sama-murmuró la ojiazul. El capitán Kuchiki se fijó en su teniente… sobretodo en su rostro…

-Renji… después de esto, regresarás a la oficina pues te daré otros tres reportes…

-Pero…

-Veo… que ya has dormido lo suficiente…

-¿Eh?- Renji estaba perplejo ¿cómo se había enterado? Entonces se fijó en que todos los presentes lo miraban de una forma muy extraña. Se acercó a Ikkaku, y para el enojo del último, se miró el rostro en la cabeza de este.

-¡Oye¡Desgraciado, no me uses de espejo!

-¡RUKIA!-bramó Renji, al mismo tiempo que buscaba a su amiga con la mirada y se limpiaba la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Para esos momentos la muchacha ya había seguido el dicho: "Mejor aquí corrió que aquí murió" y estaba sentada a salvo, en la sección de la nobleza, al lado del mayordomo de los Kuchiki.

Rukia hizo una mueca mientras se acomodaba en su cojín –asiento-, suspiró, lo peor es que ahora la conciencia le estaba remordiendo, ni modo, acompañaría a Renji para terminar su trabajo… Adiós a sus horas de sueño…

Disimuladamente, comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor. Atrás de ella estaban otros nobles, que contaban entre las personas más aburridas y amargadas, que ella conocía. Sus asientos eran los que tenían la mejor vista… como de costumbre, lo mejor para la nobleza.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía un poco incómoda. Desde su lugar podía ver a todos lados pero también todos la veían, eso no le gustaba… Hubiera preferido mil veces estar sentada con los tenientes y poder oír sus comentarios (sobre todo los de Matsumoto) a estar ahí aburrida, con un montón de nobles antipáticos que se creían la octava maravilla…

-Rukia-sama-susurró el mayordomo-mire a su derecha…-La chica obedeció y se asombró con lo que vio.

-Los Illuminati…-jadeó la pequeña shinigami. Así es, a alrededor de cinco metros de distancia de ella, sentados en fila, estaban ellos. Por alguna razón, la muchacha no podía despegar la vista de ellos. Los cinco estaban sentados de una forma muy elegante, hasta para los nobles, vestían unas capas de mangas largas, parecidas a las de los capitanes, sólo que negras y tenían el rostro encapuchado. Las capas estaban decoradas con unos extraños símbolos de color oro.

Un ¡GONG! trajo de vuelta a la realidad a la muchacha. Un shinigami, que estaba en medio de la arena, pidió atención y silencio pues el evento estaba a punto de empezar.

A regañadientes, Rukia desvió su mirada de los Illuminati para ver la arena. Era extraño… pero era como si alrededor de ellos hubiera un aura misteriosa que le llamaba la atención a la chica… después de todo nunca los había visto. Vio como Ikkaku desenvainaba su Zanpakutô…. Por alguna razón ver los bankai se había vuelto algo muy aburrido.

Distraídamente, la ojiazul observó el bankai de Ikkaku y también de los tres que le siguieron pero cuando le llegó el turno a Soi Fong volvió a dirigir su mirada a los Illuminati.

-_Sin sentimientos ¿eh?-_pensó Rukia. La verdad es que se los imaginaba diferentes, así como muy altos y de un aspecto temible, pero parecían bastante normales- _Ah, pero tienen el rostro cubierto…-_la chica empezó a ilusionar que bajo esas capuchas se escondían unas caras con unos horrible ojos rojos, con unos enormes colmillos y la piel purulenta…-_Ugh… no, eso ya parecen _**sumbis**_…__ o como fuera que se llamaran, los monstruos de aquella película que vi con Inoue…_

-_Sea como sea que luzcan; en el fondo… según lo que he leído… sí, son unos monstruos…-_si había algo que caracterizaba a la ojiazul era su curiosidad; en sus años de la academia escuchó hablar sobre los Illuminati. Desde entonces le habían llamado mucho la atención y había leído todo lo que pudo encontrar acerca de ellos… se desilusionó mucho al leer como en verdad eran…- _Bah… por lo único que valdría la pena ser Illuminati es por que son los únicos que conocen al Rey aparte de también tener el privilegio de poder entrar al lugar donde este vive sin necesidad de la __Ouken _(la llave que tanto quiere Aizen) _bueno… ahora que lo pienso no es que eso sea la gran cosa… ¿¡Eh Sakura!? _

De la nada, unos pétalos de Sakura habían pasado frente a la chica. Rukia giró su mirada, lo más rápido que pudo, hacia la arena_. "¡¡Nii-sama!!" _

En efecto, en esos momentos Kuchiki Byakuya estaba realizando su bankai frente a todos. Era sorprendente… incluso desde su lugar la muchacha se sentía un tanto intimidada ante semejante poder y eso que ya lo había visto dos veces. Se pregunto como sería sentir el bankai de su hermano frente a frente en una lucha con él… es decir, debía ser una sensación casi irreal; ver esa lluvia de hermosos pétalos de cerezo que al mismo tiempo es el presagio de su inevitable muerte… seguro la esperanza moría en ese momento… a menos que fueras…

"_Ichigo…" _

Sí, era él… el único que había derrotado a su hermano… quien había dejado la Sociedad de Almas patas arriba sólo por ella…Por primera vez en dos meses, se alegró de que Ichigo no se hubiera quedado en la S.S. con ella. De todos, no cabía duda que Kurosaki era el más apropiado para semejante puesto y él no hubiera podido negarse a la petición del Rey.

La chica se estremeció, la sola idea de un Ichigo despojado de sus sentimientos y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de seguir las leyes del rey (a veces bastante injustas) le parecía terrible. Suspiró… sí, que se quedara en la tierra había sido la mejor decisión.

Se empezó a hacer las mismas preguntas que llevaba haciéndose durante esos dos meses…

¿Cómo estaría¿Le iría bien en clases¿No le habría pasado algo malo?... ¿La extrañaría¿Pensaría alguna vez en ella¿Estaría enojado con ella, porque no lo había ido a visitar? No… seguro que no… después de todo, ella lo único que hacía era molestarle… Ichigo ya no tendría una vida normal por su culpa… No lo admitiría, pero esa semana le estaba haciendo mucha ilusión pues podría ir a visitar a Ichigo (¡y a sus amigos, también!), ya no claro… pero y si hubiera ido… ¿sería apropiado ir a verle? Inconscientemente, Rukia se llevó su mano a sus labios, todavía podía sentirlos… los labios de Ichigo…

La muchacha no se percató que, desde el momento en que empezó a pensar en Kurosaki, un Illuminati la había estado observando.

Cuando todos los bankais fueron presentados, el mismo shinigami que había pedido silencio anteriormente, empezó a decir acerca de que el resultado de la elección sería anunciado dentro de dos meses y que ya podían dirigirse a sus respectivos cuarteles.

-Rukia-sama-murmuró el mayordomo. La muchacha lo volvió a ver.-Cuando pasen frente a nosotros tenemos que hacerles una reverencia.

-¿Quién…-la chica no terminó su pregunta, los Illuminati estaban a un par de pasos a caminar frente a ellos. Rukia se levantó de un salto y estaba a punto de inclinarse para la reverencia cuando… _"¡¡Agh, calambre!!"_

Se tambaleó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante. La ojiazul esperó el golpe contra el suelo sólo que este nunca llegó… había chocado con algo pero… abrió los ojos. Estaba rodeada de negro, lentamente alzó la mirada y lo que vio la paralizó. Unos ojos iguales a los de Yoruichi-san; sólo que este era un hombre (muy buen mozo). El cabello negro le cubría de forma atractiva esos cautivadores ojos, y en esos momentos estaba sonriendo.

-Oye peque¿estás bien?-le preguntó el Illuminati. A Rukia le había tomado un rato darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el Illuminati, que tenía su rostro en el pecho de él y que este le había rodeado la cintura con su brazo.

-Eh…-para la ojiazul, hablar, por alguna razón, se había convertido en una difícil tarea. Estaba completamente sonrojada y el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-¿Qué pasa tengo algo raro en la cara?-le interrogó el tipo alegremente.

-Este… yo…-empezó a decir la chica con voz de pito. Su mente estaba hecha un lío. El Illuminati le estaba sonriendo, a ver… ¿ellos pueden sonreír?? Se supone que no tienen sentimientos así que deberían ser los maestros en la inexpresividad… pero… quizá está fingiendo… o talvez… Ya no pudo seguir pensando pues una fría voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Rukia… ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?- dijo Kuchiki Byakuya. El Illuminati soltó a la pequeña shinigami mientras ésta se separaba lo más rápido de él.

-¡Yo, Byakuya!-lo saludó el Illuminati. El capitán del sexto escuadrón inclinó la cabeza de forma indiferente, el tipo sonrió aún más.

-¡Lo siento mucho!-exclamó la morena haciendo una reverencia.

-No te preocupes…eh… Rukia-chan-le contestó riéndose-Ten más cuidado a la próxima¿ok.?-y con esto último se dio la vuelta y siguió a sus otros compañeros. La muchacha lo siguió con la mirada se fijó que en la parte de atrás de su capa tenía bordado el número uno, al mero estilo de los capitanes. ¿En verdad, él era un Illuminati?

-Rukia… Deja de perder el tiempo-la ojiazul dio un respingo, se había olvidado de Byakuya.

-¡Sí, Nii-sama¡Lo lamento!-dijo ella, al mismo tiempo que empezó a seguir a su hermano, quien ya iba en dirección a casa. Se le olvidó que iba a ir a ayudar a Renji.

A la mañana siguiente, para el enojo de Abarai, Rukia llegó a levantarlo muy temprano. Bostezando y todavía más dormido que despierto siguió a su amiga hasta el lugar que ella había escogido para entrenar; por alguna razón sintió que el camino le era un tanto familiar.

No fue hasta que ella se detuvo, que Renji se percató de donde estaban, llevándose un buen susto.

-¡Un momento! Este lugar es donde Ichigo entrenó para el bankai, pero ¡¿cómo demonios conoces TÚ este sitio?!-gritó él.

-Eh… Yoruichi-san me lo dijo…

-Mmm… ah vale…-dijo el shinigami, rascándose la cabeza, aún estaba un poco aletargado por lo que no notó el titubeo de su amiga cuando le contestó.

-Entonces ¿empezamos?-preguntó la morena cambiando de tema.

-Ah… ¡Woosh¿Qué tal unas mil abdominales para empezar?-Rukia le dio una patada.- ¡Ouch! Era broma, era broma… supongo que lo más importante sería primero practicar la materialización de la zanpakutô…-la ojiazul asintió.

-Eh… de acuerdo, la materialización de la zanpakutô es importante pues para lograr el bankai necesitas de un diálogo y sincronización con est…

-Eso ya lo sé…-murmuró Rukia con un gesto aburrido. Renji frunció el entrecejo.

-Así que debes convocar a la zanpakutô que vendría a ser casi lo mismo que entrar a tu mundo interior sólo que…

-Eso también ya lo sé…-Abarai frunció más el entrecejo y le apareció una venita en la sien.

-Lo malo es que lograr la materialización lleva al menos diez años de duro entrenamiento a menos…-la ojiazul bostezó y él perdió por completo la paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea¡Oh, perdóneme Rukia-sama¡¿Acaso hay algo que usted no sepa?!-le espetó el pelirrojo. La chica en vez de enojarse, se llevó la mano a la barbilla y entornó los ojos.

-A ver… déjame pensar…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿No me digas que estás considerando contestarme???!!!

-Tch… es que tú lo único que estás haciendo…- comenzó a quejarse la morena pero Renji la cortó.

-¡Oh, cállate y observa!-el shinigami se puso de pie y desenfundó su zanpakutô-¡Aúlla Zabimaru!-estiró su brazo con su espada ya en modo shikai… silencio… un minuto… dos minutos… nada…

-¿Eh, Zabimaru es invisible?- preguntó la chica perpleja, ella nunca había visto la materialización del arma de su amigo. Él, al igual que ella, lucía muy confundido.

-Este…-murmuró Abarai- creo que no quiere salir… parece que sigue ofendido…- (A Zabimaru el día anterior lo habían encontrado tirado atrás de la puerta, digamos que no le había hecho mucha gracia.) Una sonrisa burlona empezó a formarse en los labios de la pequeña shinigami- ¡Maldición¡Deja de jugar y sal de ahí!!-gritó Renji, en su histeria empezó a agitar su espada como loco, Rukia ya no pudo más y empezó a desternillarse de la risa. Esto hizo enfadar aún más al shinigami- ¡Joder, no te burles!-la muchacha no le hizo caso. ¡Vamos! debía de haber alguna manera de avergonzarla a ella también…

-¡Ah! Por lo menos yo no me ando desmayando sólo para abrazar a un Illuminati-dijo Renji maliciosamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó la ojiazul, dejando de reír inmediatamente para ahora estar un poco sonrojada y bastante enojada.

-Oh… tú sabes lo que dije… vaya Rukia no sabía que fueras tan… ¿cuál es la palabra que busco?

-¡¡No hay palabra porque no pasó nada!!

-Bueno…eso no fue lo que todos vimos… Jejeje… ¡Oh! la gran Kuchiki Rukia completamente embelesada de un extraño…

-"No… debo… matar a… Renji… no debo matar a Renji…"-se dijo la chica a si misma

-Vaya Rukia y yo que pensé que a ti te gustaba Ichigo…

-"No debo… eh¡¡¿Renji molestándome con Ichigo¡Imposible!-pensó la morena.

Abarai sabía que con estos comentarios ya estaba entrando en terreno peligroso. Su amiga, en esos momentos, tenía una mirada que prometía darle una dolorosa semana en el hospital. Aún así, se arriesgó y dijo algo que jamás hubiera dicho… todo sea en pos de molestar a Rukia y de paso comprobar algo.

-Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… que noble en su sano juicio elegiría a un simple humano de diecisiete años sobre un…bueno… Illuminati…-demasiado tarde el shinigami se dio cuenta de que había cruzado el límite… bastante…

- ¡Arremolina Sode no Shirayuki!- el pelirrojo se asustó ¿pensaba atacarlo?-Renji… deja de perder el tiempo… estamos aquí para entrenar no para hablar estupideces…-dijo fríamente la pequeña shinigami. El muchacho se estremeció no le gustaba el tono de voz de su amiga, realmente la había ofendido.

-Lo…lo siento Rukia… no era mi intención…-murmuró Abarai apenado. Ella no le contestó.- Ah vamos… era una broma. No te pongas así.-la ojiazul siguió ignorándolo- Oye yo sólo quería…

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman…

Renji quedó perplejo.

-Agh… de acuerdo ¡como quieras¡Pero de ahora en adelante, tú tampoco te metas en mis asuntos!-le gritó ofendido.

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!-le espetó Abarai de vuelta.-Ya está… ¡empecemos esto de una buena vez!- dijo él mientras empuñaba su zampakutou, la chica hizo lo mismo. Ninguno intento arreglar la situación.

El viernes por la mañana, Rukia había llegado al lugar de entrenamiento más temprano que de costumbre. Ese sería su último día y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo. No es que hiciera mucha diferencia, en esa semana no había progresado casi nada… después de todo se necesitaban diez años… aunque ella ya… ¡Demonios! Era tan frustrante…

Se sentó… se sentía un poco mareada y le dolía la cabeza, quizá tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que en toda la semana no había comido casi nada, (sólo una bola de arroz) pero es que desde el lunes (para ser más exactos desde el choque con el Illuminati) no le había dado nada de hambre.

-¡Yo!-la saludó Renji, quien acababa de llegar. Llevaba un paquete en las manos, el cual lo puso con cuidado en el piso- Has venido bastante temprano… ¿Empezamos?

Rukia le sonrió y se puso de pie. Ya habían hecho las paces y estaban tan contentos como siempre, hasta a Zabimaru se le había pasado el enojo y se había materializado el jueves.

No se detuvieron, hasta que unas horas después una mariposa del infierno pasó frente a ellos indicándoles que ya eran las doce del mediodía.

-¡Que bien, el almuerzo!-exclamó Renji alegremente. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco ¿cómo se podía alegrar por el almuerzo? Toda la semana lo único que él había comido era onigiri, ya debería de estar harto. Así que la sorpresa de la chica fue grande cuando Abarai reveló que su misterioso paquete era una caja de Obentô.

¡¿Qué¡¿Renji con una caja de almuerzo?! Imposible. El pelirrojo era incapaz de cocinar algo medianamente comestible. La muchacha se acordó de los chicos de la tierra que llevaban almuerzos así… ¡¡¿Acaso… acaso Renji tenía novia?!!

-Renji… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-preguntó la chica como quien no quiere la cosa. El shinigami esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Lo siento, Rukia, no puedo decirte. No te metas en mis asuntos ¿recuerdas?

La muchacha giró la cabeza fingiendo indignación. ¡Rayos! Estúpido Renji, le había ganado la discusión. Pero… y entonces ¿tendría novia? Es que… ¿él con novia¡¿Y ella sin saberlo?! Eso era tan… aunque si ese fuera el caso ahora tendría sentido el porque Renji la estaba molestando con Ichigo y… Los pensamientos de la morena murieron en cuanto su amigo abrió la caja de Obentô… simplemente espectacular… justo en ese instante el estómago de la chica decidió regresar a la vida_… "Se mira delicioso"_ ¡Un momento!

Eso… ¡eso no importa! Lo que importa es de dónde lo sacó… ¿quién¿Quién se lo habrá dado? _"¡¡Agh, me estoy muriendo del hambre!!"_

-¿Quieres?-preguntó Renji, señalándole el almuerzo.

"_¡Sí!"_

-No, no tengo hambre-mintió la morena. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer. La pequeña shinigami tragó saliva y decidió alejarse un poco de ahí antes de que su amigo oyera como le estaba gruñendo el estómago.- Mientras comes seguiré entrenando…

A alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la muchacha estaba muy agotada y las tripas le rugían del hambre. Llevaba casi dos horas en la misma posición; parada empuñando su zampakutou e intentando que Sode no Shirayuki se dignara en materializarse.

"_¡Vamos¡Vamos, sal de ahí!"_

-¡Eh, Rukia! No te presiones tanto- dijo Renji, quien la estaba observando.

"_Debo concentrarme… debo concentrarme… voy a morir de inanición… debo concentrarme…" _

-¡Oí¿Me estás escuchando?

"_Yo puedo… esto no debería de costar tanto… se supone que yo…"_

-Deberías descansar.-murmuró el pelirrojo, un poco preocupado.

"_¡Rayos¡¿Sode qué estás esperando?!"_

-Rukia, esto no es el método de Urahara. Apenas llevas una semana y recuerda que esto toma al menos 10 años…

"_¡¡Agh¡¡¡No comeré nada hasta que pueda convocarte!!!"_

De pronto, todo alrededor de la ojiazul se iluminó. Renji se incorporó de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La luz era demasiado intensa y no podía ver nada, poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo y él pudo distinguir de nuevo a su amiga. No podía creer lo que veía, frente a Rukia estaba una mujer de facciones delicadas, vestía completamente de blanco y tenía un largo cabello negro. Era muy hermosa.

-Tiempo sin verte, Sode…-murmuró la ojiazul con voz cansada.

-Tch… irreverente…-dijo Sode no Shirayuki, medio en broma medio en serio. La chica sólo sonrió y volvió a ver a Renji, quien estaba con la boca abierta por el asombro; a punto de burlarse de él estaba, cuando le dio un vahído y se desplomó.

-¡Rukia!-gritó el shinigami, mientras corría donde su amiga. La misteriosa mujer había desaparecido.

Renji se agachó para ver que le pasaba a la chica. Inesperadamente, Rukia abrió los ojos… un silencio incómodo… sus rostros estaban muy cerca… demasiado… Sin saber lo que hacía, el chico la besó, tras un segundo de sorpresa, ella le correspondió. Pronto, el beso se volvió muy apasionado. El pelirrojo empezó a delicadamente, quitarle la ropa…. _¿AH¡¡JAJAJA¿Se lo creyeron? Eh… este… ejem…_

Renji se agachó para ver que le pasaba a la chica. Suspiró aliviado, al ver que ella sólo estaba profundamente dormida. Con cuidado, la levantó cargándola en sus brazos y decidió llevarla al cuarto escuadrón… ah… tendría muchas cosas que explicar…

Mientras seguía el sendero del bosque para llegar al Seireitei, Abarai se iba inventando las excusas más locas que se le pudieron ocurrir… Normalmente, cuando un shinigami logra convocar por primera vez, el esfuerzo es tanto que pasa al menos dos días en cama. Seguramente, a su amiga le pasaría lo mismo así que tendría decir algo bueno para que nadie descubra lo que pasó… Mmm… de acuerdo eso era tener demasiada esperanza…

El chico volvió a ver a la morena… era increíble que alguien, que a veces puede ser tan irritante, pueda lucir tan dulce e inocente mientras duerme.

-¡Vaya Rukia, me has sorprendido mucho!-murmuró Renji, viendo de reojo a la morena que dormía en sus brazos- Lamento si fui un poco exigente contigo… después de todo… era tu primera vez…-sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente-debes estar muy agotada…

De pronto, la muchacha gritó: "¡¿NATTO?!" y empezó a mover los brazos como loca. Su amigo se llevó un buen susto, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de espaldas.

-¡Maldición Rukia¿Qué te pasa?-exclamó Renji. La chica, que había aterrizado un metro frente a él y en que esos momentos se estaba frotando la frente, le contestó:

-Ah… lo siento. Es que tuve un sueño extraño…

-Oh…-el chico parpadeó- ¡Espera¿Y qué, ya estás bien?

-Eh… sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-dijo Rukia, extrañada. De la nada, se oyó un: "Grrrrrr…"

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¡Nada!

-Un momento… ¿eso… eso fue tu estómago?

-Nooo…

-¡No me digas que…¡¡¡¿¿No me digas que, te desmayaste por el hambre no por haber convocado??!!! –la ojiazul no contestó, así que Renji lo tomó como un sí.- ¡Imposible¡Eso fue muy irresponsable!

-¡Claro que no¡Es que no había tenido apetito!

-Ah claro… ¡Hey! Entonces, si no hubieras estado tan hambrienta… no te hubieras desvanecido… Eso significa que… ¡¡¿Tú ya sabías materializar¡Dime la verdad!

-Tch… lo siento Renji… No puedo decírtelo, no te metas en mis asuntos¿no?-dijo la morena mientras se ponía de pie,- ¡Nos vemos!-le sacó la lengua y desapareció usando el shiunpo.

-Esta mujer… no tiene remedio- se dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Cuando Byakuya llegó a la mansión se encontró con algo muy extraño; todos los sirvientes estaban cuchichiando entre ellos y parecían muy asombrados. El capitán frunció el entrecejo¿qué manera de comportarse era esa? Se dirigió al comedor, según lo que alcanzó a oír, ahí estaba pasando algo digno de ver. Cuando llegó a su destino se llevó una buena sorpresa. La mesa estaba llena de platos vacíos, pero sólo había una persona sentada…

-¿Rukia?-murmuró Byakuya aún manteniendo la compostura. La chica y los dos sirvientes, que la estaban viendo boquiabiertos, dieron un respingo.

-¿Nii-sama…¡Nii-sama, bienvenido a casa!- exclamó la morena, con toda la elegancia que le fue posible teniendo la boca llena de arroz.

-Parece… que tenías hambre…-dijo su hermano, alzando una ceja¿se lo había comido todo ella sola?

-Eh…-se tragó el bocado- un poco…-dijo la ojiazul algo nerviosa.

-¿Un día cansado?-preguntó Bya-kun, sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Mmm… No. Al final, no estuvo tan mal… supongo que fue un buen día…

Ah… Pobre Rukia, no tenía ni idea de las terribles consecuencias que le traerían este viernes, en un futuro no muy lejano…

* * *

Este…Eeeh… Primero¡¡¡PERDÓN!!! Perdón por la "broma", sé que eso no se debe de hacer… no se hace, no se hace… . Segundo: Lamento también la extensión de este capítulo, me sorprende que me sigan leyendo… Ugh… Si todavía no han perdido la vista… comenten por favor… 

_Servicios especiales del Rey _

_Preview:_

Cap. V: No te ofusques, sé feliz

A Rukia le asignan una sencilla misión… ¿cómo esta se convirtió en un mar de situaciones inesperadas, desastrosas y un tanto estúpidas?


	5. No te ofusques, sé feliz

**Disclaimer: **Si Bleach fuese mío… ¡Buwa-buwa sería el Rey de los cielos!

**V. No te ofusques, sé feliz**

-Pe…pero… Comandante General… esta misión es… -farfulló la pequeña morena. "Humillante… degradante… estúpida…"

-Acaso, Kuchiki Rukia ¿te estás quejando¿Crees que es muy poca cosa para ti¿Debería recordarte, el porque te estoy asignando esto?-dijo Yamamoto, muy enojado.

-Este…

Ha pasado alrededor de un mes desde aquel día en el cual la ojiazul/violeta logró la materialización de su zampakutou; lamentablemente, para ella, este viernes no estaba siendo tan agradable como aquel. ¿A qué se debía semejante trato por parte de Yama-jii? Mmmm… quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que había pasado el lunes…

Kuchiki Rukia era muy conocida por su capacidad de analizar y comprender información, bastante compleja, para luego ser capaz de simplificarla, a aquellos que les sea difícil entender, explicándola ya sea a través de magistrales informes, o bien, su método favorito: dibujos de Chappy.

Así que, cuando los de la central 46 anunciaron que el Rey estaba pidiendo un informe acerca de los hechos que estaban desarrollándose alrededor del nuevo proyecto _"Hide ´n seek"_ (Un nuevo programa para identificar Hollows creado por el 12° escuadrón, que era un poco complicado), el comandante Yamamoto decidió darle el "honor" a Rukia para que hiciera el reporte. Fue una sorpresa pues lo normal era que un capitán hiciera este tipo de informes.

De tal manera que la pobre chica se había pasado casi dos semanas encerrada en la biblioteca del Sereitei intentando descifrar y comprender las locuras que había inventado esta vez Mayuri. La ojiazul logró terminarlo justo para la fecha límite: el lunes. Bastante desorientada, le entregó el informe al Comandante; aún así, en el fondo estaba bastante orgullosa de lo que había escrito… sólo que… tras haberle dado el pergamino, a la morena le entró la angustia… la verdad es que no había revisado lo que había escrito… tras haberse leído (y casi aprendido) una cantidad considerable de libros, había quedado un poco harta, así que a la hora de escribir, estaba bastante distraída; después, de todo en su mente se había creado un esquema perfecto de lo que iba a escribir… Nah, seguro estaba preocupándose por gusto, ese sistema siempre le había funcionado_… "O quizá no"…_ pensó la chica al ver la cara del capitán según iba leyendo.

-Kuchiki Rukia… ¿qué se supone que significa esto?-preguntó Yama-jii, rojo de la ira.

-Eh… de… ¿de qué está hablando?-preguntó la muchacha, muy nerviosa.

-¡De esto!-exclamó el comandante, al mismo tiempo que desenrollaba el pergamino frente a la pequeña shinigami. Cuando Rukia leyó lo que había escrito, casi le da algo… ¡Imposible¿Dónde estaba su informe¿Por qué esa letra se parecía tanto a la suya¿Acaso… acaso ella? Delante de la morena había tres metros de pergamino, completamente llenos de palabras, dos para ser exactos: _Kurosaki Ichigo._

-No, Comandante… no es necesario que me lo recuerde. Este es mi castigo- murmuró la chica. Todavía no se le pasaba la vergüenza… y no era para menos¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba con Ichigo?! Bueno, era cierto que, en un momento, mientras escribía había pensado en él y en todas las tareas que les dejaban en la escuela pero… ¡¿Cómo había acabado escribiendo su nombre?!

Quizá… era porque en el fondo le hacía falta… ¡Agh¡Aun sin estar a su lado el chico le jodía la vida! _"Jeje eso es lo que yo llamo amor… o en el peor de los casos obsesión"-_ dijo una molesta vocecita en la mente de la ojiazul- _"¿Quieres callarte?" _

-¿Kuchiki?- Rukia dio un respingo- Vaya, que te fuiste un buen rato… Bien, aquí tienes- extendió la mano y le dio varios pergaminos- debes entregar uno a cada uno de los tenientes del Gotei trece¿entendido?

-Comprendido-murmuró ella. _"Que bien, ahora soy mensajera…" _Bueno, no debía quejarse, después de todo Yama-jii no le dijo a su hermano acerca de su maravilloso informe… si al final el viejito era buena gente…

-Ya puedes irte, espero seas capaz de hacer bien esto…-dijo el anciano. _"¡¡No, no lo es!!"_ De pronto, para la sorpresa de la chica, él se rió- Claro, no me sorprende que estés actuando así… ah! la juventud y lo que es enamorarse…

-¡Yo no…!-gritó la muchacha roja como un tomate, ya no le gritó lo demás, aún seguía siendo el comandante general…

-Oh… sí… recuerdo mi primer amor, fue hace 1500 años y yo…-Rukia empezó a salir lo más disimuladamente del despacho, mientras asentía y murmuraba "Aja"…

Diez minutos después, tras haberle entregado el pergamino al teniente del primer escuadrón, la morena se encontraba frente a la oficina del teniente del 2°. Escuchó unos ruidos un tanto raros, como si le estuvieran dando una paliza a alguien. Con cuidado, deslizó la puerta y entró, sólo para encontrar a Soi Fong usando a su teniente como saco de box.

-Este… buenos días…-dijo la chica mientras miraba de reojo al ahora desmayado Oomaeda.

-¿Qué pasa, Kuchiki?-preguntó la capitana con cara de pocos amigos. La ojiazul le explicó lo de los reportes que el Comandante le había dado que entregara- Tsk… pues ahora el idiota de Oomaeda está dormido, _("¿¡Dormido!?") _que se le va a hacer, dámelo a mí.- la morena se lo entregó, Soi Fong lo leyó y luego se puso a ver para todos lados como confirmando que no hubiera moros en la costa. Ante esto Rukia se preocupó un poco.- Así que, ahora que estamos solas…-de pronto la capitana agarró a la chica por el cuello de la túnica- ¿¡Se puede saber que pasaste haciendo con Yoruichi-sama un jueves, hace casi dos meses!?

-¿¡Eh!?-dijo la pequeña shinigami algo asustada y sorprendida, luego comprendió de que estaba hablando- Ah… lo siento, Yoruichi-san me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie… _"¿Por cierto, cómo se habrá enterado?"_

-¿¡Qué, qué¡Imposible¿Qué le has hecho a Yoruichi-sama?- la ojiazul no sabía que hacer, Soi Fong casi la estaba asfixiando y ya la estaba amenazando con venganzas extrañas… de pronto se le ocurrió algo…

-Bueno… no quería decirlo… pero si usted insiste tanto- dijo la chica con voz inocente, la capitana se calmó- Yoruichi-san se reunió conmigo ese jueves porque quería que le ayudara a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños… el de usted para ser más exactos…

-¿Mi…mi cumpleaños?-exclamó Soi casi con lágrimas en los ojos, la morena asintió- ¡Oh, Yoruichi-sama! No puedo creerlo- acto seguido se fue a llorar de alegría a su despacho. Rukia aprovechó esto y salió lo más rápido posible del cuartel. En el tercer escuadrón no pudo encontrar a Kiba así que decidió ir a los cuarteles del Onceavo escuadrón, ya que ahí era el lugar favorito de los tenientes masculinos para holgazanear. Un rato después, se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy buena idea. Misteriosamente, no encontró a nadie en el área de entrenamiento, empezó a deambular por los pasillos de la estancia cuando…

-¡Ooohh pero sí es ojitos raros!-exclamó la pequeña Yachiru atrás de la morena, haciendo que ésta saltará del susto.

-Ya…Yachiru-chan, me has asustado… eh… ¿ojitos raros?

-Sip¡Ojitos raros¡Porque de lejos son azules pero si te acercas son violeta!-dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa, a Rukia esto no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Err… eso no…-empezó a decir la morena pero la niña la cortó agarrándola de la mano mientras decía "¡Ven conmigo ojitos raros!"

-¡Ken-chaaan¡Mira quien vino!-gritó Yachiru cuando entraron al despacho del capitán.

-Oh, pero si es la pequeña Kuchiki…-murmuró Kenpachi desde su escritorio, parecía bastante aburrido.

-¡Aja, y ha venido a jugar conmigo!-dijo la infante alegremente.

-Eh… Yachiru-chan… la verdad es que yo sólo he venido a darte esto…-le entregó el pergamino. Zaraki observó con aburrimiento, como su teniente se ponía a reclamarle a la chica mientras esta intentaba excusarse, de pronto él se acordó de algo. ¡Ja, por fin podría divertirse! El capitán se puso de pie, de pronto, las dos se le quedaron viendo, él tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso era malo…

-¡Es cierto, pequeña Kuchiki!- dijo- ¡Dime, dónde tienes a Ichigo!

-¿Ichigo? Él… él está en su casa…-dijo Rukia asustada.

-¡No mientas peque¡Él está aquí contigo!-exclamó Kenpachi- ¡No te preocupes! Sólo dime dónde lo tienes. Te prometo devolverte a tu novio sano y salvo… Mmm… talvez no…

-¡¿MI NOVIO?!-gritó la ojiazul, completamente ruborizada.-Él no es…-no pudo terminar, sin previo aviso el capitán había lanzado un ataque causando un tremendo agujero en el suelo. La morena a duras penas logró esquivarlo, pero se le cayeron varios pergaminos en el acto.

-Jeje… bueno Kuchiki onee-chan, si no quieres decírmelo supongo que habrá que obligarte. Sin duda Ichigo no tardará en venir…

-¡Pe… pero Ichigo no está en la Sociedad de Almas!-dijo la chica mientras recogía los documentos.

-¡Tsk… eso déjaselo para Byakuya!-dijo Zaraki- ¡Vamos Yachiru a divertirnos!

-¿Es broma, verdad?-murmuró Rukia, pero cuando vio que Kenpachi se lanzaba de nuevo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que gritaba "¡Ichigo sal de ahí y salva a tu linda novia!", la shinigami se dio cuenta de que no era broma. Con agilidad, saltó por la ventana y empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, con el capitán pisándole los talones.

-¡Oooh¡Ojitos raros es muy rápida¡Vamos Ken-chan, tú puedes!

La muchacha corría a más no poder ¡Rayos, tenía que perderlo! No debía ser difícil después de todo eran Kenpachi y Yachiru… Dobló a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, de nuevo a la derecha, ya no estaba atrás de ella pero aún seguía oyendo los cascabeles del capitán. Con el rabillo del ojo, logró ver una ventana abierta¡era su oportunidad! Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró y con éxito cayó acostada en el cuarto. Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que Kenpachi pasaba frente a la ventana.

-Oí… y ahora ¿para dónde?-preguntó Zaraki.

-Pues es obvio¡Ken-chan hacia la izquierda!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Hai, hai sir!

-¡Woosh, a la izquierda entonces!

Rukia oyó como sus pasos se alejaban, suspiró, vaya que estuvo cerca, que suerte lo de la ventana y además no se había golpeado cuando cayó al piso… es más había aterrizado en algo suave… algo suave… que se movía… ¿EH?

-Oh, pero es que ¿acaso están cayendo ángeles del cielo?-dijo una voz suave con un tono casi cantado. La chica con cuidado empezó a bajar la mirada

(N/A: imagínense que tiene en la cara esas rayitas azules)

-¡¿SHUNSUI-TAICHOU?!

* * *

¡Vaya¡Justo con Shunsui¡Jajaja¡Gracias por leer y comentar! 

¡Nos vemos!

Preview!

Capítulo VI: Simplemente, déjalo ser

Matsumoto puede ser muuuuy persuasiva…


	6. Simplemente, déjalo ser

**Disclaimer:** Pues Bleach no es mío… No quiero ni pensar que tendría que hacer para que Tite me lo diese…

**Capítulo VI: Simplemente, déjalo ser**

-¡¿SHUNSUI-TAICHOU?!

-Ah… pero si es la encantadora Rukia-chan…-dijo el capitán Kyouraku. La chica se había quedado sin habla¡que pena! Definitivamente, esto no se podía poner peor… cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que sí se podía… Era Ise Nanao…

La teniente del 8 escuadrón casi se va de bruces¿Qué demonios? No podía creer lo que veía su capitán y Kuchiki Rukia en una posición bastante… errr… comprometedora…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nanao-san…-murmuró la ojiazul, sudando helado-No es lo que…

-¡Nanao-chaaan!-exclamó Shunsui-Mira quien nos ha venido a visitar… Parece que por fin podremos… (N/A: Propuesta censurada… XD)

-¡PERVERTIDO!!-gritaron las dos tenientes al unísono al tiempo que le daban un puñetazo al capitán, tras haber escuchado su "adorable" proposición…

Minutos después, Rukia le estaba explicando a Nanao lo que había sucedido. Al pobre Shunsui lo habían dejado inconsciente en su despacho. La pequeña shinigami le entregó su respectivo pergamino a Ise, mientras esta le decía que no había problema.

-Ah, claro Rukia-san. Respecto a Kira quizá está en el despacho de Matsumoto.

-Oh gracias. ¡Nos vemos, Nanao-san!

La muchacha llegó al décimo escuadrón, encontró la oficina de Matsumoto, pero estaba vacía. Suspiró. Que mala suerte tenía. ¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? De pronto oyó un fuerte ruido proveniente del estudio del capitán. La chica se dirigió ahí y se llevó una sorpresa con lo que encontró.

Parecía que en el despacho se había dado una gran fiesta, aunque sólo habían tres personas: Matsumoto, Kira e Ikkaku (los dos últimos tirados en el piso por causa del alcohol)

-¿Ran… Rangiku-san?-preguntó la morena mientras se acercaba a la teniente que estaba sentada en el sillón. A la ojiazul le pareció haber visto un pie debajo de la mesa… ¡Nah! Seguro eran imaginaciones suyas…

-Oh eres tú, Rukia-chaan…-dijo Matsumoto alegremente, estaba sonrojada y demasiado sonriente para lo normal, aún así parecía bastante cuerda, quizá el sake no le había pegado fuerte todavía.

-Hola Rangiku-san… este¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-Ah… no lo vas creer…hic… pero es que yo los invité a tener una fiesta de sake… pero a estos tontos se les ocurrió hacer una competencia para ver quien bebía más rápido… hic… y ya ves así han quedado-suspiró- Es tan aburrido beber sola…

-Ya veo…-murmuró la morena, mientras le entregaba su pergamino a la teniente; dejó el resto, de los documentos, en la mesa y con cuidado, puso el de Izuru en la parte de arriba de su túnica… quien sabía hasta cuando iba a despertar…

-Aaaahhh… Ya lo tengo, Rukia-chan ¿Por qué no me acompañas un ratito?-dijo Matsumoto sonriendo mientras levantaba una botella de sake.

-Eh… lo siento Rangiku-san… no puedo…

-No seas aguafiestas Rukia-chan. ¡Ahora que lo pienso jamás te he visto en una fiesta ni bebiendo sake!

-Es que Nii-sama… dice que eso es muy inapropiado…

-¿Eh? Un momento no me digas que ¡¿nunca has bebido sake?!-gritó Matsumoto fuera de sí.

-Este…

-¡Inaceptable!-exclamó la mujer poniendo una cara como si Rukia hubiera dicho una terrible blasfemia.- Ahora con más razón me acompañarás a beber.

-No, no puedo.-ante esto Matsumoto agarró dos pergaminos, estiró los brazos y se paró en el sillón-Oí Rangiku-san ¡devuélveme eso!- exclamó la morena intentando alcanzarlos, cosa bastante imposible, la estatura no le ayudó en nada.

-¡Naah¡No te los devolveré hasta que pruebes el sake y no me hagas usar la fuerza!-la pequeña shinigami tragó saliva… definitivamente Matsumoto le podía dar una paliza… además, no había nada de malo con un vaso de sake¿no?

-Ah de acuerdo, de acuerdo…- Matsumoto lanzó un grito de victoria y se volvió a sentar, luego se puso a servirle un vaso a Rukia y otro para ella- ¡Pero sólo uno!-la mujer le entregó el vaso y la chica lo vio con desconfianza. Agh… si Byakuya lo llegaba a saber…- Eh… salud, supongo…-la muchacha se bebió el contenido en un solo trago…

Una hora y seis botellas de sake, después…

-Agh… jajaja defistes… hic… hafer vissto la cara de Nanao-ssan, creí que le…hic… iba dar un paro... –dijo Rukia, quien ya estaba, increíblemente borracha. Tenía las, antes pálidas mejillas, ahora muy rojas, además parecía que le costaba enfocar bien la vista.

-Ah jajaja… sha puedo imafinármelo…hic… (N/A: Lo siento, soy mala para lenguaje de borrachos…)-contestó Matsumoto quien también ya estaba bastante ebria.-Denitifimamente… hic… la voy a molesssstaaaar… la próxima vez que la vea… jejejeje. Shooo creo que… hic… le gusssta…

-Jajaja… sip… tienes… hic… razón… Ugh… ¡Oye, tengo que decirte algo!

-¡Dime, dime!

-¡¡EFES… hic… MI MEJOR AMIIIGA, RAN-CHAAN!!

-Oh que felicidad…-dijo Matsumoto mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita de emoción- ¡¡TÚ TAMBIÉN… hic… EFES MI MEJOR AMIGA,

KIA-SHAAAN!!

-¡¡Te quiero muuusho, Ran-chaaaan!!

-¡Yo también te…hic… fiero muchoo, Kia-shaan!-dicho se esto se abrazaron mientras se seguían riendo como tontas. ¿Quién lo diría Kuchiki Rukia, con una risita tonta?

-Kia-chaan… a fer…hic… ¿tienes alfún secretooo?-murmuró Matsumoto al mismo tiempo que se servía un poco más.

-¿Un...hic… sssecretoo?-barbotó la morena, con el dedo índice en la barbilla- ¡Ah sha sé! Fero… es coondifenciiaal… jijiji…

-Andaaa…hic… no seass malaaa…hic… Io no le diré a nadie si tú…hic… me dices que no lo figa…

-Ah… jejeje de afuerdo… Un secreto pa´ Ran-chan 1° y otro pa´ Ran-chan 2°-dijo la ojiazul mientras señalaba a la izquierda y luego a la derecha de Rangiku. Pobre Rukia, ya estaba viendo doble a Matsumoto.

-Frimero… hic…no me gusta la comida de Inoue… ugh… ¡Segundo! Creo… que estoy…hic… enaforada de Ichigooou… jijiji… fodos los días paso pensando en él… y a feces… hic… siento algo raro… en el estómagoo…

-¡No te freo, Kia-chan¿¡No te gusta la comida de Orihime!?

-Uh uh…-la ojiazul no pudo explicar sus razones, pues alguien las acababa de descubrir.

-¡MATSUMOTO!-era Toushirou y estaba muy enojado.- ¿Qué significa esto?-gritó el chico mientras señalaba el desastre que había y a los dos hombres que estaban desmayados en el piso. Las shinigamis, en vez de asustarse, se pusieron muy contentas.

-¡Oh… fero si es Hitsugaya-taichou!!-gritaron al unísono al mismo tiempo que se lanzaron a abrazarlo. El pobre capitán estuvo a punto de caerse bajo el peso de las dos chicas.

-¡Ah Matsumoto, suéltame¿Y qué¿Kuchiki Rukia?-exclamó Shiro-chan- ¡Matsumoto¡¿No me digas que emborrachaste a la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya?!

-¿Eh… la herfana…ugh… menor de Kushiki Bakuia?-murmuró Rukia.

-¡Efes tú…hic… Kia-chan!-exclamó Rangiku alegremente.

-¡Oh es fiertoo¡Tú lo sabes todo Ran-chan! Jijijiji.

-¡Ya déjense de tonterías y suéltenme¡¡Agh, si Kuchiki Byakuya se entera de esto!!-dijo Hitsugaya, justo en ese momento Matsumoto se durmió y dejó caer todo su peso sobre el chico, quien esta vez sí se cayó. Rukia, segundos antes, lo había soltado pues le habían dado algo en que pensar.

-Nii-sama…-farfulló la morena. Tambaleándose, recogió los pergaminos y decidió que era hora de terminar su trabajo- Si…hic… él se da cuenta…

-¡Matsumoto despierta¡Oí Kuchiki, ayúdame¿Kuchiki? Oh oh…

La muchacha se encaminó al noveno escuadrón, después de todo estaba cerca, todavía bamboleándose peligrosamente. Finalmente, se encontró con Hisagi, frente a uno de los jardines del cuartel.

-¿Kuchiki eres tú?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Oh Hisagi-san ¿cómo estás?-dijo la morena alegremente al mismo tiempo que le daba hipo.

-No me digas que… ¿¡Agh, me perdí una fiesta de Matsumoto!?-exclamó Shuubei muy decepcionado.

-Sip… hic… afi tienes… Hisagi-san…-la ojiazul le entregó el pergamino. Él lo agarró todavía un poco triste luego notó que Rukia lo estaba viendo de una forma muy rara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siempre… me he… hic… freguntado… ¿Qué significa ese 69?

Misteriosamente, Hisagi sonrió de una forma maliciosa.

-Oh… Kuchiki me temo que aún eres muy inocente para saberlo…

-¿Eeeh? No es justo… vaaamos… dímelo…

-Jejeje… bueno si tanto insistes…

-¡Aaaaaahhh!-apareció de pronto Nanao tapándole los oídos a Rukia- ¡Hisagi¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Ise quien también andaba buscando a Shuubei, había escuchado la conversación y decidió intervenir justo a tiempo. ¡Tenía que salvar la mente de la pequeña shinigami! Nanao se llevó a rastras a la chica mientras el teniente se partía de la risa.

Veinte minutos después, la morena caminaba por los pasillos del sexto escuadrón. Se detuvo frente al despacho de Abarai… de pronto escuchó unos ruidos un tanto sospechosos_… "¡Ajá, Renji lo sabía!" _

Con la intención de gritar ¡Sorpresa! Deslizó la puerta rápidamente… sólo que fue ella quien se llevó la sorpresa… Sí, ahí estaba Renji pero también…

-¡¡¡NII-SAMA!!!

* * *

Rukia¿un poco OOC? Nop, solo estaba borracha… xD 

Preview!

Capítulo VII: Que malo, de veras

Confesión en un puesto de Ramen… Nemu está loca… una buena (mala) idea… y ¿qué demonios¿Renji?


	7. Que malo, de veras

**Disclaimer:** Si Bleach fuese mío se llamaría ¡¡CLORO!! (¿a qué suena genial?)

**Capítulo VII: ****Que malo, de veras **

-¡¡¿NII-SAMA?!!-gritó la muchacha sin dar crédito a lo que veía. Su amigo y su hermano… ¿qué¡¿Qué era eso¡Agh!

-Rukia-san… Rukia-san…

¡No, no era posible¡Que trauma más horrible! Por favor que alguien la…

-¡Rukia-san!

La chica levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos. Todo estaba borroso, le tomó un buen rato darse cuenta de que no estaba en el despacho de Renji y que frente a ella no había un espectáculo traumante…

-¿Hana…tarou?-preguntó la chica… todo le daba vueltas y apenas lograba enfocar bien al chico que la miraba muy asustado.

-Sí, Rukia-san. ¡Por fin has despertado!

-Eh… ¿dónde…hic… estoy?

-Oh sí, Nanao-san te trajo aquí. Estamos en el cuarto escuadrón.

-Ah… ya… ¡Ugh!-de pronto Rukia se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a buscar algo, no pudiendo aguantar más se agachó sobre una papelera que estaba a la par de ella.

-Les dije que iba a vomitar…-murmuró el tercer puesto mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.

-Es… espero que esté bien…-dijo Isane, luego se arrodilló al lado de Rukia y empezó a masajearle la espalda.

-¡Ya las encontré!-exclamó el octavo puesto al mismo tiempo que entraba corriendo y llevaba una bandeja llena de píldoras. Le dio a Hanatarou la charola para que se la sostuviera. Entre todas las pastillas escogió una roja y se la dio a Isane.

-Este… Rukia-san…-la morena alzó la mirada, estaba muy pálida casi tirándole a verde, se notaba que no era una bebedora con experiencia.-Toma esto- le entregó la pastilla- Seguro que con esto te sentirás mejor…-la ojiazul obedeció y se la tragó. Tras unos segundos, la pequeña Kuchiki sintió como el malestar desaparecía. Todo volvía a su posición y ya no daba vueltas.-Esta medicina es capaz de acabar con los efectos del alcohol de un solo golpe, lo malo es que…

-La realidad llega rápido… de una forma muy cruda…-dijo el rubio.

No bien hubo terminado de decir esto cuando "Kia-chan" comprendió a que se refería… quizá demasiado bien… De pronto, empezó a sudar helado, el cuerpo le temblaba pero lo peor era el dolor de cabeza…

-¡Ah Hanatarou¡Busca la píldora azul!

-¡Sí!-contestó el nervioso chico, pero como era de esperar se le cayó la bandeja. Las pastillas salieron volando por todos lados.

-¡Agh, sí serás torpe!-gritó el tercer puesto-Vamos hay que encontrarla, esa es la que termina con la resaca.

Cinco minutos, después todavía seguían buscando la dichosa píldora. Rukia estaba segura de que iba a matar a alguien (cuyo nombre empezaba con M o talvez con H, mejor a ambos…) claro, si es que la cabeza no le explotaba antes… Y para colmo de males, no podían buscarla en silencio sino que tenían que hacer un gran escándalo. La morena levantó el rostro, con la intención de gritarles todos los insultos que había aprendido de la película Scarface (Ichigo la había obligado a que la viera, después de todo Al Pacino actúa ahí) cuando se encontró con una mano que tenía la pastilla.

-Aquí tienes, Rukia-sama.-era Unohana Retsu. La ojiazul, ni lenta ni perezosa, se la tomó en el acto. ¡Ah, con que así se así se sentía volver a la vida!

-¡Muchas gracias, Unohana-taichou!-exclamó la chica, mientras se intentaba aplastar el cabello, estaba bastante despeinada y que decir de lo desajustada que llevaba su túnica-No sabía que existía este tipo de medicamento…

-Bueno, es que es un secreto…-dijo la capitana con una sonrisa maternal-Si supieran que existe algo así se la pasarían bebiendo (con más frecuencia de lo que ya lo hacen) sin pensar en las consecuencias- los demás asintieron atrás de ella- Pero contigo, haremos una excepción… no soportaría ver a la inocente hermana de Kuchiki-taichou con una terrible resaca.

-Ah… gracias…

-Pero está será la primera y última vez que vendrás así ¿verdad?-murmuró Unohana-taichou aún con su sonrisa pero con una mirada que daba miedo.

-¡Ah, claro¡No se volverá a repetir!-prometió Rukia, muy nerviosa.-Eh… Unohana-taichou…yo…

-No te preocupes por eso, Rukia-sama… Ninguno de nosotros le mencionará nada de esto al capitán Kuchiki.- La pequeña shinigami asintió agradecida, le entregó el pergamino a Isane y salió del cuarto escuadrón.

Mientras iba caminado, la muchacha se iba exprimiendo el cerebro intentando recordar lo que había hecho después de aceptar el trago de Matsumoto. Pero era inútil, no recordaba nada…sólo el desagradable sueño que había tenido antes de despertar… esperaba no haber hecho nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse… Se sorprendió cuando se encontró frente a las puertas del séptimo escuadrón… ¿A ver, a qué horas había caminado hasta ahí?

Entró y se encontró con el capitán Komamura, quien tenía tapada la cara.

-Eh¿Qué sucede Kuchiki?

-Este… estoy buscando a Iba-fukutaichou¿sabe dónde está?

-Mmmm… si no me equivoco, salió a visitar a la teniente Matsumoto.

-Oh…-de pronto la chica recordó haber visto un pie debajo de la mesa… ¡Ah con que ese era Iba-san!-Entonces¿podría usted recibir esto en lugar de él?

-Claro, Kuchiki. Espera, que me quite el casco…-se lo quitó- Esta haciendo mucho calor ¿neh? Eh… ¿Kuchiki?- El semblante de la morena se había vuelto sombrío de pronto…

Siete meses antes en la clínica Kurosaki, Rukia estaba de lo más tranquila leyendo un manga en la habitación de las gemelas. Inesperadamente, Ichigo entró al cuarto, parecía muy emocionado. Eso era raro…

-¡Oí Rukia¡Ven a ver esto¡Hay un programa en la tele que no te puedes perder!

-¿Qué¡¿Es un anime de Chappy?!

-¡No, tonta¡Es algo mejor!-dijo él sonriendo.

La chica lo siguió a la sala. En la televisión estaban dando unos comerciales, luego se puso un anuncio que decía que estaban viendo Animal Planet y el programa era Depredadores. En la pantalla mostraban un bosque cubierto de nieve, de pronto aparecieron unos hermosos conejos blancos. Rukia saltó del sillón de la felicidad "¡Que lindos!" Sin previo aviso, unos zorros saltaron de unos arbustos y empezaron a seguir a los conejos. A la morena casi le dio un paro. Uno de los zorros alcanzó a su presa y la mató sin consideración. La muchacha quedó muy consternada y traumada con lo que acaba de ver, pero la risa de Ichigo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad…. Ah, la entrepierna del chico no volvería a ser la misma después de ese día…

-Usted… usted no come conejos¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Yo… eh… ¡Claro que no, Kuchiki! Es más ¡soy vegetariano!-exclamó Komamura muy asustado ante la mirada de la chica.

-Bien… ¡Lo tengo en la mira!-dijo la ojiazul, le dio el pergamino y se fue, dejando al capitán bastante nervioso.

Mientras andaba por el Sereitei, la pequeña shinigami volvió a borrar de su memoria ese horrible programa. ¡Agh, es que ver así de pronto el rostro de Komamura había hecho que lo recordara! Bueno, al menos Ichigo había compensado su mala broma, cumpliendo todos los deseos de la chica durante una semana. Suspiró… increíble hasta extrañaba las estupideces de Fresita-kun…

-¡¡Kiaaaa-chaaaan!!

-¿Eh¡Ah!-la morena había girado el rostro para ver quien estaba gritando, justo en ese momento alguien le había caído encima- ¡Yachiru-chan!

-Kia-chan ¡Por fin, te encontré!-exclamó la niña sentada en el estómago de Rukia.

-Ugh… Yachiru-chan, quítate de encima, y por cierto… ¡¿Kia-chan¡¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?!

-¡Jajaja¡Es que es más corto que ojitos raros¡Y me gusta más!

-¡Pues a mí no¡Es muy vergonzoso¡No me llames así!

-Jejeje… ¿Qué pasa Kia-chan? Si tú me pediste que te llamara así.-dijo alguien frente a ellas. La ojiazul alzó la vista y se encontró con una sonriente Matsumoto, acompañada de Nanao, Hinamori y el capitán Hitsugaya.

-¿Yo¡Claro que no!

-Veo que ya te encuentras mejor, Rukia-san-murmuró Ise.

-Ah… sí, muchas gracias por la ayuda, Nanao-san-dijo la muchacha al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía la túnica- Hola Hinamori-kun, Hitsugaya-taichou.- Momo le contestó el saludo con una sonrisa mientras que el chico se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.-Oh es cierto, Hinamori-kun, tengo algo para ti.- Rukia le tendió el pergamino y a punto de maldecir a Matsumoto estaba cuando…. _"Grlrlrlrlrrl…"_

-Jejeje… ¡parece que alguien tiene hambre!-dijo Rangiku.

_-"¡Maldición!"-_ pensó Rukia sonrojada, últimamente su estómago andaba sonando en los peores momentos…-Eh… es que no he almorzado nada…-se excusó la chica.-Creo que mejor iré a comer algo...

-¡Woosh¡Entonces, Kia-chan nos invitará a almorzar!-dijo Matsumoto, todos alzaron la mirada expectantes, hasta Hitsugaya y Nanao.

-¡¿Qué, qué¡Yo no…! Pero… ¡No puedo, no tengo tanto dinero!-todos pusieron caras escépticas después de todo ella era una Kuchiki, (No sabían que Byakuya era un tacaño a la hora de dar mesadas…)-¡Es cierto!-sacó una bolsita de cuero- ¡Esto es lo único que tengo!- ni bien la hubo enseñado cuando Matsumoto se la quitó y empezó a contar lo que tenía junto con Yachiru.

-¡Bien¡Esto es más que suficiente!

-Hey… Rangiku-san… eso fue…-murmuró la morena. Hitsugaya le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, que claramente decían "Te comprendo…" Hinamori y Nanao simplemente asintieron. Rukia suspiró… ni modo…

-¡Al puesto de Ramen!-exclamó Yachiru- ¡Vamos, síganme!

-¡Claro que no!-gritaron todos la unísono.

Llegaron al puesto de ramen y cada quien pidió su orden. Matsumoto solicitó que a su sopa le agregaran syrup de chocolate, Yachiru al ver que esto se podía también pidió lo mismo, los demás hicieron una mueca de asco. Mientras esperaban su comida, Rukia empezó a calcular mentalmente cuanto le iba salir… Mmm… adiós a su dinero y al Chappy que se quería comprar… Tsk… y lo peor era que si se atrevía pedirle un adelanto a Byakuya le esperarían unas tres horas de discurso acerca del valor del dinero y poder administrarlo… Ugh…Volvió a ver a Matsumoto quien estaba hablando alegremente con Yachiru… un momento ¿Cómo puede andar tan campante?

-Este… ¿Rangiku-san, ya estás bien?

-¿Eh y porque habría de sentirme mal?-preguntó Matsumoto perpleja.

-Bueno… Si no me equivoco tú bebiste más que yo…

-No te preocupes por eso Kuchiki, esta mujer es capaz de tomarse diez botellas de sake, y a la hora ya andar como si nada-dijo Hitsugaya.

-¿En serio? Increíble…-murmuró la morena.

-Y eso no es todo, también es capaz de recordar todo lo que ha hecho cuando está borracha…-comentó Nanao- Mmm…Aunque a veces eso no es algo bueno…

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Rukia, mientras observaba su plato de ramen que le acaban de servir.

-¡Sip!-contestó Matsumoto al tiempo que partía sus palitos- ¡Oh! y ahora que lo recuerdo…- sonrió maliciosamente- Jejejeje… Kia-chan ya conozco tu secreto…

-¿Secreto?-dijo la chica un tanto sorprendida. ¡Oh no¿Qué le había dicho a Matsumoto?

-Ajá… ¿Quieren que lo diga?

-Eh… no Rangiku-san, después de todo es algo privado de Rukia-san-dijo Hinamori.

-Sí, lo más seguro es que es un secreto un tanto… íntimo…-comentó Nanao, con una sonrisa ladina. Todos pusieron cara de estar pensando mal.

-¿Qué, qué¡Ella no ha dicho eso!-exclamó Rukia-¡No piensen mal!

-Ah… pero tampoco lo he negado…

-¡Que lo diga, que lo diga!-empezó a cantar Yachiru.

-Jejeje, no te preocupes Kia-chan si no quieres que lo diga, no lo diré…

La pequeña Kuchiki frunció el entrecejo, observó la cara de sus acompañantes… sí, se les notaba… estaban imaginando cosas raras… ¡Diablos hasta ella lo estaba haciendo¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Agh... le estaba picando la curiosidad... Pero y si era algo malo…

-¡Aaaaah¡Debe ser algo malo para que Kia-chan esté así de nerviosa!-exclamó Yachiru.

La chica hizo una mala mirada… ¡A ver, ella no había hecho nada malo así que no tenía que estar escondiendo nada¡Bah, seguro Matsumoto sólo la quería molestar! Además, tenía que proteger su imagen…

-Tsk… no me importa, anda dilo…-dijo Rukia con un ademán de indiferencia, dicho esto empezó a comer. Matsumoto hizo una sonrisa que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las de Gin.

-Buuueeno… Sí, tú quieres… Adivinen que… El día de hoy… Kia-chan me ha confesado que…-todos se acercaron para oír, hasta Hitsugaya- ¡¡¡¡Está locamente enamorada de Ichigo!!!!

_PPPFTFTFTFTFTFT!!! _

Rukia empezó a ahogarse, Hinamori, preocupada le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡¡¿¿QUE, QUE¡¡¡YO JAMAS DIRIA ESO!!!-gritó la ojiazul fuera de sí.

-Mmm… quizá, normalmente no… pero bajo los efectos del alcohol…-dijo Nanao.

-Por eso¡es mentira!

-Bueno… ¿Quién sabe? Después de todo estabas borracha, pudiste muy bien haber dicho lo que sobria no te atreverías a decir…-comentó Nanao con aire de entendida, Hitsugaya asintió y Hinamori puso cara de "Oh, ya entiendo…"

-Pues ¡NO¡Eso no es cierto¿¡Cómo me va a gustar ese idiota!? Es insoportable, inmaduro, aburrido, irritante, tonto, siempre anda frunciendo el entrecejo, es un insensible, egoísta, sobre protector…

-Jejeje¿sabes? con lo que nos estás diciendo, estás empeorando aún más tu situación…-dijo Matsumoto.-Ah… sí parece que lo extrañas mucho…

-¿Qué? Yo no…

-Ah, y también el hecho de estar sonrojada no ayuda mucho…-apuntó Nanao.

-Es cierto, Rukia-san te has puesto muy roja y bastante nerviosa-agregó Hinamori. Hitsugaya puso los ojos en blanco ¡Ah, mujeres!

-Jajajajaja!! Kia-chan e Ichi-kun debajo de un árbol…-cantó Yachiru.

-¡Ah¡¡No es cierto, no es cierto!!

-Entonces¡Niégalo, de verdad!-soltó Matsumoto.

-Eh… ¿y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?

-¡Pero de verdad! Di que en serio no sientes nada por Ichigo y jamás lo has sentido.-exclamó Rangiku, los demás asintieron.

-Eh… pues es cierto yo no…- Rukia titubeó un poco… ¿Por qué? Si era tan fácil decir que no y ahí moriría el tema… Bueno, era verdad que extrañaba a Ichigo y no podía decir que no sentía nada por él, porque en verdad le tenía mucho cariño¡pero como amigos! "_¡Hasta ahora!" _Agh… en todos estos meses había pensado en él, pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente estar enamorada de él… ¡¿Enamorada¿Ella¿De él? El solo pensar en eso le daba risa… pero aún así… ¡Rayos! Su mente estaba hecha un lío por la confusión y sentimientos encontrados… Jamás se le habría ocurrido considerarlo…pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Y que tal si ese era el caso? "_¡Vamos, admítelo¡Simplemente acéptalo¡¡¡Lo amas!!!" _

-A ver… ¿qué dices?-dijo Nanao.

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Vamos dilo!

-Es que… talvez si este un poco en…

-¿Cómo fue?

-¡Ah¡De acuerdo, sí estoy enamorada de él¿Satisfechos?-gritó la chica. Ellos (mejor dicho, ellas y él) se cayeron de sus asientos por la sorpresa. La morena se tapó la boca ¡¿Agh, lo había dicho?!

-¡Kia-chan, lo admitiste!-exclamó Matsumoto. Rukia empezó a considerar la posibilidad de ahogarse en su plato de ramen. Nanao se ajustó las gafas mientras decía "Lo sabía." Hinamori juntó las palmas al mismo tiempo que exclamaba "¡Que felicidad Rukia-san! Yachiru se puso a cantar de nuevo e Hitsugaya se limitó a seguir comiendo, intentando disimular su anterior reacción. -¡Muy bien¿Y ahora?

-¿Ahora qué?-farfulló la ojiazul.

-Bueno ¡Vas a decirle¿No?

-Eh… no.-contestó la muchacha al tiempo que se acaba su comida.

-¿¡Cómo que no!?-gritaron Matsumoto, Nanao, Hinamori y Yachiru (aunque esta no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaban hablando) al unísono.

-Pues que no, no le voy a decir nada. –La chica se puso de pie- Entonces, nos vemos luego. Tengo que terminar mi trabajo.-diciendo esto desapareció usando el shunpo. Las shinigamis quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Disculpen-dijo de pronto el dueño del comedor- Aquí está la cuenta.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron los cinco- ¡¡¡Agh, se fue sin pagar!!!

Media hora después, Rukia salió corriendo despavorida del doceavo escuadrón. ¡Ah, que trauma psicológico acaba de recibir! Cuando había llegado a la oficina de Nemu, se había encontrado con una enorme jeringa en su escritorio. A la chica le dio un escalofrío. No le gustaban para nada las inyecciones. Tras haber agarrado su pergamino, la teniente Kurotsuchi le había preguntado por qué la morena se había puesto así de pálida. Y la ojiazul había cometido el error de confesarle su aversión a las inyecciones. Tras esto a Nemu le pareció que una buena forma de perderle el miedo a las jeringas era¡Tener una buena dosis de vacunas, hasta acostumbrarse!

-Puf… Nemu está loca, se nota que es la hija de Mayuri-murmuró la pequeña Kuchiki, apoyándose en una pared. Sacó de su túnica un pañuelo y se limpió la frente.-Bueno, al menos ya sólo tengo un pergamino… ¿eh¿Uno?-empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.-¡¡Oh no, se me perdió un documento!!-con nerviosismo revisó el pergamino. Tenía un número trece, eso significaba…- ¡¡Perdí el del sexto escuadrón!!- empezó a pegarse la cabeza contra la pared… ¡Maldición¿Dónde podía estar? Inesperadamente, uno de los golpes le reveló la verdad… la terrible verdad… La oficina de Kenpachi…

"¡Ajá ahí está!"- pensó la muchacha, quince minutos después, mientras observaba el despacho del capitán. Estaba acostada en el techo de un edificio que estaba frente a la oficina, desde ahí tenía una buena vista. El pergamino estaba debajo del escritorio del capitán. En esos momentos, Zaraki estaba intentando equilibrar un lapicero en su nariz (estaba algo aburrido) y Yachiru estaba dibujando, sentada en el escritorio. ¡Ah¡Tenía que sacarlos de ahí!

Pero ¿Cómo¿Cómo? De pronto, tuvo una maravillosa idea- ¡Arremolina Sode no Shirayuki!

-¡Ja, no contaban con mi astucia!-exclamó la chica, tras haber puesto en práctica su idea. Con la ayuda de su zampakutou había creado un gran bloque de hielo, luego, para horror e indignación de Sode, había usada la espada para cortar el hielo y darle forma. Resultado final: Una horrible escultura de Ichigo (sus habilidades para la escultura eran peores que para dibujar) Sode estaba decidida a matar a su dueña, la próxima vez que la visitara en su mundo interior. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a usarla para pica hielo?!-¡Woosh¡Ha quedado perfecto!- Sode se fue de bruces.

Rukia se escondió, había dejado la escultura en la posición exacta para que se viera desde la ventana de Kenpachi. Tomó aire y gritó: "¡¡¡ZARAKII!!!

En solo cuestión de segundos el capitán, acompañado de su teniente, se abalanzó a la pobre escultura. La ojiazul aprovechó y entró al despacho, agarró el pergamino y a punto de salir estaba, cuando vio el dibujo de Yachiru: El pato, que era el enemigo jurado de Chappy. La morena no pudo evitarlo, sacó un marcador y tachó al pobre pato luego escribió: CHAPPY RLZ!!

-¡Mira Ken-chan¡Es Kia-chan!- Rukia dio un respingo y empezó a correr (de nuevo) con Zaraki atrás de ella Nota mental¡debo de tolerar más al pato!

A alrededor de las seis de la tarde, la pequeña shinigami llegó al sexto escuadrón. (Le había costado perder a Kenpachi) Y que decir, estaba muy exhausta… Se detuvo frente al despacho de su amigo… _¡¡Oh no!!_ De nuevo esos ruidos sospechosos… _¡¡¡Oh por favor, nooo!!!_ Preparándose para lo peor deslizó la puerta…

-¿Renji? Y… ¡¿Keiko-san?!

-¡¿Rukia?!- su amigo parecía muy asustado en cambio Keiko parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Ustedes… ustedes?-empezó a preguntar la morena. Abarai asintió.-Vaya… eso es una sorpresa… ¡Felicidades!

-¿No estás molesta, Rukia-san?

-¿Eh¿Molesta, porque habría de estarlo? Es más, me alegro por ustedes. La verdad… ya me estaba preocupando de Renji no tuviera novia…

-¡Oye!

-Jejeje… bueno será mejor que los deje solos, neh?- le tiró el pergamino a su amigo- Nos vemos. ¡Ah, Keiko-san! Si Renji te hace algo malo me cuentas y yo me encargo de él¿ok?

-¡Sí! Adiós Rukia-san-dijo la joven, el pelirrojo tragó saliva.

-Ah… Kuchiki. ¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó el comandante general. Estaban en el despacho de Yama-jii, la ojiazul había ido a informarle sobre el resultado de su trabajo.

-Sí, ya he terminado.

-Jejeje, muy bien Kuchiki. Aquí tienes tu otra misión.

-¿Eh?

-No te preocupes es para el otro viernes, aunque se que te encantará este trabajo. Jajaja, es más, te prometo que durante la misión tendrás tiempo para actividades extracurriculares…

-Este… No entiendo.

-Kuchiki Rukia tu próxima misión será hacer una pequeña supervisón… en el pueblo de Karakura… Mmm… Sabía que te gustaría…

* * *

Preview!

Capítulo VIII: Ojalá…

No todo sale como se planea...


	8. Ojalá…

**¡Hola! Lamento, de veras, lamento la tardanza. Pero es que he tenido muchos trabajos y ando más despistada que Inoue en una convención sobre tener sentido común a la hora de cocinar... **

**Disclaimer: **Evidentemente, Bleach no es mío. **  
**

**Capítulo VIII: Ojalá… **

Eran las tres de la madrugada, del viernes y Kuchiki Rukia seguía siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas en su futón… giró a la izquierda… Dentro de unas horas lo volvería ver… se acostó boca abajo… ¿Cómo estaría?... otra vez de costado… ¿Qué diría cuando la viera?... se acurrucó… ¿Tendría ella el valor¡Agh! No estaría tan nerviosa si no fuera por eso… Todo esto era culpa de Matsumoto…

-¡Ay, ay¡Rangiku-san, suéltame!-gritó la ojiazul. En esos momentos la teniente de 10° escuadrón le estaba aplicando una llave en el cuello.

-¡De soltarte nada, Kia-chan!-exclamó sin misericordia la mujer- ¡Dentro de dos días regresarás a Karakura y aún sigues de testaruda diciendo que no le confesarás nada a Ichigo!

-¡Y sigo diciendo lo mismo¡No le diré nada!-le espetó la morena- ¡Oí¿Podrían ayudarme?-preguntó la chica alzando la mirada, frente a ella estaba toda la asociación de las mujeres shinigamis y también Aonuma Keiko.

-Mmm… lo sentimos Rukia-san pero estamos de acuerdo con ella.-dijo Nanao mientras todas las mujeres asentían.

-Pe…pero… yo…-murmuró la pequeña Kuchiki bastante sonrojada.-No creo que sea conveniente decirle…

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kiyone. Sí, la noticia, de que Rukia estaba enamorada de Ichigo, era el tema de cotilleo más popular entre las mujeres; sólo que hasta el momento habían sido lo suficientemente discretas como para que nadie más se enterara, en especial Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Bueno… en primera instancia, él es humano…

-Nada que Mayuri-sama no pueda arreglar-comentó Nemu. A todas les salió una gotita.

-Él también es shinigami así que excusa desechada.-apuntó Matsumoto.

-Tengo diez veces su edad…

-Y aún así luces dos años menor que él... ¡Vamos! si a quien van a tachar de pederasta será a Ichigo.-dijo Nanao.

-Desde que lo conozco, lo único que he hecho es traerle problemas…

-Ah… pero también le diste sentido a su vida-dijo Hinamori, con una amable sonrisa.

-Nii-sama no lo aprobaría…

-Él no aprobaría a nadie, ni aunque fuera el rey de la Sociedad de Almas…-expresó Hitsugaya, apareciendo de pronto. Él ya sabía de qué se trataba esta reunión y siendo honestos, no tenía nada bueno que hacer.

-Oh bien… ¿Y qué tal si él está enamorado de alguien más?-preguntó Rukia, con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.

-Aaaah… ¡Con que de eso se trataba!- exclamó Matsumoto. Soltó a la chica y esta se empezó a frotar el adolorido cuello.-Kia-chan le tiene miedo al rechazo…

-No he dicho eso...-murmuró la ojiazul con un tono de voz frío y viendo hacia otro lado. Rangiku sonrió… ah esa era la típica Rukia…

-Rukia-san ¿Es eso lo qué pasa?-preguntó Keiko.

-No lo sé…-contestó la morena en un susurro.

La muchacha volvió a rodar en su futón_. "No lo sé…"_Pero era mentira… sí tenía un poco de miedo al rechazo… toda su vida no se había permitido querer a nadie de esa forma... siempre creando barreras para proteger su corazón… Ni siquiera con Kaien-dono se había sentido como se sentía en estos momentos al pensar en Ichigo…

Aún así, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, de cómo al final las mujeres la habían convencido de confesarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo… Quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que le había dicho Keiko-san… Rukia jamás se lo hubiera imaginado, pero la ahora novia de Renji, le confesó que desde hace mucho tiempo había sentido algo especial por el pelirrojo pero nunca se había atrevido a decir nada porque creía que él sentía algo por la pequeña Kuchiki…

Realmente, estaba un poco agradecida de que la Asociación de mujeres shinigamis fueran tan entrometidas... Sin duda, eso era lo que necesitaba un pequeño empujón y talvez un golpe de Matsumoto… Al final ¿No había nada de malo con intentarlo, neh?

"_¿Por qué no? Un poco de esperanza y mente optimista no cae mal de vez en cuando"_

Con este pensamiento, finalmente se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos labios.

-¡Ánimo, Kia-chan!-gritó Matsumoto, mientras agitaba unos abanicos alegremente. Rukia fingió una sonrisa, estaba algo nerviosa.

-¡Matsumoto!-la regañó Hitsugaya- Ya compórtate.

-No seas así, Shiro-chan…-dijo Hinamori, ella también tenía dos abanicos.-Hay que animar a Rukia-san.-La pequeña Kuchiki estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta hacia la tierra, en esos momentos sólo estaba esperando a que su acompañante se terminara de despedir…

-¡Oí Renji¡¡Por dios, sólo serán tres días¿Quieres ya soltar a Keiko-san para que nos podamos ir?-gritó la morena. Así es, la novia del pelirrojo sería su compañera en esta misión.

-¡Joder Rukia! Sí ya sé que no te aguantas por ver a Ichigo pero…-no pudo terminar una piedra se estrelló contra su cara. Keiko no pudo evitar reírse mientras veía a su novio maldecir y buscar otra cosa para tirarle a su amiga.

-¡Woosh¡Vamos!-dijo la ojiazul cuando Keiko llegó a su lado.

-¡Buena suerte, Kia-chan¡¡Y si algo sale mal nosotras nos encargaremos personalmente de él!!

Tras haber dejado a Keiko, en la tienda de Urahara; para que conociera el lugar, arreglara dónde iban a dormir y esperara a que estuvieran listos sus gigais, Rukia no pudo aguantar la ansiedad y salió con la excusa de ir dar una vuelta. Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, así que Ichigo no tardaría en salir de la escuela. Se dirigió a su antiguo centro de tortura. Según se acercaba se fue encontrando con varios alumnos que venían de clases. Así que ya habían salido… tenía que darse prisa, si quería sorprenderlo…

Por fin llegó a la escuela… de pronto, lo vio… estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la entrada principal, con su usual look de "A mi no me importa nada"… a la chica el corazón le dio un vuelco y su estómago, por más cliché que sonara, lo sentía lleno de mariposas… Sonrió y a punto de gritar su nombre estaba cuando…

-¿¡Kuchiki Rukia-san!?-la ojiazul volvió a ver. Era el shinigami de cabello estilo afro- ¿Así que usted es quien me va a supervisar?-la muchacha musitó un "¿Eh?"-¡Ah¡Por fin la S.S. se dará cuenta del gran trabajo que hago¡Pues bien, empecemos ya con la supervisión!

-Ah… pero yo…-empezó decir la morena. Pero fue en vano, el idiota se la llevó a rastras contándole todo los detalles de su trabajo. Pronto, Ichigo estuvo fuera de su vista…

Para Ichigo ese día había sido particularmente muy aburrido. Así que, cuando sonó la campana del final de clases, fue de los primeros en levantarse. Salió rápidamente del aula (no tenía ganas de oír las idioteces de Keigo) y a punto de irse a su casa estaba, cuando recordó que tenía que esperar… Se apoyó en la pared de la entrada principal de la escuela y cerró los ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba ya¿Dos meses? No menos… un mes y algo… Frunció más el entrecejo cuando un recuerdo doloroso pasó de nuevo por su mente.

-¿Ichigo-kun?- el chico abrió los ojos, era Inoue.

-Ah… disculpa Orihime… Estaba un poco distraído- bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios a la chica. (N/A: Una parte… de mi alma… acaba de morir… ;;)

-Vaya… creo que aún no me acostumbro a verlos como novios…-exclamó una joven atrás de ellos.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! –dijo la pelirroja (N/A: aunque Kubo jura que es café) estaba algo sonrojada.

-Tsk… cállate Tatsuki… ¿Nos vamos, Orihime?-la chica asintió y empezó a caminar a su lado. Tatsuki los siguió con la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba muy feliz por su amiga… Pero aún así había algo… algo…

"_¿Qué habrá sucedido entre ellos?"_-pensó la chica.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, Inoue se puso a ver su programa favorito mientras Ichigo bostezaba a su lado. El chico se había quedado a cenar con ella y por el momento no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta, Inoue se levantó a ver quien era.

-¡Hola Ishida-kun¿Qué sucede?- oyó decir a Ichigo a la pelirroja. Frunció el entrecejo mientras se levantaba e iba a la puerta ¿qué querría Ishida a esa hora?

-Eh… no te preocupes no es nada malo… ¿Está Kurosaki?

-Aquí estoy… ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh… bueno… es que me pareció que les interesaría saber que Kuchiki-san está aquí…

-¿En serio¡Kuchiki-san!-exclamó la joven con alegría.

-Ajá… He podido sentir su reiatsu desde hace unas horas. Si no lo sabían, me imagino que se estará quedando donde Urahara-san.

-¡Oh que felicidad¿Ichigo-kun qué te parece si mañana la vamos a visitar?

-Ah…claro…-contestó el chico con indiferencia. Así que ella estaba ahí… y desde hace varias horas ¿eh? Aún así ella no se había dignado en irle a saludar o algo… De pronto, una oleada de rabia lo inundó…

-¿Ichigo-kun estás bien?-preguntó Inoue. El chico no pudo contestarle porque en ese instante una estridente alarma los sorprendió.

-Hollow…-murmuró Ichigo al tiempo que observaba su insignia.

Rukia iba caminando a paso lento por las calles de Karakura. ¡Maldición! Estúpido tío de cabello tipo afro… De no haber sido por él, habría podido hablar con Ichigo… Suspiró… otra noche que pasaría en vela por culpa del nerviosismo… ¡Ja! Pero mañana será a Keiko-san a quien le tocará aguantar al idiota ese… ¿cuál era su nombre, por cierto? Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por el pito de su celular. _"¡Hollow!"_

La morena corrió hasta llegar a la ubicación que le había indicado el celular: Cerca del templo que está en el cementerio.

Cuando llegó estuvo a punto de deslizarse en la grama, era época de lluvia. De la nada, escuchó el grito del Hollow seguido por el ruido que produce una espada al cortarlo. La chica alzó la mirada, sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa… frente a ella estaba…

-¡Ichigo!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos e intentaré continuar más rápido! 

Preview:

Capítulo IX¿Por qué me haces esto?

* * *


	9. Con lo que eso duele

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Con lo que eso duele**

* * *

Un extraño viento, que indicaba la venida de lluvia, recorría en esos momentos el pueblo de Karakura. Aparentemente, todo estaba pacífico, la mayoría de sus ciudadanos estaban ya en sus hogares preparándose para descansar. Eran pocos los que andaban todavía deambulando por las calles, después de todo pronto iba a llover. Cerca del río, una joven morena era de los pocos que aún andaban fuera. No tenía idea de que en esos momentos estaba siendo vigilada.

En el cielo, parados como si no existiera gravedad, tres figuras encapuchadas estaban observando a la pequeña shinigami.

-Oh… así que es ella…-dijo uno de los encapuchados. Al hablar arrastraba las palabras y su tono de voz era frío, con solo escucharlo sabías que era alguien cruel.

-Ah… Kuchiki Rukia…- dijo una desdeñosa voz de mujer- Que pena, la verdad…

-Tsk… ¿Qué te da lástima? Sí está a punto de tener la mejor diversión de su vida.

-Mmm… no creo que tu concepto de diversión sea igual al de ella-le contestó la mujer, luego suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros-Bueno, que se le va a hacer… Después de todo, _él_ es quien desea esto…

-Ah…-murmuró su compañero. Ella volvió a ver a su otro acompañante. No había dicho nada y en todo el rato, no había dejado de ver a la ojiazul.

-Te veo bastante interesado…-comentó ella. El aludido alzó la mirada y preguntó:

-¿Celosa?

-¡Tch…Ya quisieras!-la conversación fue interrumpida por el repentino pitido de un celular. Vieron como la pequeña Kuchiki empezó a correr.

-¡Por fin!-gritó el tipo de la voz fría- ¡Es hora de divertirnos!

Ni bien hubo terminado los tres desaparecieron.

-¡Ichigo!- exclamó la morena, a punto de caerse de nuevo. Contuvo la respiración, la verdad aún no estaba preparada para encontrárselo… y mucho menos para… "_¡No, yo puedo! Además… si no lo hago Rangiku-san me va a…" _

-Ah… eres tú-murmuró el chico fríamente, ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para verla. Rukia se quedó desconcertada, no es que esperaba que él se tirara a abrazarla, (Bueno tal vez sí…) pero…

-¿Có… cómo has estado?

-Bien…- contestó él secamente. La muchacha estaba perpleja ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba actuando tan indiferente y distante¿Acaso ella había hecho algo malo?-Te tardaste bastante en venir… parece que has estado algo ocupada…-agregó, se dio la vuelta, la chica notó que parecía bastante enojado.

-Eh… perdona. Sí, he estado un tanto ocupada- él frunció más el entrecejo- ¿Ichigo, qué te pasa?

-Nada…-dijo Kurosaki de forma cortante. Normalmente, ella hubiera insistido hasta obtener una mejor respuesta, pero en esos momentos su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en un debate interior…

"_¡Vamos, dilo ya!"_ No¿acaso no lo ves? algo le pasa. _"Bueno, es cierto te tardaste mucho en venir"_ Pero no es mi culpa… creo que será mejor hasta que sepa que le pasa _"¡Ah no¡Si no lo haces ahora, no lo harás nunca!"_ Hay algo extraño en él. No creo que_… "¡Es tu oportunidad¡No hay nadie más, no la desperdicies!" _

-Ichigo… yo… Ten…tengo que decirte algo…-farfulló Rukia. Era cierto, más tarde quizá ya no tendría tiempo, tres días se pasan rápido.

El pelinaranja la observó. Sabía muy bien que era lo que ella le iba a decir y también la respuesta que él le debía dar: "Me alegro por ti..." Pero simplemente no podía, el mero recuerdo de ella y Renji juntos hacía que lo peor de su ser saliera a flote… Y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo…

-Ya sé que es lo que me quieres decir…-dijo el chico casi en susurró. La ojiazul se sorprendió. ¡¿Acaso era tan obvia?!

-¿De… de verdad?-musitó ella. Él no contestó- En…entonces… ¿Qué opinas?-se sintió como una tonta cuando preguntó esto.

_Cuanto más se ama a una persona, más cerca se está de odiarla._

-Me da igual… ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

_Los hechos son la primera tragedia de la vida; las palabras, la segunda; las palabras son, quizá la peor. Las palabras son implacables. _

-La verdad jamás he sentido ningún afecto hacia a ti. Antes de que llegaras yo tenía lo que podría considerase una vida relativamente normal. Ahora gracias a ti, casi todos los días debo de jugarme el cuello en un trabajo que nunca debió ser mi responsabilidad.-la chica no daba crédito a lo que oía- Desde que apareciste en mi vida lo único que he tenido es problemas, no ha sido hasta estos tres meses que he tenido por fin, un poco de paz….

-Ah… Ya veo… No…no… sabía que pensabas eso-logró decir la shinigami. La voz le temblaba, aún así había logrado poner una expresión inexpresiva- Disculpa por haberte arruinado la vida… No te preocupes, ya no tendrás que tener ninguna relación conmigo. Mu…muchas gracias y adiós Kurosaki Ichigo…

Rukia se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Él la observó por un momento y luego hizo lo mismo.

La muchacha caminaba frente a las tumbas. En ese momento sus pies parecían tener mente propia y la obligaban a seguir andando a pesar de que las rodillas le estaban temblando mucho. Se detuvo, alzó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al ver hacia donde se había dirigido. No pudo más, se dejó caer frente a la tumba, se tapó el rostro con las manos y puso la cabeza en medio de las piernas.

Cada palabra que Ichigo le había dicho parecía haber sido una pequeña navaja que atravesaba su corazón. Era horrible, jamás se había sentido así en toda su vida. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y tenía ganas de vomitar. Aún así, aunque estaba abrumada por el terrible peso del dolor no pensaba permitirse llorar… Aunque todo su ser le estaba pidiendo a gritos desahogarse, ella no lo haría, no lo iba a hacer… Había empezado a llover…

-Rukia-chan… si sigues ahí pescarás un resfriado…

La chica alzó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa, frente a ella estaba… el Illuminati. En esos momentos, no tenía la capucha y podía verle bien el rostro. El cabello negro azabache le caía de forma rebelde sobre el rostro, pero esto sólo hacia que se viera más atractivo; sus seductores ojos parecían brillar en la oscuridad; al igual que ella, él ya estaba empapado por la lluvia. Le estaba sonriendo.

Tras la impresión de verlo ahí, la ojiazul volvió a bajar el rostro. Sí se encontrara en otra situación, la shinigami se habría asustado mucho y hubiera empezado a cuestionarse acerca de que demonios estaba haciendo un Illuminati ahí… pero en esos momentos, no le importaba… no le importaba nada….

-Wow… he de admitir que nunca nadie había reaccionado tan indiferente al verme…-comentó. Era increíble, todo en él era fascinante hasta su voz.-Vaya, si que has perdido el control de tu reiatsu…fue buena idea que vinieras aquí… esa tumba tiene un extraño efecto….-dijo mientras señalaba donde estaba apoyada la morena-Tiene una misteriosa aura alrededor capaz de controlar el reiatsu…

-No es por eso…-musitó Rukia.

-Oh… ya veo… Lo lamento… en ese tema no puedo aconsejarte… ya he olvidado lo que es sentirse así… aunque… Sufrimos más, a medida que más amamos. La suma de los dolores posibles para cada alma es proporcional a su grado de perfección…- al oír estás palabras la joven se mordió el labio. No iba a llorar frente a él… no frente a él…

-Por todo lo que has sufrido… tú debes de ser perfecta… Rukia-chan… yo puedo ayu…-se detuvo, acababa de sentir un reiatsu que se acercaba- Vaya, vaya… que mal alguien viene… Nos vemos, peque.- diciendo esto desapareció. Empezó a llover con más fuerza.

-¿¡Rukia!?

Sihon Yoruichi no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando sintió el repentino cambio en el reiatsu de Rukia.

Desde hace alrededor de un mes, ella y Urahara estaban con la intriga de que ¿Qué demonios había pasado cuando Ichigo fue a la Sociedad de Almas? El chico había regresado irreconocible e inesperadamente, a los pocos días, él e Inoue eran novios. ¿Qué carajo¿Y qué pasó con Rukia?

Le preguntó a Soi Fong si había notado algo raro en la pequeña Kuchiki pero esta se limitó a decir que aparte de que la ojiazul fuera un tanto irreverente, no había nada de malo. Con Kisuke llegaron a la conclusión de que la morena, simplemente, no sentía lo mismo por Ichigo.

Así que, esa tarde después de que una muy animada Matsumoto le habló a Keiko para preguntar cómo le había ido a Rukia y luego Keiko les explicó lo que la ojiazul iba a hacer; ella y todos los habitantes de la tienda de Urahara, habían quedado ¿¡WTF!? Tessai le preguntó a Keiko sí sabía que Ichigo andaba con Inoue y al ver la expresión de la shinigami se dieron cuenta de que para ellas era noticia nueva. Minutos después, Yoruichi percibió el brusco desequilibrio en el reiatsu de la pequeña Kuchiki, pero esa alteración no era normal, era del tipo que se da cuando se está sufriendo una depresión o algo así, eran pocos los shinigamis capaces de sentir ese cambio. Sólo ella y Urahara se dieron cuenta, la mujer se levantó, sabía muy bien como los Menos Grandes amaban el aroma de un shinigami en esas condiciones.

Usando el shunpo se dirigió a donde estaba la muchacha. La encontró sentada en las gradas de una tumba y con las manos en el rostro. Su reiatsu se había calmado un poco.

-¡¿Rukia?!- gritó la mujer. Ella no dijo nada. Se fijó en la tumba, _Kurosaki Masaki_, era el nombre que tenía escrito. Yoruichi no pudo evitar una extraña sensación, a diferencia del Illuminati, ella sí pudo comprender, a la primera, por qué Rukia estaba ahí.

_-"El consuelo de una madre ¿eh?"_-la mujer decidió intentarlo, talvez con un chiste o algo…-Veo… que te has enterado de que Ichigo anda con Inoue.

El corazón de Rukia ya de por sí partido… se hundió aún más…

-No… no lo sabía…-farfulló la morena. Yoruichi se sorprendió ¿No lo sabía? Entonces ¿Qué…¿Acababa de empeorar la situación? Decidió dejar de intentar analizarlo e hizo justo lo que la ojiazul necesitaba. Se sentó a la par de ella, rodeó sus hombros con su brazo e hizo que la chica apoyará su rostro en su pecho.

-Ya… Rukia… desahógate… llora… permítete un momento de debilidad… yo estoy aquí contigo…

Ella ya no pudo más… empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… mientras la lluvia amortiguaba el sonido de sus sollozos…

* * *

**1. La Rochefoucauld. 2. Oscar Wilde. 3. Amiel.**

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos!**

**Capítulo X: Imperdonable**

Ichigo se da cuenta de su error… pero ¿tendrá el valor para pedir perdón¿Además, sería él capaz de ser tan cruel?


	10. Imperdonable

**¡Hola¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Sí, lo sé Ichigo es un bobo... ¿Qué se le puede hacer?**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin ser mío… Pero¡no importa¡Tite obtuvo "eso"!

**Capítulo X: Imperdonable**

Para Inoue Orihime este último mes debería haber sido el mejor de su vida… pero había un extraño sentimiento de culpa que no la dejaba en paz. No podía evitar pensar en Rukia, sabía que ella no estaba enterada de su relación con Ichigo y también sabía que en el fondo, aunque no lo demostrara, su amiga sentía algo muy especial por el pelinaranja. También era conciente de que Ichigo quería mucho (quizá demasiado) a la ojiazul. Por eso era que él se había puesto muy triste cuando la pequeña Kuchiki se fue… Además… aunque nadie se atrevió a decírselo, ella adivinó que aquel viernes en el cual Kurosaki lucía muy feliz, él había ido a ver a Rukia.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué¿Por qué¿Qué había pasado entre ellos aquel viernes¿Por qué Ichigo había regresado tan devastado? Sus amigos no lo sabían, pero ella los había escuchado cuando estaban hablando sobre él. Entre los ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la morena no había correspondido sus sentimientos. Pero Orihime no creía que eso hubiera sucedido, a la larga ella fue la única, cuya suposición se acercaba más a la realidad. Claro, que nunca supo que fue en lo que realidad pasó, en primera instancia porque Ichigo hacía lo posible por no hablar con ninguno de ellos y en segunda, porque cuando por fin ella logró acorralarlo con la intención de preguntarle o al menos intentar ayudarle, la chica sigue aún sin saber, como acabó confesándole sus sentimientos al naranjito y para, su sorpresa este le correspondió.

Ahora, cuando lo veía andar a su lado, en camino a la tienda de Urahara, el chico con su usual entrecejo fruncido y la mirada perdida, ella sabía muy bien en quien estaba pensando él. Se suponía que ella ahora era su novia… pero lo era porque él de alguna forma había hallado consuelo en ella… Inoue comprendía muy bien esto… sí era doloroso… aunque…

"_Ichigo-kun…"_ Sí esa era la única oportunidad para estar a su lado, ella la aceptaría… ahora había que esperar la reacción de Kuchiki-san…

-¡Buenos días!-saludó Inoue alegremente, al entrar a la tienda.

-¡Oh pero que tenemos aquí!-dijo Urahara con su usual vocecita-¿En que podemos ayudarles tan temprano?

-¡Hemos venido a ver a Kuchiki-san!

-Ah… ¿A Kuchiki-san? Me temo que no ha regresado desde anoche.-contestó Kisuke viendo de reojo a Ichigo. El chico lo notó y a punto de decir algo estaba, cuando Tessai los invitó a tomar té. De pronto, una chica de ojos verdes entró a la habitación, lucía muy preocupada.

-¿Ya vino Rukia-san?-preguntó. Urahara negó con la cabeza y la muchacha suspiró angustiada. Luego, se fijó en los visitantes, quienes la miraban extrañados.

-Oh pero ¿dónde están mis modales?-exclamó Urahara- Ella es Aonuma Keiko, el tercer puesto del sexto escuadrón; Aonuma-san ellos son Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime.

-Ah… mucho gusto…-musitó la shinigami haciendo un amago de sonrisa y luchando consigo misma por no darle una patada al naranjito.

-Oí pelo pincho…- murmuró Jinta- ¿A qué no sabes quién es ella?-Ichigo negó con la cabeza.-¡¡Es la novia del tonto de Renji!!

-Ah… Jinta no seas tan indiscreto…-lo regañó Urahara con una risita tonta.

-¿Su… su novia?-preguntó Ichigo, se había puesto muy pálido.

-¿En serio? No sabía que Abarai-kun tenía novia-exclamó Inoue sonriendo. Keiko asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip, desde hace seis meses-contestó la chica un poco sonrojada y con una tímida sonrisa.

-¡Ah! Y yo que creía que ese tonto estaba enamorado de Kuchiki-san-comentó Jinta, aún de entrometido.

-Jejeje… pues sí soy sincera yo también lo pensaba… es más, hace como un mes me sentí muy mal pues creí que había algo entre ellos. Toda la semana habían pasado juntos y era bastante sospechoso… ¡Jajaja al final resultó que estaban entrenando para el bankai!

-¿Para el bankai? Ah… ¿Y cómo tomó Kuchiki-san la noticia?- inquirió Inoue.

-Al principio se sorprendió… aunque después se puso muy contenta, en verdad Rukia-san es una persona muy amable… ¿Verdad?

Orihime asintió y volvió a ver a Ichigo. Pero este se encontraba sumergido de un remolino de confusos pensamientos.

_¡¿Su novia¡¡Ha dicho su novia¿Hace un mes¿Una semana¿¡Para el bankai!? _De pronto, todo tuvo sentido y el terror se apoderó de él…

_¿¡Qué he hecho¿¡Qué he hecho¿Dónde podrá estar¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

Las cavilaciones del muchacho fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien, de pronto, abrió la puerta.

-¡Oí Kisuke¿Qué hay para desayunar? Me muero de hambre- exclamó Yoruichi-san. Entró a la habitación y se les quedó viendo a todos-Oh… no sabía que…-demasiado tarde, una chica apareció atrás de ella.

Cuando Ichigo vio a Rukia, supo que le iba a dar algo. La muchacha estaba más pálida de lo normal, tenía ojeras y se notaba que había pasado una muy mala noche. Pero lo que más le asustó fueron sus ojos, completamente inexpresivos… el chico no sabía cuáles le dolían más, cuando ella tenía la mirada triste o cuando tenía esta mirada.

-¡Kuchiki-san!-exclamó Inoue lanzándose para abrazarla. La ojiazul logró musitar un: "Hola Inoue…" la voz se le oía bastante forzada.-Te… te he extrañado mucho…

-Ah… yo… yo también…-dijo Rukia soltándose del abrazo. Keiko la miró preocupada, Inoue se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Es… estás bien Kuchiki-san?-preguntó preocupada.

-Sí… no te preocupes… Eh… ¿qué has hecho, Inoue?

-Oh pues… A ver¡Me he inventado una nueva receta, tenemos un difícil proyecto en el club de costura!… Y también… Ichigo-kun y yo hemos empezado a salir.-dijo Inoue al mismo tiempo que observaba muy bien a su amiga. Rukia no dio ninguna reacción extraña ni nada por el estilo.

-Ah… algo así había escuchado…-comentó la morena-Me alegro por ustedes, Inoue…-le sonrió a su amiga. Yoruichi se quedó sorprendida¡Vaya que Rukia era una buena actriz! Antes de que Orihime pudiera decir algo más, una puerta de la S.S. se abrió frente a ellos, apareciendo uno de los del segundo escuadrón.

-¡Kuchiki Rukia fuku-taichou¡El comandante general desea verla, inmediatamente!-dijo este.

-Ah… vale…-contestó la morena.-Keiko-san encárgate de la misión. Nos vemos, Inoue cuídate… Adiós Urahara.-dicho esto se dispuso a pasar por la puerta.

-Jo… que lástima…-se lamentó Inoue- Cuídate Kuchiki-san….

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que todo el rato había sido ignorado y a punto de decir algo estaba, cuando el abanico de Urahara "accidentalmente" cayó en su entrepierna. Yoruichi suspiró mentalmente, la verdad se habían tardado bastante en mandarla a traer… con lo que se había descontrolado su reiatsu… miró de soslayo a Ichigo… frunció el entrecejo… ¿En verdad él…?

Tras haber cruzado la puerta y llegado a la Sociedad de Almas el mensajero le empezó a explicar a Rukia el motivo de su llamado, la volvió a ver… la chica había desaparecido…

Mientras tanto en el camino de regreso a casa, Ichigo e Inoue iban inmersos en sus pensamientos, sin saber que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo…

"_¿Habré cometido algo imperdonable?"_

* * *

**¿Qué tal¿La historia comienza ya a tener un poco de sentido? Bueno, ya veremos... xD**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos! **


	11. Sin el mes de Abril

**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Sin el mes de Abril**

* * *

Ichigo se levantó de su cama por enésima vez. Era imposible, no iba a poder dormir… la expresión de Rukia no iba dejarlo en paz… y en el fondo él sabía que se lo merecía… ¿Por qué demonios se había ido aquel día¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para creer que algo así había pasado? Y lo peor, lo peor… ¡¿Por qué le había dicho eso?!

-¡Ichigo tonto¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas?-le reclamó un pequeño peluche desde el piso- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Kon…He hecho algo terrible…

-¿Eh¿Peor que andar con Orihime-chan en vez de con mi linda Nee-san?-preguntó el león-Bueno… no es que me queje, ahora que ya estás fuera del juego yo podré consolar a mi querida Nee-san… ¡¡Ah Nee-san¡¿Cuándo piensas regresar?! Te extraño mucho…

-Rukia regresó ayer…

-¡¿Qué¡Ichigo idiota¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Pero ahora en la mañana, tuvo que volver a la sociedad de almas.

-¡¿Ah¿Pero por qué¿Nee-san por qué no viniste a visitarme?

-Yo… me encontré con ella ayer en la noche… y yo le dije… algo horrible…

-¡¡Maldito¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso¡¡Oh mi pobre, pobre Nee-san!!-exclamó Kon al tiempo que le pegaba a Ichigo en la cabeza- ¡¡Ella no se merecía ese trato¡¡Ojalá su hermano se entere y te haga picadillo con su zampakutou!!

Ichigo no hizo nada para detener a Kon. Sabía que él se merecía todo eso y mucho más. Ojalá Byakuya y Kenpachi entraran en ese momento por la ventana para acabar con él. Sentía repulsión de sí mismo… sobretodo porque no creía tener el valor para ir a pedirle perdón…

-¡Pido mis más sinceras disculpas Comandante General Yamamoto! Pero en cuanto entramos al Sereitei perdí de vista a la teniente Kuchiki Rukia-exclamó el shinigami del 2° escuadrón- y ahora…

-Tsk… ya nos dimos cuenta-dijo Yamamoto- Kuchiki Rukia no se ha ido de la Sociedad de Almas y eso es lo que importa… Si no me equivoco ella está en la mansión Kuchiki¿No es así Kuchiki-taichou?

-Sí… hace poco su reiatsu acaba de aparecer ahí. Pido disculpas por su comportamiento, capitán Yamamoto. No sé que es lo que habrá pasado para que actúe de semejante forma pero…-comenzó a decir Byakuya-No creo que debamos darle mucha importancia, aparte de su respectiva amonestación, claro esta, después de todo ha puesto en riesgo a muchos al perder el control de su reiatsu de semejante forma.

-Claro…-contestó Yama-jii- Por el momento, su licencia para ir a la tierra será revocada hasta que veamos una mejora en su reiatsu. Por tanto, ya no participará en su misión. Kuchiki-taichou me parece que debería intentar averiguar que fue lo que pasó.-dijo Yamamoto más en tono de orden que de sugerencia. Byakuya asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la oficina.

Al llegar a su mansión, Bya-kun, de nuevo, encontró a sus sirvientes con una gran agitación.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?-preguntó con un aire de indiferencia.

-Vi…vino hace diez minutos… Está en su habitación pero…-dijo una de las mucamas. Byakuya no terminó de escucharla y se dirigió al dormitorio de la morena. Frente a la recámara estaba el mayordomo de la familia y cinco sirvientes más, parecían un tanto conmocionados.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió el capitán. Se acercó a la puerta y vio que estaba cerrada, pero no sólo eso, parecía que la ojiazul había usado un tipo kidoh, de alto nivel, para que nadie más entrara. Claro, para Bya-kun deshacer ese hechizo era fácil y apunto de hacerlo estaba cuando escuchó algo que le heló la sangre. Rukia estaba llorando. Volvió a ver a su servidumbre, con una mirada interrogativa y ellos asintieron. Ahora Byakuya estaba dividido entre entrar y no entrar. Sí entraba, jamás había visto a su hermana llorar, ni siquiera el día que mató al tal Shiba¿qué le diría¿Qué rayos?, él no era muy bueno para consolar…

-Pienso… que lo mejor sería dejarla sola un rato…-murmuró el hermano.

-Tiene razón Byakuya-sama, después de todo no nos quiere dejar entrar-apuntó el mayordomo.

-Bien. Queda totalmente prohibido intentar molestarla y que nadie esté cerca de su habitación, esto no es un espectáculo.- dijo Byakuya con un tono de voz asesino. Todos asintieron y se fueron, a excepción del mayordomo.-Asegúrate de venir cada tres horas e infórmame de su estado.-el anciano asintió y también se fue. Byakuya se encaminó a su estudio. Vaya que no se esperaba eso. Oh pero, definitivamente iba a averiguar quien le había hecho a su hermana y sin duda, el culpable iba a desear jamás haber nacido, porque Kuchiki Byakuya haría de su vida, hasta la de su reencarnación, un infierno.

En el momento en que Rukia se encontró en la seguridad de su habitación, no pudo evitar volver a romper en llanto. Era imposible detenerse y estaba molesta consigo misma por permitirse tal debilidad. Que más le daba que el comandante general la llamara, en esos momentos ya lo único que le importaba era llorar hasta quedarse completamente sin lágrimas, pero ¡maldición! Estas parecían nunca terminarse.

Pero también estaba enojada, por no haberle hecho nada al estúpido de Ichigo, cuando tuvo oportunidad. Un puñetazo, una patada… ¡Algo! Haberle hecho sentir aunque sea una milésima parte del dolor que ella sentía. Y luego estaba Inoue… una parte de su mente le decía que ella no tenía nada que ver, pero otra (la que tenía mayor control en ese instante) le echaba buena parte de la culpa a la pelirroja. Además no había necesidad de que la tonta le restregara en la cara su relación con el mal nacido de Kurosaki. Cuando lo volvió a ver en la mañana, necesitó un gran autocontrol para no gritarle pero ahora…

-¡Ichigo eres un idiota¡Idiota¡Idiota¡Tonto¡Estúpido¡Estúpido¡Estúpido!

Sin darse cuenta, la muchacha se fue quedando dormida.

Tres días han pasado y Rukia sigue negándose a abandonar su habitación. No ha comido nada, le ha dado igual su trabajo y no ha querido hablar con nadie. Lo único que ha hecho es no salir de su dormitorio (bueno, sólo salía para ir al baño) y deprimirse todo el día. Después de todo, Byakuya seguía sin atreverse a preguntarle que es lo que le había pasado (No quería hacerla llorar, de nuevo) Además, la chica, ni siquiera, a Renji había dejado entrar. Kuchiki-taichou no creía que hubiera alguien capaz de sacar a su hermana.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de creación de tácticas de ataque, del onceavo escuadrón, ocho mujeres y una niña se han reunido.

-Compañeras, muchas gracias por haber asistido a esta convocatoria extraoficial…

-¡Bien! Que dé comienzo¡la reunión de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis!

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos! **

**Capítulo XII¡¡A la manera de la asociación de mujeres!!**

La A. de M. al ver a su querida Kia-chan en ese estado, definitivamente no se quedará de brazo cruzados… ¡¡Que se prepare el idiota que le hizo esto!!


	12. ¡A la manera de la A M S!

XII¡A la manera de la Asociación de mujeres!

_-¡Bien¡Que dé inicio la reunión de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis! _

-Ejem… El motivo de este mitin extraoficial es la extraña forma en la que se ha comportado últimamente Kuchiki Rukia…-empezó a decir Nanao.

-¡Kia-chan!-exclamó Matsumoto.

-Eh… ah… claro… Como ya bien sabemos, Rukia-san… digo Kia-chan fue a la tierra el viernes con dos misiones en mente, por lo que parece ninguna de estas se pudo realizar… pero bueno… antes hay que ponernos al tanto de la situación, por favor, presidenta si nos hace el favor de relatar de lo que fue testigo…-dijo Nanao.

-OK… el sábado por la mañana, fui como siempre a la mansión Kuchiki a visitar a Bya-kun y por unos cuantos dulces… Entones, para mi sorpresa ¡vi a Kia-chan! A punto de llamarla estaba cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación y luego usó el kidoh para no dejar entrar a nadie… ¡Y bueno, yo me enojé¡Pensé que Kia-chan estaba escondiendo los dulces! Pero cuando me acerqué a su puerta oí que estaba llorando…

-Ajá y después de eso Kuchiki-san no ha querido salir de su dormitorio…-dijo Kiyone- Y lo malo es que no sabemos la razón…

-¡Pero si yo ya la sé!-comentó Yachiru.

-¿Eh¿En serio?-preguntó Hinamori.

-¡Sip¡Es lo más obvio, lo que pasa es que los caramelos se habían acabado!

-Este… presidenta… no creo que esa sea la razón…-farfulló Nanao- Por lo que parece, Rukia-san-Matsumoto estuvo a punto de corregirla, de nuevo, pero Momo le dio un codazo- se dio cuenta de algo, un tanto inesperado y no muy agradable para ella. ¿No es así, Keiko-san?

-Sí- asintió Keiko, quien estaba de invitada especial en la reunión- Al parecer, durante la ausencia de Rukia-san, Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime han empezado a salir.

-Bien. Eso es muy lamentable aunque… después de todo, esas cosas pasan-dijo Nanao- Y es comprensible que Rukia-san se haya deprimido pero no de esta forma… es que… ¡ella no es así!

-Sí, está actuando de forma, bastante fuera de personaje…-murmuró Isane.

-Por eso, es que creemos que pasó algo más… peor que enterarse de la relación de Ichigo.-manifestó Nanao, al mismo tiempo que se ajustaba las gafas.-Parece ser que la única que sabe que es lo que en realidad ha puesto así a Rukia-san, es Shihoin-sama ¿No es así?

-Ajá…-dijo Keiko- Pero, ella no dirá nada…

-Mmm… lo que quiere decir que solamente Rukia-san es quien nos podrá aclarar la duda…

-Pues sí sólo lo de Ichigo con Inoue es lo que la ha puesto así, me ha defraudado bastante… Yo en su lugar le hubiera dado una buena paliza a la desgraciada que se atrevió a…-empezó a decir Soi Fong, a todas les salió una gotita.

-¡Es cierto¡Soi Fong taichou tiene razón¡Hay que vengar a Kia-chan!-gritó Matsumoto.

-Eh… ¿y tú, que no estabas a favor de Inoue, también?-preguntó Nanao.

-¡Obviemos eso!-exclamó Rangiku- ¡Woosh¡Vamos a descubrir lo que en verdad pasó!

-Pero… Rukia-san no quiere ver a nadie… no dejó entrar ni a Renji-kun-murmuró Keiko. Las demás la vieron y sonrieron de forma maliciosa.

-Ah… la asociación de mujeres shinigamis… tiene sus maneras…

Rukia se despertó sobresaltadamente, había tenido una extraña pesadilla. En los últimos tres días, la mayoría de sus sueños tenían que ver con Ichigo pero recientemente, también con el misterioso Illuminati. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Se frotó los ojos y con toda la parsimonia posible, se levantó del futón. Ya era el tercer día… ¿o el cuarto¡Por dios, ya era hora de terminar con esto¡Basta¡Ya no más depresión¿Cómo podía estar actuando como una patética humana¡¡Era una shinigami¡¡No se podía dar el lujo de deprimirse por algo tan insignificante!! _"No es insignificante y tú lo sabes." _

La chica no le hizo caso a su entrometida voz interna. Se dirigió al armario, y mientras buscaba su túnica de shinigami, se encontró con algo que hizo que parte de su tristeza volviera: el pijama de Chappy, que Ichigo le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Frunció el entrecejo y tiró el pijama, al otro lado del dormitorio, mientras murmuraba: "Estúpido." Cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la yukata blanca, volvió a ver de reojo el traje de Chappy. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para recogerlo y doblarlo con cuidado, lo volvió a guardar en el armario. _"Que pena doy" _

De pronto, escuchó unos pasos que estaban muy cerca de sonar como una estampida y lo peor era, que parecía que iban hacia su habitación.

-¡¡KIAAA-CHAAAN!!-gritaron varias mujeres frente a la puerta. La ojiazul frunció, de nuevo, el entrecejo, lo último que le faltaba… la asociación de mujeres… la morena había decidido echarles parte de la culpa a ellas…

-¡¡Abre la puerta, queremos hablar!!-gritó Matsumoto.

-¡NO!

-¡¡Que abras!!

-¡No, váyanse de aquí¡No tengo nada que hablar!

-¡¡Déjanos entrar!!

-¡NOOOOO!

-¡¡No nos hagas usar la fuerza, Kia-chan!!

Rukia no contestó, no creía que fueran capaces de hacer algo raro¡Estaban en la mansión Kuchiki! Pero cuando oyó: "¡Adelante Hinamori, deshace el hechizo!" Tuvo que admitir que las había subestimado un poco. La chica se escabulló en su futón y se cubrió completamente con la manta. Las mujeres entraron haciendo un gran escándalo y segundos después, estaban rodeando el pequeño bulto en el futón.

-Sal de ahí Kia-chan.

-¡No¡Déjenme en paz!

-Kia-chan… no atentes contra tu salud física…

-¡No me importa¡Largo!-gritó la muchacha. Las mujeres, entonces, empezaron a intentar quitarle la manta de encima, pero la pequeña Kuchiki la tenía bien sujetada, justo cuando pensaba que se iban a rendir, la ojiazul se dio cuenta de lo malo que era pesar sólo 44kg. Las shinigamis levantaron el futón con todo y su ocupante y luego empezaron a caminar, mejor dicho a correr.

-¡¡Ah suéltenme!!-vociferó la morena, pero era inútil, ella misma se había puesto en una trampa. ¡Rayos¿Dónde estaba su hermano cuando lo necesitaba?

Byakuya estaba de lo más tranquilo en su estudio, cuando escuchó un gran escándalo proveniente del dormitorio de su hermana. Dispuesto a asesinar al causante de dicho tumulto salió a echar un vistazo, se sorprendió mucho al ver a la A. de M. que iban corriendo en dirección al patio mientras cargaban un futón. A punto de amenazarlas estaba cuando oyó a Rukia gritar, decidió no intervenir, habían logrado lo que él tanto quería, sacar a la chica del cuarto. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando oyó un: "¡AGH!" Seguido de un: "¡SPLASH!" Disimuladamente, se acercó al jardín, las mujeres habían tirado a la morena en el estanque… Pobre Rukia… ¿Qué manera de consolar era esa?

-¡¡Kia-chan, sabemos una parte de lo que pasó en la tierra¡¡Pero, no conocemos toda la historia¿Qué pasó entre Ichigo y tú?

-¡¡De ninguna manera, les diré!!-soltó la ojiazul. No pensaba decírselo a nadie… ya suficiente con que Yoruichi lo supiera… Lo malo es que con esto acabó con la paciencia de las shinigamis.

-¡Ah, tú lo pediste!-exclamó Matsumoto. Para la sorpresa de la morena, Rangiku la volvió a sumergir en el agua casi ahogándola. Cuando la soltó volvió a preguntarle lo que había pasado y ella volvió a gritarles que no les diría nada. Así que Matsumoto, de nuevo, la sumergió… y bueno, estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Rukia perdió el control y en un lapsus de histeria les espetó todo lo que había pasado. Dejó a todos perplejos hasta a ella misma…

-Oh… Rukia-san…-farfulló Hinamori.

-Eso…eso…es…-musitó Keiko.

-¡¡IMPERDONABLE!!-bramó Matsumoto, todas asintieron- Kia-chan¡¡Déjalo en nuestras manos¡¡Le haremos pagar lo que hizo!!-diciendo esto todas se fueron dejando a la pobre Rukia bastante confundida.

-Kurosaki…-murmuró Byakuya, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos! 

Preview!!

Cap. XIII¿Verdad¿Excusas¿Te creemos?

La A. de M. descubre el inicio de una terrible conspiración…


	13. ¿Verdad? ¿Excusas? ¿Te creemos?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío.

**XIII: - ¿Verdad? - ¿Excusas? - ¿Te creemos?**

Ichigo caminaba por un sendero, parecía estar en medio de un bosque… Era un lugar realmente bonito. Era muy pacífico… hacia tiempo que no se sentía así de bien… De pronto, cuando llegó al final del bosque… la vio. Rukia estaba frente él, dándole la espalda, viendo el perfecto atardecer que se estaba dando delante de ellos. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír, definitivamente, de todo a su alrededor lo más hermoso era ella. La llamó, pero la shinigami no dio señales de haberlo escuchado. Preocupado se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella lo volvió a ver, el naranjito se sorprendió. La ojiazul estaba llorando.

-¿Rukia, qué…-no pudo terminar su pregunta, sin previo aviso, el chico sintió que salió volando por los aires y segundos después, se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Levantó el rostro, todo le dolía, buscó a la morena con la mirada.

-¡¡Rukia!!- como a diez metros de él, la ojiazul se estaba tambaleando, en el hombro tenía una profunda herida. Lleno de ira, Ichigo se levantó de un salto. ¡¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a herirla¡¡Frente a él!! Inesperadamente, el shinigami vio como una amenazante silueta aparecía atrás de la muchacha-¡¡Rukia, cuidado!!-gritó él, ya empuñando a Zangetsu, se lanzó hacia donde ellos estaban, pero algo lo detuvo, más bien dicho, alguien. Kurosaki giró el rostro, un misterioso encapuchado le había sujetado el brazo derecho, el chico sintió como su extremidad se empezaba entumecer.

-¡¡Suéltame, imbécil!!-bramó el joven, fuera de sí. Pero este hizo todo lo contrario, lo agarró con más fuerza, en contra de su voluntad, Ichigo soltó a Zangetsu. El muchacho decidió darle un puñetazo con el brazo libre pero descubrió que alguien más también lo había atrapado. Esta vez, a pesar de la capucha, el chico pudo verle parte del rostro, era una mujer rubia y en esos momentos, tenía una extraña sonrisa. Con horror, el pelo pincho vio como la silueta era nada más y nada menos que su hollow, de pronto atravesó a Rukia en el estómago -¡¡RUKIA!!

Ichigo empezó a moverse como loco intentando zafarse de sus captores pero era difícil, cuando ya estaba a punto de soltarse, otro aparecía, al poco tiempo, doce extraños encapuchados tenían bien sujeto al shinigami. El naranjito se fijó que todos tenían la misma capa: negra, mangas largas y con unos extraños símbolos, color oro, bordados.

Con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, el chico vio a la morena, que estaba tirada en el suelo, estaba sangrando mucho.-¡¡Suéltenme¡¡Sí te atreves a hacerle algo más, te juro que te…!!- Ichigo hollow sonrío, puso la punta de Zangetsu sobre el cuello de la chica-¡¡DETENTE!!- a punto de hundir la espada, sobre su víctima estaba, cuando alguien lo atacó por detrás. Su hollow se dio la vuelta. Frente a él estaba un hombre de cabello negro azabache, tenía la misma capa que el resto, sólo que no tenía cubierto el rostro. Ichigo hollow se lanzó a atacarlo pero fue inútil no pudo hacerle daño, para la sorpresa de Ichigo el misterioso tipo derrotó a su hollow sin ningún esfuerzo.

-Imposible-murmuró el chico.- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Shihoin Kai…-dijo el hombre de lo más calmado, se agachó y le dijo unas palabras a Rukia que Ichigo no pudo escuchar. El muchacho intentó soltarse, de nuevo, pero seguía siendo un caso perdido. Kai extendió una mano frente a la chica. La morena levantó lentamente el rostro.- ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó él con una enigmática sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿De qué estas hablando?-gritó el pelinaranja. Una punzada de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo cuando vio como la ojiazul, estaba a punto de darle la mano.- ¡Rukia no!-el chico no sabía porque pero tenía la impresión de que si ella se iba con ese tipo, él jamás la volvería a ver… Ese hombre… Kai, o como sea que se llamara, estaba a punto de quitarle a su diosa de la muerte, a su Rukia… -¡No¡No te vayas!- ¿Acaso eso estaba pasando por qué él no la había podido proteger? No… era algo más… Los extraños encapuchados soltaron al chico, pero el tipo se había llevado a Rukia… Y él no la volvería a ver…

-¡¡RUKIA!!-gritó Ichigo. Todo le daba vueltas, tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que acababa de tener una pesadilla… solo eso… una pesadilla…-Tengo que arreglar esto…

Al día siguiente, Ichigo se levantó a primera hora de la mañana, lo que hizo que Isshin se llevara una buena decepción cuando no pudo darle los Buenos días apropiadamente.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano Onii-chan?-preguntó Yuzu, mientras le servía el desayuno a su hermano.

-Ah… sólo tengo… eh… que arreglar un asunto importante… -murmuró Ichigo.

Minutos después, el chico salió de su casa con rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

Al llegar ahí, recibió el típico saludo de Urahara ya intentando venderle sus últimos productos, que de seguro ya tenían sus doscientos años de haber caducado.

-No vengo para eso, Urahara. Necesito que habrás la puerta para la Sociedad de Almas…

-Oh… Kurosaki-san… lo lam…-empezó a decir Kisuke.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser necesario, Ichigo.-dijo Yoruichi-san saliendo de sólo dios sabe donde.

-¿Yoruichi-san¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por que si te matan… ya no habrá necesidad de la puerta ¿no crees?

-¿Matarme¿Pero por…-no pudo terminar, por alguna razón le dio escalofríos-Siento… una ansias asesinas….

-¡¡ATRAPENLO!!

De la nada, una turba de mujeres apareció, todas cayeron encima de Ichigo quien ni tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que pasó tuvo…

-¡Aja¿Creíste que podrías hacerle eso a una casi miembro de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis sin tener un castigo a cambio?-gritó Nanao.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?-preguntó fresita-kun muy molesto. Mala respuesta.

Nemu y Soi Fong torcieron sus brazos sin mucha delicadeza.-¡¡¡Agh¡Suéltenme¡Suéltenme¡Yoruichi-san, Urahara hagan algo!

-Nah… lo siento Ichigo. Pero esto te lo mereces. Es más ya estoy pensando cuál va a ser uno de tus trece castigos…

-¡¿Trece¡Oí suéltenme que yo no he hecho nada!

-¡¿Cómo que no?! Ya suficiente era que hubieras empezado a salir con otra pero ya ir y decirle esas cosas… ¡¡Mereces los trece castigos de la A. de M!

-¿Esas cosas¿De qué están hablando?

-Pues de las terribles palabras que le dijiste a Kia-chan…-dijo Matsumoto. Ella empezó a recitar todo lo que Rukia les había dicho, mientras todas asentían, hasta Urahara pues si no lo hacia capaz que Yoruichi-san le pegaba.

-¡¡¡Entonces Ichigo¿Cuáles serán tus últimas palabras?

-Yo… yo… jamás le he… dicho algo así a Rukia…

-¡Ah¡Y se atreve a negarlo!!-Soi Fong casi le arranca el brazo (Oh si, ella estaba disfrutando esto) Pero Yoruichi se fijó en algo, el chico no parecía estar mintiendo es más, lucia muy asustado y sorprendido.

-¡¡Excusas, excusas¡Vamos chicas¡El primer castigo será llevarlo al laboratorio del capitán Kurotsuchi y…

-Esperen…-dijo Yoruichi- ¿Acaso estás negando que algo así sucedió?

-Pero… es que yo no… yo sólo… ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!

-¡Bueno, apúrate y explícate o te llevamos al doceavo castigo de una buena vez!-exclamó Yoruichi. Todas y Urahara pusieron cara de asombro, el naranjito intuyó que el castigo número 12 no debía de ser nada bueno… Ichigo, muy a su pesar, empezó a contar que fue lo que sucedió el viernes…

-Hollow-dijo Kurosaki mientras examinaba su insignia.

-Ah… y no está muy lejos de aquí…-apuntó Ishida.

-Mmm… bueno, me voy. Adiós Orihime, Ishida.

-Espera… Ichigo-kun… iré contigo…-dijo Inoue.-Si es un hollow es muy probable que Kuchiki-san aparezca… En verdad me gustaría verla…

-¿Tú crees? No hay necesidad Orihime… Nos vemos…-diciendo esto se fue. Inoue no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

-¿Estás bien Inoue-san?-preguntó Ishida.

-Eh… ¡si! Mañana veremos a Kuchiki-san… este… creo que será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir… Nos vemos Ishida-kun.

-Ah… Buenas noches, Inoue-san.

Ichigo cortó fácilmente, en dos al hollow. Inconscientemente, buscó a su alrededor. Inoue se había equivocado, ella no estaba ahí… Aunque quería verla, no sabía como reaccionaría… Regresó a su cuerpo y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. De pronto, cuando iba por el parque, sintió su reiatsu.

-Ichigo…-dijo ella, atrás de él. El chico no se dio la vuelta. No se sentía con el valor de verla a la cara.

-Has regresado…-murmuró Fresita-kun.-Te has tardado bastante… Parece que has estado ocupada…-el chico se volvió para verla y notó que había algo extraño en Rukia. ¿Qué podía ser? Que tonto… claro… era eso… (N/A: Está pensando en lo de Renji)

-Ah…Un poco… ¿Y tú cómo has estado¿Alguna novedad?

-Bien… y yo…-el chico no podía evitarlo tenía que decirle…

-Ichigo… tengo… tengo que confesarte algo…-musitó la ojiazul. Kurosaki sabía la respuesta que debía darle: "Me alegro por ti" Pero no podía… simplemente no podía y mucho menos, escucharlo de ella.

-Inoue y yo hemos empezado a salir-soltó el pelinaranja. La muchacha abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.- Y ya sé que es lo que me quieres decir… y la verdad me da igual.

Tras haber dicho esto, el chico se dio la vuelta y luchando; contra una buena parte de su ser, que le pedía tirarse al suelo y pedirle perdón de rodillas a la shinigami; se fue a su casa.

-Eso… eso fue lo que pasó…-farfulló Ichigo muy apenado.

-Ah claro… ¡Mentiroso!-bufó Matsumoto.- ¿Estás insinuando que Kia-chan ha mentido?- todas las de A. de M. y Keiko chasquearon la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Calma… calma-dijo Yoruichi. Examinó al chico con la mirada ¿Y qué tal si…?-Ichigo… ¿dónde fue que viste a Rukia?

-En el parque…

-Rukia-san dijo que fue en el cementerio…-dijo Hinamori.

-De eso estoy segura. Fue en el cementerio.-comentó la mujer gata (N/A: Falta de imaginación para sinónimos… XD)

-Además, Rukia-san no mentiría en algo así- apuntó Nanao.

-Pe… pero es cierto. Sé que no debía haberle dicho eso a Rukia… pero, jamás me atrevería a decirle que es un estorbo o esas cosas… Yo nunca he pensado en eso.-dijo el chico con sinceridad. Ahora la A. de M. no sabía que pensar.

-Soi Fong-taichou…- habló Urahara casi cantando- ¿Podrías revisar los informes de Hollows del viernes?- la capitana le dedicó una mala mirada pero lo hizo sin rechistar en cuanto vio que Yoruichi estaba asintiendo. Soltó al naranjito y llamó por teléfono a la S.S.

-Que raro…-murmuró Soi Fong tras recibir los datos.- Kurosaki tiene razón el hollow apareció cerca del parque… pero exactamente, al mismo tiempo se sintió una extraña energía en el cementerio. No se sabe que fue ese reiatsu pero nadie envió ninguna alerta a Kuchiki. ¿Qué significa esto?

-Creo que ambos tienen razón- comentó Yoruichi.- A los dos les tendieron una trampa… Ichigo no le dijo esas cosas horribles a Rukia…- de pronto, Shihoin le dio una buena patada al naranjito.

-¡Ouch¿Por qué fue eso?-se quejó el shinigami sustituto.

-Aún así te mereces un buen castigo, idiota.-contestó ella.

-Pero… ¿y entonces?- preguntó Nanao muy intrigada- ¿Por qué alguien querría que pasara esto entre ellos?

-Eso…es el problema…. ¿Con qué intención¿Y quién?-dijo Yoruichi más para si misma… Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo… ¿Cómo no se había percatado¿Quiénes tendrían la capacidad de enviar a un holllow? Además de poder engañar a dos shinigamis así de fácil. Y luego recordó… antes de llegar donde Rukia, en el cementerio, había sentido una extraña presencia… hasta ahora creía que había sido su imaginación… pero y si…

-Oi Yoruichi-saaaan…-cantó Urahara. La mujer dio un respingo.- Vaya que te fuiste un buen rato…

-¿Qué pasa Yoruichi-sama?-preguntó Nanao- ¿Se dio cuenta de algo?

-Eh… más o menos… Bueno eso no es lo primordial… En estos instantes, lo más importante es hacer que Rukia se de cuenta de lo que pasó.

-Ah… Me pregunto si Rukia-san le creerá…-comentó Urahara.

-¿Creen que me perdone?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Mmm… no lo creo-dijo Matsumoto, el chico bajó la cabeza- Ah pero no te preocupes, al menos ya sabemos lo que pasó… bueno más o menos… y lo más importante es que te creemos.-agregó la teniente sacando el pulgar.

-Sí, sí tener a la asociación de mujeres de tu lado, ya es algo.-apuntó Nanao. Las demás asintieron.

-¡Woooosh¡Vamos a la sociedad de almas a arreglar esto!-exclamó Rangiku. Se quitaron, por fin, de encima del naranjito. Sin previo aviso, Yachiru lo sacó de su cuerpo mientras Nemu abría la puerta. Luego arrastraron al chico, de una forma no muy delicada.

-Oi… tengan cuidado- se quejó el shinigami.

-Che… no te quejes que esto no es nada a lo que ha sufrido la pobre Kia-chan y hay que admitirlo, en parte es tu culpa.- dijo Matsumoto. Ichigo no puso evitar sentir una punzada de remordimiento.

-De seguro… no me va a querer ver, ni mucho menos perdonar…

-Aaaah-suspiraron las mujeres- ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decir esto?- se preguntaron al unísono.

-La asociación de mujeres shinigamis…. Tiene sus maneras…-dijo Nanao. Justo antes de que se fueran Yoruichi llamó a Soi Fong.

-Quisiera que me ayudaras en algo.-dijo la mujer mientras las demás desaparecían.

-Lo que sea Yoruichi-sama.

-Necesitó información sobre él…- Soi Fong se sorprendió.

-Usted cree que…

-Es solo un mal presentimiento…-murmuró Yoruichi. Atrás de ellas, Urahara sonrió de manera misteriosa.

Mientras tanto Ichigo iba pensando en Rukia… y las cosas terribles que alguien le había echo creer que él le dijo… En verdad, cuando se enterara de quien había sido… Usaría a Zangetsu sin misericordia…

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos en la próxima xD 


	14. Y sin embargo

**Disclaimer: **Uhmmm… creo que hasta el "Bleach" que uso para mis calcetines se me ha acabado…

* * *

**XIV: Y sin embargo**

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta que llevaba al mundo humano, a punto de cruzar estaba, cuando alguien lo llamó.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano, Kuchiki-taichou?-Byakuya se dio la vuelta.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender en la tierra, comandante general Yamamoto.

-Tsk… Me temo que eso tendrá que esperar, Kuchiki-taichou.-dijo el anciano. Le hizo una señal al capitán para que lo siguiera y empezó a caminar. Bya-kun obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Byakuya con indiferencia.

-Mmm… Hemos descubierto algo que podría interesarte.-comentó Yama-jii mientras le alargaba un documento. Byakuya lo tomó y lo leyó, pocos hubieran sido capaces de darse cuenta de que lo que acababa de leer lo había asombrado.

-¿Es esto cierto?-inquirió el capitán Kuchiki.

-Pues, aún no pasan de ser simples especulaciones, de todas formas no creo que sea recomendable dejarla.-contestó Yamamoto y luego agregó casi en un suspiro-Faltan pocos días…- Kuchiki asintió y siguió andando.

Al llegar a la mansión, Byakuya se encaminó a la habitación de Rukia, se sorprendió cuando no la encontró ahí.

-Rukia-sama está en el estudio.-dijo el mayordomo, atrás de Byakuya. El capitán lo volvió a ver, el anciano llevaba varios pergaminos y parecía muy contento- En estos momentos, voy a dejarle estos documentos.- Bya-kun lo siguió.

El estudio era enorme, rodeado de libreras y muy lujoso. Encontraron a Rukia sentada en su escritorio, leyendo unos informes distraídamente mientras bebía té.

-Aquí está lo que me pidió Rukia-sama-dijo el mayordomo.

-Muchas gracias…-murmuró la muchacha alzando la mirada- ¡Nii-sama!- la chica, de inmediato, se puso de pie, en cuanto vio al capitán entrar en la habitación y no se sentó hasta que él hubo tomado asiento en su escritorio. La ojiazul se removió incómoda en su puesto, la verdad no le gustaba mucho tener que usar el estudio de su hermano, pues sentía que, de alguna manera, ella lo molestaba. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, después de todo, fue Byakuya quien decidió que compartieran el estudio. Aún así se notaban las diferencias, por ejemplo, el escritorio de él, era mucho más grande que el de ella y estaba mejor posicionado. Bya-kun empezó a ordenar unos papeles, en silencio, al mismo tiempo que la morena revisaba los pergaminos que le habían traído.

-¿Todo en orden, Rukia-sama?- preguntó el anciano, que se había sentado a su lado.

-Ah sí, estos eran, exactamente, los que necesitaba.-dijo la shinigami mientras buscaba una botellita de tinta, se molestó consigo misma cuando no la encontró¡maldición! Le tendría que pedir una a su hermano. Para su suerte, el mayordomo le entregó dos, justo antes de que ella abriera la boca- Mu…muchas gracias- sonrió la chica aliviada. Vaya que él la conocía. Sacó su pluma y empezó a escribir… este sería un largo día pues tenía bastante trabajo acumulado además todavía no había ido a pedirle disculpas al capitán Ukitake por la irresponsabilidad e inmadurez que había presentado estos tres días.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, empezó a pensar en la asociación de mujeres y en lo que le estarían haciendo a Ichigo, en estos momentos. Por sus delgados labios, se formó una sonrisa burlona. Ojalá le hicieran el castigo número doce al menos unas tres veces. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque todavía le dolía pensar en Ichigo, los sentimientos que él le infundaba eran más llevaderos sí se mantenía ocupada y que en verdad, el dicho: "No hay nada que el tiempo no cure" era muy cierto.

Mientras tanto, Byakuya estaba escudriñando a su hermana de reojo. Se fijó que estaba sonriendo mientras escribía. ¿Se había recuperado ya? No, claro que no… todavía había un aura de melancolía a su alrededor, pero aún así… Al menos, ya estaba haciendo el esfuerzo para actuar como una Kuchiki. El capitán frunció el entrecejo… Ese Kurosaki… si no fuera por lo que le dijo Yamamoto… él ya habría cortado a ese irritante naranjito en miles de gajos…

De pronto, la ojiazul alzó la mirada y lo descubrió. Bya-kun intentó fingir que estaba viendo hacia otro lado. La chica alzó una ceja ¿Era su imaginación o su hermano la había estado observando? Nah… seguro eran alucinaciones suyas. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, cuando recordó algo. ¿Sería posible que…? Otra vez, levantó el rostro, esta vez Byakuya no pudo disimular, lo había pillado de nuevo. Aparentando como si nada hubiera pasado, el hombre preguntó, con voz indiferente:

-¿Pasa algo Rukia?

-Eh… es que… me he estado preguntando…-la morena titubeó¿sería seguro preguntarle?-acerca… de… este… el Illuminati…

-¿El Illuminati?-interrogó Byakuya arqueando una ceja.

-Ehm… sí… Aquel con quien me tropecé en la ceremonia, él que llevaba el número uno en la espalda¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto, que lo recuerdo Rukia.-dijo fríamente él- y no creo que eso sea algo en lo que debas interesarte- agregó. (N/A: Uuuuh… forma sutil de decir: No es de tu incumbencia)

-Oh… lo siento Nii-sama… yo no…- la chica notó que lucía bastante irritado. La pequeña Kuchiki volvió a agachar el rostro, apesadumbrada. Su hermano la vigiló por el rabillo de sus ojos. En verdad que eso no había sido buena idea. Sacando un poco de paciencia, Byakuya decidió enmendar la metida de pata que acababa de hacer. Es que realmente no era bueno para dar ánimos. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Ese individuo…-Rukia levantó la mirada, incrédula- no es alguien con quien un Kuchiki deba mezclarse. Pero sí tienes curiosidad… su nombre es Shihoin Kai.- a la ojiazul le tomó unos segundos atar cabos.

-¿Shihoin¿Cómo…-Byakuya asintió.

-Es el hermano menor de Shihoin Yoruichi.

-Vaya… eso es…-empezó a decir la chica.

-Irrelevante-terminó Bya-kun.-No sé como alguien como él pudo llegar a ser el más importante de los Illuminati. Pero puedo ver porque te interesa… Kai… siempre tuvo una misteriosa manera de cautivar a las mujeres…- la morena se sonrojó y musitó algo que sonó a "No es eso, Nii-sama…" Byakuya si fuera alguien normal hubiera sonreído ante la reacción de su hermana, pero como no lo era, se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y decir- ¿Es esto suficiente?- ella asintió, dio las gracias y siguió trabajando.

-Rukia-la muchacha le prestó atención.-Pienso que lo más importante en este momento sería que fueras a pedirle disculpas a tu capitán. Además, debe asignarte tu castigo por tu comportamiento en los últimos días.

-Como digas, Nii-sama.-dijo ella, acto seguido se levantó e hizo una reverencia, antes abrir la puerta.-Con permiso- a punto de salir estaba, cuando él agregó:

-Un Kuchiki no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, debe ser un ejemplo para los demás shinigamis, siempre debe mantener la frente en alto. No lo olvides, Rukia.

-¡Sí, Nii-sama!

-¡A ver Ichigo¡Quita esa cara!-regañó Matsumoto. Estaban en el salón de la A. de M. ya que en vez de ir a buscar a Rukia, directamente, habían decidido, primero armar una especie de plan. Lo malo era que Fresita-kun con su cara de "niño a quien le han matado su cachorro" no era de mucha ayuda.

-Pues a mí me parece que está bien. Vamos Kurosaki, practícala más talvez así le das lástima a Rukia-san y ella accede a escucharte-comentó Nanao.

-Tsk… Bien, bien… a ver, entonces… Yachiru, Kiyone, Isane y Momo se quedan aquí con Ichigo, mientras las demás vamos e intentamos convencer a Kia-chan. Le contamos lo que en verdad pasó y luego, ustedes llevan a Ichi-kun, se dicen lo que se tienen que decir, y ¡TA-DÁ¡Asunto arreglado!-exclamó Rangiku. Todas sonrieron aunque estuvieran pensando "Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho".

- ¡Wooosh¡Vamos!

Para el alivio de Rukia, el capitán Ukitake, salió tan comprensivo como siempre. Ni siquiera le preguntó qué fue lo que había puesto así a su teniente, cosa que alegró mucho a la chica. Le dijo que no se preocupara, con una sonrisa, agregó que el castigo sería supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos, junto con Kiyone y Sentarou; la ojiazul no pudo evitar hacer una mueca… es que le iba a tocar aguantar a esos dos… Tras la pequeña charla, la morena se dirigió a su oficina y empezó a arreglar el contenido de su escritorio. La verdad es que ya se sentía mucho mejor. Tenía que admitirlo, desahogarse sentaba bien. Eso y la perspectiva de Ichigo sufriendo los castigos de la A. de M. Se empezó a reír.

-¡Uuuuhh! Kia-cha se ríe sola.

-¡Agh¡Rangiku-san que susto me has dado!-dijo la shinigami frotándose el pecho- ¿Eh?-se fijó que la mitad de la A. de M. estaba en su despacho- ¿Qué sucede?- se detuvo a sí misma antes de preguntar por Ichigo.

-Rukia-san veníamos a decirte el resultado de nuestra misión.-informó Nanao.

-Mmm…-musitó la muchacha fingiendo indiferencia.

-¡Adivina¡Kia-chan te hemos traído a Ichigo!

-¡¿QUÉ¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso?

-Pues porque hemos descubierto que fue lo que en realidad pasó.

-¿Lo qué sucedió en verdad¡Yo sé lo que pasó!-les espetó la chica-Y les aseguro que no necesito que me lo vuelvan a recordar.-hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Matsumoto la detuvo.

-No entiendes, Kia-chan. No fue Ichigo quien te dijo esas cosas. Él nos ha dicho que…

-¿Qué no fue Ichigo¿Qué no fue él?-dijo la ojiazul fuera de sí- ¡Que bien! Parece que el muy idiota lo ha negado. ¡Y ustedes le creen¡¡Claro que fue él!!

-No, no… lo que pasa es que a ambos los han engañado… parece que…

-¡No me importa¡Yo…- no pudo terminar, Rangiku perdió la paciencia, con agilidad tiró a Rukia al piso, inmediatamente ella y Nemu se sentaron encima de la pobre chica.

-Nos vas a escuchar Kia-chan y luego dices lo que quieras. Pero sí nos interrumpes, Nemu-chin te va a poner esa inyección que tiene en las manos.- Nemu enseñó la amenazante jeringa y la morena decidió callarse, aún así le dedicó su mirada más asesina al poco de cuerpo de Matsumoto que podía ver.

Nanao empezó a relatar todo lo que habían averiguado en la tienda de Urahara. Acerca de lo que había dicho el naranjito, que ambos se habían encontrado aunque no fue con ellos en realidad, que nadie de la S.S. le había enviado el mensaje a Rukia y que cómo Yoruichi intuía que alguien quería, por alguna razón, acabar con su relación.

Rukia quería, pero al mismo tiempo no, creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Una parte de ella estaba feliz al enterarse de que Ichigo no había sido quien le había dicho esas terribles cosas, pero otra seguía todavía muy dolida y escéptica. Aunque eso fuera verdad, no arreglaba el hecho de lo mal que se había sentido todos estos días, además, él sí había dicho que no le interesaba lo que ella le quería decir… y también… él estaba con _ella… "¡Que se pudra en el infierno por eso!"_ La pequeña Kuchiki suspiró, no se sentía con ánimos de volverle a ver… y no sabía si perdonarlo… ¿Por qué¡Justo cuando ya se estaba sintiendo bien¡A ver¿Y por qué ella era la que había salido más afectada¡Él no había pasado tan mal estos últimos días¡¡Era a ella a quien le habían roto el corazón¡¡No era justo!! Una oleada de resentimiento y dolor golpeó a la muchacha. No, estaba claro. ¡No quería volver a verlo! Él estaba mejor sin ella, la chica, en verdad, creía esto.

-¿Vamos a verlo, Kia-chan?

-No…-musitó la ojiazul. Todas las presentes se sorprendieron.

-Pe…pero ¿Por qué? Sí, todo lo que te hemos dicho es cierto y…

-No importa sí es verdad… así está mejor…

-¿Qué dices? Sí es que eres…- no pudo terminar, fue interrumpida por un grito que venía de afuera del cuartel.

-¡¡RUKIA!!

Las mujeres se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la ventana, abajo estaba Ichigo llamando a la pequeña Kuchiki, a todo pulmón. La aludida fue la única que se quedó en su sitio.

El chico, al ver que las mujeres nunca regresaban con la morena, dedujo que había sucedido lo que él esperaba. Rukia no quería verlo. Y él podía comprenderlo, aún así no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Molesto consigo mismo, por estar actuando como un cobarde, decidió que él tenía que ser quien arreglara las cosas. Se puso de pie y antes de que las shinigamis pudieran detenerlo se encaminó al treceavo escuadrón. Para localizar el reiatsu de la ojiazul tuvo que elevar el suyo; dos años y aún le costaba eso de sentir la presencia. Al llegar ahí hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: gritar su nombre. Vio a sus defensoras aparecer por una ventana del segundo piso, parecían sorprendidas, pero luego cambiaron su expresión por lástima. El shinigami sustituto vio esto como una mala señal.

-¡¡Rukia¡Sal, necesitó hablar contigo!- no obtuvo respuesta, las mujeres negaron con la cabeza.- ¡Rukia¡¡De verdad, por favor¡¡Tenemos que hablar!!-suplicó el naranjito.

-Kurosaki…-dijo una fría voz atrás de él. El muchacho se dio la vuelta, era nada más y nada menos que Kuchiki Byakuya con una cara de pocos amigos… de ningún amigo para ser exactos.- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?

-Byakuya…-murmuró él, luego adoptó su usual tono de voz irreverente- Necesito hablar con Rukia.

-No, no hay nada que tengas que hablar con ella. Vete de aquí.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no haya hablado con ella o al menos no, sí es ella quien me echa.

-Kurosaki… Esa actitud… Con eso no ganarás nada.

-Byakuya, no te metas. Esto es entre ella y yo.

-Pues, ella es también es una Kuchiki así que también es mi asunto. Además, estás rompiendo la tranquilidad del Sereitei.

-¡Ja¿Tú asunto¿Dónde estabas cuando la condenaron a muerte?

-Kurosaki, vete. No me hagas repetírtelo… a la próxima no seré tan amable.

-Pues tendrás que perder la amabilidad, porque yo de aquí no me voy.- le contestó Ichigo desafiante. Byakuya llegó a su límite, desenfundó su zampakutou, el naranjito se puso en guardia.

-Despedaza, Senbon…

-Espera Nii-sama.-dijo su hermana, interrumpiéndolo y apareciendo frente a él, de pronto.

-Rukia.-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Nii-sama no lo hagas, no vale la pena.-murmuró la chica. Su hermano estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se limitó a decir:

-Como quieras, Rukia- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Rukia, yo…-murmuró el chico, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Kurosaki…-dijo la shinigami, todavía dándole la espalda. Él se asustó al oír lo fría que sonaba su voz. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-contestó. Ella se dio la vuelta, el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar.

-¿Qué dices, Rukia¡¡Sólo escúchame, demonios!!- la expresión de la ojiazul no cambió en nada. El suspiró resignado- Por favor… sólo un momento… Necesito que me escuches…

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Lo que sea… Habla.- Fresita-kun vio para todos lados y luego murmuró:

-¿Puede ser en privado?-las mujeres no se habían escondido a tiempo.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar, él la siguió; dejando un poco decepcionadas a las espectadoras.

* * *

**Ahhh esto ya se puso bueno ¿no? xD **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos! **


	15. Indulgencia

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío… no es mío… no es mío…y no creo que Tite lo regale para Navidad…

**Capítulo XV: Indulgencia **

-¿Dónde está?-gritó Renji, fuera de sí, al tiempo que entraba al despacho de su amiga de infancia. Hacia unos cuantos minutos, había sentido el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo, a quien él había decidido echarle la culpa de la tristeza de la ojiazul. Pero no lo encontró, ni a la morena, sino a las integrantes de la A. de M. y a su novia. Todas estaban apiñadas frente a la ventana¿qué estarían intentando ver?

-Renji-kun…-dijo Keiko.

-¿Dónde está ese imbécil? Cuando lo encuentre voy a…

-¡Je! Eso ya no va a ser necesario-dijo Matsumoto.-Hemos logrado que Kia-chan acceda a escuchar a Ichigo.

-¿Qué? Así que en verdad, fue Ichigo. Él tiene la culpa, yo…

-Tú no harás nada, Renji.-lo amenazó Matsumoto, la mujeres le dedicaron una mirada asesina.- La asociación de mujeres shinigamis ya se encargó de esto. Dentro de un rato vendrán como si nada hubiera pasado.

Renji la vio con escepticismo. Pero se dio cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer; en primera instancia, porque si lo intentaba estas locas lo iban a calcinar vivo; segundo, porque quizás sí esa era la única manera de arreglar las cosas. ¡Ah! Pero si resultaba todo lo contrario, Ichigo iba a desear jamás haber nacido.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien?-preguntó Nanao a Matsumoto, en voz baja.

-Claro. ¿Qué podría salir mal?- le contestó Rangiku.

-A veces, tu optimismo me asusta.

Ichigo siguió a Rukia durante un buen rato. Salieron del Sereitei, se adentraron al bosque por un sendero; tras unos cuantos pasos el chico se dio cuenta que ese era el mismo lugar de su sueño¿acaso…? Llegaron al final del bosque, él, instintivamente, puso su mano en la empuñadura de Zangetsu. La pequeña Kuchiki no se fijó en esto, tomó asiento al borde del acantilado, el shinigami sustituto la imitó. Desde ahí, se podía ver fácilmente casi todo el Rukongai, era una vista espectacular. Él la volvió a ver, la chica parecía muy concentrada viendo algún punto del Rukongai. Kurosaki suspiró mentalmente, así que él tendría que ser el primero en hablar.

-Veo… que todavía te gustan los lugares altos…-comentó el pelirrojo. Ella no le hizo caso. Él, distraídamente, se rascó la cabeza.- Este… Kon te ha extrañado mucho¿sabes? También Yuzu… ahora que lo recuerdo, un día de estos me pregun…

-Detente…-lo cortó la morena, girando el rostro y viéndolo a los ojos. -¿Es eso por lo que me has llamado?

-Eh…no… yo…-Ichigo desvió la mirada, apenado. Una voz en su mente le decía que debió haber planeado mejor lo que iba a hacer, aunque sea un Chappy le hubiera llevado, al menos eso la hubiera suavizado un poco. Abrió la boca para decir algo, se lo pensó mejor, la cerró, la volvió a abrir pero no dijo nada. Rukia perdió la paciencia, hizo un amago de levantarse pero el muchacho, desesperado, la tomó de la mano.

-No te vayas, Rukia.-suplicó Fresita-kun. La muchacha se sorprendió¿él rogando¿Dejando a un lado su orgullo? (N/A¡OOC te digo!) Suspiró y se volvió a sentar, aún con su cara inexpresiva (aunque una parte de ella estaba disfrutando esto). Bajó la mirada hacia su mano y alzó una ceja, el chico, al darse cuenta, la soltó inmediatamente, un tanto abochornado.

-Rukia… ¿qué puedo hacer?- la shinigami lo vio sin dar crédito a lo que oía. ¿Eso era su idea de pedir disculpas¡¿Qué ese tipo no tenía algo en su mente que le dijera como actuar?! Supuso que la conciencia del chico andaba de fiesta o algo… Frunció el entrecejo, ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No estaba para eso. Ya no podía aguantar las grandes ganas que tenía de gritarle y reclamarle.

-No sé para que me preguntas, según tengo entendido, lo que yo tenga que decirte te da igual.-comentó la morena, después de todo, Ichigo sí le había dicho esto. (Se les escapó a la A. de M.)

-Je… la verdad… es que no sé lo que me querías decir… Yo me confundí… -murmuró Ichigo. La ojiazul le puso atención. ¿Él no lo sabía¿Entonces, que creía él?

-¿Se puede saber que pensabas?

-Eh… yo… Creí que me ibas a contar… que te habías liado con Renji…-ella abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué, qué¿Por qué creíste eso?-le preguntó. El pelirrojo titubeó un poco, pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era decir la verdad, le contó todo, aún así omitió el verdadero motivo por el cual él la fue a visitar aquel viernes.

-¡¡IDIOTA!!-gritó Rukia, al mismo tiempo que le pegaba en la cabeza.- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas de mi¡Mal pensado!- le volvió a golpear. Ichigo no hizo nada para defenderse, sabía que se lo merecía pero también, el hecho de que la chica estuviera dejando parte de su frialdad le alegraba.

La muchacha bufó sonoramente y se sentó de nuevo, observó al chico que se estaba frotando la cabeza. ¡Un momento! Entonces, Ichigo se molestó así…. ¿por qué él creía que ella estaba con Renji¿Celos? La pequeña Kuchiki se molestó consigo misma por estar siquiera considerando esto. ¿Cómo iban a ser celos¡Él está con Inoue!

-Rukia… lo siento… por haberte dicho eso y por todo lo demás.

-Tonto. Tú no dijiste lo otro…

-Entonces… ¿Me crees que no fui yo?

-Ah…-musitó la ojiazul, con sinceridad.-Fue mi culpa, debí haberme dado cuenta que había algo raro en todo eso… ni siquiera me tomé la molestia, de ver sin en verdad ese era tu reiatsu o algo, yo…

-¡No!-le espetó Kurosaki.-No te eches la responsabilidad como siempre. Es mi culpa, si tú le creíste fue porque dejé la posibilidad de que creyeras eso. Pero no es cierto Rukia, tú jamás has sido un estorbo para mí… ¡Por dios, Rukia! Sin ti yo no estaría aquí… sin ti yo no… tú… para mi…-él se revolvió el cabello, sin tener idea de que lo debía hacer.

Rukia lo observó atentamente, sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.

-¿En verdad, no crees nada de lo que "el otro Ichigo" me dijo?-le preguntó la morena.

-¡Claro que no, Rukia! Bueno, es cierto que a veces puedes ser muy irritante, dibujas mal y…-ella le dio un puñetazo. ¿De verdad, que no tenía voz interior este hombre?- Pero… también eres alguien muy especial para mi y una gran amiga.

"_¿Amiga?" _

-¿Me perdonas, Rukia?- la pequeña shinigami hizo ademán de estar pensándoselo bien. Lo que impacientó mucho a Kurosaki. Se agachó para reclamarle, de improvisto, ella levantó la cara. El ámbar se encontró con violeta cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Sus rostros peligrosamente cerca.- ¿Me perdonas?-volvió a decir. Sus labios casi se rozaban.

-Ah…-musitó la morena. Él sonrió. No podía creer que había estado a punto de perderla. Su cabello negro azabache que se sentía como el terciopelo; sus hermosos y enigmáticos ojos violeta y con un tono azulado; su pálida piel como la leche aunque a ella no le gustara; su hermética expresión que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos puede cambiar al de una niña de cinco años emocionada…

Se acercaron aún más, él cerró los ojos, ella también y justo en el momento en que estaban a punto de besarse, a Rukia le golpeó un cargo de conciencia (N/A¡Ja! La de ella sí está ahí) No podía hacerle eso a Inoue (Por más que un lado de ella le gritara que daba igual) Ichigo ahora estaba con Inoue y no había nada que pudiera hacer… Bajó el rostro dejando un tanto desconcertado y decepcionado a Ichigo, hasta que segundos después el chico comprendió que fue lo que había pasado. Volvieron a sentarse bien, la chica de pronto señaló, un punto del rukongai, con el dedo.

-¿Ves ahí?-él shinigami asintió- En ese lugar, hay un enorme árbol de Sakura, se dice que las parejas que lo visitan el día en que se conocieron, tienen… ehmmm… pues lo que podría considerarse buena suerte… je… deberías de llevar a Inoue ahí algún día-murmuró la muchacha con una sonrisa triste.

Ichigo la miró detenidamente, no aún no podía decirle la verdad…. Primero tenía que solucionarlo todo… además de descubrir quien había sido el culpable de esta trampa.

Ambos se quedaron ahí… sentados… sin hablar… entre ellos a veces las palabras no eran necesarias… Pero mientras, juntos observaban el hermoso crepúsculo que se alzaba enfrente… no pudieron evitar sentir una punzada de melancolía….

* * *

Ahhh… por un momento tuve la intención de liarlos… Ni modo… ¿Qué les pareció este momento semi-IchiRuki?

Lamento la tardanza y gracias Yoko emi – San por recordarme… Jejeje…

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos!


	16. Gira y gira I

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza pero es que estoy en exámenes y Tsk…

**Disclaimer: **Bleach sigue sin ser mío… no es que lo quiera, la verdad…

**Capítulo XVI: Gira y gira (parte I)**

-Jo… Nos han complicado las cosas…-murmuró una mujer con cierto desdén. Estaba cubierta con una larga capa negra, y en esos momentos se encontraba como levitando sobre la copa de un enorme y frondoso árbol. A su lado estaban otras dos figuras encapuchadas, uno estaba parado y era mucho más alta que ella; el otro estaba de cuclillas y parecía muy interesado en dos personas que estaban debajo de ellos.

-Nah! Esto ha hecho que las cosas se pongan más divertidas…-dijo el que estaba de pie.-Iba a ser la madre de aburrido sí todo resultaba así de fácil. Además, todavía no estamos seguros si es verdad que…

-Ah…-lo cortó la mujer- pero aún así hubiera sido mejor para ellos de la otra forma… Tsk… parece que tendremos que recurrir al otro modo…

-Jejejeje me encanta el otro modo…-comentó el hombre con una risa fría- ¿Y tú que piensas?-le preguntó a su otro compañero.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, esto se pone más interesante… Aún así… espero que _él_ esté equivocado -le contestó, sus compañeros lo vieron sorprendidos. Él no les hizo caso y alzó la mirada.-El crepúsculo en la Sociedad de Almas es muy hermoso…

-Hmm… supongo que nos veremos pronto… ¿verdad?-le preguntó Ichigo a la ojiazul. Estaban frente a la puerta que llevaba al mundo humano, después de todo era martes e Ichigo tenía que ir a clases, aunque el chico había propuesto quedarse, la morena no le había permitido semejante irresponsabilidad.

-Ah… Si no tengo misiones y si tú ya has hecho tus tareas, no hay problema…

-¡Hey¡No me trates como a un niño!-le reclamó el pelinaranja haciendo un mohín (o puchero). Una parte de la mente de Rukia no pudo evitar notar que Ichigo se miraba muy lindo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, la morena se abofeteó mentalmente.

-Oh… Pero Fresita-kun ¿Cómo quieres que te trate?

-Te voy a…-masculló el shinigami sustituto, la chica se rió y le sacó la lengua. Kurosaki suspiró y dirigió la mirada a la comitiva de mujeres que estaban atrás de la pequeña Kuchiki.-Este… Muchas gracias… yo…

-Ah no fue nada Ichigo-exclamó Matsumoto- La asociación de mujeres shinigamis siempre está al servicio de los demás…

-¡Y ahora, ya tenemos un lugar para hacer fiesta en la tierra!

-¿Eh?

-¡¡En la casa de Ichi-kun!!-gritó Yachiru.

-Esperen yo…-vio la expresión de las shinigamis y decidió mejor no contradecirlas.-Entonces… Nos vemos. Adiós Renji.-El pelirrojo quien en todo el rato se había estado aguantando por no ir y gritarle una amenaza a Ichigo, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Adiós Fresita!-lo molestó Rukia. El chico le iba a reclamar cuando tuvo una buena idea.

-¡Ah¡Adiós Kia-chan!-diciendo esto cruzó la puerta.

-¿Qué¡¡OYE!!-gritó la muchacha sonrojada. En verdad que ese nombre le daba pena. Las mujeres se rieron disimuladamente, hasta Renji casi sonrió. Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta la A. de M. rodeó a la morena.

-Oi Kia-chan y entonces ¿Le dijiste algo a Ichigo?-la ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco.

-No.-vio la cara de decepción de las shinigamis.-No le voy a decir nada. Después de todo Ichigo está con Inoue y bueno… lo que importa es que es feliz… Además con Ichigo… sólo soy una amiga…-terminó ella con una sonrisa triste. Renji frunció el entrecejo. Ese Ichigo era un idiota, Abarai sabía muy bien que el naranjito estaba enamorado de Rukia… agh… ¿Cómo demonios se las arregla ese tonto para empeorar las cosas? Ahora que lo pensaba… los dos son un par de inmaduros…

De pronto, una mariposa del infierno pasó frente a ellos. Hinamori alzó la mano y esta se posó en ella.

-Parece que se ha convocado a una reunión a los tenientes y capitanes-dijo Momo un tanto preocupada- ¿Qué habrá sucedido?- todos negaron con la cabeza y se dirigieron, rápidamente, a la sala de reuniones. Cuando llegaron, cada quien se colocó según su escuadrón, cinco minutos después entró el Comandante General Yamamoto, lucía un tanto cansado.

-Vaya… parecen preocupados-dijo el anciano. Vaya manera de saludar.-Jejejeje no me digan compañeros, que se han vuelto asustadizos…

-Comandante General ¿a qué se debe esta inesperada convocatoria?-preguntó Hitsugaya. Yama-jii observó a los capitanes.

-Jo… parece que hoy no están para comentarios….-murmuró el capitán.-Tsk… De acuerdo iré al punto. No es nada grave…aún así merece nuestra atención. Si recordamos, hace alrededor de tres meses se puso en marcha el nuevo programa para identificar Hollows conocido como _"Hide ´n seek"-_ Mayuri asintió orgullosamente y Rukia se rascó la mejilla con nerviosismo.

-Aunque era muy complicado de entender, resultó ser muy efectivo; además tras haber leído el informe realizado por Kuchiki Rukia (sí, al final le había tocado volver a hacerlo), el Rey le dio su aprobado al nuevo proyecto.

-Como si hubiera necesitado ser revisado- se quejó Mayuri.

-Por supuesto, que era necesario-replicó Hitsugaya. Matsumoto suspiró, su capitán siempre tenía una objeción.-Ese proyecto es muy peligroso aparte de violar ciertas leyes.

-Claro que no. ¿Acaso la innovación es mucho para el pequeño capitán?-se burló Mayuri.

-Basta-sentenció Yama-jii.-Ambos tienen su punto. He de admitir que el proyecto me pareció un tanto descabellado… después de todo colocar una base de ese tipo en Hueco Mundo nunca se había hecho, por los peligros que conlleva; no obstante, el Rey la aprobó.

-El problema, es que recientemente se han estado observando ciertas anomalías en el programa. Son escasas y casi imperceptibles pero aún así son errores que más adelante podrían costar vidas. Por tanto, es necesario enviar alguien para que supervise que es lo que está sucediendo.

-Yo me apunto.-dijo Hitsugaya.

-No… El asunto no es tan importante como para que un capitán vaya, los convoqué más que todo para informarles de la situación. En cuanto a la misión, con dos tenientes será suficiente.-Renji estuvo a punto de levantar la mano cuando el anciano agregó-De preferencia, que sean muy hábiles en el uso del Kidoh.-Abarai fingió que se estaba rascando la cabeza.

-Iré yo-dijo Hinamori. El comandante asintió, y siguió observando a los tenientes, expectante.

-Yo también.-Byakuya, por primera vez a lo largo de la reunión, alzó la mirada. Rukia se acaba de ofrecer.

-Excelente-comentó el anciano.

-No creo que…-empezó a decir Byakuya, pero Yamamoto lo interrumpió.

-Espero, capitán Kuchiki que no olvide lo que en realidad importa. La teniente Kuchiki es perfecta para la misión, me parece que después del capitán Kurotsuchi, es ella quien más conoce acerca del programa _"Hide ´n seek"-_ Bya-kun asintió. Rukia no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos! 


	17. Gira y gira II

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Gira y gira (parte II)**

* * *

El comandante general Yamamoto le pidió a Hinamori y a Rukia que se colocaran en el centro de la sala. Después de esto, empezó a darles las instrucciones para su misión. A las seis de la tarde partirían a Hueco Mundo. Una vez ahí, se dirigirían a un cuartel que había sido construido en secreto y en el que ningún Hollow o espíritu impuro podía acceder. En esta base se encuentran diez científicos de la élite del doceavo escuadrón que están encargados del programa _"Hide nseek"_. Las chicas se encargarían de preguntarles acerca de lo que ha sucedido, revisar las instalaciones e investigar unas cuantas cosas más, y luego, el viernes regresarían al Sereitei para dar un informe de su misión. Ni bien hubo Yama-jii terminado de hablar, cuando Mayuri ya les estaba echando su discurso acerca de lo inútil que era esa misión y que de ninguna manera, encontrarían algún error en su programa. Todos los presentes, a excepción de Byakuya, pusieron los ojos en blanco. De reojo, Rukia miró a Matsumoto, quien le estaba haciendo señas que claramente decían: "¡Misión nueva¡A celebrar!" La ojiazul suspiró y volvió a ver a Hinamori, quien tenía una risita nerviosa. La reunión terminó y aunque a la muchacha le hubiera gustado irse con el resto de los tenientes, su hermano le hizo una significativa mirada y ella tuvo que quedarse a su lado. Regresaron en silencio a la mansión Kuchiki, ella ya casi podía sentir la reprimenda que Byakuya le iba a dar. Pero no… llegaron a la residencia y él se dirigió a la biblioteca; lo único que hizo fue mandarla a prepararse antes de que se le hiciera tarde.

Rukia se encaminó a su habitación, aún sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de pasar. En primera instancia… ¿Por qué demonios se había ofrecido? La chica sabía muy bien la postura de su hermano ante este tipo de misiones. Quizás… porque necesitaba tener su mente ocupada en algo…en algo más…Sí, eso era… una misión a hueco mundo era algo perfecto para aclarar sus pensamientos y de nuevo, encaminar su mente en lo que siempre debe ser lo más importante para ella: Su trabajo de shinigami… proteger a los demás… Por dios…que ya estaba actuando como una adolescente de los mangas shoujo de Yuzu…

Y la otra cosa… ¿Por qué su hermano no la había regañado? Era lo más lógico… bueno, tenía que admitir que lo que había dicho Yamamoto acerca de que ella era perfecta para la misión le había agradado bastante… quizá por eso Byakuya…

En fin, no había por que preocuparse… después de todo sólo era una misión de reconocimiento aparte en un lugar en el que ningún hollow podía acceder… sip, no había problema, seguro su hermano ya había considerado esto.

A las 5:55, la morena estaba esperando junto con Hinamori a que abrieran la puerta hacia Hueco Mundo, con ellas estaban todos los tenientes, el capitán Ukitake e Hitsugaya. Antes de salir se había ido a despedir de su hermano pero no había podido encontrarlo por ningún lugar de la mansión.

-_Nii-sama… ¿Dónde estás?_-pensó la chica. Volvió a ver a su comitiva de despedida, Matsumoto estaba de lo más contenta intentado darle unas botellas de sake a Hinamori. "Para el viaje". Nanao miraba con malos ojos todo esto mientras los demás se estaban haciendo bolas intentando hacer explotar unos cohetes sorpresa (de la tienda de Urahara, por cierto) hasta que a Yachiru se le ocurrió tirar de un extremo, haciendo que este estallara inesperadamente dejándolos a todos cubiertos de pólvora y de Chappys.

Renji y Ukitake se acercaron a donde Rukia. Ambos parecían un tanto preocupados.

-Rukia… ¿Estás segura de todo esto?-preguntó Renji.

-Renji… Claro que lo estoy… soy una shinigami y este es mi deber.

-Jejeje… Kuchiki nunca cambias…-murmuró Ukitake con una sonrisa.

-Capitán Ukitake… ¿Usted también cree que no debería…?

-Kuchiki debo admitir que estoy un tanto preocupado, aún así estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo-puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica- Da tu mayor esfuerzo, Kuchiki.

-¡Sí¡Gracias, capitán Ukitake!

-Hinamori fuku-taichou, Kuchiki fuku-taichou la entrada se abrirá dentro de unos segundos.-anunció uno de los guardianes de la puerta. Las chicas asintieron, se despidieron de todos y se encaminaron al portal. Con un gran estruendo el portal se abrió, juntas cruzaron el umbral hacia Hueco Mundo.

Desde su asiento, Byakuya pudo ver las luces que se dieron en el momento en que su hermano cruzo la puerta. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al frente.

-No comprendo…-murmuró Bya-kun, delante de él estaba Yamamoto.- ¿Por qué enviarla? Usted mismo dijo que…

-Ya lo sé…-dijo Yama-jii- Pero recuerda no estamos seguros aún…no sabemos si la información que recibimos es del todo acertada o más bien podría ser algo para distraernos… En todo caso, no creo que algo malo les suceda. La sociedad de almas, en estos dos años ha podido mantener a raya a los arrancar creados por Aizen, además van a un área libre de peligros. Kuchiki taichou deberías de darle un poco más de crédito a tu hermana.-Byakuya no contestó se limitó a ver por la ventana.

Lo primero que recibió Rukia al llegar a hueco mundo fue una ola de arena. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, digamos que este lugar no le traía muy buenos recuerdos. Oyó toser a Hinamori, quien se había tragado un poco de polvo. La morena se sacudió el cabello, se colocó bien la capa y se ajustó los googles, no quería que le entrara arena en los ojos. Lo único que deseaba era no verse igual de chistosa que Renji cuando él los usaba.

-Hinamori-kun-dijo la morena, al tiempo que sacaba un mapa y se acercaba a su compañera.-Sí usamos el shunpo podremos llegar a este punto en… quizá tres horas… supongo que podremos descansar ahí. ¿Te parece bien?

-Ah…En tres horas hueco mundo estará tan oscuro que lo más recomendable será detenernos hasta mañana. ¡Vamos Rukia-san!

Las tenientes desaparecieron usando el shunpo en dirección al sur. Justo como Rukia calculó, tres horas después las chicas alcanzaron el lugar tachado en su mapa. Ahí habían tres enormes rocas, perfectas para estar medio ocultas y para apoyarse. Muertas del cansancio se desplomaron en el suelo, una vez Hinamori recuperó el aliento, utilizando el kidoh creó una pequeña fogata. Rukia sacó de su bolsa dos cantimploras y le dio una a Momo.

-Gracias-murmuró Hinamori. La ojiazul sonrió y se bebió un buen trago de agua.-Hmmm… ¿Rukia-san?

-¿Qué pasa Hinamori-kun?

-Este… ¿Estás bien?-La morena la vio desconcertada-Ah… perdona Rukia-san…Es…es algo privado tuyo… No debí haber preguntado…-Kuchiki parpadeó y por fin entendió de que hablaba su compañera.

-Ah… No, no te preocupes por eso Hinamori-kun…-dijo Kia-chan sonriendo, era raro pero no se sentía incómoda al hablar de eso con Hinamori.-Pues, estoy bien… No… no puedo estar deprimida por eso toda la vida…

-Eres muy valiente, Rukia-san.-murmuró Momo viendo a la muchacha con asombro.-Mmm… Lamento como te tratamos en vez de intentar consolarte…

-Jejeje… Nah… no hay problema. La verdad creo que ese es un buen método…

-Eh… Rukia-san y ¿Entonces¿De verdad, no le piensas decir nada?

-No. Como dije, así está bien. Después de todo, Inoue es mucho mejor que yo. (Nota de la empedernida conciencia de Rukia: Mujer… recuérdame llevarte a terapia psicológica… ¿Qué es esa autoestima?) Yo no…-suspiró. Hinamori le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ánimo, Rukia-san. Yo te admiro mucho, siempre encuentras la forma de levantarte.

-Gracias, Hinamori-kun.

Se acomodaron en sus puestos, Rukia se arropó con la capa. Vaya que estaba haciendo frío. En verdad, hueco mundo era un lugar muy deprimente.

-¿Aquí es?-preguntó Hinamori.

-Hmmm…-la ojiazul se puso los googles y observó el mapa. Estos le ayudaron a calcular las coordenadas.-Sip, este es el lugar.- Eran las once de la mañana del miércoles y por fin habían llegado a su destino. Escudriñaron a su alrededor. Nada. Frente a ellas sólo había unas cuantas dunas y arena, arena, arena. Cualquiera, al ver esto se hubiera quedado confundido y desconcertado, a la larga hubiera pensado que se equivocó de dirección; pero ellas sabían lo que estaba pasando. Habían llegado a la parte de la misión en la que se explicaba porque era imperativo que fueran buenas en el uso del kidoh.

Se subieron las mangas de sus túnicas y dibujaron unas líneas con tinta negra en sus brazos. Hinamori caminó a la derecha y Rukia a la izquierda. Hicieron unos sellos con las manos al mismo tiempo que murmuraban un difícil conjuro. Así es, para entrar a la base del proyecto, había que hacer un complicado proceso usando el kidoh. Se necesitaba una buena concentración y estar bien coordinadas, cualquier error podía hacer que su misión se fuera al caño. Una vez terminaron de recitar la extraña oración, se agacharon, alargaron el brazo hacia el suelo y cerraron la mano, como si hubieran intentando agarrar aire. Se levantaron y aún con el puño cerrado, empezaron a caminar hacia atrás, parecía como si estuvieran halando algo pesado. Unos pasos más y de pronto, unas gruesas cadenas un tanto oxidadas aparecieron en sus puños. Tiraron un poco más de estas y entonces, de sus otros extremos, se mostró un portal, cuyas dos puertas se abrían lentamente a medida que ellas tiraban.

Finalmente, quedaron abiertas de par en par. Se arreglaron las mangas de la túnica y entraron, encontrándose con una larga escalinata hacia abajo. Empezaron a bajar las gradas, estas estaban demasiado inclinadas para el gusto de Rukia. Tras un buen rato, por fin alcanzaron el final de los peldaños. Llegaron a una especie de sala redonda, alrededor de la curva pared había una serie de puertas grises; en la sala había varios escritorios, pilas de pergaminos y documentos, muchas máquinas extrañas y una tanto escalofriantes… aún así no había ni rastro de los científicos. Se miraron entre ellas y Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Hola? Este… somos las tenientes Hinamori Momo y Kuchiki Rukia…-anunció Momo-Eh… ¿Hay alguien?-buscaron alguna señal de vida, distraídamente Rukia se quitó la capa y los googles. Los dejó encima de un escritorio, Momo la imitó. Justo en el momento, en el que Rukia abrió la boca oyeron un ruido que provenía de uno de los cuartos. Con la mano en la empuñadura de sus zampakutou se dirigieron a la puerta, con cuidado la abrieron y entraron… No había nadie… Sólo más escritorios y unas cuantas libreras, precavidamente empezaron a recorrer la habitación. Rukia se dirigió hacia las libreras mientras Hinamori caminó en dirección a los escritorios.

La ojiazul se fijó en que habían varios libros tirados además el piso se sentía un tanto pegajoso. No se fijó cuando se paró en un charco… ¿Un charco? Bajó la mirada… su pie estaba empapado por lo que parecía… Eso… eso no era posible…

Hinamori rodeó uno de los escritorios, en la mesa había unos cuantos pergaminos, tomó uno y lo leyó… Que extraño. Parecía que quien había estado escribiendo se había detenido de forma abrupta… De pronto, sintió que algo se movía debajo de ella.

-¡¡AAHH!!-gritó Hinamori. Rukia dio un respingo y corrió hacia donde ella, cuando llegó a su lado sintió que le daba algo con lo que vio. Una mano tenía fuertemente sujetado el pie de Momo, dicha mano le pertenecía a un prácticamente mutilado shinigami que estaba debajo del escritorio.

-Ayu...Ayuda… Por favor…-logró mascullar el herido. Las chicas se habían quedado paralizadas. Lentamente, el brazo del científico se deslizó hasta caer al piso y quedar completamente inmóvil. Hinamori logró normalizar la respiración y se agachó.

-Está muerto…-murmuró Momo. Sin previo aviso, las antorchas, que estaban en las paredes, se encendieron. Hinamori soltó un grito ahogado. El piso estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, cabezas, brazos, vísceras… las shinigami estaban rodeadas de todo esto.

-¡Tenemos que irnos Rukia-san!-exclamó Hinamori, había pánico en su voz. Rukia seguía inmóvil.- ¡Rukia-san!

-No… No podemos dejarlos así…-musitó la pequeña Kuchiki-Necesitan sepultura…-la chica no tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Su mente le estaba diciendo a gritos que se largara de ahí lo más pronto posible. Pero no podía, simplemente no podía.

De la nada, se dio un destello seguido de una explosión, lo siguiente que Rukia supo es que su brazo estaba sangrando por una herida profunda, se arrodilló, le escocia mucho.

-¡¿Rukia-san estás bien?!-preguntó Hinamori corriendo hacia ella. Momo estaba intacta parecía que ella si había logrado esquivar el ataque; la morena se enojo consigo misma por haberse distraído. Se dio una segunda explosión, una nube de polvo se formó frente a ellas. Una vez esta se hubo disipado un hombre con cabello gris y una sonrisa desagradable estaba delante las shinigami. Era un arrancar.

-Shinigamis… Rueguen por sus vidas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uf…. Sí que me tarde… Perdón… Ah y también lamento no poder contestar los reviews pero FanFiction me lleva odio o algo porque no me dejaba contestar ni nada… -.-

Preview!!!

Cap. XVII: Catástrofe.

Ilusas… ¿en verdad creyeron qué eso sería suficiente?


	18. Catástrofe

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: Catástrofe**

* * *

Hinamori y Rukia estaban paralizadas; el reiatsu de ese arrancar era muy grande, sin lugar a dudas era igual de poderoso que algún Espada… pero eso era imposible ese tipo de seres se habían mantenido a raya tras la derrota de Aizen… Y todos estos estaban vigilados por la sociedad de almas… Un ataque así de improvisto era casi absurdo teniendo en cuenta todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían empleado… Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y repulsiva, sí eso era posible…

-Oh… pero que lindas shinigamis me he encontrado… que suerte tengo…-dijo mientras se relamía de gusto. Las manos de las chicas se dirigieron instintivamente a las empuñaduras de sus zampakutou.-Tsk… Tsk…

-¿Quién demonios eres tú¿Cómo has entrado aquí?-preguntó Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Mogami, pequeña shinigami. Soy uno de los cuantos arrancar que quedan… ¿Sorprendida por mi presencia?

-¡Imposible! Esta es un área protegida… Ningún ser impuro puede entrar aquí.-dijo Hinamori.

-Shinigamis… Su orgullo les crea un exceso de confianza terrible… Tch… No puedo creer que este perdiendo mí tiempo en esto…-desenfundó su arma, las muchachas hicieron lo mismo-¡Hagan que esto valga la pena¡Quiero ver sus expresiones de dolor antes de morir!

Se arrojó hacia Rukia, quien detuvo el ataque con su espada a dura penas. El brazo herido le temblaba y ese tipo tenía una fuerza tremenda, faltaba poco para que su defensa cediera.

-¡Arde Tobiume!-exclamó Hinamori al tiempo que liberaba el shikai de su zampakutou. Rápidamente, lanzó un ataque hacia Mogami quien logró esquivarlo fácilmente. Rukia se trasladó al lado de Hinamori, la herida le seguía sangrando exageradamente. Distraídamente, se miró el brazo; ahogó un grito. Su extremidad se estaba poniendo de color morado al tiempo que el dolor se acrecentaba, Hinamori la vio. Ambas comprendieron que estaba pasando: Veneno.

-¡Rukia-san!-gritó asustada; el arrancar se rió.

-¡Ja¿No te habías dado cuenta?- se abalanzó, de nuevo, hacia ellas. Las espadas chocaron, ese idiota era muy ágil y estaba acorralando a las dos, al mismo tiempo. Rukia vio una abertura en su defensa por la derecha y atacó pero él fue más rápido y le dio en el pecho con la funda de su espada, golpe que hizo que la morena se estrellara, dolorosamente, en la pared. Hinamori no tardaría en caer, también. Rukia observó a su compañera como apenas lograba llevarle el paso a su enemigo; podría aprovechar ese momento para liberar su zampakutou, pero tuvo una mejor idea.

-¡Bakudou 61: Rikujou Kourou!

Con agilidad, Rukia logró sellarlo. Sin necesidad, de que alguien le avisara, Hinamori descargó sobre él, el ataque más poderos de Tobiume.

-Lo logramos…-murmuró la chica. Mogami estaba ahí, tirado en el piso, inmóvil y con el cuerpo casi partido a la mitad producto del embate de Hinamori.

Salieron, de ese lugar, lo más rápido que les fue posible. Ni siquiera se acordaron de la capa o de los googles. Una vez afuera, se desplomaron en la arena.

-Eso estuvo cerca…-murmuró Hinamori, Rukia asintió. Momo decidió no perder tiempo y sacó su teléfono. Tardó unos minutos que diera señal, en cuanto la atendieron, informó con voz agitada y atropellando un tanto las palabras, lo que había sucedido. Colgó y observó a la ojiazul, quien se estaba examinando la herida. Poco a poco estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad en el brazo. La chica se agachó y agarró con cuidado, la extremidad de su compañera.

-Me han dicho que nos dirijamos al este… Nos abrirán una puerta, además enviarán a alguien para que venga a escoltarnos.-Kuchiki asintió-A ver… Rukia-san, usaré el kidoh para sellarte la herida y también detener el veneno… No será tan efectivo como el trabajo de alguien del cuarto escuadrón pero… Eh… va a arder un poco.-la chica la curó y ese "arder un poco" fue mentira… ¡ardió mucho!

-Hablando de misiones que acaban mal…-bromeó Hinamori, la morena se rió. Momo se puso de pie e intentó identificar hacia donde era el este, labor un tanto difícil ya que en esos momentos no había sol. Rukia, aún sentada, se arregló la manga de la túnica.- Es hacia allá Rukia-san. Ah… supongo que nos espera un buen rato de explicaciones y luego un interminable papeleo… ¡Oye! Pero sí nos apresuramos, estaremos libres para el fin de semana.-la pequeña shinigami alzó la ceja.- ¿Se te ha olvidado Rukia-san¡¡Este sábado dirán quién será el próximo Illuminati!!

Rukia estuvo a punto de decir algo… pero su comentario fue abruptamente interrumpido, cuando, del suelo, salió, inesperadamente, una mano que se cerró en el cuello de la chica. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Rukia fue levantado, cuando desde la arena surgió el mismismo Mogami. La muchacha intentó inútilmente soltarse, pero los dedos de él estaban fuertemente cerrados alrededor de su cuello.

-Ilusas… ¿Creyeron que eso sería suficiente?-se burló aún manteniendo a Rukia en el aire. Hinamori corrió a ayudar a su compañera pero recibió un golpe en la cara que la arrojó al suelo. La ojiazul estaba segura de que su cuello sería incapaz de resistir un poco más, a la desperada utilizó su reiatsu como si le hubiera mandado un choque de energía eléctrica a su enemigo, él la soltó. Hinamori lo atacó con su espada.

-¡Arremolina, Sode no Shirayuki!-exclamó Rukia. Su zampakutou se volvió completamente blanca.- ¡Primer danza: Luna blanca!

Logró atrapar a Mogami en su círculo, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. El cuerpo de Mogami se quebró en muchos pedazos tras el ataque, Rukia se dio la vuelta buscando a Hinamori, al verla casi le da algo. Junto a Momo estaba él, de pie y con una sonrisita de suficiencia. ¡¡Imposible!! Pero sí ella, ella acababa de…

Con horror observó como de los fragmentos de él, que estaban en el suelo, se empezaban a unir de nuevo, pero no se formó sólo uno sino dos. Pronto frente a ellas no había un Mogami sino tres ¿Qué pesadilla era esa?

-Tienes que estar bromeando…-los tres se rieron cruelmente.

-¿Tienen miedo shinigamis? Parece que no les comente acerca de mi habilidad especial… Y ahora… lindas niñas será mejor que acepten que de esta no se salvan… Yo soy invencible…

Kilómetros al este, una puerta apareció en Hueco Mundo. De ella salieron dos hombres, uno parecía muy preocupado, el otro aunque tenía una expresión fría se le notaba un tanto perturbado.

-Taichou… Es hacia allá.-dijo Renji.-Maldición ¿No pudieron dejarnos más cerca?

-Renji… Esto es lo más cerca que se permite abrir una puerta de la base…

-Maldita sea ¿De qué sirvieron tantas normas de seguridad?-empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas, Renji?

-Pues… a buscarlas… No podemos quedarnos aquí…

-El comandante Yamamoto no dijo que hiciéramos eso…

-Pe…Pero Taichou…-Renji estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintieron el reiatsu de Hinamori disminuir considerablemente con el de ella sintieron el de Rukia y también una extraña presencia.-Ese reiatsu parece el de un Espada… ¡Espere Taichou!-Byakuya había desaparecido usando el shunpo en dirección a su hermana, Renji lo siguió.

Al ser atacada por los dos Mogamis, al mismo tiempo, Hinamori fue incapaz de defenderse de ambos. Su hombro fue atravesado por la espada del segundo. Rukia, en esos momentos, estaba luchando contra quien parecía ser el Mogami original. Se distrajo cuando vio lo que le pasó a Hinamori y a duras penas, logró evitar que él le cortara la cabeza. Usó el shunpo hacia donde Momo. Las chicas alzaron la mirada, los tres parecían estarse divirtiendo mucho.

-Hinamori-kun…Tengo una idea…-murmuró Rukia, su compañera asintió. Entre dientes le dio unas cuantas indicaciones… No creía que con eso acabarían con él, mejor dicho ellos… pero al menos les daría un poco de tiempo…

Usaron el shunpo y aparecieron frente al Mogami original, este parecía sorprendido. No esperaba un ataque directo.

-¡Primer forma del Kidoh: Obstrucción!…-gritaron al unísono. Por segunda vez, Mogami fue inmovilizado.

Los otros dos, se quitaron de ahí. Hinamori se dirigió hacia la de la derecha y Rukia hacia el de la izquierda.

-¡Hadou 33: Soukatsui!-exclamó Hinamori. Él fue incapaz de esquivarlo y lo arrojó hacia atrás.

-¡Hadou 63: Sobren Soukatsui!-gritó Rukia. Su ataque dio de lleno en el pecho de su enemigo y también fue empujado hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque. Justo como ellas planearon, ahora los tres estaban en el mismo lugar. Rukia alzó su zampakutou y exclamó- ¡¡Segunda danza: Onda Blanca!!

Los tres quedaron completamente congelados. Hinamori y Rukia desaparecieron usando el shunpo, hacia el este. Era una suerte que la puerta que abrieron no había sido la que ellas usaron para llegar a Hueco Mundo, aún así estaba bastante lejos. Tras un buen rato de huída usando el shunpo, Hinamori se tropezó. Rukia se detuvo y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Vaya, vaya… ten más cuidado pequeña…-dijo alguien frente a ellas. Ambas volvieron a ver ¡Imposible! Ahí estaban y esta vez eran cuatro. Momo no pudo evitar tragar saliva. ¿Cómo demonios habían sido tan rápidos? Las chicas adoptaron una posición defensiva. Ya basta de intentar huir…

Ellos se lanzaron al ataque, dos para cada una… El silencio de Hueco Mundo fue reemplazado por el chocar de espadas y por invocaciones de Kidoh.

Rukia, con una profunda herida en la pierna, logró esquivar el golpe de Mogami. Con agilidad le cortó el brazo a su segundo atacante, y a duras penas detuvo la espada del otro. Forcejearon y se empujaron con las espadas, finalmente Rukia hizo un amago de moverse a la derecha y cuando Mogami cayó en su trampa, sin vacilar, lo decapitó. Con asco, se limpió la sangre que le había caído en el rostro, oyó un grito de dolor de Hinamori. Alzó la mirada y vio como el estómago de su compañera era atravesado por la espada del arrancar. La chica se desplomó en el piso. Justo antes de que él le diera el golpe final, Kuchiki le lanzó la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki, congelándolo.

-¡Hinamori-kun!-la ojiazul corrió hacia donde Momo, esta levantó el rostro y vio horrorizada como Mogami estaba a punto de atacar a la morena por la espalda y ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta. Todo empezó a suceder en cámara lenta.

-¡¡Cuidado!!

Rukia giró levemente el rostro, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa; sería incapaz de esquivarlo…

-¡¡RUKIA-SAN!!

Byakuya y Renji se detuvieron. ¿Qué había pasado? Incapaz de contenerse, Renji murmuró:

-El reiatsu de Rukia ha…

Hinamori había perdido el conocimiento, antes de que todo se volviera negro, una última imagen se quedó grabada en ella… La espada de Mogami a centímetros del cuello de Rukia…

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Espero hayan pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo! **

**¡Adelanto!  
**

**Capítulo XVIII: Réquiem for the Death…**

**El domingo Ichigo por fin habla con Inoue. ¿Cómo lo tomará ella? Además…**


	19. Réquiem para la muerte

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Réquiem para la muerte**

* * *

Ichigo despertó sobresaltado. Estaba jadeando y sudando como si hubiera corrido kilómetros. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando calmarse. Acababa de tener una pesadilla… demasiado vívida para su gusto.

"Rukia"

Ahora la protagonista y víctima de sus pesadillas era ella, alguna vez fue su madre, pero Ichigo tenía la impresión que esta vez eran peores.

Pero ella estaba bien… Tenía que estar bien. No podía haberle pasado algo malo en tan sólo…El chico volvió a ver su reloj; este marcaba la una de la madrugada, ya era jueves… dos días…

Con el dorso de la mano se limpió el sudor frío de la frente y se volvió a acostar. De nuevo, tenía ese extraño presentimiento… Aún así una parte de él sabía que Rukia estaba bien y otra parte de él, una muy profunda, creía que la chica estaba bien… y esperándolo…

La noche estaba muy tranquila lo único que rompía el silencio eran los suaves ronquidos de Kon; normalmente, Ichigo ya le habría tirado una almohada pero en esos momentos, de alguna forma la sensación de no estar solo era relajante.

Los pensamientos del muchacho parecían eran un mar de confusión. ¿A qué se debían esas pesadillas?

El martes, justo cuando regresó, Ichigo buscó a Yoruichi pero no dio con ella por ningún lado, ni siquiera Urahara sabía donde estaba. Aún así, el chico estaba seguro de que ambos sabían algo, sobretodo Yoruichi-san y que por alguna razón no querían decirle. Maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba cuando le hacían esto, Kurosaki no era del tipo de persona que le gustaba que lo dejaran al margen de las cosas, sobretodo cuando era algo relacionado con Rukia. Se hizo una nota mental: Esa tarde después de clases iría a la tienda de Urahara y si era necesario amenazaría con el bankai en orden de obtener información. Seguramente, Yoruichi-san ya habría regresado de sólo dios sabe donde.

También se hizo otra nota mental, aunque cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía una punzada de culpa en el estómago: Tenía que hablar con Inoue. Pero¿cómo decirle que no estaba enamorado de ella? Que sólo la quería como amiga, que la única razón por la que había aceptado ser su novio, fue porque en esos momentos necesitaba a alguien a su lado… ya que se sentía muy mal porque creía que Rukia estaba con Renji… El sólo pensar tener que decirle eso… Prefería volver a enfrentarse a Kenpachi… No quería romperle el corazón a Inoue, porque ya sabía como se sentía eso y la chica, simplemente, no se lo merecía.

No. Tenía que decírselo, Inoue debía saber la verdad.

Poco a poco el chico se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente, la escuela avanzó a paso lento. A la hora del almuerzo, Ichigo llamó a la pelirroja.

-Mmm… Orihime ¿puedes venir un momento?

-Claro, Ichigo-kun-dijo la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agarró su caja de almuerzo y lo siguió. Tatsuki observó esto, y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. La pareja se dirigió al jardín de la escuela.

-Este… Orihime… Yo…

-¿Si, Ichigo-kun?

-Mmm… Yo tengo que decirte algo…-el chico tragó saliva y abrió la boca, pero justo en ese momento, su insignia de shinigami sonó. _"¡Mierda!"_

-¡Ichigo-kun!

-¡Sí voy! No te preocupes, Orihime. Iré yo solo.

Echando pestes del Hollow, Ichigo se convirtió en shinigami y empezó a correr hacia donde este había aparecido. Como era de esperar, el chico lo derrotó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Últimamente, no habían aparecido muchos hollows que valieran la pena.

Cuando regresaba a su clase, el naranjito decidió que si iba a hablar con Inoue sería mejor no hacerlo en la escuela. Además, era muy probable que cuando estuviera con ella sucediera lo mismo de hace unos instantes.

Así que cuando la encontró esperando mientras vigilaba su cuerpo El chico le dijo que hablaría con ella después y más o menos la acabó invitando para una cita el domingo.

Al salir de clases, justo como se había programado, Ichigo se encaminó a la tienda de Urahara. Una Yoruichi en ropa interior y cara de acabarse de levantar lo recibió.

-Anda Ichigo… ¿Por qué tan temprano?-preguntó la mujer mientras bostezaba.

-¿Temprano¡Son casi las cuatro de la tarde!

-¿En serio?-bostezó de nuevo-Bueno, pasa, pasa.

Entraron a una habitación y la mujer se desplomó en una almohada. Al chico le hubiera encantado que se pusiera un poco más de ropa.

-¿Y a qué se debe tu visita? Kisuke no está en estos momentos…

-No venía a buscarlo a él… Yoruichi-san necesitó hablar contigo.

-¿Ah si?-interrogó aunque ella más o menos sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Yoruichi-san dime todo lo que sepas acerca de lo que sucedió. Quiero saber quién está detrás de todo esto, quién hizo creer a Rukia que yo le dije esas cosas. ¿Quién quiere separarnos?

-No puedo decírtelo, Ichigo-dijo la mujer, con un tono de voz calmado. Había decidido ser directa y no intentar mentirle al chico, diciendo que no sabía nada.

-¡Maldita sea¡Yoruichi-san!-gritó Fresita-kun perdiendo los estribos- ¿Qué es lo que sabes¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo?

-Tranquilízate Ichigo. Lo que sé… No creo que por el momento sea necesario o prudente revelártelo. Sólo te digo, que separarlos es sólo un medio para lograr su fin. Es decir, eso no es algo realmente importante para quien está detrás de todo esto.

-¿Qué¡Yoruichi-san, sabes que es lo que buscan!-el muchacho se puso de pie e iba a seguir despotricando en contra de la mujer, cuando de pronto, apareció una puerta de la Sociedad de Almas en medio de la habitación. De ella salió una Soi Fong que parecía muy agitada.

-¡¡¡Yoruichi-sama!!-gritó la shinigami.

-¿¡Soi Fong¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Shiouin, quien lucía un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Ha sucedido¡Lo más seguro es que se dieron cuenta!-anunció la capitana.

-¡Maldición¡Y ya sólo faltaban dos días!-exclamó Yoruichi.

-¡Pero no pueden cambiar su decisión!-replicó Soi Fong con un tono de duda.

-A menos que no la hubieran hecho aún… Estaban esperando esto…

-¿¡De qué demonios están hablando!?-preguntó Ichigo, perdiendo la paciencia. Las mujeres lo vieron como si hasta en esos instantes se hubieran dado cuenta de su presencia

-No es nada importante, Ichigo-murmuró Yoruichi, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se convirtió en gato.-No te preocupes, vete a casa y descansa. Yo tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-¡Espera Yoruichi-san!-gritó Ichigo. Pero el gato no le hizo caso y junto a Soi Fong cruzaron la puerta a la sociedad de almas. Esta se cerró casi de inmediato y no le dejó tiempo al chico para seguirlas.

Kurosaki regresó a su casa. Una sensación de angustia lo abrumaba. ¿Qué había sucedido¿Por qué Yoruichi-san lucía tan preocupada¡Mierda¿Por qué nadie le decía lo que estaba pasando¿¡Acaso él no era…¡¡Él tenía igual de derecho a saber!!

El viernes Ichigo volvió a ir a la tienda pero esta vez ni Urahara ni Yoruichi estaban; solamente, fue recibido por un malhumorado Jinta, la misma Ururu y un atareado Tessai.

Luego, él sábado fue otra historia. Desde que empezó el día hasta que prácticamente terminó, el muchacho no paró de enfrentarse a Hollows y al final, hasta se las vio contra un Menos Grande. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en la sociedad de almas? Varias de las órdenes llegaron minutos tarde y si no fuera porque Ishida le ayudó quizá algo grave hubiera sucedido. Lo más raro es que cuando se encontraron con unos shinigamis que habían sido enviados a ayudar, los tres parecían un tanto malhumorados mezclado con una extraña ansiedad. Misteriosamente, no paraban de hablar por teléfono y preguntar: "¿Ya lo anunciaron?"

Ahora, domingo, Ichigo estaba aliviado de que la cosa parecía haber vuelto un poco a la normalidad. Salió de su casa y se encontró en el parque con Inoue. Respiró hondo era ahora o nunca. Pero la chica parecía tan feliz que él no pudo negarse cuando ella pidió comprar un helado; se sentaron en un banco. Él abrió la boca, pero como era de esperar recibió una orden de la S.S. Esta vez, Inoue lo acompañó. Para la mala suerte de Fresita-kun, después de este trabajo le siguieron cinco más, con lo que se fue prácticamente el resto de la tarde. Ya empezaba a anochecer y Kurosaki acompañó a la pelirroja a su casa. En el camino el chico llevaba una cara de pocos amigos. Ella lo observó de reojo.

-Mmm… Orihime yo…

-No importa Ichigo-kun… A pesar de todo, pase bien la tarde… Aunque es extraño eso que tanto hollow aparezca de pronto…

-Eh… Sí, tienes razón…Oye, tengo que decirte algo… Yo…-el naranjito vaciló un poco.

-Kurosaki-kun…-murmuró ella, al tiempo que se detenía. Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, lo había vuelto a llamar por su apellido. Él también se detuvo.-Sé que es lo que quieres decirme…

-¿Orihime?

-Tú… en realidad… quieres a Kuchiki-san¿no es así?

-Ori…-el shinigami asintió. Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Lo sabía… Sabía que en realidad era ella… Por eso me sentía culpable…

-¿Qué? No, Ori… Inoue… Es toda mi culpa… Tienes todo el derecho a estar molesta conmigo…

-Claro que no, Kurosaki-kun. Puedo comprender que es lo que sientes y admitiré que en los últimos días he sido muy feliz…-Ichigo bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado- Pero, tú no sientes lo mismo por mí…

-Así que termino contigo, Kurosaki-kun…-dijo Inoue aún con una sonrisa aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Inoue… yo…

-No es nada Kurosaki-kun… Kuchiki-san es la única que puede hacerte feliz y eso es lo que yo quiero…-tragó saliva.-Tengo… tengo que irme…

Él estuvo a punto de replicar pero se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba estar sola. Asintió y ella se dio la vuelta, dio unos cuantos pasos pero se detuvo de pronto.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ichigo. La volvió a ver, ella parecía asombrada siguió la mirada de Inoue y él también se sorprendió. Caminando, hacia donde ellos, iba Renji, a paso ceremonioso. El flequillo le tapaba el rostro y dos shinigamis con la cabeza cubierta, con un manto negro, iban atrás de él.

-¿Qué pasa, Renji¿¡Renji!?-el muchacho se había asustado al ver el rostro del pelirrojo. Estaba muy pálido, con ojeras y una expresión indescifrable.

-¿Abarai-kun qué sucede?-interrogó Inoue también preocupada.

Él no contestó y le tendió una caja de madera al naranjito. El shinigami sustituto la agarró confundido.

-¿Qué es?-cuestionó él, a punto de destaparla.

-No la abras-dijo Renji, tenía la voz ronca-No aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Se decidió que tú deberías quedártelo-murmuró Abarai.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-Parece que tú serías el único capaz de comprender el significado de lo que hay ahí-masculló él.- O al menos, eso es lo que piensan.

-¿Renji, que pasó?

El teniente lo vio a los ojos, bajó la mirada y luego vio a Inoue. Entornó los ojos, y observó hacia un punto indefinido, respiró hondo.

-Hubo una misión a Hueco Mundo… Rukia y Hinamori-kun fueron enviadas, por culpa de un error fueron atacadas… Al final, Byakuya Taichou y yo fuimos enviados a ayudar…

-¿Y¿Y?

Pero Renji se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia donde los otros shinigamis acababan de abrir una puerta.

-¿¡RENJI!?

Abarai giró el rostro levemente y musitó:

-Rukia ha muerto…

Por un instante todo perdió sentido y lugar para Ichigo cuando la realidad volvió a pegarle, Renji ya se había ido y lo único que podía escuchar era el llanto abatido de Inoue…

* * *

**Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!**

**¡Adelanto!: **

**Capítulo XIX: Un olvidado encomio**

Tres años han pasado desde la muerte de Rukia… Y todo aparentemente sigue igual… ¿Qué había en la caja?


	20. Un olvidado encomio

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Un olvidado encomio**

* * *

Para Kurosaki Ichigo, los últimos tres años no han sido nada fáciles. Había intentado ser un buen hijo, un buen hermano, un buen amigo, un buen novio pero siempre estaba esa carga, ese dolor a cuestas, ser un fracaso en lo que él más se había esforzado por ser, lo que a él más le gustaría haber sido… Ser capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos… pero había fallado. Había fracasado totalmente en su propósito de proteger a quienes más amaba primero su madre y luego… luego…

Sus amigos habían intentado inútilmente convencerlos de que él no había tenido la culpa, ni mucho menos hubo algo que él hubiera podido hacer para evitarlo… Pero es que ellos no entendían, simplemente, no entendían.

Han pasado tres años y aparentemente nada ha cambiado… aparentemente…

-¡Onii-chan¡Bienvenido a casa!-gritó Yuzu, muy emocionada, al tiempo que corría a recibir a su hermano con un gran abrazo. Aunque la chica ya pasaba los quince años aún actuaba de forma un tanto infantil, cosa que irritaba a su hermana Karin. .

-¡Oi Yuzu! Dame un respiro…-se quejó su hermano.

-Tsk… No le pidas peras al olmo, Ichi-nii-intervino Karin, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.- Yuzu ha estado toda la mañana pegada a la ventana esperando que vinieras.

-Onii-chan, te extrañamos mucho…-sollozó la muchacha.

-Ah… Yo también… Pero ya estoy en casa y…

-¡¡¡ICHIGOOOUUUU!!!-gritó un hombre desde el techo. Cuando el chico alzó la mirada, lo único que vio fue un pie que iba en dirección a su cara. El joven logró apartar a su hermana pero no pudo salvarse, así que recibió la patada que lo mandó a rodar unos cinco metros.

-¡Maldita sea¿¡Papá, es que tú nunca cambias!?

-¡Ichigo¡Me has decepcionado¿Es que acaso la universidad te ha ablandado? Es que nos sido capaz de esquivar mi…-no pudo terminar pues un puñetazo de su hijo se lo impidió.

-Hijoooo…acabas de llegar y mira como me tratas…

-¡¡Lo mismo digo!!

-¿Quieren dejar de pelear?- los regañó Karin.-Yuzu, llévate a papá.-La chica obedeció mientras el hombre sollozaba algo como que él no era el perrito de la casa.- ¿Te ayudo con tus cosas Ichi-nii?

-No, no te preocupes, Karin-contestó su hermano.-Yo puedo solo.- La muchacha se encogió de hombros y apunto de entrar a la casa estaba cuando se dio la vuelta y murmuró:

-Bienvenido a casa, Ichi-nii.

Su hermano sonrió y sacó del auto una caja, que por su peso debía de contener sus libros. Con dificultad, se encaminó a su habitación.

El muchacho ahora vivía en una de las habitaciones de la Universidad de Tokio donde estudiaba la carrera de Ingeniería Química y a diferencia de años anteriores, esta vez, Ichigo pasaría las vacaciones en su casa. He aquí el motivo de la alegría de su familia.

Le tomó unos quince minutos llevar todas sus cosas desde el auto hasta a su habitación. Justo cuando iba a empezar a desempacar; Yuzu apareció y lo arrastró hasta la sala donde empezó un interrogatorio acerca de cómo era la universidad, sus nuevos compañeros y todo ese tipo de cosas.

Normalmente, tras dos horas de preguntas, Ichigo hubiera terminado la conversación, pero al ver la cara de su hermana no tuvo corazón para hacerla callar, además hasta Karin les estaba haciendo compañía. Era una agradable sensación, el estar ahí hablando con ellas después de tanto tiempo.

Finalmente, Yuzu se quedó dormida, lo que dio por finalizada la conversación. Con cuidado, Ichigo llevó a su hermana a la cama y le dio las buenas noches a Karin. Bajó a la cocina, por un último vaso con agua (la plática le había secado la garganta), antes de irse a la cama.

-Ichigo…-el chico dio un respingo, cuando una voz ronca dijo su nombre atrás de él.

-¡Papá¡Demonios, no me des esos sustos!-le reclamó el naranjito a su padre. Notó, entonces, que este lucía muy serio.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Isshin. Ichigo frunció, aún más, el entrecejo; colocó el vaso en el fregadero y desvió la mirada.

-Desde hace tres años me preguntas lo mismo…

-Eso es porque nunca me contestas-replicó su padre.-Hijo… Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de que lo aceptes…

Ichigo no contestó, seguía muy ocupado viendo hacia la ventana de la cocina.

-Hijo, no te culpes de nuevo-al no recibir respuesta, Isshin le propino un puñetazo en el estómago.- ¡Y vamos¡Madura ya, hombre!

-¡Maldición! Eso no era necesario…

-¡Bah! Es el único método que funciona contigo-suspiró.-Date un respiro y piensa bien las cosas-diciendo esto le dio una patada al chico, dejándolo bastante adolorido.

Al llegar a su cuarto, Ichigo vio de reojo las cajas, estaba cansado… Mejor ordenaría su cuarto hasta mañana…

Pero no pudo, los tres días siguientes, su familia, prácticamente, lo secuestró en un intento de recuperar el tiempo perdido… Ichigo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lucir lo menos malhumorado posible… no es que eso fuera difícil ya que eso era lo que había pasado haciendo los años anteriores.

El cuarto día, Ichigo, por fin, se encontró solo en casa. Al despertar, le pareció extraño que su despertador usual (su padre) no hubiera sonado esa mañana. En la cocina, se topó con una nota que Yuzu le dejó; al parecer, había ocurrido un accidente, en las afueras de la ciudad y otra clínica estaba recibiendo a los heridos pero como eran muchos, habían solicitado la ayuda de Isshin quien llevó a sus hijas quienes eran sus enfermeras, por excelencia. El chico suspiró, no quería admitirlo pero su ruidosa familia le estaba haciendo falta.

Tras un pobre desayuno, cereal con leche, Kurosaki regresó a su habitación. Como siempre hacia cuando algo le molestaba o irritaba, se rascó la cabeza al ver el desorden de dormitorio que tenía. Decidió que era ahora o nunca y se puso manos a la obra, ya iba siendo hora de que desempacara como Dios manda; además, necesitaba estar ocupado, no quería tener tiempo libre… pues este hacia que su mente siempre buscara pensamientos que para él se estaban volviendo innecesarios… mejor dicho una molestia. Empezó a desempacar.

Llegó a la maleta donde tenía unas cuantas mantas, estaban limpias, así que las dobló, con cuidado y se encaminó al armario. Se molestó al ver que este estaba desordenado además parecía que los futones necesitaban una visita a la lavadora. Al chico le sorprendió un poco, no se podía imaginar por qué Yuzu había permitido semejante desorden; luego lo recordó… Él mismo le había prohibido a su hermana que se acercara o tocara algo del armario.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando evitar recordar el motivo que le había llevado a pedirle esto a Yuzu. Con pereza, sacó los futones y las cobijas; llevó todo a la lavadora y con fastidio regresó a su cuarto con la aspiradora. Una parte de él le decía que era mejor dejarlo así y que no debía limpiar el armario… pero si quería de una vez por todas deshacerse de todo esto… quizá lo más apropiado era empezar por limpiarlo.

Al pasar un trapo mojado por el empolvado closet, un ruidito lo detuvo… Volvió a pasarlo de nuevo… ahí estaba ese sonido otra vez…Se acordó de la tabla suelta que había en el fondo de la cómoda.

Picado por la curiosidad, quitó la tabla y entonces, la vio…

Con manos temblorosas, Ichigo sacó la caja, que hacia tres años, Renji le entregó cuando le dio aquella terrible noticia… Increíble… ¿Tres años? Parecía tan cercano y tan lejano, a la vez…

La caja era de madera de cedro, veinticinco centímetros de ancho por veinticinco centímetros de largo. En la tapa estaba dibujado un extraño símbolo.

El muchacho tragó saliva… ¿Debería de abrirla¿Qué…?

Tragó saliva, la razón por la que nunca se había atrevido a ver lo que había en su interior era porque eso significaba aceptar la muerte de Rukia de una vez… ¿Y qué tal si ahí estaban…? Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en eso…

Lentamente, la destapó. Al ver lo que había ahí no sabía si eso era mejor que lo que se había imaginado o… No, era peor… Definitivamente esto era peor…

Se desplomó en el piso aún sosteniendo la caja… dentro de ella había… Recuerdos… dolorosos recuerdos…

Casi como si de algo sagrado se tratara, sacó un pequeño peluche de Chappy que él le había regalado para el White day; debajo de este estaba el cuaderno de dibujos de Rukia. Con un nudo en la garganta hojeó las páginas, Chappy y ositos lo miraban alegremente; cuando llegó a la última no pudo evitar morderse el labio; lo recordaba, ese dibujo ella lo había hecho frente a él…

_-¡Este libro es una basura!-exclamó Rukia al tiempo que lanzaba un grueso libro al otro lado de la habitación, con tal suerte que aterrizó en la cabeza de Ichigo. El chico lo miró y pronto sintió una oleada de coraje._

_-¡Rukia¡Es que no sabes nada¿Cómo te atreves a tirarlo¡Es Romeo y Julieta!_

_-No… ¡Es patético y llorona! _

_-¡Maldita sea, Rukia! Por si no lo sabías lo escribió William Shakespeare y tanto él como su obra son considerados…_

_-Me da igual como sean considerados… El final es malo… Perdí mi tiempo leyendo eso…_

_-¡Claro que no¡Es el final que tenía que ser!_

_-¡No¡Ambos mueren¡No es justo, siempre hay otra opción!-el chico puso los ojos en blanco y ella sacó su libreta del colegio que nunca usaba para las clases.- ¡Es oficial¡Haré otro final! _

_-Estás loca¿verdad?-Rukia le tiró un zapato.- Agh… Haz lo quieras…_

_-Es lo que planeo hacer…_

_-Aja…_

_-¡¡TA-DA!!-anunció Rukia, media hora después y casi poniéndole el cuaderno en la cara al muchacho. Él lo tomó con fastidio y observó la especie de tira cómica (De dos cuadros¿cómo le había tomado tanto tiempo?) No sabía si reírse o gritar furioso… Como era de esperar, tomó la segunda opción._

_-De todas las malas copias que he visto esta es la peor… ¡Ouch!-la shinigami le había dado una patada en el tobillo.-Bien… a ver… ¿quién se supone que este?_

_-Romeo._

_-¿Cabello naranja? _

_-No se me ocurrió nada más… seguro que era tan irritante como tú… _

_-¿Y Julieta, tan enana¡Hey, eso dolió!-se quejó al recibir otro golpe._

_-Me alegro. _

_-¿Y qué es esto¡¿Julieta salva a Romeo?!_

_-¿Por qué no¿Qué hay de malo con que la chica salve a su novio?_

_-Es aburrido… Él debe protegerla… _

_-Tsk... No me sorprende… _

_-¿El qué?_

_-Nada…_

_-Hmmp… ¿Y bueno los salvas pero no hiciste el beso¡Sólo los dibujaste tomados de las manos! _

_-Eh… Que pervertido Ichigo… _

_-¡No tiene nada que ver!-reclamó Kurosaki, luego decidió molestarla.- Creo que en vez de dibujar a Romeo y a Julieta has dibujado a alguien más…_

_-¿Alucinas?_

_-Te voy a… _

_-Buuueenooo… No es que haya dibujado a alguien más sino que tenía que tomar un ejemplo para dibujar…Ya sabes como un modelo…_

_-¿Modelo? Ni que hubieras dibujado personas…-otro zapato.-Lo único que digo es que tanto empeño y esfuerzo para nada… Aunque sea un beso de recompensa…-el chico pronto se dio una patada mentalmente "¡¡Mal comentario, Ichigo!!"_

_-¿Quieres un beso, Ichigo?-ambos se sonrojaron.-No… me refería a si lo dibujo… _

_-Ya sé… Este…-él estaba a punto de contestar cuando Yuzu entró en la habitación. _

_-Onii-chan, Rukia-chan, la cena está lista. _

Ichigo vio al osito de cabello naranja y a la conejita de cabello negro azabache tomados de la mano. Su puño se cerraba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y faltaba poco para sacarse sangre de la mano. Se puso de pie, tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. La sensación que le oprimía el pecho no le dejaba respirar. Se fijó, entonces, que había algo más en la caja. De nuevo, se dejó caer… Pensaba que la había perdido hace mucho tiempo… Jamás la había vuelto a ver… Así que fue ella quién la había tomado… La fotografía que se habían tomado aquel día en la arcadia… el primer cuadrito mostraba a una muy interesada Rukia y a un aburrido Ichigo; el segundo a la chica haciéndole señas por atrás al joven; en el tercero este se dio cuenta y salieron forcejeando pues el también quería molestarla; finalmente en el cuarto, el su asiento cedió e hizo que él cayera sobre ella haciendo que en la imagen pareciera que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Y ahí fue cuando la verdad le pegó… Lo que él había querido negar, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado… Pero había sido un tonto¡Un tonto! Al creer que podía simplemente obviarlo, pasar sobre eso…

Por eso había enviado a Kon con Urahara, para que no le recordara todos los días sobre ella… Por eso no había hecho nada cuando la Sociedad de Almas, simplemente, dejó de contactarse con él, como si hubiera querido cortar toda relación posible con él… Por eso se había mudado a otra ciudad, lejos de todo lo que podía recordarle a ella… Pero había sido inútil, tonto e inmaduro…

En un solitario callejón, ocho personas aparecieron.

-La ciudad de Karakura… Ha pasado un buen rato desde que no nos pasamos por aquí…-murmuró un hombre con un tono de voz misterioso y bastante peculiar.-Je… Espero que esto no sea…-de pronto el hombre salió volando.

-¡¡Hirako¡¿Qué mierda haces ahí hablando solo intentando llevártela de misterioso?!-le gritó una chica, quien había sido la causante del repentino vuelo del rubio al darle una patada.

-¡¡Hiyori¡Que has matado el momento!-le reclamó Hirako. Él y su agresora empezaron a discutir como locos. El resto del grupo puso los ojos en blanco.

Ichigo se levantó, con cuidado guardó todo en la caja de madera y la volvió a colocar en su escondite. Antes de salir de la habitación, se enjugó la cara con la manga.

* * *

**¡De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! No se preocupen si dice que está historia tiene IchiRuki¡pues tendrá IchiRuki! Jajaja. ¡Nos vemos! **

**¡Adelanto!: **

**Capítulo XX:** **En llamas **

Los Vizard le proponen algo a Ichigo... ¿Una nueva aventura?


	21. En llamas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

**Capítulo**** XX: En llamas**

-¡Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto!- exclamó alegremente la dependiente del supermercado al tiempo que le entregaba las bolsas a su cliente.

-Ah… Gracias…-murmuró él. Salió de la tienda cargando, con cuidado, sus comprados. Esta vez su hermana se había aprovechado de él. Llevaba tantos víveres para sobrevivir al menos unos dos meses. El muchacho suspiró, sabía porqué Yuzu le había enviado a comprar eso, aunque realmente no lo necesitaran, la chica se había empeñado en mantenerlo ocupado ya que lo había visto un tanto deprimido en los últimos días.

Era una lástima que la estrategia de su hermana realmente no estuviera funcionando. Por más cosas que estuviera haciendo, su mente simplemente no quería alejarse de…

-¡ICHIGO!-el chico giró el rostro, sorprendido. Esa voz… tenía años de no oírla... esa irritante voz… Él no tuvo tiempo para analizárselo bien, ya que una sandalia le dio de lleno en el rostro, de forma bastante dolorosa, haciendo que el joven cayera sobre su retaguardia, al tiempo que todos sus comprados salieron volando.

-Hiyori… Y es que tú tienes que arruinar todos los momentos ¿no?-murmuró Hirako.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿Qué momentos he arruinado?

-Buuueenooo… aparte de todos los míos… ¿Acaso no viste que Ichigo estaba a mitad de un profundo monólogo interior?

-Tsk… ¿qué monólogo interior ni que ocho cuartos? No pude soportar esa patética expresión que tenía…

-¿Y nada mejor para arreglarlo que una sandalia, no?

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Pasan los años y ustedes no cambian!-gritó Ichigo, por fin, recobrando la conciencia después de tremendo golpe.

-¡Oooh! ¡Fresita ha despertado!-dijo Mashiro.

-Pero mira nada más, que guapo te has puesto-exclamó, alegremente, Lisa.

-Tch… yo diría lo contrario- comentó Hirako.-Todavía le falta para tener este atractivo- se señaló con el pulgar. Las chicas se empezaron a desternillar de la risa.

-Oigan…-dijo Ichigo.

-¡Agh! ¿Por qué son tan malas conmigo?

-Es que si nos ponemos a hablar de guapos… como que tú no estás en la lista…

-¡Oigan!

-¿De qué hablan? ¡Es obvio que yo soy el más atractivo de todos los Vizard!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!?-saltaron Kensei, Love y Rose, sólo Hachi se quedó calladito.

-¡Oigan!-insistió Ichigo.

-Kukuku… ¡Elijamos al mister Vizard!-dijo Hiyori, en un rapto un poco fuera de personaje.

-Aaaahhh… Si estamos, en eso yo tengo unos cuantos requisitos que proponer… A ver…-comentó Lisa.

-¡Ah no! ¡Tú ya nos vienes con tus perversiones!-exclamó Mashiro.

-¿Qué? En primera instancia, tú eres la pervertida por andar pensando que yo iba a decir algo pervertido-se defendió Lisa.

-¡Oigan!

-¡Ah ya cállense! ¡Las dos son mal pensadas!-gritó Hiyori.

-Hmmm… ¿Y se puede saber cuáles eran esos requisitos?-preguntó Hirako, maliciosamente. Lisa, muy amablemente, anunció sus condiciones para ser el mister Vizard y, como era de esperar, no tenían nada de decentes.

-Jajaja. Bueno es obvio que yo ya gané.-Notificó Hirako.-No tengo rivales en esos temas…

Entonces, se armó un caos cuando los demás Vizard masculinos, menos Hachi, se ofendieron ante tal comentario. Comenzaron a discutir, al tiempo que la parte femenina del grupo los imitó, una porque, ni loca, iba a ser juez en ese concurso; otra porque tenía nuevas ideas y la última porque se estaba planteando seriamente incluir a Ichigo, ya que él en su momento había sido Vizard.

Y ahí fue… ahí fue…donde el infierno se desató… El naranjito podía tolerar que lo tomaran por sorpresa, así a la mitad de la calle; que lo golpearan con una sandalia; que sus comprados hubieran muerto; incluso, había tenido paciencia cuando fue ignorado (y eso que es algo que él no soporta)… pero ¡de ninguna manera Kurosaki Ichigo iba a participar en un concurso de ese tipo! Y se aseguró de dejarlo claro cuando le gritó de todos los pobres Vizard para que se callaran y le hicieran caso.

-… ¡¿Y se puede saber a qué demonios han venido?!-exclamó Ichigo, terminando su discurso (que también llevó unos cuantos insultos)

-Vaya Ichigo… nosotros te venimos a saludar y mira cómo nos tratas…

-¡De saludar nada! ¡No crean que me voy a tragar eso!-les espetó Kurosaki- Es imposible que ustedes no estén tramando algo.

Hirako parecía dispuesto a seguir el juego diciendo algo acerca de la mala imagen que tenía de ellos, pero una mala mirada de Hiyori le hizo entender que no había tiempo para bromas.

-Tienes razón… No hemos venido a Karakura sólo a saludar…-murmuró Hirako.

-Lo sabía…-dijo Ichigo, entre dientes.

-Ha pasado algo con la Sociedad de Almas, que también nos involucra a nosotros y…

-Olvídenlo-lo interrumpió el chico.- Hace tiempo la Sociedad de Almas cortó relaciones conmigo, sin siquiera dar explicaciones… No veo porqué debería eso…- no pudo terminar Hiyori le había golpeado en el rostro con lo que parecía su arma favorita, su sandalia.

-¡¿Quieres callarte y oírnos?! -gritó la rubia, al tiempo que le seguía pegando.- ¡Ni siquiera te hemos explicado lo que ha pasado y tú ya estás lloriqueando! ¡Para tu información lo que está pasando de alguna forma concierne a todos, por ende también a los humanos!

-Ya lo sé. La mayoría de las cosas que pasan en la Sociedad de Almas influye en los humanos… -murmuró Ichigo, frotándose el rostro. Hiyori lo amenazó con su calzado y el chico se apresuró a agregar-. Pero, de acuerdo, escucharé lo que tengan que decirme.

-Bien-dijo Hirako- Aunque, preferiría que habláramos de esto en un lugar más privado.

-Tsk… Está bien…Vamos a mí casa…-masculló Kurosaki, a pesar de que la idea no le hacía mucha ilusión.- Pero antes… ¡Ayúdenme a recoger mis cosas!

Quince minutos después, Ichigo llegó a su casa con la mitad de las compras en buen estado y la otra o aplastada o desaparecida. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y antes de que Yuzu dijera algo, corrió a la seguridad de su habitación. Cerró con llave y luego abrió la ventana para que los Vizard entraran. Se infiltraron en el dormitorio sin problemas, obviando el hecho, de que Hirako y Hiyori saltaron al mismo tiempo, y se quedaron atorados en la ventana un buen rato. Una vez todos hubieron tomado asiento, Hirako se dispuso a contarle a Ichigo la razón por la que habían regresado a Karakura.

-Como ya muy bien sabes, los Vizard somos shinigamis exiliados por habernos adentrado en el uso de nuestros poderes Hollow.

-Ajá.

-Bien, pero también debes saber que nosotros no somos los únicos Vizard que existen.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso en estos años más se han adentrado en sus filas? -interrogó el chico, rascándose la barbilla.

-No. Es más varios de ellos se convirtieron en Vizard mucho antes que nosotros.

-Ahmm… ¿Y por qué no están todos juntos? No sé… a todos los han echado de la de la sociedad de almas así que… bueno…

-¿Deberíamos estar juntitos? ¿Cómo en apoyo social?-preguntó Hiyori con ironía.

-Digamos que entre ellos y nosotros hay unas cuantas diferencias…-dijo Rose.

-Por ejemplo, ellos están locos y quieren conquistar la sociedad de almas y ese tipo de cosas…-comentó Kensei.

-Ahhhh y también son un poco antipáticos-agregó Love. Los demás asintieron, el muchacho se rascó la cabeza.

-A ver, entonces, aparte de ustedes hay otros Vizard que son… un grupo de dementes que quieren adueñarse del mundo… ehmm… No le veo nada nuevo a eso…-masculló el naranjito.- Supongo que ustedes no comparten sus aspiraciones…

-Nah… la verdad no estamos para andarnos complicando la vida de esa forma…-expresó Shinji, encogiéndose de hombros.-Bien, a lo que iba, es que ellos, sí somos honestos, es muy probable que sean más poderoso que nosotros…

-Claro, es que ellos jamás se miden a la hora de usar sus poderes y no les importa tomar métodos que podrían considerarse…ehmm...- empezó a decir Lisa.

-Métodos horribles…-apuntó Mashiro, con nerviosismo. Lisa asintió, pues no pudo encontrar una mejor palabra.

-¿Y cuántos son?-consultó Fresita-kun. Los Vizard se pusieron a sacar cuentas entre ellos, lo que molestó bastante al joven. Finalmente, se pusieron de acuerdo y Hachi, que estaba apretado en un rincón, le contestó:

-Cinco, eran más, pero sino no nos hemos equivocado, varios fueron exterminados por la sociedad de almas o por los guardianes del Rey, para ser más exactos, los Illuminati.

-Verás, a ellos la sociedad de almas les tiene más manía que a nosotros y los ha estado persiguiendo desde siempre-explicó Hirako.-Debido a estás bajas, ellos se habían mantenido inactivos durante mucho tiempo, pero por lo que parece han empezado a moverse de nuevo. Por fin, aquí está el punto de toda la historia. Según un reporte de la sociedad de almas, que logramos encontrar (entiéndase robar por encontrar), ellos están tramando algo y esta vez, de alguna forma, han hecho alianza con los sobrevivientes del ejército de Aizen.

-El Seireitei, hace unos días, envió a dos shinigamis, en labor de espías, a Hueco Mundo para que investiguen que es lo que están maquinando. Tres días después, llamaron al Seireitei anunciando que habían conseguido información de vital importancia, pero, justo en ese momento, la comunicación se cortó, dando a entender que fueron a atacados. Aún así, en el Seireitei creen que siguen vivos y la verdad, nosotros también creemos esto. Lo raro, es que por alguna razón, la sociedad de almas no ha enviado nadie al rescate.

-Pero por qué… me refiero…-el muchacho no sabía que decir quizá demasiada información, en muy poco tiempo, le había hecho daño.

-Hemos decidido ir a hueco mundo por esos espías…

-¿Ustedes? -los Vizard asintieron.

-Nos hemos cansado de esperar que el Seireitei decida hacer algo. Créelo o no, esa información es también muy importante para nosotros, ya que tenemos asuntos pendientes con esos Vizard -dijo Kensei.

-Y esa es la razón por la que hemos venido a verte -declaró Hirako.- Queremos que nos acompañes, tus poderes nos serán de mucha ayuda, ya que no sabemos con qué nos podremos encontrar.

-Sí no los detenemos a tiempo será imposible más adelante… y los humanos no estarán exentos de la catástrofe que puedan crear.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Love, esperanzado.

-Y antes de que empieces a reprochar…-comenzó a decir Hiyori.

-Acepto-contestó Ichigo.

-¿Eh?-preguntaron todos al unísono, incrédulos

-La sociedad de almas no ha hecho nada por ayudarles. No es algo extraño en ellos… Y si está en mis posibilidades, hacer algo para salvarlos… yo lo haré… No permitiré que alguien más muera de esa forma… Por un error…

Los Vizard lo miraron sorprendidos. Hiyori, con cierto desdén, estaba a punto de interrogarlo pero Hirako le pegó en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Ya veo… -murmuró.- Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… Entre más pronto mejor.- El chico asintió y se puso de pie.

-¿Y tu familia?-preguntó Mashiro.

-Eehhh…

-Le pondremos a tu cuerpo el alma modificada, después de todo está donde Urahara.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Y el portal a Hueco Mundo?

-Verás… Urahara nos hará el favor de abrirlo... Y mira que suerte, ahora la puerta está lista.

-Ustedes… ya lo tenían muy bien planeado ¿no?

Hueco Mundo no había cambiado en nada. Polvo y polvo por donde quiera que se mirara. Ichigo se estremeció, al pensar que eso fue lo último que ella vio antes de morir.

Para el muchacho, las últimas dos horas parecían casi irreales. Después de tantos años, había vuelto a ver a los Vizard; luego, volvió a visitar la tienda de Urahara, quien no había cambiado en nada y hasta actuaba como si nada; distinto había sido su reencuentro con Kon, el peluche estaba muy ofendido con el chico por haberlo abandonado, aún así, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reclamarle, ya que Kisuke sacó la píldora, sin avisarle.

La sensación de estar de nuevo en Hueco Mundo, convertido en shinigami, era maravillosa. Aunque en los últimos tres años se había transformado, de vez en cuando, ya sea para enviar un alma a la sociedad o para eliminar un hollow, definitivamente no era lo mismo… Se sentía muy lleno de vida… Quizá era la perspectiva de una nueva aventura… No quería admitirlo… pero esa tensión y nerviosismo le gustaba.

¿Qué irónico no? Se sentía muy vivo aunque como shinigami estuviera muerto.

-Bien… Según lo que investigamos ellos desaparecieron…-Hirako no pudo terminar acababan de sentir unos reiatsus a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí.-Son ellos, su reiatsu está aumentando poco a poco, eso significa que…

-¡Están peleando! -gritó Ichigo, al tiempo que desaparecía usando el shunpo en dirección a los shinigamis.

-¡Espera, idiota! -lo regañó Hiyori.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tiene razón -exclamó Kensei, todos iban siguiendo al chico.- Estás oxidado, además sigues sin controlar por completo a tu hollow.

-¡Sí!-apuntó Lisa.- Es cierto que mejoraste y ahora aguantas veinte minutos pero…

-Olvídenlo… -suspiró Hirako.- Este tonto no nos hará caso.

En la distancia, Ichigo pudo distinguir dos bultos negros, a los cuales se acercaba más y más a cada paso. Eran dos chicos, el muchacho jamás los había visto, quizá eran nuevos.

-¡Hey!-les gritó el naranjito. Ambos volvieron a verle, lucían muy asustados y estaban malheridos.

-¿Quién… quién eres?-preguntó uno de ellos, con voz temblorosa.

-No se preocupen, he venido a ayudarles-la esperanza visitó los ojos de los jóvenes shinigamis.

-¿De veras? ¿Eres de la sociedad de almas?

-Eehh…

-Nah… Qué va… -dijo Hirako, apareciendo de pronto atrás de Ichigo, lo que le provocó un buen susto. Los chicos miraron sorprendidos como uno a uno los Vizard fueron apareciendo.

-¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó Lisa, con una sonrisa.

-Él… él es Takeshi y yo Haku.

-Su… su reiatsu se parece mucho al de ellos… -murmuró Takeshi.

-¿Se refieren a los vizard? -interrogó Shinji. Los muchachos asintieron.- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Nuestra misión era investigar lo que están planeando… nosotros somos de la élite de la segunda división… Y… bueno… obtuvimos la información… pero nos descubrieron y atraparon…-comenzó a contar Haku.

-Los últimos días nos tuvieron prisioneros pero hemos logrado escapar-agregó Takeshi.

-¿Y no se dieron cuenta de su huída?

-Hasta el momento nadie nos ha atacado… bueno… a excepción de un hollow, hace unos minutos, antes de que él apareciera.

-Oh, con que contra un hollow estaban peleando.

-Bueno, sí ese es el caso será mejor que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien se de cuenta…

-Demasiado tarde…-masculló una voz grave atrás de ellos. Todos volvieron a ver, los shinigamis lucían más aterrorizados que nunca.

-¿Es uno de los vizard?-inquirió Ichigo.

-No, pero aún así es muy poderoso.

-Bah… yo que esperaba encontrarme con fuerzas de la sociedad de almas… y que sorpresa son vizard…-masculló el extraño tipo de cabello gris.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? Mi nombre es Taech. Tsk… ahora, quítense de en medio y entreguen a esos miserables espías.-ordenó él.

-Él trabaja para los vizard y era el encargado de vigilarnos…-informó Haku. Taech hizo una extraña mueca, Hirako sabía por qué… De seguro le aterrorizaba pensar lo que le iban a hacer cuando se enteraran de su error.

-Lo siento, pero eso no se va a poder-dijo Shinji.-Tenemos planeado llevarnos a estos chicos sanos y salvos a la tierra.-Takeshi iba a preguntar que por qué no a la sociedad de almas cuando Hiyori le hizo callar.

-No hay de que preocuparse-comentó Hiyori.-Él no es uno de ellos, no es más que un simple arrancar, conmigo será suficiente.

-Jajajaja ¿qué dices remedo de vizard?- Se burló Taech.-Ustedes a comparación de ellos, no son nada.

Este comentario no les cayó muy en gracia a los compañeros de Ichigo, hasta él se sintió un poco ofendido.

-¡Los reto! ¡Atáquenme todos al mismo tiempo! ¡Muéstrenme de lo que son capaces, ustedes subordinados de la sociedad de almas!

Aunque la experiencia les decía que eso podía ser una trampa, su orgullo pudo más. Los siete vizard e Ichigo se lanzaron al ataque ya con sus máscaras puestas a excepción de Hachi que se quedó protegiendo a Takeshi y a Haku.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, fue algo que nadie se esperaba.

Taech arqueó la espalda y tomó aire, justo antes de que sus atacantes lo alcanzaran soltó un grito descomunal. Fue espantoso, Ichigo sintió que casi los tímpanos le explotaban; los ocho se detuvieron, al tiempo que se tapaban los oídos con las manos. De pronto, Kurosaki sintió con horror como la máscara se quebró en cuatros partes y se cayó de su rostro.

-¿Qué demon…?-el muchacho observó a sus compañeros, a ellos también les había sucedido lo mismo. Todos lucían anonadados.- ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Imposible!-gritó Hiyori.-Ha roto las máscaras.

-Ese no era un grito normal… Con su reiatsu ha bloqueado nuestros poderes… ¿qué eres?

-Je… Pobres vizard… Verán yo soy un arrancar común y corriente… Por algo ellos me han aceptado en sus filas… yo los conozco muy bien vizard… sus debilidades y fuerzas-comentó Taech.-Y sé que ustedes no me van a vencer… No puedo fallarles…

-¡Eso lo veremos!

De nuevo lo atacaron pero otra vez volvió a soltar ese terrorífico grito. Hacia que se sintieran mareados y su reiatsu se descontrolaba. Sostener su zampakutou y hasta mantenerse de pie se volvió muy difícil.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué?-gritó Taech asombrado cuando Ichigo estuvo a punto de darle con zangetsu.- ¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué tú sigues de pie?

-No me confundas… Yo no soy un vizard-dijo el naranjito. Con rapidez, volvió a blandir su espada y esta vez sí le dio en el hombro a su oponente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Tú no eres normal!

Taech se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no iba a ser tan fácil de vencer y no iba poder ganar a puras trampas. El choque de espadas empezó, Kurosaki, aunque un poco oxidado, iba ganado con creces. Aún así los golpes que su enemigo logró darle eran muy potentes, y daban justo en lugares vitales. Tanto Ichigo como Taech se encontraron pronto sangrando y jadeando. El resto estaba demasiado aturdido como para intervenir.

De pronto, el teléfono de Takeshi sonó. El shinigami revisó su celular era un extraño mensaje.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Haku.

-Un mensaje. Es del Seireitei, dice que la ayuda viene pronto en camino y trae este raro símbolo.-dijo Takeshi y levantó el teléfono para que lo vieran.

-Ese símbolo es de…-murmuró Hachi.-Shinji parece que alguien ha tomada cartas en el asunto.

-¿Eh?-masculló Hirako frotándose la cabeza. Hachi le enseñó el mensaje.-Vaya, vaya eso no me lo esperaba… quizá esto es más importante para que envíen a alguien así…

-Pero… ¿y si es el número cuatro? He oído que odia a los vizard…-susurró Mashiro asustada mientras le pasaba el celular a sus compañeros.

-Bah… Es que salimos de una para entrar en otra…

-¡Fresita cuidado!-gritó, de pronto, Mashiro. Los demás volvieron a ver, Ichigo había estado a punto de darle un buen golpe a Taech cuando este, de nuevo, había hecho trampa y usando su truco del grito, hizo que el muchacho se tambaleara. Taech aprovechó esto y le hizo un corte profundo en el estómago al naranjito. El chico se desplomó en el suelo sangrando mucho. Kensei y Rose se lanzaron a ayudar a Ichigo pero aún seguían bastante débiles y fueron vencidos, fácilmente.

Taech estaba decidido a acabar con todos, sobretodo con ese peculiar vizard-shinigami quien se había atrevido a lastimarlo.

Con otro grito logró que el resto cayera de rodillas; se dirigió a donde yacía Ichigo.

El chico alzó el rostro ¡maldición! No podía moverse… quizá sí le había hecho daño tanto tiempo inactivo…

Taech levantó su espada y la dejó caer con toda su fuerza directo a la cabeza de Kurosaki. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

El joven esperó el golpe… pero…

¡ZAZ!

Una nube de polvo los rodeó, los vizard no podían ver nada.

-¿Qué demonios?-gritó Taech. Ichigo abrió los ojos frente a él había alguien pero no podía ver bien… al parecer había detenido el ataque. El polvo se esparció y el muchacho quedó asombrado una capa negra ondeaba frente a él, increíble, en esos momentos estaba deteniendo la espada del arrancar con el brazo.

-¡El Illuminati número quince!-gritó Hiyori.

Efectivamente en su capa estaba dibujado el número quince. Ichigo lo observó maravillado… Por cierto, ¿qué era un Illuminati?

**¡Hola! **

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus valiosos comentarios! Como verán esto quizá se esté alargando un poco pero todo sea en pos de dejar las cosas claras y sin muchas contradicciones. Por supuesto, que si alguien le parece que esto ya carece de sentido y razón de ser, pues siéntanse con ¡todo derecho de decírmelo! =D **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXI: Una mala broma del destino**


	22. Una mala broma del destino

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Una mala broma del destino**

* * *

_Efectivamente en su capa estaba dibujado el número quince. Ichigo lo observó maravillado… Por cierto¿qué era un Illuminati?_

-¿Un Illuminati¿Han enviado a uno de ellos?-preguntó Taech.- ¡Che¡Deben de estar bastantes desesperados! –el Illuminati no dijo nada. Taech aplicó un poco más de fuerza al ataque, aún así su contrincante siguió sin inmutarse. Ichigo estaba anonadado.

-El Illuminati número quince… ¡espera!-exclamó Hiyori, cuando de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo.-Que yo recuerde… el número quince…

-Murió hace veinte años… y no había sido reemplazado…-murmuró Kensei.

-¿Es posible qué…?-empezó a preguntar Lisa. Shinji negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres adivinar?-le preguntó Hiyori. Hirako esbozó una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas, el resto de los Vizard se miraron entre ellos.

-Han pasado tres días y aún no tenemos noticias de ellos, me parece que ya va siendo hora que…

-¡Capitán Ukitake!-lo cortó Yamamoto.-No hay nada que podamos hacer, fue una orden directa del Rey el que no hiciéramos nada hasta nuevo aviso.

-Sí, pero… ¿Acaso los dejaremos a su suerte?-cuestionó Ukitake, la preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro. El hombre miró a su alrededor, como en busca de apoyo, pero el resto de los capitanes evitó su mirada. Se encontraban en una reunión urgente ya que, realmente, no sabían que hacer en cuanto al tema de los dos espías que habían enviado a Hueco Mundo.

Hace tres días cuando recibieron su llamada, Yamamoto decidió enviar ayuda, en el acto, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enviarla, uno de los _Ouzoku Tokumo _apareció con una orden del Rey en la cual decía que no enviaran ayuda, ni se involucraran hasta que él lo decidiera conveniente.

-Pero… ¿A qué espera¿Qué es lo que piensa el rey?-interrogó Hitsugaya.-Ukitake tiene razón si no hacemos algo…

-¡Comandante Yamamoto!-gritó uno de los mensajeros de la primera división, apareciendo, de pronto, en la sala e interrumpiendo a Hitsugaya.- ¡Tenemos noticias de última hora!-El anciano asintió, indicándole que continuara- Por lo que parece los Vizard han ido a Hueco Mundo con la intención de tomar las riendas del asunto, aparentemente la información recolectada por los espías también les importa mucho a ellos.

-¿Qué¿Qué?-exclamaron varios capitanes, unos indignados, otros ultrajados y otros, como Kenpachi, enfadados de que por enésima le habían robado la diversión; y no hay que olvidar a quien aparte de dignarse en prestar más atención a la reunión no hizo otra reacción, digna de mención.

-Y eso no es todo…-murmuró el mensajero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Yamamoto.

-Se ha confirmado, que no sólo ellos fueron sino también… Kurosaki Ichigo, el ryoka que se convirtió en shinigami- por un instante, la mayoría de los capitanes abrió los ojos como platos, ese era un pequeño detalle que ellos no esperaban.

-Kurosaki¿eh?-masculló Byakuya.-Realmente… no me sorprende-agregó en su usual tono de "yo noble todopoderoso lo sé todo." El resto de los capitanes lo vio de reojo aunque ninguno quiso aceptar que, en realidad, eso era algo de esperar. Después de todo Kurosaki Ichigo era Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Yama-jii-dijo Shunsui.-Creo que ya es hora de que hagamos algo antes de que esto se nos vaya de las manos más de lo que ya se nos ha ido.-Hitsugaya y Ukitake asintieron.

-Pues me parece que es necesario presencia inmediata de un capitán en Hueco Mundo…Me propongo-anunció Kenpachi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tsk… Zaraki Kenpachi… estoy seguro que lo que deseas es encontrarte de nuevo con ese ryoka-murmuró Mayuri, despectivamente.

-¿Y qué sí es así? Después de todo, tengo años sin tener un combate como Dios manda.-comentó Kenpachi.

-Basta-sentenció Yamamoto.- Es imperativo que nos pongamos serios y decidamos rápidamente lo que hay que hacer. El hecho de que Kurosaki Ichigo ha sido una noticia un tanto inesperada ya que si no más recuerdo…-el anciano fue interrumpido, por segunda vez, cuando otra persona entró inesperadamente en la habitación.- ¿Qué rayos?

-Es un _Ouzoku Tokumo_-informó Hitsugaya.

-Capitanes, el Rey me ha enviado a comunicarles su decisión en cuanto a los shinigamis que fueron capturados en Hueco Mundo-los presentes asintieron.- Hace unos minutos ha enviado a alguien a buscarlos…a un Illuminati, para ser más exactos.

-¿CÓMO?-gritó Yamamoto, incrédulo.- ¡Imposible los Illuminati no intervienen en este tipo de cosas¿Qué es lo que planea el Rey?

-Sí, es algo raro… Pero esa fue lo que ordenó…-dijo el Ouzoku Tokumo.

-¿Cuál es el número del Illuminati?-preguntó Byakuya, inesperadamente. Durante un segundo, el resto de los shinigamis lo observaron de hito en hito; luego, volvieron a ver al mensajero con interés de conocer la respuesta.

-Pues… el número quince.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala de reuniones.

-¡Oi! Illu…Illumi… ¡Lo que seas, ten cuidado!-le soltó Ichigo, desde el suelo, a quien hace unos segundos le había salvado la vida.- ¡Ese tipo hace trampa¡Oi¿Me estás escuchando?

El Illuminati lo ignoró completamente, en ningún momento se dignó en volver el rostro para verlo o dar señales de que lo estaba oyendo. Esto no le cayó muy en gracia al chico y estaba a punto de espetarle unas cuantas cosas sobre buenos modales cuando Taech se lo impidió al soltar, de nuevo, otro de sus espantosos gritos.

Para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien, inconcientemente, se estaba tapando los oídos con las manos, el Illuminati ni siquiera se tambaleó. Nada. Parecía como que para el encapuchado en vez de horribles chillidos era una linda canción; los Vizard también lucían estupefactos. Taech, frustrado, alzó la espada y la agitó hacia la izquierda del Illuminati, este lo detuvo con facilidad sólo que no pudo hacer nada cuando la otra mano del Arrancar se cerró en su cuello. Con una sonrisa de triunfo, Taech agarró impulso y empezó a correr hacia delante, llevándose también al Illuminati. Por poco, Ichigo no fue aplastado.

Love apareció al lado de Ichigo, le ayudó a levantarse e inmediatamente, regresaron a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, segundos después llegó Hachi cargando a los dos jóvenes shinigamis. Hachi empezó a curar a Takeshi y Mashiro quien también era algo diestra en las artes curativas se hizo cargo del pelinaranja.

-¡Uuuhh!-exclamó Hirako, tenía la palma de la mano en la frente y estaba viendo hacia donde se estaba realizando la pelea.-Ese Illuminati es muy rápido le esta dando bastante trabajo a ese tipo.

-Hey… una cosa…-murmuró Ichigo.- ¿Qué es un Illuminati?-los Vizard y los shinigamis se le quedaron viendo casi maravillados ante la ignorancia del muchacho. Cosa que no le agradó mucho al chico.- ¿Quieren dejar de verme como idiotas¡Respondan!-Hirako se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Los Iluminatis son los guardianes más importantes y poderosos del Rey de la sociedad de almas-le explicó todo lo relacionado a estos servidores del rey.- A ver… lo raro es que el número quince fue asesinado hace años… nosotros pensábamos que el que fue escogido hace tres años eligió el número 17… Uhmmm…

-¿A quién escogieron?-interrogó Ichigo. Shinji se rascó la cabeza.

-Ni idea.

-¿Eh?

-La identidad del shinigami que escogen para Illuminati es algo que sólo se conoce en el Sereitei además no es que todos los shinigamis lo sepan-explicó Hirako. Hiyori se volvió hacia Takeshi y Haku.

-¿Ustedes lo saben?-los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-Sólo los capitanes, los nobles y las personas cercanas al shinigami lo saben. Además, por alguna razón, hace tres años el resultado lo hicieron más confidencial que de costumbre-contestó Takeshi. Ichigo asintió aunque no le había quedado del todo claro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-gritó Hiyori, de pronto. Todos desviaron su mirada a lo que ella estaba viendo: la pelea. Taech lucía muy magullado a diferencia del Illuminati que, en realidad, no podían saber cómo estaba el Illuminati, ya que la capa le cubría el rostro por completo. Era sorprendente que pudiera moverse tan rápido con semejante vestimenta.

El Illuminati agarró de la muñeca a Taech y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le quitó la espada. Taech se sorprendió mucho y más aún cuando su enemigo enterró la espada es su abdomen. Seguido de esto, le propino un golpe en el pecho que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una roca. El Illuminati dio por terminado el combate.

-¡Imposible!-exclamó la rubia.-A nosotros nos dio muchos problemas y a en cuestión de segundos le ha derrotado…

-Che. No hay que sorprenderse-dijo Haku, quien estaba siendo curado por Hachi.-Es un Illuminati y no podemos compararnos con alguien así. Además ese último golpe no era un simple puñetazo iba cargado de reiatsu lo suficiente como para matar a cualquiera.

-Tsk. No digas idioteces ni que fueran dioses-replicó Hiyori.- ¡¿Hey adónde vas?!-gritó la chica. Al ver que Takeshi se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la derecha.

-¡Se me ha caído el teléfono!-anunció el shinigami. Se agachó y comenzó a buscarlo. Hiyori suspiró y murmuró algo que sonó a:"Idiota". Haku estaba de acuerdo con el adjetivo que le acababa de dar a Takeshi. Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo, el Illuminati parecía estar observando al chico, pero ¿por qué?

Sin previo aviso, se dio una explosión y de una nube de polvo, que se formó frente a Takeshi, Taech apareció.

-¡Illuminati¡Tu deber era llevar sanos y salvos a estos mocosos!-vociferó el arrancar con una pinta de maniático. Había cerrado su mano en el rostro del chico que no podía hacer nada para defenderse.- ¡A ver que dicen cuando vean que has fallado!- Sólo un poco más de presión y no cabía duda de que el cráneo de Takeshi ya no lo soportaría. Ichigo se levantó, empuñando a Zangetsu, lo más probable es que no llegaría tiempo pero…

De pronto, el brazo de Taech se desprendió de su cuerpo y salió volando hacia un lado, soltando un chorro de sangre. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. De la nada, el Illuminati estaba en medio de Taech y Takeshi, tenía el brazo extendido y en su mano se estaba formando una extraña esfera de lo que parecía reiatsu.

El pelinaranja estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto a nadie concentrar el reiatsu de esa forma¿era kidoh¿O hadou? Y… ¿sin invocación? Taech observó con horror cuando el Illuminati dirigió su brazo, en el que tenía la esfera, hacia su pecho. En el momento en que hicieron contacto, la arena se comenzó a esparcir, se estaba formando un agujero en el pecho del arrancar.

-¡Hey!-gritó Ichigo, quería que Takeshi se alejara de ahí. Inmediatamente, después del grito el reiatsu se elevó aún más, el muchacho tenía la sensación de conocer ese reiatsu pero al mismo tiempo, le era totalmente desconocido.

Parecía que su llamado le hubiera hecho perder el control, de su ataque, al Illuminati por que perdió el ritmo, una especie de rayo se dio y en cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de Taech quedó hecho cenizas. Kurosaki se fijó en que la manga del brazo derecho del Illuminati se había estropeado a causa de la potencia del ataque.

-Gra…gracias…-barbotó Takeshi. El Illuminati se dio la vuelta y asintió, le vente, con la cabeza. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, el chico se limpió su mano disimuladamente antes de aceptarla.

-¡Oi!-exclamó el pelirrojo.- ¡Eso estuvo…!-el muchacho había corrido hacia donde ellos y en el momento en que llegó, una fuerte ventisca, típicas en Hueco Mundo, les golpeó. El viento hizo que la capucha del Illuminati se cayera, exponiendo completamente, su rostro.

El pelinaranja se quedó de piedra.

Tenía que ser una broma. "No me jodan." Tenían que estar bromeando. No podía ser cierto.

Era una broma, una broma.

-Rukia…

El mismo cabello negro, con el mismo mechón rebelde en el rostro; la misma piel pálida tan suave como la seda; los mismo hermosos ojos azul violeta; la misma pequeña nariz; la misma boca de fresa. Todo en ella; no cabía duda, cuando la capucha se cayó había revelado a Rukia. Hasta la misma expresión de desconcierto que le estaba dando era igual a la de su diosa de la muerte.

La chica despegó los labios y murmuró unas palabras con su misma bella voz.

-¿Te conozco?

* * *

**TAN-TAN-TAN ¡Ooohhh Rukia está viva Ooohhh Rukia es el Illuminati Ooohhh Rukia no recuerda a Ichigo Ooohhh esto era tan predecible! Claro estaba tan claro como el hecho que intentar saltar en patines unas cuantas gradas no sería buena idea… Pero bueno… ¡Un aplauso para quienes adivinaron lo de Rukia!**

**Y dense un abrazo a ustedes mismos, lo haría yo pero no puedo levantarme… **

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Adelanto:**

**Capítulo XXII: Extraños caminos**

**¡Yoruichi-san¡Lo sabías¿Qué fue lo que pasó? **


	23. Extraños caminos

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

**Capítulo XXII: Extraños caminos**

Kuchiki Byakuya abandonó la sala de reuniones del primer escuadrón. A paso decido, se encaminó a su oficina; sólo unos cuantos habrían sido capaces de notar que el capitán, en esos momentos estaba completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Kurosaki, de alguna manera siempre encuentras la forma de volver a entrometerte en los asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas, sin embargo, esta vez será distinto…

-¡Kuchiki-taichou!-exclamó su teniente, atrás de él.

-Renji, ¿qué sucede?

-El capitán Zaraki ha comentado que…

-Ese no cambia…-lo interrumpió Byakuya.-Lo que ha dicho ese inepto, es cierto, Renji.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-¿Eh? Pero capitán, él no va a comprender y tiene derecho a…-Kuchiki se dio la vuelta y dejó al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca. Murmuró algo, como para sí mismo, pero Abarai fue capaz de escucharlo:

-Nada nunca sale según lo planeado.

*********

-Ru…kia…

La muchacha parpadeó, desconcertada.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó. Su voz seguía igual a hace tres años o eso diría cualquier conocido de ella, no obstante, él no era cualquier conocido y pudo notar algo distinto; pero aún no sabía qué era.

Lentamente, su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que acababa de pasar: después de tres años, los Vizard lo visitaron; volvió a ver a Urahara; estaba en Hueco Mundo; un Arrancar estuvo a punto de matarlos; un misterioso personaje llamado "Illuminati" les acababa de salvar la vida y resultó que este Illuminati era nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Kuchiki Rukia, quien se supone había sido asesinada hace tres años… y ahora la gota que derramó el vaso… Ella le acababa de decir, "¿Te conozco?"

Tan lento fue este proceso, que su mente no pudo controlar lo siguiente que salió de su boca. Kurosaki Ichigo cayó en su vieja costumbre de gritar lo primero que se le ocurrió en un momento de frustración.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡RUKIA!

El pelopincho perdió los estribos, agarró a la morena por los hombros y la zarandeó.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No digas eso! ¿Eres tú, Rukia?-le gritó. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo más normal habría sido quedarse paralizado y sin palabras ante semejante reencuentro, pero el chico ya había pasado por bastante y simplemente, no estaba para reflexionar mucho las cosas. Su subconsciente se estaba tardando mucho.

-Se supone que fuiste asesinada hace tres años. Y yo… yo… ¿Eres un engaño? ¡¿Eres Kuchiki Rukia?! ¡Contesta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Juro que si…-no pudo terminar. Fue como si una extraña fuerza invisible lo hubiera golpeado, segundos después, se encontró tendido en el suelo.

-Contrólate, Vizard-murmuró la ojiazul, con altivez.

Ichigo se incorporó con dificultad. La observó durante un momento. No cabía duda, era ella…pero… Una avalancha de preguntas arrasó la mente del joven.

"¿Qué le había pasado? ¿En verdad murió? ¿Por eso no lo recuerda? ¿Cómo se había convertido en Illuminati?" ¡¡AGH!! ¡Todo esto era una pesadilla! ¡Un estúpido sueño sin sentido!

A punto de gritar, de nuevo, estaba cuando Hirako apareció, de la nada, atrás de él y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-¡Illuminati-chaaan! No le hagas caso… El pobre está un poco perturbado, ya sabes, es lo que pasa cuando estás tan viejo y sin novia…-dijo Shinji, apresuradamente. Iba a agregar algo más pero Ichigo le dio un puñetazo y empezó a insultarlo por andar diciendo semejantes idioteces. Comenzaron a discutir mientras el resto de los Vizard y Haku llegaron a donde estaban ellos. La disputa terminó con Shinji haciéndole una llave al pelirrojo para que se calmara.

-¡Hirako déjame en paz! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes!

-¡Tsk! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Deja de fastidiar al Illuminati antes de que hagas que nos maten a todos!-le espetó Shinji.-No tienes ni idea de cómo son ellos.-Kurosaki alzó la mirada. Rukia los observaba con los labios fruncidos, lucía aburrida.

-¡No es ningún Illuminati, es Rukia!-los vizard le dedicaron una extraña mirada ¿era de pena? Hirako lo soltó y Mashiro se agachó a su lado, preocupada. El resto concentró su atención en la pequeña ex-shinigami. Hiyori chasqueó la lengua, en señal de desaprobación.

-Francamente Hirako, no sé como pudiste adivinar que ella era el Illuminati número quince; ni de broma me hubiera imaginado que alguien así podía llegar a ser Illuminati…-sus compañeros la vieron con cara de espanto ¡¿Qué acababa de decir?! La chica de ojos violeta seguía impasible, esto pareció molestar a la rubia.-Oi. Me parece extraño que una Illuminati hecha y derecha se encuentre con un grupo de Vizard y no les haga nada.-Hirako hizo un amago de estrangularla pero Kensei y Love lo detuvieron a tiempo. La morena cerró los ojos, durante unos segundos, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bah. Vizard, no creas que caeré en tu juego-dijo la chica casi en un susurro.-No estoy para eso y en ningún momento, me ordenaron ponerme a pelear con ustedes.

-Che. ¿Órdenes?-se burló Hiyori.-No sabía que los Illuminati fueran tan obedientes, he conocido unos a quienes no les han importado mucho las órdenes con tal de conseguir un poco de diversión-ahora también Lisa y Rose se unieron a la comitiva para detener a Hirako.

-Nah, no soy de esos-comentó Rukia, haciendo un ademán de espantar algo con la mano.- Para eso está Ogura.-La mención de ese nombre tuvo un extraño efecto en los vizard y en los jóvenes shinigami. La Illuminati se dio la vuelta y levantó a Takeshi de la parte de atrás de la túnica. Haku se puso, rápidamente, al lado de ella.

-¡Eh! ¿Adónde crees qué vas?-gritó la más bajita de los vizard-¡Ellos tienen información que por derecho nos pertenece!-Rukia no le hizo caso y sacó una extraña brújula.- ¡Oye!-se abalanzó hacia ella, pero esta vez Hirako, junto con su comitiva para detenerlo, atraparon a la rubia cayendo todos al suelo de forma bastante dolorosa.

Sin hacer uso de su Zanpaku-tô, la muchacha creó un portal hacia la sociedad de las almas.

-¡Hey! ¡Maldición! ¡No seas…-Shinji le cubrió la boca y el resto del insulto se quedó en la mano del rubio. Con señas, la morena les indicó a Takeshi y a Haku que cruzaran la puerta. Los chicos obedecieron. La ojiazul estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando Ichigo pareció reaccionar, de nuevo.

-¡Rukia!

Ella giró, levemente, el rostro y por un instante, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella, sus miradas se cruzaron.

*********

Takeshi y Haku se tambalearon al llegar al Seireitei, definitivamente, ese portal no había sido normal. Rukia apareció atrás de ellos, ajustándose la capa y cubriéndose el rostro con la capucha.

-Este…Illuminati-san…-dijo Takeshi con timidez, la chica, que estaba ocupada quitándose la arena de la capa, lo volvió a ver.- ¡Mu-muchas gracias por salvarnos!-se inclinó, haciéndole una apresurada reverencia. Haku lo imitó torpemente. Ella estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por una fría voz.

-No tienen que agradecerle.

-¡Capitán Kuchiki!-exclamaron los chicos a coro. Byakuya no les hizo caso, sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermana menor que con parsimonia se quitó la capucha.

-Nii-sama.

-Rukia.-Los chicos vieron a uno y luego al otro, la curiosidad les picaba. -Repórtense con el comandante Yamamoto-les ordenó.-Dentro de poco, habrá otra reunión de capitanes.-Los jóvenes los seguían observando anonadados. Byakuya les dirigió una mala mirada que ellos lograron comprender a tiempo, hicieron una reverencia y se fueron corriendo.

-Parece que cumpliste bien tu misión-la chica asintió. Su hermano alzó una ceja cuando vio el daño que tenía en el brazo derecho-. Tengo entendido que te topaste con un contratiempo.

-Con los Vizard-contestó lacónicamente. El teléfono de la muchacha sonó y ella lo revisó-Tengo que irme-. Ahora fue el turno del capitán Kuchiki de asentir. Frente a la morena apareció una mariposa del infierno que tenía una especie de líneas moradas en las alas. La ojiazul alzó el brazo y con rapidez, atrapó a la mariposa en su mano. Él masculló lo que se estaba conteniendo por no hacer:

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Eh?

-No te involucres con él- ella ladeó la cabeza, confundida. Ese nombre se le hacía conocido-. El Vizard- la chica musitó un "¡Ah!" en señal de entendimiento-. Hagas lo que hagas aléjate de él.

-Sí, Nii-sama- inclinó la cabeza y luego, cerró el puño. La mariposa desapareció con un pequeño ¡puf! Seguido de esto, Rukia también desapareció. Byakuya se quedó ahí, viendo el lugar donde hace unos segundos su hermana menor había estado. Molesto consigo mismo, se dirigió a los cuarteles del primer escuadrón.

*********

En todo el camino de regreso a la tierra, los Vizard se mantuvieron un tanto alejados de Ichigo. No es porque le tuvieran miedo a esa cara de ira mezclada con frustración; ni porque su reiatsu subía y bajaba de forma incontrolable, ni porque él mismo amenazó con machacar a quién se atreviera a meterse en su asuntos, no que va, los Vizard, de ninguna manera, podrían temerle…

Minutos después de que Rukia se hubiera ido, la mente del chico decidió ponerse a trabajar a mil por hora. Pronto, muchas piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas empezaron a aparecer y a darle un poco más de sentido a lo que estaba pasando pero todavía faltaban las más importantes, y él sabía dónde encontrarlas. En cuanto sus pies tocaron la tierra, el muchacho se encaminó, rápidamente, al lugar donde, por alguna razón, siempre tenían las respuestas que él necesitaba.

-¡Hey! ¿Adónde vas?-le gritó Hiyori, al ver que el pelopincho se alejaba a toda prisa de ellos, sin ninguna palabra mediante.-¡¡Oye!!

-Déjalo, Hiyori- dijo Hirako, con expresión cansada.- Tengo la sensación de que pronto lo volveremos a ver- El rubio se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, el resto lo siguió. Hiyori volvió a ver hacia donde Ichigo había desaparecido usando el shyunpo, frunció el entrecejo e imitó a sus compañeros.

Kurosaki se detuvo frente a la tienda de Urahara. Olvidando todas las normas de cortesía, el pelirrojo entró al local derrumbando todas las puertas que se le pusieron enfrente. Finalmente, encontró la habitación que buscaba.

-¡Yoruichi-san!-bramó, en cuanto irrumpió en el cuarto. Shihouin Yoruichi y Urahara Kisuke estaban a la mesa bebiendo el té de lo más tranquilos, ninguno de los dos pareció alterarse con la escandalosa entrada del chico.

-Madre mía… ¿Quién lo diría?-cantó Kisuke-. No nos vemos en casi tres años y de pronto, dos visitas en un mismo día.

-Yo, Ichigo- saludó Yoruichi-. Te estaba esperando- la cara de completa calma de la mujer acabó con el poco de control que él tenía. Loco de ira, se precipitó hacia ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, la agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Lo sabías! ¡Siempre lo supiste! ¡Todo este tiempo y no me dijiste nada!- vociferó, la voz le temblaba de la rabia.- ¡Debí suponerlo! ¡¡Aquel día que te fuiste con Soi Fong, desde ese entonces estás enterada!!-Urahara le dio un trago a su té, tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro. En cambio, ella aunque seguía muy serena se le notaba un tanto perturbada.

-Tranquilízate, Ichigo-dijo.

-¿¡Qué me tranquilice!? ¿¡Me pides que me calme!?

-Ichigo, yo…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera a pedirme eso!?

-Ichigo…

-¡Maldita sea!-le gritó. Urahara le dio un golpecito en la pierna al pelirrojo que hizo que este se cayera. Yoruichi suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

-Ichigo, sé que te debo una explicación... y bueno, también a ti Kisuke.-El muchacho volvió a ver al hombre, sorprendido, ¿él tampoco sabía?-Aún así quiero que entiendas que yo no sé completamente que fue lo que pasó. Además, si no te lo dije antes fue porque no lo encontré conveniente.-El muchacho frunció aún más el entrecejo, pero al final intentó tranquilizarse y se acomodó para escuchar a Yoruichi.

-Para comprender bien lo que sucedió, regresemos a aquel lejano jueves en la última semana que Rukia pasó aquí, en la tierra…

*********

Rukia apareció frente a un enorme palacio, comparado con ese, la mansión Kuchiki era apenas una cabañita de playa. La chica esbozó una sonrisa cansada, hacia dos meses había salido en una misión y justo cuando la terminó, le asignaron otra. Bueno, no debía quejarse, al menos había sido bastante sencilla y ya había terminado. Rescatar a esos shinigamis fue pan comido. Por fin, podría descansar. Se adentró en la laberíntica mansión.

Dando bostezos se encaminó a su habitación, se molestó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido de nuevo. ¡Maldición! ¡Tres años y aún se perdía! Aunque si lo analizaba bien, no debería avergonzarse, después de todo, _él_ ya llevaba quizá unos cien años ahí y todavía se extraviaba. Se rascó la cabeza, al ver que estaba en las mazmorras, ¿cómo rayos había acabado ahí? Unos extraños sonidos, como de quejidos, llamaron su atención. Se acercó a uno de las enormes celdas.

-¡Hey, Kuchiki!-la saludó Idai, desde la cámara.

-Hola Idai, Shinsei-saludó a los dos Illuminatis. Idai era alto y fornido. Le gustaba hacer las cosas sin complicarse mucho la vida. Shinsei, en cambio, tenía la típica cara de sabelotodo aun así era muy agradable. Eran el número diez y nueve, respectivamente.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?-preguntó Idai, dándole un mordisco a una manzana. La ojiazul contestó con un escueto bien y una especie de sonrisa.

-¿Bien? -preguntó una voz fría y tenebrosa, desde la esquina. Rukia dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada a ese lugar de la habitación.

-Ogura…

-Tsk. ¿Desde cuándo acá venir lastimado significa una misión exitosa?-señaló, despectivamente, la manga del brazo derecho.

-No fue mi culpa y no es que me hayan herido -se defendió la morena.- Por alguna razón, perdí control de mi reiatsu y…

-¡Bah! Excusas -le espetó.- Y para colmo de males no te cargaste a ningún Vizard.- Ella arqueó una ceja y murmuró un:"Yo no..." Pero de nuevo, escuchó unos extraños quejidos. Se fijó, entonces, que atrás de Ogura estaba un hombre seriamente lastimado.- Este es un Ryoka -dijo él.- Parece que ha estado experimentando con transformaciones a hollow de una manera que sólo los Vizard conocen. Es una lástima, no me ha querido decir nada y ya dejó de ser divertido.- Agitó el brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le cortó la cabeza salpicando a todos de sangre. Ella hizo una mueca de asco mientras Idai limpiaba su manzana, seguido de esto, se la acabó de un bocado.

La pequeña Kuchiki negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto acompañada de Shinsei, quien sí conocía muy bien la mansión. Al llegar a su recámara, a duras penas logró ponerse su pijama de Chappy (aunque no recordaba haberla comprado) y se dejó caer en su futón. Sus párpados se le hacían cada vez más pesados y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. En sus sueños, una ola de memorias la visitó.

-¡¡RUKIA-SAN!!

La espada del arrancar… a sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su cuello…

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! A ver gracias a: Yoko emi, MissLain y Estagirita a quienes no puedo contestar sus comentarios por MP. ¡Nos vemos! **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXIII: Revelaciones (parte I)**


	24. Revelaciones I

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: Revelaciones (parte I)**

* * *

¡¡RUKIA-SAN!!

Rukia giró levemente el rostro, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa; sería incapaz de esquivarlo… Podía sentirlo… La espada de Mogami a centímetros de su cuello.

Sangre salpicó la cara de Mogami y el cuerpo de la chica se desplomó a un lado, sin vida.

-¡JA¡Esto ha sido una completa perdida de tiempo!-gritó el arrancar.

-¡¿Qué demo…?!-El cuerpo se había desvanecido en una especie de papeles negros. La verdadera ojiazul estaba atrás de él, jadeando ligeramente. Antes de que Mogami pudiera reaccionar del todo, la muchacha usó el shyunpo hacia donde Momo y se arrodilló a su lado. Hinamori había perdido el conocimiento y Rukia no podía estar más desesperada.

-Shihouin Yoruichi-masculló uno de los Mogamis.

-¿Eh?

-Esa técnica que has utilizado para salvarte es la de Shihouin Yoruichi… Cheh… ¿Quién lo diría?-La morena no contestó, seguía demasiado ocupada con Hinamori, quien lucía demasiado pálida para su gusto.- ¿Te has dado cuenta? No le queda mucho tiempo.

-Has usado veneno con ella también¿verdad?-Mogami se limitó a lamerse los labios de una manera desagradable. Kuchiki se fijó que ahora ya eran seis Mogamis contra los que se tendría que enfrentar.

-¿Shinigami qué piensas hacer? El tiempo se agota para tu amiguita…-la muchacha frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes.-De ninguna manera podrás derrotarnos tu sola.

-Hinamori-kun…-murmuró Rukia, zarandeándola suavemente.-Resiste, Hinamori-kun…

-Debo admitirlo, esa expresión de pánico te queda muy bien. ¿No creen?-le preguntó Mogami a sus otros yo. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Ella no dijo nada, él tenía razón, estaba aterrorizada.

A lo largo de toda su vida, la chica se había enfrentado a bastantes situaciones peligrosas, en muchas de las cuales había logrado sobrevivir a duras penas. Es más, ahí mismo, en Hueco Mundo, acaeció una de sus peores experiencias. Aún así por más difícil que se pusieran las circunstancias, la morena siempre lograba mantener la compostura y la mente en frío y calculadora, ahora bien, el problema era cuando no sólo su vida estaba en peligro sino también la de alguien más.

Rukia se sentía abrumada por el temor. Si Momo moría, iba ser su culpa y de nadie más debido a su incapacidad para protegerla. La ojiazul lo negaría rotundamente pero esa extraña necesidad, por no decir obsesión, de proteger a los demás, era una de las tantas cosas que tenía en común con Kurosaki Ichigo. Irónicamente, ella lo había regañado muchas veces debido a esa característica.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo rápido. ¿Pero qué? Cada vez que creía haber acabado con él, resultaba que este se regeneraba y aparecía de nuevo. Eran seis… si les hacia algo aparecerían más. Quizá tenía que ganarles a todos de una vez… Lo malo era que no tenía ninguna técnica lo suficientemente poderosa como para acabar con los seis al mismo tiempo, ni la primera ni la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki serían capaces.

Para derrotar a Mogami la chica había llegado a una conclusión: Tenía que elevar su reiatsu de una forma tal que opacara la del arrancar, luego necesitaba un ataque que alcanzara a los seis al mismo tiempo pero este requería ser muy potente para no permitir que ningún rastro del reiatsu de Mogami quedara en el aire ya que sólo eso era suficiente para que él pudiera regenerarse.

Rukia supo que era lo que las salvaría, quizá no era la mejor opción pero en esos momentos, en los que la vida de Momo pendía de un hilo, ella no tenía mucho tiempo como para idear una estrategia más inteligente.

Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Hinamori. Alzó el brazo con Sode no Shirayuki, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que funcionara y en que Yoruichi no se hubiera equivocado. Pensó que valía la pena intentarlo, contuvo la respiración y…

-¡¡BANKAI!!

_**-------------**_

Tres meses atrás, un jueves, la amiga de infancia de Urahara le pidió a Rukia que pasara todo el día con ella. A la pequeña Kuchiki no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar, a pesar de los reproches de cierto pelo pincho. Lo primero que Shihouin le preguntó hizo que la muchacha se atragantara con el té que le había servido Tessai.

-¿Ba-bankai?-barbotó la chica, perpleja. Yoruichi asintió alegremente cosa que no era una buena señal. La ojiazul se rascó la cabeza y desvió la mirada de la mujer que estaba frente a ella.-No.

-¿No?-repitió Yoruichi. La morena negó con la cabeza y la ex-capitana se puso a reír-Vamos Rukia, no me engañes. Ya lo sé, mejor dicho lo sabemos.

-¿Sabemos?

-Kisuke también, pero ese no es el caso-apuntó-. Sabemos que puedes utilizar el bankai desde hace mucho.-Rukia estuvo a punto de replicar pero Yoruichi alzó la mano en señal de silencio-. Antes de que te pongas a darme las mil excusas y/o extrañas historias (que sé que eres muy buena para eso). Déjame explicarte cómo es que nos dimos cuenta de tu secreto-La chica suspiró resignada.

-Sabes muy bien cómo fue que Ichigo obtuvo el bankai¿no?-Rukia asintió-. Pero me pareció que no luciste tan sorprendida como el resto…-la morena abrió la boca-… y eso es porque tú sabías muy bien sobre el método que Kisuke había inventado. No lo niegues, Rukia. Gran parte de la recopilación de los inventos prohibidos de Kisuke se encuentran en la biblioteca privada de los Kuchiki ya que de esa manera estarían más protegidos. Por eso, sería bastante "sencillo" (no olvidemos a Byakuya) para ti acceder a ellos. Hace unos meses digamos que me di una vuelta por la biblioteca y me encontré con que uno de los archivos estaba mal colocado.

-Eso no dice nada.

-Hallé esto en medio de los documentos-dijo Yoruichi, enseñándole una tarjeta de colección de Chappy.

-¡Con que ahí era donde estaba¡Lo he buscado durante años!-exclamó la muchacha entonces, vio a Yoruichi quien tenía una expresión de triunfo. Rukia se enojó consigo misma por no haber sido más discreta. Claramente, la morena estaba muy nerviosa por haber sido descubierta y la mujer sabía por qué.

-No te preocupes. No le diré nada a Byakuya, te lo prometo-aseguró Shihouin-.Sólo quería asegurarme de que fuiste tú y no alguien más, lo que sería un verdadero problema. Dime¿cómo fue?

-Esto… quizá hace más de cuarenta años… Fue meses después de la muerte de

Kaien-dono-Yoruichi lucía sorprendida, no se esperaba eso-. Siempre he creído que…-se mordió el labio y decidió mejor obviar esa parte-. En ese tiempo el capitán Ukitake me asignaba muy poco trabajo y casi ninguna misión.

-Incluso Nii-sama, creo que esa fue la época en la que menos me dirigió la palabra… Así que tenía mucho tiempo libre… y bueno, para mantener la mente ocupada y no pensar… en eso… pues me la pasaba en la biblioteca del Seireitei, lo malo es que la bibliotecaria es un fastidio y nunca me dejaba leer en paz. Entonces, me acordé de la biblioteca del clan y le pedí a Takuya-san…

-¿El mayordomo de los Kuchiki?

-Ajam. Que me dejara entrar a la biblioteca y que no le dijera nada a Nii-sama y él accedió. Durante varias semanas, todas las tardes me las pasaba ahí. Hasta que un día, me encontré con una sección que estaba protegida con unos sellos… no me pude aguantar la curiosidad y usando el kidoh logré entrar… Ahí descubrí los escritos de Urahara. Y de todos esos, hubo uno que me llamó mucho la atención.

-Su método para realizar el bankai.

-Sí. Sólo que yo…Le hice unos cambios a su sistema-dijo-.Después de todo, si lo iba a intentar no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie y me pareció que realizarlo como Urahara lo planteaba era muy arriesgado para hacerlo sola. Además, no tenía mucha prisa y sentí que realizarlo en tres días era imposible para mí. Así que, después de tres meses de investigar y leer bien sus estudios, decidí realizar un ensayo.

-Vaya Rukia, me has sorprendido-admitió Yoruichi-.Se requiere una gran inteligencia para entender las investigaciones de Kisuke y no sólo eso sino que también le hiciste unos cambios para que se adecuara más a tu situación-la mujer realmente lucía impresionada.-Me imagino que usaste el área de entrenamiento que él construyo, ya que habla de ella en una de esas páginas¿no?

-Sí. Aunque…

-No funciono-Rukia negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó?

-Un mes... Y… no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó… Creo que perdí rápidamente el conocimiento… Tengo una leve idea de la forma y del nombre del bankai…

-Normal. ¿Volviste a intentarlo?

-No. Después de eso me sentía demasiado débil… Supongo que hice algo mal, además tenía la sensación de que Nii-sama se había dado cuenta así que pensé en intentarlo después, pero el tiempo fue pasando y pasando hasta que…

-Conociste a Ichigo y le diste tus poderes…-terminó Yoruichi. Rukia presintió que Shihouin ya sabía todo esto.-Pues bien, ahora que hemos pasado esto creo que ya podemos llegar a la parte más importante de ésta plática.

-¿Y esa es?

-Ya estás lista para intentar el bankai.

-¿Cómo?

-Es lo más obvio. Siento que tu cuerpo ya puede soportar, de nuevo, el peso de ese ataque-explicó.- Hasta hace poco te has recuperado completamente de los efectos que te dejó haberle pasado tus poderes a Ichigo. Después de todo, nunca te diste mucho tiempo para aliviarte del todo.

-Pero es que yo…

-Anda Rukia, que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, cualquiera creerá que en verdad te tomaste los diez años de entrenamiento para el bankai.

-Lo que pasa es que…

-¡Olvídalo! No aceptaré un no por respuesta-sentenció Yoruichi.-Le pediré a alguien que te ayude en cuanto regreses a la Sociedad de Almas.

-La verdad no creo que…-se dio cuenta de la mirada amenazante de Shihouin.-Bueno, si tú insistes, Yoruichi-san…

-¡Wooosshhh¡Está decidido, entonces!-soltó.- ¡Ahora salgamos a almorzar! Uhmm… me vendría bien un poquito de leche…

-Ugh… odio la leche…

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Nada, nada.

_**-------------**_

-¡¡BANKAI!!

Byakuya y Renji se detuvieron. ¿Qué había pasado? Incapaz de contenerse, Renji murmuró:

-El reiatsu de Rukia ha… aumentado de forma espectacular… Parece como si… ¡Espere Taichou!-vociferó Abarai, al ver que su capitán había desaparecido.- ¡Rukia, no hagas nada estúpido!

_**-------------**_

Mogami estaba impresionado, todo alrededor de la pequeña shinigami se había vuelto blanco y de la nada, una especie de viento invernal los había sobrecogido. Los seis clones no pudieron evitar sentir un extraño escalofrío. El enorme rayo de luz, creado por el reiatsu, que había rodeado a la muchacha empezó a desaparecer.

-¡Ahí está!-exclamó el tercer Mogami.

La túnica de la chica se había vuelto completamente blanca y ondeaba de una forma que la hacía ver casi etérea.

-_Seishin Tanren_-_Sode no Shirayuki_-reveló Rukia el nombre de su Bankai. Cuando habló el tono de su voz se oía muy frío y un tanto distante.

-¡Bah¡Tu zampakutô no ha cambiado casi nada!-se mofó Mogami.

-¿Eso crees?

-¡Eso lo sé!-bramó.- ¡Terminaré con esta tontería de una buena vez¡Adiós shinigami!

Los seis Mogami se lanzaron, desde distintas direcciones hacia la ojiazul. Rukia estaba decidida a acabar esto rápido y eso era lo que iba a hacer. Cambió de postura, agarró con fuerza la empuñadura y la dejó de tal forma que la punta de la espada estaba hacia abajo.

_-¡¡Happo-giri no tossen!!-_gritó.

De pronto, todo lucía como si el cielo y la tierra se hubieran roto en una infinidad de fragmentos de hielo. Unos enormes iceberg salieron del suelo y el viento se había vuelto más endiablado que nunca, la arena de Hueco Mundo se había convertido en nieve.

-¿Qué¿Qué es…-no pudo terminar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedó atrapado por uno de los iceberg. Al resto de los Mogami les sucedió lo mismo. Justo en el momento en el que el último quedó congelado, estos se partieron en miles de pedazos junto con sus prisioneros. No quedó nada de ellos.

Rukia sonrió para sus adentros pero un mareo vahído hizo que se tambaleara, quizá su cuerpo aún no estaba listo para aguantar el bankai y eso que había sido bastante débil. Se le doblaron las rodillas y se derrumbó. Segundos después aparecieron Byakuya y Renji ambos lucían asombrados.

-¡Rukia!-Abarai corrió hacia donde su amiga mientras Byakuya examinaba la situación. Su hermana acababa de usar el bankai… Eso sí era un problema.

-Vaya… nieve en hueco mundo eso no se mira todos los días…-comentó alguien que estaba sentado en uno los iceberg, desde ahí tenía una buena vista de Renji y los demás.

-No le pongas cuidado a cosas innecesarias…-lo regañó una mujer atrás de él.- Tu problema es que nunca te tomas nada en serio…

-Olvídalo, Yuko. Este tipo no cambia, lo que importa ahora es que _él _tenía razón. Por fin, lo hemos confirmado.

Byakuya desvió la mirada en dirección de uno de los icebergs, pero no había nada ahí. Era extraño, juraría que alguien los estaba observando.

_**-------------**_

Todo le dolía y todo se sentía pesado, poco a poco Rukia sintió que estaba recobrando la conciencia aunque no quería. Deseaba quedarse ahí durmiendo… en esas sábanas tan cálidas y acogedoras… ¿Sábanas? Abrió los ojos y se encontró rodeada de negro que rápidamente, se volvió blanco, por un instante creyó que seguía en medio de la tormenta de nieve que su bankai había creado pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hospital del cuarto escuadrón. Suspiró aliviada entonces, se acordó de…

-¡Rukia-san!

-¡Hinamori-kun¿Estás bien?-preguntó la morena a la chica que acababa de entrar a su cuarto. Momo asintió alegremente.

-Gracias a ti, Rukia-san. Lamento no haber sido de mucha ayuda.-Kuchiki intentó hacer un ademán con la mano para que no se preocupara pero le dolió mucho.-Cuidado, Rukia-san. Ese fue el brazo que te lastimó Mogami. ¡Pero que bien, Rukia-san¡Te has levantado justo a tiempo!

-¿Para qué?

-Pues para la anunciación del próximo Illuminati.

-Pero si ahora es…

-Sábado-la morena se sorprendió.-Ya llevas casi dos días durmiendo…

-¡¿Qué?! Oye… Hinamori-kun… ¿Y Nii-sama?

-Ah… él está…-la muchacha fue interrumpida cuando oyeron la voz de Yamamoto hablándoles por una técnica del Bakudoh.- ¡Ya lo van a anunciar!

-Hemos creado ésta conexión para todos los que tienen el permiso de saber quien será el próximo Illuminati y que no pueden estar presentes en la arena… Deben saber que ésta información es secreto y que el conocer la identidad del próximo Illuminati es un privilegio. Quien haya sido escogido tendrá una reunión privada con el Illuminati número uno… Que el nombre sea revelado…

-El próximo Illuminati será… ¡¿Kuchiki Rukia?!

Hinamori miró boquiabierta a la chica mientras Rukia estaba segura de que aún no había despertado del todo.

* * *

_**Seishin Tanren: **_**Forja del espíritu adepto.**

_**Happo-giri no tossen:**_** La miríada de trayectorias del sable al cortar. **

**Miríada: Conjunto de diez mil unidades. **

**Todo esto lo saqué del no sé qué de la Escuela Nakamura. Pobre de mí… no sé nada de japonés… Bien… sí, ya lo sé… el bankai fue algo… bueno, dejó mucho que desear… **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Adelanto:**

**Cap. XXIII: Revelaciones (Segunda parte)**

**Por ser una Kuchiki, Rukia tenía derecho a decidir ser o no ser Illuminati. ¿Por qué tomó esa decisión¿Fue por culpa de Kai?. Luego, la explicación de Yoruichi, la reacción de Ichigo y lo que Urahara no sabía. (Wow, Urahara no sabía algo??)**


	25. Revelaciones II

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: Revelaciones (parte II)**

* * *

La expresión de Rukia era de completa incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo Yamamoto hacia bromas? La muchacha espero y espero, sí, en cualquier instante el comandante revelaría que estaba de broma y que de ninguna manera ella podía ser la próxima Illuminati.

-Hi-Hinamori-kun…-tragó saliva.- He oído mal¿verdad? Ahmmm…No creo que… debe de haber un error… ¿no?- Hinamori asintió vigorosamente.

-Rukia-san no eres capitán, ni sabes usar el bankai aún…-la puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció Byakuya, con cara de pocos amigos, seguido de Renji y Yamamoto-¡Comandante Yamamoto, capitán Kuchiki, Abarai-kun!-saludó Momo poniéndose de pie. Rukia hubiera hecho lo mismo pero seguía un tanto aturdida por la noticia.

-Teniente Hinamori, necesitamos hablar a solas con la teniente Kuchiki-dijo el anciano con tono autoritario. La chica hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto, no sin antes girar el rostro para darle una sonrisa de ánimo a Rukia quien en esos momentos sentía el estómago hecho de plomo.

-Así que…el bankai…-murmuró Byakuya, la muchacha se sorprendió un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinamori no sabía que había utilizado el bankai esperaba que nadie más lo supiera. Ahora que lo pensaba, considerar eso había sido un poco ingenuo, después de todo había usado el bankai a mitad de hueco mundo. La chica asintió. Yamamoto se aclaró la garganta.

-Kuchiki has usado el bankai y fuiste elegida para ser Illuminati. Espero que tomes la decisión más sabia. Vamos Abarai.

-¿Ah? Sí, ya voy comandante…-lo siguió. Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Rukia no se atrevía a ver a su hermano y él la estaba mirando fijamente. Por fin se armó de valor y dando un suspiro, decidió explicarse.

-Nii-sama… yo…

-No aceptes.

-¿Eh?

-Como miembro de la familia Kuchiki puedes decidir si quieres o no quieres ser Illuminati-sentenció.-Un Kuchiki no puede dedicar toda su vida en algo así y desligarse completamente del clan, además no pueden obligarte. ¿Queda claro?

-Pero…-él alzó una ceja.-Sí, Nii-sama… ¿Y qué hay de la reunión privada, todavía tengo que ir?

-Sí. Será en la sala de reuniones de la mansión-dijo.-Asegúrate de estar ahí a las dos-con esto abandonó el cuarto. Afuera, sorprendió a Renji quien estaba intentando espiar. El teniente se asustó mucho y se resignó a recibir un sermón pero Byakuya no le dijo nada y siguió andando. Una vez estuvo seguro de que no habían moros en la costa entró en la habitación. Rukia tenía tapado el rostro con las manos y parecía estar murmurando algo para si misma.

-Lo que faltaba… Ahora hablas sola…-murmuró Renji, asustando a su amiga.

-¡Renji, no me sorprendas así!-le reclamó.

-¡Tsk! Esos Illuminati deben estar locos para querer a alguien como tú…-comentó.-Que yo sepa ellos son muy quisquillosos a la hora de elegir a alguien… Mmmm… deberían poner en sus requisitos que el aspirante a Illuminati no debe ser enano o por lo menos que tenga buen gusto¡No¡Ya sé cual sería un grandioso requisito¿Qué tal…?-no pudo terminar, Rukia le lanzó una almohada al rostro.

-¡Idiota!

Abarai se frotó la adolorida nariz y se sentó al lado de la morena.

-Creo que deberías hacerle caso al capitán Kuchiki.

-Ah…

-Tú misma me dijiste lo que piensas de los Illuminati ¿quieres convertirte en algo así?

-No te preocupes Renji, obedeceré a Nii-sama… Sólo estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?

-¡Mi bankai debe ser mejor que el tuyo!

-¿QUÉ¡No digas eso lo que pasa es que no lo mostré a total potencia porque tú me pediste que fallara a propósito!

-Sí, Renji, sí.

-¡Hey¡No te burles de mí, demonios!

Renji se quedó un rato más charlando hasta que recordó que había dejado una pila de informes sin contestar en su escritorio. La pequeña shinigami puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio a su amigo salir de la habitación apresuradamente. Tras esto, decidió arreglarse para regresar a la mansión Kuchiki. Mientras buscaba su túnica, la chica pensó en lo que le había propuesto su amigo: ir a Karakura y darle un buen susto a Ichigo, mostrándole su bankai.

Sonrió pero sabía que sus planes tendrían que ser retrasados, ya que estaba segura de que después de tremenda falta (aparte de haber puesto en vergüenza al clan Kuchiki por enésima vez) su hermano ya estaría planeando un buen castigo para ella. Y presentía que si Renji no lograba terminar su trabajo a tiempo también sería castigado, bueno, al menos tendría compañía durante el correctivo.

-Oi.-Rukia dio un respingo.

-¡Yo-Yoruichi-san¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó al gato negro que estaba sentado en la ventana.

-Que manera de saludar- apostilló al tiempo que entraba de un salto en el cuarto.- Así que… Soi Fong me contó lo que sucedió en Hueco Mundo-suspiró.- Vaya Rukia, me has tenido dando las mil vueltas desde el jueves, para remediar esto pero aún así no pude hacer nada… Siempre te eligieron…

-Yoruichi-san… ¿a qué te refieres¿Ya sabías que me escogerían para ser Illuminati?-el gato asintió.

-Me temo Rukia, que esto es más complicado de lo que parece-la ojiazul lucía confundida.-Desde el principio me temía algo así… No aceptes ser Illuminati.

Rukia frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué se debía tanta preocupación y advertencias¿Acaso ella no era lo suficiente inteligente o mayorcita como para saber lo que le convenía¿No sabía ella cómo tomar una buena decisión?

-Con la ayuda de Soi Fong he estado investigando unas cosas y creo saber porqué los Illuminati se han interesado en ti.

-¿Interesados?

-Parece que el Illuminati que murió hace poco era un especialista en análisis y estrategias-la ojiazul se encogió de hombros- De todos los candidatos tú eras la más apropiada para reemplazar su lugar.

-Pero yo NO era candidata. Es más ni siquiera sabían que podía usar el bankai, es como si hubieran esperado hasta el último momento para tomar la decisión y…

-¿Por qué no piensas que tal vez ya habían tomado su decisión?- la morena iba a preguntarle a qué se refería cuando escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación. El gato se escabulló hacia la ventana y antes de salir, decidió darle un último consejo a la morena.-Rukia, ten cuidado con el Illuminati número uno

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso¡Espera Yoruichi-san!-exclamó cuando recordó algo.- ¡Él es tu hermano menor, Shihouin Kai!

-¿Qui-quién te dijo eso?-interrogó, sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Rukia-sama ¿está lista?-preguntó el mayordomo de los Kuchiki frente a la puerta.

-¿Eh¡Ah sí, ya casi Takuya-san!- ambas vieron nerviosas hacia la puerta.- Explícame, Yoruichi-san-susurró.

-Este no es el mejor momento, Rukia-murmuró.-Te lo contaré cuando todo esto termine-la muchacha estaba reacia a creer eso pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptar debido a la situación en que se encontraban. Asintió y Yoruichi-san desapareció por la ventana.

_**-------------**_

En el camino a casa con el anciano, la ojiazul no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habían advertido. ¿Qué tenía de malo Kai? Para ella, él era una buena persona, es más debería de darle las gracias por aquella vez en la que le dio ánimos. No sabía por qué pero se sentía un poco nerviosa por verlo. Takuya la escoltó hasta la sala de reuniones de la mansión, con una amable sonrisa, le abrió la puerta.

Dentro no estaba uno sino tres Illuminati, la morena se desilusionó un poco ya que eso significaba que no estaría a solas con él. Se abofeteó mentalmente por andar pensando esas cosas. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Los tres estaban sentados en línea, el de la esquina le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento frente a ellos. Para variar, las capuchas negras no le permitían ver sus rostros. Se sentó en el cojín y los observó con aprensión.

-Kuchiki Rukia¿no?-preguntó una mujer con voz desdeñosa, estaba sentada a la derecha del Illuminati del centro. La ojiazul pensó en lo tonta que había sido esa pregunta ¿no era obvio¿Quién más querría hablar con ellos? Asintió y la Illuminati inclinó la cabeza para decirle algo al oído al que estaba a su lado, esto irritó un poco a la shinigami.

-Bien, Kuchiki Rukia.-se quitó la capucha revelando a una mujer rubia, pálida y de ojos verdes.- Mi nombre es Funaki Yuko, el Illuminati número siete.-El de la izquierda hizo lo mismo, era un tipo robusto con cicatrices y aspecto atemorizante.

-Yo soy Ogura Basho, el Illuminati número cuatro-los dos volvieron a ver al de en medio, este giró la cabeza viendo a uno y luego otro, seguido de esto se señaló con el dedo índice como preguntando¿Yo? A sus compañeros casi les da un tic.

-¡Hola peque-chan, supongo que ya conoces mi nombre!-saludó, sin quitarse la capucha.

-Eh… Sí, Shihouin Kai ¿no?

-¡Bingo!

-Mucho gusto-dijo Rukia, recordando las normas de cortesía._"Supongo"_

-Kai…-masculló la mujer.

-Dime.

-¡Quítate la maldita capucha de una buena vez!

-No-seguido de esto se dio un extraño silencio hasta que Yuko gritó:

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no te la quieres quitar?!

-Es que… creo que me ha salido una espinilla…-Rukia podría jurar que oyó cantar a un grillo. Kai se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la ojiazul y murmuró-Es que con tanto trabajo… creo que ha sido el estrés…-la Illuminati estaba a punto de explotar y lo hizo, segundos después, cuando se abalanzó sobre su compañero en plan asesino.

-¡Quítatela¡¿Además qué estrés¡Si nunca te tomas nada en serio!

-¡Ahhh suéltame Yuko, no intentes propasarte conmigo!-finalmente, logró descubrirle el rostro.

-¡Pero si no tienes nada, idiota!-le espetó la rubia.

-Y ahora que me fijo, tú sí tienes…-la mujer lo soltó haciendo que él cayera en el piso. Se levantó frotándose la cabeza mientras Yuko, disimuladamente, sacó un espejo, para ver si era cierto. Ogura lucía dispuesto a hacer picadillo a sus compañeros en ese instante.

-Yuko-chan, ya te dije que si te gusto, tengo un horario de consultas en el que puedo atenderte.- Funaki le lanzó el espejo al rostro pero él logró atraparlo-Oye, que puedes tener siete años de mala suerte.-Rukia tosió y los Illuminati se acordaron de ella.- ¡Eh peque-chan, perdona!

-No importa, Shihouin-sama y mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Jajaja! Claro, Ru-ki-a y tú llámame Kai-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la morena esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Maldición, Kai¡Que no hemos venido para que coquetees!-lo regañó Yuko, irritada.- ¿Ves, Ogura? Por eso te dije que lo mejor era no dejarlo solo para ésta reunión…-A Ogura parecía que todo eso le importaba un pepino (cosa que era cierta).

Kai se revolvió el cabello distraídamente y comenzó a hablar. Al principio, Rukia apenas le contestaba, no obstante, sin que ella se diera cuenta, pronto estuvo sumergida en una amena conversación con el Illuminati.

-No cabe duda, te pareces mucho a Yoruichi-san-comentó inconscientemente. Kai la miró confundido.

-¿Yoruichi¿Quién es ella?-le preguntó.

-¿Quién es Yoruichi? Pero si ella es tu hermana mayor-dijo desconcertada. Él se rascó la barbilla y alzó la mirada.

-¿Tengo una hermana mayor? Que fuerte… No la recuerdo…-Rukia no supo que contestar a eso, Yuko, quien no había dicho nada durante un buen rato, decidió intervenir.

-Sí, Kai. Tienes una hermana mayor, llamada Yoruichi, sin embargo, hace mucho no se sabe de ella así que es muy probable que haya muerto.

-¿En serio?-Kai ladeó la cabeza.-Que lástima-murmuró aunque no pareció que le importara.

-¡Ya basta de cordialidades! Es cierto que su apellido es Kuchiki, pero no es para tanto-dijo Yuko, de pronto.-Niña ¿aceptas ser Illuminati?-Rukia se indignó ¿Niña?

-Lo siento pero no-respondió fríamente. Yuko se quedó boquiabierta y Kai se río por lo bajo.

-Sabía que dirías eso, ahora viene lo interesante: convencerte

Y así comenzó cada quien a explicar porqué valía la pena ser Illuminati, Rukia pensó que ellos serían buenos vendedores. Se dio cuenta de algo, Kai estaba actuando como si en el fondo, él no quisiera que ella aceptara.

El teléfono móvil de Shihouin sonó y este se puso de pie, se excusó y abandonó la habitación. Una vez hubo terminado la llamada, el Illuminati no pudo evitar querer echarle un vistazo a la mansión, recordaba la de su familia pero sin duda, los Kuchiki tenían más lujos. De alguna manera, llegó al jardín donde se encontró con un hermoso árbol de cerezo.

-Shihouin Kai-dijo alguien atrás de él.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-replicó con tono burlón.-Ya lo esperaba, le has dicho a tu hermana que no acepte-el capitán no contestó, Kai sonrió.-Pero no lo hiciste solamente porque te preocupara lo que podría pasarle sino también por lo que sucederá si no acepta.

-¿Y si es así qué?

-Que hermano más ejemplar…

-Hago lo que es más conveniente para ella-murmuró con frialdad.-Te lo advierto Shihouin Kai, si le dices lo que sucederá como argumento para que ella acepte, yo…

-Calma Bya-kun, si hago eso mi honor y mi imagen caerán sin remedio-dijo.-No voy a convencer a tu hermana de esa manera.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste honor?

-¿Alguna vez te cambiaste de peinado?

-El Rey ha cometido un error contigo.

-Lamentablemente, él no comete muchos errores que digamos y dudo que haya hecho uno con tu hermana-Byakuya alzó una ceja, malhumorado, ese tonto se estaba burlando de él. _"Justo como su hermana"_ pensó.

Yuko lo había notado, el muy idiota de Kai estaba intentado proteger a la chica. ¿No quería que ella se convirtiera en Illuminati o simplemente, le daba igual? No, Kai, a pesar de lo inmaduro que era, siempre obedecía las órdenes del Rey y éste quería a Kuchiki Rukia en las filas de sus Illuminati.

A la shinigami no le habían contado todo. La mujer sabía que Kai no iba a decirle la verdad y lo más probable es que no permitiría que ellos se la dijeran. Sin embargo, él en esos momentos no estaba ahí y Yuko era conciente de que la ojiazul no iba a aceptar a menos que le contarán la otra parte de la historia. Ogura la observó, conocía esa expresión de triunfo en la mujer, intercambiaron miradas y él asintió.

-Kuchiki Rukia… Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hacerte aceptar no será tan fácil…-masculló la rubia.-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces, con tu decisión.-Rukia la miró sorprendida.-Puedes irte. Ains… Ogura, que lata tener que ir a buscar al reemplazo de la chica.-la morena sintió una punzada de curiosidad y de angustia ¿Y si era Renji? El no podría decidir si quería o no.- Te veo interesada. ¿Quieres saber su nombre?

-Kurosaki Ichigo.-Ogura sonrió cruelmente.

_¡No, él no! _

-Desde un principio el Rey estuvo interesado en ese tipo pero el hecho de que fuera humano y su relación con los Vizard hizo que se decidiera por ti, aún así dispuso que si en dado caso no aceptabas, tendríamos que llevarle a Kurosaki.

-¡Ninguno de los dos participamos en la ceremonia¡No nos puede escoger así por así, va contra las reglas!-exclamó Rukia, fuera de sí.

-El Rey ha creado las reglas, si él quiere cambiarlas que así sea.

-¡Ichigo no puede…¡Ichigo no debe…!

Cuando Kai regresó a la habitación se encontró con una Rukia cabizbaja, Yuko lucía muy ufana, al tiempo que Ogura estaba bostezando por el aburrimiento. La Illuminati alzó la cabeza cuando lo vio entrar, sonrió maliciosamente.

-Kuchiki Rukia ha aceptado ser Illuminati… Mmm… ¿Qué número?

-Quince-dijo en un susurro.

-Quince será, entonces. ¿Qué te parece Kai? Lo logramos.

Lo habían hecho, se lo dijeron, y con eso, le habían desobedecido. Se colocó la capucha y salió de la sala sin decir nada, era lo mejor, se estaba volviendo difícil luchar contra las ganas que tenía de matar a ese par.

"_Número quince ¿eh? Interesante…" _

_**-------------**_

-Como ves… No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó con Rukia… Sigo sin saber lo que le dijo para convencerla…-musitó Yoruichi, terminando su explicación. Ichigo estaba viendo su té como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera en el mundo, no sabía que decir. La mujer vio con compasión al chico y agregó:

-Puedo hacer que la vuelvas a ver. Me refiero a que…

-No lo sé…-masculló.-No lo entiendo ¿por qué Rukia aceptaría ser eso?-volvió a concentrarse en su té. Yoruichi suspiró y volvió a ver a su amigo.

-Sí, Kisuke, sé que a ti también te debo una explicación… Esto será difícil de confesar pero… Es cierto, sin que tú lo supieras… Te hemos puesto a dieta…

-Yoruichi-san… ¿Cómo pudiste?-lloriqueó el hombre. De pronto, Tessai, Jinta y Ururu irrumpieron en la habitación.

-¡Lo sentimos, Taichou-dono!-sollozó Tessai.- Pero desde hace días hemos notado que ha subido de peso y…

-¡Fue idea de Yoruichi-san!-gritó Jinta. Ururu murmuró algo pero nadie entendió lo que dijo.

-¡Bien, Kisuke¡Que lo hayas sospechado ha sido bueno¡Desde ahora dieta más rigurosa y ejercicios!

Ichigo apenas se dio cuenta del alboroto que se estaba armando a su lado.

_**-------------**_

Rukia abrió los ojos. ¿Qué había soñado? Ya no podía recordarlo, sólo sabía que había comenzado con el día en que usó el bankai para salvar a Hinamori y luego… En blanco. Nada. Se acomodó en la cama, intentando recordar su sueño pero en el instante en que se dio la vuelta, se quedó dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola, de nuevo! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. A mí sí, la verdad, jajaja. También espero que cada vez vaya resolviendo más las dudas acerca de lo que pasó y lo que está pasando. Bueno¡nos vemos y gracias por sus comentarios! **

**Adelanto:**

**Capítulo XXIV¿Te parece? **

**La vida de un Illuminati no es tan fácil... sobretodo cuando le caes mal a Yuko (seguro son celos) **

**La vida de un ex shinigami sustituto no es tan fácil... sobretodo cuando (resumen de todo el fic aquí) ¿Nueva misión?**


	26. ¿Te parece?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV¿Te parece?**

* * *

-¡Eso no va ahí!-gritó Rukia, levantándose de un salto del futón. Mientras su respiración se normalizaba se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y no había nadie intentado…

-Parece que tuviste un sueño muy agitado, Rukia-san.-la chica dio un respingo y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¡Hanabi-dono!-exclamó la morena. Se avergonzó un poco al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba-Eh... Lamento estar en…-la mujer se rió y la interrumpió.

-En realidad, soy yo quien debería disculparme. He irrumpido en tu habitación sin avisar, debí suponer que estabas cansada, Rukia-san-se acercó a la chica-He venido porque Hatoyama Shinsei me ha comentado que te habías lastimado el brazo.

-¡No es eso! Es que…

-Relájate, Rukia-san. Ser un Illuminati no significa que jamás serás herido-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal.-A ver, déjame echarle un vistazo.-Rukia suspiró y se sentó en su futón, le enseñó el brazo a Hanabi quien se había sentado frente a ella, colocando una pequeña caja de madera a su lado.

Shirokawa Hanabi era una mujer muy tranquila y amable, su cabello era castaño y rizado con unos hermosos ojos grises. Era el Illuminati número seis y tenía unas grandes habilidades curativas. La mujer frunció un poco el entrecejo al revisar el brazo izquierdo de la chica.

-Nadie me atacó-dijo Rukia, adivinando lo que estaba pensando Shirokawa.-Fui yo… cuando estaba reuniendo mi reiatsu… creo que perdí el control…

-Y que lo digas, un poco más y te hubiera explotado el brazo…-Rukia la miró sorprendida.-Pero no es solo eso, me parece que luce más lastimado de lo que debería…

-Ahmm… eso es porque hace unos años recibí un ataque con una espada envenenada en ese brazo… Ha quedado un poco mal desde entonces…

-Ya veo, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo… quizá duela un poquito al principio…-sacó un bisturí de su caja e hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo de la chica.-Ahora, mi duda es cómo es posible que hayas perdido el control…-Rukia se rascó la cabeza seguido de esto se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, lo único qué sucedió fue que justo antes de que mi propio reiatsu me lastimara uno de los Vizard gritó algo… Ya de ahí…

-¿Un Vizard?-Rukia asintió.- ¿Cómo era?

-Mmm… Si no me equivoco, era un pelirrojo pelo pincho con un nombre ridículo…

-Que curioso…-murmuró Hanabi, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Curioso¿De qué te ríes, Hanabi-dono?

-Dime, Rukia-san ¿recuerdas lo que acabas de soñar?

-¿Eh? No… Casi nunca recuerdo lo que sueño, sólo fragmentos a veces…

-Eso es normal, los Illuminati casi nunca recordamos lo que soñamos-luego agregó.-O mejor dicho, no debemos recordar nuestros sueños.

-Porque son recuerdos innecesarios ¿no?

-Parece que si le pones atención a los discursos de Yuko-san.

-Eso es porque cuando se pone a leernos la cartilla siempre acaba preguntándome a mí qué fue lo que dijo-masculló Rukia ofendida.-Pero se supone que nuestros sueños tienen que ver con lo que olvidamos para convertirnos en Illuminati ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-Hanabi-san ¿sabes quién es la persona que tuviste que olvidar?

-No, después de todo, se supone que nadie debe saberlo.

-Sí pero…

-Rukia-san lo mejor es no pensar en ello. Con saber que fue alguien muy especial para mí y por ende entorpecería mi labor como Illuminati es suficiente para mí-dijo-Además no es que sea un vacío, la importancia que tenía es reemplazada por lo que ahora significa el Rey para nosotros, ya sea amor de hermanos, amigos etc. Todo va ahora para el Rey… aunque hay unas cuantas excepciones…

-¿En serio¿Quiénes?

-Lo siento, Rukia-san pero yo no tengo permiso para revelar eso.-la chica suspiró.-Ya está-anunció Hanabi al terminar de vendarle el brazo, la morena flexionó los dedos y la muñeca luego se puso de pie.

-Muchas gracias, Hanabi-dono.

-No fue nada, vamos será mejor que vayas a desayunar, te esperaré afuera mientras te cambias.-Rukia asintió alegremente y comenzó a cambiarse cuando Hanabi salió de la habitación. Se vistió con la usual túnica de shinigami que es lo que los Illuminati usan debajo de la larga capa negra que por cierto, Rukia no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de irritación al ver como había quedado la manga de su capa. Era una lástima, tendría que pedir otra… y lo peor era a quién… _Funaki Yuko_. Se encontró con Shirokawa y se encaminaron al comedor. Rukia sabía que la mujer la había esperado ya que estaba conciente de que la morena todavía se perdía, se rascó la mejilla un tanto ofuscada.

-Rukia-san toma su tiempo conocer con precisión el palacio como también adaptarse y aceptar muchas cosas… Pero no importa, siempre que estés de acuerdo con lo primordial… de ahora en adelante, es decir, por siempre nuestras vidas estarán dedicadas al Rey.

-Sí, Hanabi-dono… Aceptar eso ha sido lo más fácil-se rió, Hanabi también sonrió al tiempo que entraban al comedor.

-Me alegro, Rukia-san-murmuró-Y eso que para ti…

-¡¡Rukia!!-en cuestión de segundos la ojiazul aterrizó en el suelo cuando alguien le había caído encima en modo de saludo.

-Madre mía…-logró decir Hanabi entre risas. La pequeña Kuchiki abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos grandes ojos color chocolate y cabello negro.

-Oboro… también me alegro de verte…-la chica encima de ella se rió burlonamente.

-¡Ojo por ojo, Rukia! La vez pasada me diste un buen susto justo cuando acaba de aparecer frente al palacio.

-¡Ya te dije que fue idea de Oniji!

-¡Hey Rukia, no te laves las manos!-gritó un chico atrás de ellas. Las dos alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos negros.- ¡Hola¡Cuánto tiempo Rukia!-una vez se hubo desembarazado de Oboro la morena le sonrió a sus amigos.

Eran Iseya Oboro, Illuminati número tres y Katsu Oniji, Illuminati número once.

-¡Hey Rukia¡Ven te estábamos esperando para comer!-anunció Oboro y empezó a arrastrar a la chica con Oniji siguiéndolas. Hanabi le dijo adiós con la mano y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañera Endo Saya, la Illuminati número trece.

Rukia observó a su alrededor, Hatoyama Shinsei y Asuhara Idai estaban juntos y lucían muy aburridos sobre todo Idai; Ogura Basho estaba muy ocupado comiendo sus arenques ahumados como si Deguchi Zenko, quien estaba a su lado, se iba a atrever a quitárselos. Zenko era el Illuminati número ocho. La morena notó que faltaban varios, seguro estaban en misiones. No estaban Hanabusa Toru, el número catorce; ni Ihara Mitsuoki, el diecisiete y para la alegría de la chica tampoco estaba Funaki Yuko. Aunque según los libros eran diecisiete Illuminatis, por el momento solo existían trece y sacando cuentas el último que faltaba era…

-¡Realidad a Rukia!-exclamó Oboro pegándole en la cabeza a su amiga.

-¡Ouch! Oboro eso dolió…

_**-------------**_

Ichigo se sentía muy decepcionado. No podía creer que Rukia hubiera abandonado todo solo por lo que parecía un puesto con más poder. Era casi como pensar en esos políticos que se muestran como grandes y nobles personajes y a la hora de la verdad…

-¡Ichigo idiota!-gritó Kon, dándole una patada al chico.- ¡Sé lo que estás pensando y deja de hacerlo¡No te atrevas a volver a dudar de Nee-san!

Ichigo le devolvió el golpe a Kon y lo observó irritado. Todavía no entendía por qué demonios le había contado al peluche todo lo que había sucedido, se revolvió el cabello distraídamente, mientras el leoncito de felpa le seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo. Molestó, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¿Adonde crees que vas¡Todavía tienes muchas cosas que contarme y…!-no pudo terminar, Ichigo le había pisado.

-Ya cállate, Kon…-masculló al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

-Onnii-chan¿adónde vas?-preguntó Yuzu cuando vio a su hermano poniéndose los zapatos.

-Iré a dar una vuelta… ¿quieres que te traiga algo?

-Hace falta leche pero Onnii-chan si no está en tu camino…

-La traeré Yuzu, no te preocupes.

-¿Onnii-chan?-murmuró la chica antes de que él saliera.

-¿Si?

-Si te hago un pastel de chocolate… ¿ayudará para que ya no estés tan triste?-Ichigo la observó durante un momento y luego sonrió.

-Será de mucha ayuda, Yuzu.

_**-------------**_

El muchacho caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con las manos en los bolsillos y pateando una lata que se había encontrado calles atrás. Sin querer, le aplicó más fuerza de la necesaria y la lata se fue por un tragante. Ichigo soltó un bufido mientras se revolvía el cabello, de nuevo.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-el chico abrió los ojos de para en par ¿había escuchado bien? Lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

-Inoue…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-gritó la pelirroja al tiempo que se lanzó a abrazarlo. Ichigo se sorprendió mucho ante tal recibimiento y estuvo a punto de caerse bajo el peso de la chica.- ¡Que alegría verte de nuevo, Kurosaki-kun!

-Eh… sí, también me alegro de verte, Inoue.

-¡Ichigo¡Al menos intenta lucir más emocionado!-le espetó Tatsuki, quien acaba de aparecer atrás de su amiga.- ¡Orihime y todos hemos estado esperándote y tú ni siquiera te molestas en avisarnos de tu regreso!-la chica lucía dispuesta a golpearle y parecía que lo único que se lo impedía era que su amiga lo seguía abrazando.

-Kurosaki nunca cambiará…-comentó alguien atrás de ellos.

-¡Ishida-kun!-lo saludó Inoue, quien ya había soltado al pelirrojo.

-Inoue-san, Arisawa-san…No he podido evitar sentir sus reiatsu junto con el de Kurosaki y aunque ya lo había…

-¡Miren es Sado-kun!

-¡Chad!-exclamó Ichigo al ver a su amigo que se acababa de unir a la comitiva.

-Hola.

-¡Oh! Estar así reunidos de nuevo… ¡Es como una fiesta de bienvenida para Kurosaki-kun!

-Orihime… No creo que se pueda hacer una fiesta aceptable a mitad de la calle…-le dijo su amiga.

-¿Eh? Pero si traigo unas cuantas botanas en mi bolsa… además Ishida-kun con sus grandes habilidades manuales podría hacer una piñata y TA-DA ¡fiesta!-Uuryu se sonrojó y Tatsuki se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Las piñatas son para cumpleaños…-murmuró Chad como nota aclaratoria.

-¿En serio¡Entonces¿Ishida-kun para mi cumpleaños podrías hacer una piñata?

-Bueno, no suelo hacer eso pero contigo haré una excepción, Inoue-san…

-¡Un momento¿Piñatas¡Pensé que lo único que hacías era tejer y cosas así!-gritó Tatsuki.

-Un hombre debe aprender a hacer de todo en la vida-sentenció Ishida ajustándose las gafas, Chad asintió. Justo cuando Arisawa iba a replicar oyeron algo que hizo que casi les diera algo. Ichigo se estaba riendo…

-¡Los he extrañado mucho, chicos!-logró exclamar Ichigo entre risas, los jóvenes lo vieron como si temieran por la salud mental de su amigo. Inoue frunció el entrecejo y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Lo lamento, Kurosaki-kun…

-¿Eh?

-Lamento la soledad que has tenido que pasar estos años, Kurosaki-kun… ¿Estás dispuesto ahora a hablar con nosotros?-el muchacho la observó y se rascó la cabeza. Podría hacer como hace tres años y huir de ellos, sin embargo, en esos momentos ya estaba harto de todo (sobretodo de tener como compañero de plática sólo a Kon). Asintió y decidió de una buena vez confiar en sus amigos, además Inoue y el resto tenían derecho a saber la otra parte de la historia de Rukia.

De todos, la más impresionada con la noticia fue Inoue, como era de esperar. Después de todo, ella fue quien tuvo una relación más estrecha con la morena. Aún así una parte e Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse bien, el hecho de que sus amigos estuviera ahí, aunque bastante impresionados, pero dándole ánimos y apoyándole, simplemente, no tenía precio. Todos estos años, eso era justo lo que él necesitaba y había sido un tonto al intenta buscar consuelo en otra parte.

-Kurosaki, ante tal situación, pienso que todavía necesitamos más respuestas y ya sabes, que el mejor sitio sería ir donde Urahara-san-dijo Ishida con aire de entendido.-Pero también está lo de esos otros Vizard por tanto también deberías ir a visitar a los vizard.

-Vaya Ichigo, solo apareces y los problemas vuelven a Karakura.-comentó Tatsuki. El muchazo decidió no hacerle mucho caso a ese comentario.

-Creo que Ishida tiene razón, en estos momentos lo más importante es lo de esos Vizard ya que muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas y respecto a lo otro, lo dejaré para después…

-¡Maravillosa coincidencia entonces!-exclamó alguien sobre ellos. El grupo alzó la mirada solo para encontrarse con Hirako Shinji.

-¡Hola Orihime-chan y al resto…¡Espero que no te moleste que tome a Ichigo prestado!-antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Hirako sujetó al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras.

-¿Los seguimos?-preguntó Ishida.

-No, aún no… -murmuró Inoue.

_**-------------**_

-¡Adivina qué, Ichigo¡Tras pensarlo un buen rato hemos decidido volverte a aceptar en nuestras filas!-anunció Hirako muy emocionado. El resto de los vizard asintieron mientras soltaban serpentina con una expresión aburrida. La venita de la sien le saltó a Ichigo ¿para eso lo había arrastrado hasta la base de los vizard?

-¡Esperen¡Yo jamás acepté ser uno de ustedes!

-Sin embargo, lo eres. Además nos necesitas cada vez estamos más cerca de la pista de esa nueva amenaza que se está levantando.

-Y ya sabes que necesitamos tu ayuda…

-Ains… De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Y qué quieren que haga?

-¡Bien¡Tu primera misión será ir a traernos algo que nos han enviado a la tienda de Urahara!

-¡¿QUÉ¡Yo no soy su mensajero!

-Ichigo… créenos… Te conviene-dijo Hirako.-Cuando regrese te explicaremos lo que necesites saber…

El muchacho salió del edificio abandonado despotricando contra los vizard. En serio, eso era lo último que le faltaba… Llegó a la tienda de Urahara, donde se encontró con el dueño de ésta en el patio.

-¡Oh Kurosaki-san¡Te han enviado a ti!-Ichigo no pudo descifrar la extraña expresión del hombre. Kisuke lo guió hacia la sala y lo dejó ahí con la excusa que iría a traer el té. Mientras esperaba la mirada del chico se concentró en un pequeño agujero que había en la alfombra, la puerta se deslizó pero Ichigo no se molestó en levantar el rostro. Para su sorpresa frente al agujero llegaron un par de zapatos _All star_. Confundido, alzó la mirada.

-¿Lo conoces, Yoruichi-san?

Justo delante de Ichigo estaba Rukia vestida de humana y con un gato negro en su hombro. Al joven Kurosaki se le olvidó cómo tenía que hacer para hablar.

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza y por no poder contestar sus comentarios. Es más hasta ayer tuve oportunidad de verlos ya que he estado un poco enferma, jejeje. Pero bueno, nos vemos y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. **


	27. No critiques al Líder

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: No critiques al líder.**

* * *

-¿En serio¿Eso fue lo que te contestó Hanabi-dono? –preguntó Oboro, Rukia asintió mientras le pasaba los panecillos a Oniji. Oboro sonrió maliciosamente, Rukia y Oniji intercambiaron miradas, sabían que su amiga cuando hacia esa sonrisa nunca tramaba nada bueno.-Jo, pensé que a ti si te iba a decir la verdad… Después de todo, Hanabi-dono te tiene bastante estima y…

-Soy más confiable que tú -comentó Rukia, sirviéndose un poquito de sopa miso, Oboro le lanzó una mala mirada y Oniji se rió por lo bajo.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-replicó ofendida.

-Ad menso Dukia no se mefido sin fe'iso dofe ed 'ey- dijo Oniji con la boca llena de arroz.

-Creo que lo que Oniji ha querido decir es que no he dejado que la curiosidad se interponga en la forma en como debe de actuar un Illuminati. Al menos, en aras de divertirme no he ido a dar una vuelta por los aposentos del Rey.

-¡Ya dije que fue un error¡Me había extraviado! -se defendió Oboro y luego agregó en voz baja- Pero ese no es el punto… Hanabi-dono le ha mentido a Rukia… -la pequeña Kuchiki suspiró y le dio un trago a su té.

-No se por qué esto te interesa tanto, la verdad… -murmuró Rukia-. ¿No es suficiente que le haya preguntado? Ya bastante vergonzoso ha sido…

-No, yo quería una respuesta más satisfactoria.

-A ver ¿podrían explicarme de que va todo esto, en realidad? -dijo Oniji con el entrecejo fruncido-. Me temo que, para variar, me he perdido en su conversación. -Oboro lucía exasperada y Rukia se rascó la mejilla.

-Es que, hace dos meses antes de salir en mi misión, Oboro me pidió que le preguntara a Hanabi-dono si sabía a quién había olvidado antes de convertirse en Illuminati. Ya sabes, porque está obsesionada con esas cosas y todo…

-¡No estoy obsesionada! Solo es un poco de conocimiento general acerca de los Illuminati… Y te ha mentido porque en realidad no es un tabú eso de saber a quién olvidaste y ese tipo de cosas. Además, estoy interesada desde que descubrimos eso de las excepciones…

-¿Excepciones? -preguntó Oniji.

-Sep… ¡Ah! Es cierto, tú no estabas ese día… Es que hace dos meses cuando Funaki-san nos obligó a ordenar su despacho, encontramos unos documentos muy interesantes…

-Claro, si encontramos significa: Oboro se puso a registrar donde no debía…-agregó Rukia.

-¿Y cómo va eso de las excepciones?

-Bueno, Oniji pienso que lo mejor sería explicarte todo… (Ya que por lo que veo nunca has puesto atención a los discursos de Funaki-san) A ver, Rukia apoyo visual -la chica asintió y sacó una pequeña libreta de su túnica junto con un marcador, apartó su plato de arenques ahumados y empezó dibujar-. Mira Oniji... Un Illuminati es elegido de un shinigami y entre los shinigami y humanos a veces solo hay una pequeña línea que les diferencia, hablando en su modo de actuar, claro está -señaló unos conejitos vestidos de negro y a unos estrambóticos ositos vestidos con cazadoras.

-Ahora bien, el shinigami que eligen debe estar conciente de muchas cosas y lo más importante es saber que de ahora en adelante lo único relevante es el Rey y nada más, para esto, lo principal es obligar al escogido a olvidar a la persona, ser o cosa que, en esos momentos, ocupa más lugar en su mente y que por ende interferiría en los pensamientos y acciones del Illuminati. Sin embargo, para que este vacío no quede así sin más lo siguiente es hacer que ese sentimiento olvidado sea reemplazado y ahora se vea reflejado hacia el Rey -puso el dedo encima de un conejo grande, con una larga barba y gafas negras -¡¿Ese es el Rey?!

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Luce muy mono… -las chicas iban a empezar a discutir pero Oniji las interrumpió.

-Eso ya lo sabía… Pero es eso del Rey lo que no me queda muy claro… Se supone que a quien olvidé fue a una chica de quien estaba enamorado… ¿Estoy enamorado del Rey? -preguntó, se notaba que el pobre tenía esa duda desde hace un buen rato.

-¡No, tonto! Eso iba a explicar… La cosa no se da así, por ejemplo, sabemos que tú olvidaste a esa chica; que Ogura-san olvidó a un poderoso enemigo que tenía unos terribles deseos de matar; Shinsei-kun a su hermano menor y yo a mi padre… Pero eso no significa que tú estarás enamorado del Rey, ni yo lo querré como a mi padre, ni Ogura-san lo querrá matar ni nada por el estilo. No es el sentimiento en sí lo que se transmite sino la fuerza con la que se daba el sentimiento, no obstante hay excepciones… Y este es el secreto…

-Funaki-san es una de ellas… Parece ser que estaba enamorada de quien fuera su superior en la Academia de Shinigami, sin embargo con ella no se hizo lo mismo, aunque olvidó a ese shinigami no el sentimiento… Pongo las manos en el fuego a que Funaki-san siente eso por Shihouin-sama… -Oniji volvió a ver a Rukia.

-Aaahhh… Eso lo explica todo…

-No es que importe mucho, la verdad. Los Illuminati no tenemos sentimientos, por eso saber a quien olvidamos y todo eso no nos importa mucho; Rukia es un ejemplo ni siquiera se ha molestado en averiguar a quien olvidó -la morena se encogió de hombros-. Aún así creo que con Funaki-san no es así el caso… actúa más…Mmm… cómo podría decirlo… ¿persona? Bueno, el caso es que me llama la atención el por qué con ella hicieron así y quienes son los otros…

-Bueno, Kai no es uno de ellos Él olvidó a su hermana mayor y no veo que quiera a nadie de esa manera -dijo Rukia.

-Uy… Menos mal… Sería más raro de lo que ya es si fuera así -comentó Oboro.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó Rukia, Oboro puso los ojos en blanco y Oniji decidió no meterse en la conversación.

-Ains… el caso es que estoy aburrida y sólo quería conocer algo más de los misterios de los Illuminati… Como que por ejemplo si se supone que no sentimos nada por qué en unos no se da del todo así… Como con _los tres grandes…_ (_Los tres grandes_ son los Illuminati más importantes: Ogura Basho, Funaki Yuko y Shihouin Kai) Es un lío…

-Entonces, no pienses en ello -sentenció Oniji-. Pero bueno, me siento aliviado al saber que no estoy enamorado del Rey-soltó una risita nerviosa y Oboro lo miró de reojo, Rukia bostezó.

-Y yo porque no tendré nada que hacer en un buen rato… Ya era hora de que tuviera un buen descanso…

-Que suerte, tu supervisor es Shihouin-sama -murmuró Oboro-. A mí me toca con Funaki-san… ¡Uf! Si vieras lo pesada que es…

-Bueno, Kai no está, así que no tendré que preocuparme por…

-Kuchiki-san -los tres dieron un respingo¿a qué horas había llegado Endo Saya donde ellos?

-¿Si¿Qué pasa Endo-san?

-Funaki-sama quiere hablar contigo.

-¡¿Eh¿Yuko¿Conmigo? -todos en la mesa los volvieron a ver-. Digo… Ya voy… -se levantó y dejó el comedor. Oboro la siguió con la mirada y luego volvió a ver a Oniji.

-Ella también es una excepción… -musitó, Oniji asintió con el entrecejo fruncido.

_**-------------**_

-Te has tardado -la regañó Funaki en cuanto la morena entró en la habitación.

-¿Querías verme, Yuko?

-Esos modales, Kuchiki. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no uses mi nombre?

-¿Qué sucede, Funaki-san? -repitió Rukia a modo de disculpa sin verla a la cara.

-Siéntate -fue lo único que la mujer le dijo ya de ahí se puso a hojear unos archivos. Rukia se sentó y frunció el entrecejo, era obvio que todo esto lo estaba haciendo sólo para molestarla pero ¿qué quería? La chica no sabía si la mujer pensaba reprenderla ya sea porque había perdido el control de su reiatsu o porque tendrían que darle una nueva capa o simplemente porque tenía ganas de irritarla. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos y Rukia comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¿Qué pasa? -inquirió Funaki, de pronto. "_Lo mismo digo yo"-_. ¿No piensas entregarme tu reporte?

-¿Reporte? Si no…

-Ésta es tu supervisión.

-¿Qué? Pero si es Kai mi supervisor.

-Él no está y tardará mucho en regresar, por lo que parece -dijo Yuko, con desdén-. Y dada la situación yo me he ofrecido para supervisarte temporalmente.

-Eso no era necesario, prefiero esperar a Kai.

-Kuchiki, el caso aquí no es lo que te guste o no sino lo que el Rey ha decidido. Se nota como se te ha subido a la cabeza que Kai y…

-¡No se me ha subido nada a la cabeza! -le espetó Rukia, las dos Illuminati se fulminaron con la mirada. Yuko, entonces, le arrojó un pergamino a las manos de la chica.

-¿Y esto?

-Es tu nueva misión.

-¿Qué¿Tan pronto? -Yuko le hizo una sonrisa burlona y asintió- .Por eso tenía que hacerte rápido la supervisión… Me parece que no te ha ido tan bien, así que para apresurar el paso te pongo C -puso un sello en otro pergamino y firmó algo mientras Rukia leía la información de su nueva misión y se contenía para no gritarle nada a la rubia. La chica terminó de leer y observó desconcertada a su supervisora.

-Yo… ¿Ésta es mi misión?

-¿Asustada? No me sorprende. Lamentablemente, el Rey piensa que la mejor para desempeñar esa labor, eres tú, Kuchiki -la mujer suspiró y esbozó una cruel mueca-. Pobre del líder de los Illuminati qué dirá cuando su querida…

-¡Hacer algo así va contra las normas!-la interrumpió Rukia.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Se ha levantado esa ley solo para ti y para ésta misión, así que más te vale y no lo estropees. Tienes un mes, haz todo al pie de la letra y mantente en contacto -se puso de pie y Rukia hizo lo mismo-. La Sociedad de Almas ha fallado para evitar esto así que ahora está en manos de nosotros. Puedes irte.

_**-------------**_

-¿En verdad el Rey ha dado permiso para que uno sus súbditos haga algo así? -Rukia se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba abrocharse el sujetador.

-A los humanos… les encanta complicarse la vida… -dijo la morena cuando por fin logró ponerse el corpiño como Dios manda. El gato negro que estaba a su lado se desperezó, oyeron unos pasos y la alegre voz de Urahara dándole la bienvenida a alguien. El gato entornó los ojos y observó a la chica que había terminado de cambiarse.

-Vamos Rukia, la otra parte del contrato ha llegado -murmuró Yoruichi, saltó al hombro de la morena y luego se fijó en algo-. Si no te atas las agujetas te vas a tropezar.

-Son raras… No sé porqué Urahara me ha dado ésta ropa…

-Es que hace poco le trajeron un catálogo de adolescentes o algo así, además no te oí quejarte por la camisa -llegaron a una habitación donde estaba un chico pelirrojo viendo la alfombra como si fuera la cosa más interesante en el mundo. A Rukia se le hizo un tanto conocido y cuando se paró enfrente de él y este alzó la mirada, ella cayó en la cuenta de que sí lo había visto antes.

-¿Lo conoces Yoruichi-san?

-Es Kurosaki Ichigo creí que ya sabías de él.

-Sí, pero tenía entendido que no era un Vizard oficial.

-Ya veo.

-¿Rukia?-la chica lo volvió a ver y él no podía estar más desconcertado. La morena estaba usando un par zapatos All Star (cuyas cintas no estaban atadas), unos vaqueros y una camisa rosada con un Chappy.

-Así que, Kurosaki no pensaba encontrarme contigo…

-_Y que lo digas _-pensó Ichigo.

-Pero bueno, lo mejor será que ya nos pongamos en marcha ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

-¿Eh¡Espera¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué significa esto?

-¿Pero qué dices¿Acaso tus compañeros Vizard no te han contado?

-¿Qué tenían que contarme? -Rukia parpadeó y volvió a ver a Yoruichi-san.

-Ichigo, deja eso para después -dijo Shihouin-. En estos momentos lo que importa es que lleves a Rukia al lugar donde se esconden los Vizard.

-Apresúrate y deja de perder el tiempo -lo regañó la morena, lo sacó a rastras de la tienda-. ¡Nos vemos, Yoruichi-san!

-Pero que raras son las vueltas que da el tiempo-comentó Urahara con una sonrisa.

-Y que lo digas, Kisuke -dijo Yoruichi.- Parece que ella sigue siendo tu mejor cliente, todavía -Urahara se rió y entró a la tienda.

-Si me disculpas, iré a sacar cuentas de cuánto he ganado hoy, Yoruichi-san.

-Espérate a que te enteres que el dinero que Rukia te ha dado sólo se puede usar para el cumpleaños del Rey…-Yoruichi se rió y decidió que era hora de beber un poquito de leche.

_**-------------**_

Ichigo iba caminando muy nervioso y confundido al lado de una despreocupada Rukia. La chica llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora y parecía que el peso de su mochila no le molestaba para nada. La vio de reojo y se desordenó el cabello, en un acto reflejo. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo¡Hace unos días creía que Rukia estaba muerta y ahora caminaba a su lado hacia la guarida de los Vizard como si nada hubiera pasado! Necesitaba respuestas, no podía ser ignorado y tratado así como así. Recordó lo que Urahara le había susurrado antes de salir de la habitación por té: "Dale su tiempo". A ver¿qué se suponía que significaba eso¿No había esperado ya mucho?

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó fríamente, más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-¿Mmm? -Rukia alzó a una ceja-. Pues tengo un trabajo que cumplir.

-¿Y ese es? -la chica lo escudriñó con la mirada, al final decidió que no había problema en contarle, después de todo él también era un Vizard. Lo mejor era que él también estuviera al tanto de la situación.

-Pues, recopilar información de los Vizard -contestó la morena con indiferencia.

-¿Eh¿Y para qué¡Un momento¿Hirako y los demás han accedido a esto?

-También les interesa a ellos -dijo Rukia-. Al hacer esto estaré al mismo tiempo investigando sobre los cinco Vizard quienes sí son una amenaza para el modo de vida de los vivos y muertos. Para esto, el Rey les ha pedido a tus compañeros que me permita estar con ellos, así yo podré analizar unas cosas… y el líder de los Illuminati ayudará a tus amigos en algo, al tiempo que también les informaremos sobre sus contrapartes. Sencillo ¿no?

Ichigo intentó procesar toda la información pero era un tanto difícil. Así que decidió irse por la más fácil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes, a lo sumo.

El pelirrojo tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y al mismo tiempo tenía una extraña sensación recorriéndole. ¿Un mes? Con ese tiempo quizá sería capaz de averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó y hacer que ella lo recordara. De pronto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Eso ha sido…!

-Un Hollow, a cinco minutos al este de aquí -informó la pequeña Kuchiki.

-¡Vamos!

-No.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Ichigo se detuvo y la volvió a ver. Rukia se puso las manos en la cintura y frunció el entrecejo.

-He dicho no -dijo-. Olvida al hollow, tenemos que ir donde los Vizard.

-Pero qué dices… ¡Alguien puede salir lastimado!

-No me han enviado una orden, por tanto no es mi problema.

Ichigo la observó, incrédulo. ¿Kuchiki Rukia le estaba diciendo lo que le estaba diciendo?

Sintió de nuevo la presión espiritual del Hollow y tuvo la sensación de que había alguien en peligro. Frunció el entrecejo y corrió en dirección al hollow.

-Tsk, idiota-murmuró Rukia.

* * *

**Espero le haya gustado y la cosa acerca de los Illuminati esté teniendo un poco más de sentido… ¡Por fin, Rukia e Ichigo juntos, de nuevo!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios¡Nos vemos!**

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXVI: Bajo llave**

**-Kurosaki… ¿Por qué usas mi primer nombre? Y más importante ¿ya me conocías? **

**-¿Importa eso, Rukia?**

**-Estoy aburrida, así que, sí. **


	28. Bajo llave

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXVI: Bajo llave**

* * *

Yuki no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Segundos antes, estaba buscando a su tortuga en medio de los arbustos del parque y ahora estaba flotando unos seis metros en el aire con algo oprimiéndole el cuello e impidiéndole respirar. El niño hizo un esfuerzo por soltarse pero era imposible, sintió como se movía en el aire como si estuviera siendo llevado hacia las terribles fauces de algo… un lobo talvez… Cerró lo ojos, un extrañó golpe y un horrible grito le hizo estremecerse.

-¿Estás bien?

Yuki abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue anaranjado. Un chico de cabello naranja y entrecejo fruncido lo estaba cargando y en esos momentos lo observaba preocupado. El niño asintió.

-No tengas miedo -le dijo. Ichigo alzó la mirada y vio al Hollow que parecía no haberle agradado mucho el hecho de perder su almuerzo. El monstruo arremetió contra él y el chico esquivó su ataque con agilidad, rodando por el suelo y protegiendo al niño en sus brazos, Ichigo logró escabullirse. Fue hasta entonces que Kurosaki cayó en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle al que no le había dado mucha importancia hace cinco minutos. ¿Y ahora cómo rayos se convertía en shinigami? No tenía su insignia de shinigami sustituto y Kon jamás estaba cuando lo necesitaba…

El segundo, tercero y cuarto golpes fueron fáciles de evitar pero su mala suerte comenzó con el quinto en el que recibió una profunda herida en la mejilla. Ese Hollow parecía andar de muy malhumor. Ichigo le ordenó a Yuki que huyera, sin embargo el niño a duras penas logró esconderse atrás de un árbol ya que el monstruo no parecía dejar escapar a ninguno, así que Yuki se quedó ahí escondido viendo como le daban una paliza a su salvador.

El pelirrojo se incorporó con pesadez, por un instante tuvo la sensación de ver a Rukia corriendo hacia él con su guante en la mano y dispuesta a convertirlo en shinigami, no obstante, cuando parpadeó se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan equivocado. Frente a él, en la entrada del parque, estaba Rukia, con la mochila colgándole de un hombro y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Lucía muy aburrida. Ichigo se molestó consigo mismo por andarse poniendo nostálgico en un momento así y también con ella por esa maldita expresión que tenía.

-¡Hey¿Qué acaso no piensas ayudarme? -le espetó desde el suelo.

-Me parece extraño que un Vizard no pueda derrotar a un hollow tan débil -dijo Rukia alzando una ceja. Ichigo murmuró unas cuantas malas palabras al tiempo que saltaba para darle una patada en la máscara, ésta se resquebrajó un poco, lamentablemente antes de que el chico pudiera ufanarse de eso el hollow le dio un tremendo porrazo haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol. Se levantó frotándose la adolorida cabeza.

Rukia estaba harta. No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para estar presenciando una pelea tan patética. Alargó la mano, señalando al hollow con el dedo índice. Sí, con eso sería suficiente.

-Hadou… -Que raro. De pronto, la chica ya no se sentía muy conciente de lo que estaba diciendo, frente a ella estaba ese pelirrojo irreverente y ¿ella¿Por qué él estaba vestido de shinigami y ella con un extraño uniforme gris¿De qué estaban hablando?

_¡Si quieres salvarlo ahora entonces acepta que tendrás que salvar a todos los espíritus! Ir a cualquier parte por ellos… llegar incluso hasta dar tu vida para salvarlos¡haz ese compromiso!_

-¡Muévete! -Rukia abrió los ojos, estaba tirada en el suelo con Kurosaki encima de ella-. ¡¿Qué diablos hacías así parada como si nada¡Estuvo a punto de darte! -le gritó. Ella lo miró desconcertada¿acaso él le acababa de salvar? Pudo ver al Hollow encima de ellos, estaba a punto de atacarles cuando ella logró alzar la mano y exclamó:

-¡Hadou # 4: Byakurai! -el ataque dio justo en el blanco y le destruyó la máscara haciendo que el hollow desapareciera en el acto. Fulminó al chico con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-¡Quítate de encima, idiota! -le espetó, empujándolo y haciendo que Ichigo cayera al piso.

-¡¿Te acabo de salvar la vida y ya estás pegándome?!

-¿Salvarme¡Pero si ha sido un Hollow de nada!

-Disculpen… -dejaron de discutir y volvieron a ver al niño que los estaba observando con nerviosismo. Los dos se levantaron y mientras Ichigo tranquilizaba al chiquillo, Rukia los observó desde lejos con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Se frotó los ojos, en realidad no le sorprendía mucho, después de todo, sabía que los Illuminati tenían bastante jodida la mente con tantas cosas que les hacen olvidar y todo eso… pero ya de ahí a tener extrañas alucinaciones…

-Hey¿estás bien? -Rukia lo observó y arqueó una ceja.

-En vez de preocuparte por mí deberías verte cómo estás -dijo señalándole la mejilla.

-Tsk, estoy bien¿y quién te ha dicho que estaba preocupado por ti? -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar-. Vamos -Rukia frunció el entrecejo y le siguió.

-Bienvenidos Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia-chan -los saludó Hirako cuando llegaron a la base de los Vizard. Frente al edificio abandonado estaban Shinji y el resto de sus compañeros-. Les estábamos esperando -hizo una reverencia y Rukia le contestó. Ichigo los observó irritado ¿para qué tantas formalidades? Hiyori también lucía bastante molesta talvez a ella tampoco le había agradado mucho el acuerdo. El pelirrojo pensó que quizá Hirako no se molestó mucho en preguntarles a sus compañeros qué pensaban. Entraron a la base y tomaron asiento donde Hachi les indicó. Antes de que Ichigo empezara a acribillarles con preguntas, Rukia sacó un sobre de su mochila y se lo entregó a Hirako.

-Ahí está la otra parte donde específica más de qué va este acuerdo -Hiyori se lo quitó de las manos a Shinji y lo comenzó a leer.

-¿Un mes? -Rukia asintió.

-Solo eso es lo que necesito, en ese tiempo recopilaré la información que haga falta y con esto podremos dar inicio a la caza de esos seres que están siendo una amenaza al estilo de vida de la Sociedad de Almas y de los humanos.

-¡Ustedes han de buscar algo más¡No pueden sólo querer información de nosotros, además, ni de coña te diré algo!

-No he dicho que les voy a hacer preguntas ni nada por el estilo. Su parte ya está en proceso, en cuanto esté completa se les enviará todo lo que quieren saber acerca de sus contrapartes Vizard.

-¡De acuerdo¡Está todo listo, entonces! -exclamó Hirako. Ichigo puso una cara extraña, la verdad él no había entendido mucho que digamos -¡Y aquí está lo nuestro! -dijo el rubio entregándole un papel a Rukia. Ichigo, disimuladamente, se colocó atrás de ella para echarle un vistazo, con marcador fluorescente alguien había escrito¡Hagamos de tu estadía lo más confortable posible!

-¿Y esto? -preguntó la morena leyendo los kanjis que estaba escritos al revés (obra de Hirako, seguramente).

-¡Ah! Son sólo unas pequeñas normas de convivencia de este lugar -dijo Shinji sonriendo-. Están los horarios para usar el baño, para ver la tele y las labores de cada uno. Si no me equivoco, Rukia-chan a ti te toca lavar los platos de la cena los martes y jueves y ayudarle a Mashiro a cocinar el viernes -Rukia asintió observando su papel, seriamente. Love le susurró algo al oído de Shinji.

-¡Casi se me olvidaba! Te quedarás en la habitación de Lisa ¿no hay problema, verdad? -Antes de que pudiera terminar, Lisa apartó a Shinji y se sentó frente a Rukia.

-¡Wooosh! Pero antes de que seamos compañeras de cuarto… -sacó una novela de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Rukia-. ¿Qué opinas? -Rukia parpadeó desconcertada y tomó la novela.

_**-------------**_

-Ehmm… bueno, aunque el modo de contar la historia es bastante particular, hubo momentos en que se me hizo un tanto monótona. Aún así los últimos capítulos fueron sublimes, lamentablemente, el final dejó bastante que desear -hubo un extraño silencio hasta Lisa se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo.

-¡Aprobada¡Vamos, te mostraré la habitación! -le tomó la mano y se la llevó a rastras-. Ahora verás tengo muchas más revistas y novelas en mi dormitorio, incluso hay una que el señor de la tienda dijo que nadie se había atrevido a leerlo por su contenido… ¡Hmmph¡Cobardes! Seguro compartirás mi punto de vista cuando lo leas y…

-¡Hey¡¿Qué demonios le vas a enseñar?! -gritó Ichigo, de pronto, recordando el tipo de libros y revistas que Lisa leía.- ¡¡Oi Lisa!!

-Pobre Lisa, hasta ahora no había tenido nadie con quien comentar sus libros -dijo Shinji sonriendo. Hiyori le dedicó una mala mirada.

-Te dije que no estaba de acuerdo con esto… Tener a un Illuminati aquí es lo último que necesitaba.

-Pero era nuestra única opción, no hay nada más que podríamos hacer para obtener lo que necesitábamos y ya lo sabes.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que le vigilen, no voy a confiar en un Illuminati así por así -Hirako se rió, Hiyori arqueó una ceja ante esto.

-No te preocupes por eso, Hiyori -dijo Kensei-. Ya de eso se encargará Ichigo.

Ichigo llegó la habitación de Lisa donde se encontró a ésta parloteando animadamente (cosa bastante extraña) mientras sacaba varios libros de una caja y se los entregaba a Rukia. El chico se los quitó de las manos en una abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Oye Ichigo¿Qué haces¡Acaso has venido a robarte otra de mis revistas!

-¡Que jamás he tocado tus raras revistas! -se defendió el pelirrojo. Lisa le iba a decir algo pero sin razón aparente puso una expresión muy rara-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Jo, Ichigo…Te vibran los pantalones…-dijo con una risita maliciosa.

-¡¡Es el celular, pervertida!! -exclamó Kurosaki, sacando el móvil para contestarlo-. ¿Si?

-¡Onnii-chan! -era Yuzu.- ¿Estás bien¿Por qué te has tardado tanto?

-¡Ah sí Yuzu¡Estoy bien! Eh… ya voy para allá… -colgó. El pelirrojo suspiró y se revolvió el cabello al recordar que todavía tenía que ir por la leche-. Ya me voy y… ¡No le enseñes nada de tus libros raros! -salió de la habitación dejando a Lisa con sus libros y a Rukia revisando su cama.

-¿Ya te vas, Ichigo¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Hirako con una sonrisa. Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Cállate y más te vale que no planeen nada extraño -siguió caminando-. Mañana también vendré.

-No me sorprende.

_**-------------**_

-Mmm… A ver, tres libras de arroz, cuatro de carne, cinco tomates, dos cebollas… ¿qué más falta¡Oi Kurosaki¿Encontraste ya lo de tu lista?

-Tsk, aún no y ya deja de mandarme -Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y siguió buscando el bendito aceite que no lo encontraba por ninguna parte. En verdad que los "supermercados" de los humanos eran bastante complicados. Ichigo resopló y la siguió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Así que tres días han pasado desde que Rukia había empezado a vivir con los Vizard e Ichigo tenía que admitir que realmente no creía que la morena estuviera poniendo mucho empeño en su misión. El primer día, la encontró totalmente asombrada viendo una telenovela con Rose y Love; el segundo se la pasó ayudando a Hachi a regar las rosas del jardín y luego leyendo las novelas de Lisa (sí para variar, Rukia no le había hecho caso) y ahora, el tercero, como Mashiro había amanecido un poco mal, ella estaba haciendo las compras e Ichigo, como no tenía nada bueno que hacer, a parte que Yuzu, de nuevo, le había dado una lista de compras (en serio que su hermana le explotaba) no le había quedado más remedio que acompañarla.

Por fin, encontraron lo que les faltaba y salieron de la tienda con Ichigo mascullando unos cuantos insultos ya que la chica le había dado las bolsas más pesadas.

-Rukia.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y es que tú en verdad estás investigando a los Vizard?

-¿No lo parece?

-Pues no, la verdad. Es como si estuvieras de vacaciones o algo… -Rukia se rió por lo bajo-. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que quien me asignó ésta misión creyó que a mí no me iba a agradar… -Ichigo arqueó una ceja, en estos días había estado pensando en todas las opciones por las cuales los Illuminati necesitarían a los Vizard.

-Después de esto ¿tendrás que hacer algo más?

-Yo no.

-Como lo han dicho… Han de ser asombrosos los poderes del Illuminati número uno ya que viéndote a ti…

-¿A mí?

-Bueno¡derrotase a aquel Arrancar sin parpadear!

-Eso no es ser poderoso sino… Mmm… ¿cómo lo explico? No fue mucha cuestión de poder, la verdad. Después de todo, es imposible que me vuelva invencible y todopoderosa de un día para otro ni siquiera por ser Illuminati, es más, creo que el capitán del sexto escuadrón del Gotei 13 es mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¿Tu hermano? -la chica asintió-. Entonces¿cómo le ganaste tan fácilmente?

-Eso… es un secreto de los Illuminati.

-Rukia no creo que…

-Kurosaki… ¿Por qué usas mi primer nombre? Y más importante ¿ya me conocías?

-¿Importa eso, Rukia?

-Estoy aburrida, así que, sí -Ichigo la observó durante un instante y luego dijo:

-Eso… es un secreto -Rukia frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, al menos llámame por mi apellido, no te he dado permiso que uses mi nombre.

-Te llamo como a mí me da la gana -dijo y siguió caminando.

-Descerebrado.

Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros. Pensó que si iba hacer que Rukia recordara, quizá aún era demasiado pronto, además necesitaba conocer más acerca de los Illuminati. Sí, sabía que en ellos se encontraba la clave para hacer que ella volviera a la normalidad, por el momento podía esperar.

"…_no he aceptado ningún compromiso… si las cosas se ponen feas es posible que huya… ya que no soy tan buen apersona como para sacrificar mi vida por unos extraños… pero… desafortunadamente ¡tampoco soy una basura que pueda vivir feliz sin pagar sus deudas!"_

Rukia se llevó una mano a la frente. De nuevo, esa escena, pero ¿qué le estaba pasando?

En esos momentos, la chica debió haberse acordado de la advertencia de Byakuya.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos!**

**¡Adelanto! **

**Capítulo XXVII: La inmortalidad del cangrejo**

**Ichigo entró a la habitación como loco, casi botando la puerta en el acto. No podía creer lo que veía. **

**-¡¡¿Quiénmierdaeresyquecarajohacesencimadeellayensucama?!!**


	29. La inmortalidad del cangrejo

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXVII: La inmortalidad del cangrejo**

* * *

-Oye ¿qué te dan de comer? Creo que has subido un poco de peso.

-¿Quieres dejar de bromear? Pensé que algo había sucedido.

-Bah, que amargada Rukia.

-Estoy en una misión, Renji -el pelirrojo la observó durante un segundo con el entrecejo fruncido acto seguido comenzó a reírse como loco. La chica al principio no dijo nada pero al ver que su amigo no paraba de reírse y justo cuando la venita, que le había aparecido en la sien, ya estaba palpitando de forma amenazante decidió que era hora de acabar con el chiste dándole un merecido golpe en el hombro a Abarai- ¡Que esto no es broma ni nada!

-Joder Rukia, que casi me lo dislocas -le reprochó frotándose el adolorido hombro.

-Te lo tenías merecido. Yo no voy a tus misiones y me empiezo a burlar de éstas, por muy tontas que parezcan…

-¡¿Insinúas que tengo misiones tontas?! -exclamó Renji alzando un puño amenazador, Rukia puso una cara que claramente decía: "No Renji, en lo absoluto" Claro, sin olvidar añadirle el tono sarcástico-. Y no me estaba riendo de eso… sino de la seriedad con la que has hablado de tu misión cuando realmente no es mucho… bueno, comparada con otras que te han dado ésta es como unas vacaciones o algo así.

Rukia contempló a su amigo y luego suspiró si bien era cierto que a simple vista la misión era pan comido, ya más adelante la cosa se complicaría mucho más, pero eso era algo que no podía decírselo ni a su amigo ni a nadie.

La morena podía comprender las burlas de Renji, después de todo, él conocía muy bien cuales habían sido sus misiones anteriores ya que a petición de Byakuya se le enviaba un reporte acerca de sus trabajos como Illuminati y, como era de esperar, Renji también las leía. Es más, en varias de sus gestiones en Hueco Mundo se había encontrado con el pelirrojo y la chica estaba casi segura de que su hermano estaba atrás de todo esto, aunque eso era algo que jamás iba comentar.

-Je… ¿Sabes? Me agradaba más el que escribía antes los reportes de tus misiones, siempre agregaba unos comentarios graciosos respecto al capitán Kuchiki -dijo Renji con una sonrisa.

-¿Ah si?

-Ajá, el de ésta vez ha sido bastante aburrido -se rascó la cabeza y luego alzó el índice en señal de que había recordado algo.- ¡Es cierto! Keiko te envía saludos… y también Rangiku-san y a ver… bueno, creo que fue toda la asociación de mujeres y dijeron algo sobre haber faltado a muchas reuniones y…

-Renji, tú no has venido a eso -el shinigami parpadeó desconcertado-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ésta vez? -Renji se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado que se alzaba sobre ellos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y sin despegar la vista del cielo dijo:

-Has visto a Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki? -preguntó sorprendida- ¿Pero qué demonios tiene ese tipo que medio mundo se preocupa por él? Lo único raro es que es humano, shinigami y vizard al mismo tiempo… -se detuvo al pensar en lo que acaba de decir, bueno, ya si lo ponía desde esa perspectiva ese pelirrojo apático en verdad era bastante particular, sin embargo, en esos momentos ese no era el punto-. Hasta Nii-sama me ha…

-Que por cierto ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de obedecerle.

-No es mi culpa. No puedo anteponer una orden de Nii-sama ante una del Rey y eso lo deberías de saber bien.

-No le ha hecho mucha gracia… -Rukia se mordió el labio inferior y replicó:

-No puedo hacer nada, ahora dime ¿qué hay con Kurosaki?

_**-------------**_

Ichigo se encontró con los vizard en lo que parecía una maratón de su telenovela favorita, le dio escalofríos y sin siquiera saludarlos se encaminó a la habitación de Rukia. La chica estaba acostada boca abajo, con el rostro hundido en la almohada. Sintió algo extraño al ver que estaba usando el pijama de Chappy que él mismo le había regalado para su cumpleaños.

-Oi Rukia si sigues así te vas ahogar -la morena dijo algo que sonó a "Vete al demonio" pero Ichigo no podía estar seguro ya que la almohada suavizó bastante el insulto-. Uff ¿a qué viene ese humor?

-Me he dado cuenta de algo… -Ichigo alzó una ceja ¿se había enterado ya Rukia de quién era él en realidad?-. Por fin… he comprendido las imágenes de las novelas de Lisa… -como caerse de espaldas no iba con la imagen de Ichigo no lo hizo, pero poco faltó.

-¿¡Qué?! No te habías dado cuenta de qué iban?

-No, es que bueno, no es mi culpa que esos dibujos fueran tan raros… hasta hoy he comprendido… pero ahora con una de las imágenes me ha quedado la duda ¿es eso posible? -se levantó, inesperadamente y le enseñó una revista a Ichigo.

-¡¿Ah?! A mí no me preguntes, no me preguntes! -Rukia frunció el entrecejo.

-Oye Kurosaki¿no crees que ya estás un poco mayorcito como para sonrojarte con esto?

-¡No me he sonrojado, joder¡Sólo que no me lo esperaba! Además no digas nada que tú ni siquiera habías caído en la cuenta de que significaban esas secuencias.

-Tch, discúlpame por tener una mente inocente…

-¡De inocente nada! -la chica no le hizo caso y volvió a su posición inicial.

-Eres raro, Kurosaki.

-Mira quien lo dice -le replicó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos y entornando los ojos.

-¿Es cierto que en un principio obtuviste tus poderes porque un shinigami te los dio? -el muchacho se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió que tal vez ya era hora de abordar ese tema.

-Sí¿por qué?

-Ese shinigami tenía que ser un idiota… eso es una terrible falta en las reglas…

-No me digas… -reflexionó durante un momento y luego agregó-. Yo no diría eso si fuera tú, la verdad. Después de todo, Rukia, tú fuiste el shinigami que me dio sus poderes - Esperó a ver la reacción de la chica. Silencio. Nada. Se acercó a ella, su respiración era acompasada y tenía el rostro relajado-. Diablos, Rukia ¿no podías haber esperado unos cuantos segundos más para quedarte dormida? -miró para todos lados asegurándose de que no hubieran moros en la costa, con delicadeza puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica. Sonrió.

-Uuuhhh Ichigo, no sabía que eras ese tipo de hombre…

-¡AH! -gritó el pelirrojo, dando un respingo-. ¡Lisa! -dijo en un susurró y fulminándola con la mirada. Junto a ella estaba Mashiro quien lucía bastante asombrada.

-¿Quién diría? La fresa aprovechándose de chicas mientras duermen? -murmuró Mashiro.

-¡Sólo estaba…! Maldición, que no tengo porqué darles explicaciones! -dijo Ichigo con tono amenazador-. ¡Y no me llames fresa! -decidió irse de ahí antes de que los vizard se aburrieran de su novela y prefirieran lo que ya Lisa les estaba gritando acerca de lo que acababa de descubrir.

"_Quiero volverme fuerte. Más y más y más. Volverme fuerte. Defender de los hollows a sus posibles blancos. ¡Volverme fuete¡Y derrotarle¡A él¡De otro modo, no seré capaz de ver a la cara a mamá!"_

Rukia abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Tenía una extraña sensación, ese sueño parecía muy vívido, pero era imposible porque ella jamás había tenido esa conversación con Kurosaki. Se dio cuenta de algo, entonces. No había olvidado lo que acababa a de soñar. Quizá tenía algo que ver con lo que le había revelado Renji pero eso era de lo más normal, no podía haber tenido ningún efecto importante. Puso el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos y antes de que pudiera pensar de nuevo en su sueño, se quedó dormida.

_**-------------**_

-¿Es que no te quieren en tu casa, pelado? -fue el saludo que le dio Hiyori a Ichigo cuando llegó adonde ellos a la mañana siguiente.

-Cállate, dentuda -le replicó el pelirrojo.

-Ains… te mataría pero tengo demasiada hambre como para moverme… -dijo la chica. Ichigo observó a los vizard, estaban con cara de haber pasado una muy mala noche y como si no hubieran comido en un buen rato.

-Veamos¿recuerdan a quién le tocaba hacer hoy el desayuno? -preguntó Hirako quien estaba en el piso apoyado en la pared.

¡Yo no! -exclamaron todos al unísono.

-¿No para eso tenían aquella página con todos los horarios?

-Ya ves, se nos ha perdido…

-Al diablo con una convivencia confortable y esa paja ¡yo tengo hambre! -gritó Hiyori.

-Cada diez años intentamos ponernos de acuerdo con las tareas de la casa y a la semana siempre se viene a pique -murmuró Kensei con cara de pocos amigos.

-Es culpa de Hirako siempre se escapa de sus obligaciones -dijo Lisa con un dedo acusador.

-No, la cosa fuera más sencilla si no nos quedáramos sin dinero a la semana -apuntó Love- ¡Ya no me alcanza para la Jump!

-¿Y si vendemos el cutre Hiyori Walker? -propuso Hirako.

-¡¡Súper!! Que es el súper Hiyori Walker, pelado!

Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estos idiotas no saben como convivir en paz -pensó.

_**-------------**_

Rukia sintió una extraña brisa en el cuello ¿qué era eso? Tenía sueño, no quería abrir los ojos, así que se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y espantarlo con la mano. De nuevo esa brisa, murmuró una maldición, moviendo la mano y ésta se detuvo, una sonrisa de triunfo se formó en sus labios mientras decidía dormir aunque sea unos cuantos minutos más. De pronto, experimentó un inesperado peso en el estómago, cosa que no pudo ignorar. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se encontró con un amarillo brillante que daba miedo…

-¡¡Aaaahhhh!!

_**-------------**_

Ichigo y los demás volvieron a ver desconcertados, antes de que los vizard se dieran cuenta el chico ya había desaparecido de su lado. Ichigo entró a la habitación como loco, casi botando la puerta en el acto. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¡¡¿Quiénmierdaeresyquecarajohacesencimadeellayensucama?!!

Rukia estaba acostada en su cama y sentado en su estómago estaba un hombre (a quien él jamás había visto) como si eso fuera la cosa de todos los días. En esos momentos ambos lo observaban desconcertados. El "individuo" parpadeó de forma graciosa y volvió a ver a Rukia.

-Jo, Rukia¿tan temprano y ya de malas pulgas?

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Casi me das un infarto!

-¡Oigan! -gritó Ichigo al ver que lo habían ignorado sin embargo los dos estaba demasiado ocupados discutiendo o eso parecía (o eso era lo que él esperaba). La gota que colmo el vaso para el pelirrojo fue cuando el moreno comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Rukia a lo cual la chica le empezó a maldecir en medio de risas. No obstante, eso era algo que Kurosaki Ichigo no iba a soportar.

-¡BASTA! -los dos lo volvieron a ver y Rukia aprovechó esto para empujar a su torturador haciendo que éste cayera de cabeza en el piso-. ¿Quién demonios eres?

-¿Mmm? Yo? -Ichigo apretó los puños y tenía el rostro crispado por la ira, Rukia alzó una ceja ante esto.

-¿Estás bien, Kurosaki? -preguntó la chica-. Uy, lo siento Kai. Se me pasó la mano -agregó al ver al Illuminati frotándose la adolorida cabeza.

-No puedo decir que no me lo merecía -dijo el chico sonriendo, Rukia cruzó los brazos y asintió, ante esto el moreno hizo un puchero.

-Así casi se me olvida, Kurosaki te presento a Shihouin Kai.

-¿Qué tal? -saludó Kai, Ichigo no dijo nada-. Oye siempre está de tan malhumor -le susurró a Rukia.

-Te sorprendería…

* * *

**TAN TAN ¡Kai ha vuelto! Es una lástima que Kai esté en medio del IchiRuki que sino sería perfecto, jajaja. Bueno, cuéntenme¿qué les ha parecido? Alguna idea que les gustaría? Alguien quiere a Buwa-buwa?? Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos luego! **

**Adelanto:**

**Capítulo XXVIII: Una injusta analogía **

**¿Quién es Kai para Rukia? Por qué con él sí sonríe? Se ha robado la sonrisa que iba para ti.**


	30. Una injusta analogía

**Disclaimer:** Bleach sigue sin ser mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII: Una injusta analogía**

* * *

-¡Ha de ser un ladrón que ha venido por mi _súper Hiyori walker_! -exclamó la chica al tiempo que entraba en la habitación junto con el resto de sus compañeros y casi atropellando a cierto pelirrojo en el acto. 

-Ya quisieras… -murmuró Hirako entonces vio al causante de todo ese alborotó-. ¡Uy pero sí es cierto! Se me olvidó comentarles… -dijo con una risa nerviosa y con la palma de la mano en la frente. El resto le dedicó una mala mirada-. Él es Shihouin Kai, el Illuminati número uno y por ende el líder de los Illuminati. Él será quien… -no pudo terminar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus compañeras estaban rodeando al nuevo visitante con unas no tan inocentes intenciones.

-¡Hola Shihouin-sama mi nombre es Mashiro y…!

-¡Permiso! Mucho gusto Kai-kun yo soy Lisa que por cierto estoy…!

-¡Quítense! Soy Hiyori y obviamente la más guapa de todas las vizard! -ante esto Lisa y Mashiro comenzaron a quejarse y lo que comenzó como un simple saludo se convirtió en una acalorada discusión con un Kai un tanto perplejo en medio de ellas.

-Mujeres -masculló Shinji, miró de reojo a Ichigo quien tenía su vista fija en Rukia. La morena se había limitado a observar todo esto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a este extraño acoso por parte de las mujeres hacia Kai y la verdad le hacían mucha gracia, sobretodo cuando él le volvía a ver en busca de ayuda (como en estos momentos), miradas que la chica siempre pasaba por alto, todo en aras de ver a Kai pasando las duras y maduras al intentar zafarse de un grupo de fanáticas que sin lugar a dudas infundían miedo.

Evidentemente, Kai tenía su don con las mujeres y sabía muy bien como usarlo, no obstante, no era tonto y estimaba bastante su vida como para hacer algo así frente a Rukia…

-Ya, calma, calma. Parece como si no hubieran visto a un hombre en mucho tiempo… -dijo Hirako a lo que recibió una mirada muy significativa de parte de sus compañeras, al resto de los vizard les apareció una venita en la sien.

-Tranquilas, tranquilas que asustaran a nuestro invitado -dijo Love alzando las manos intentado que se calmaran.

-Recuerden que tenemos negocios pendientes con él -apuntó Kensei.

-Seh… Ya luego lo siguen acosando o lo que quieran hacerle -añadió Hirako, a Kai le comenzó a brotar una gotita de sudor por la frente y Rukia se rió mentalmente.

-Ya que está aquí lo mejor sería que empezáramos a ponernos de acuerdo cuanto antes -propuso Hachi.

-Pues si vamos… ¿Ya desayunaste, Kai-kun? -preguntó Lisa con voz dulce.

-Eh… no pero…

-¡Wooooshh! Yo hago el desayuno!

-¡De eso nada Lisa, yo lo haré! -gritó Hiyori, las tres mujeres salieron como un bólido en dirección a la cocina. Hirako puso una cara muy cómica y el resto de los vizard suspiraron.

-Kensei muéstrale el camino -indicó Shinji, el vizard asintió y le hizo una seña a Kai para que le siguiera, éste se levantó, le sonrió a Rukia y siguió a su guía-. A ver, ésta será una reunión solo entre nosotros y él, Ichigo si no te importa quédate aquí con Rukia-chan.

-Lo que hay que ver -dijo Rukia en un bostezo una vez los vizard hubieron salido de la habitación-. ¿Qué pasa, Kurosaki? Por qué la cara larga? -Ichigo parpadeó y se dio la vuelta.

-Nada -contestó entre dientes al tiempo que se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Rukia alzó una ceja-. Ese Kai… ¿qué tipo de relación tienes con él?

-¿Hmmm? Y eso a qué viene?

-Curiosidad -contestó Ichigo encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto y rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había dado, su insignia de shinigami substituto comenzó a pitar. El chico había comenzado a usarla de nuevo en caso de cualquier eventualidad, el problema era que, por alguna razón, la insignia estaba nuevamente recibiendo órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas avisándole sobre los hollows que llegaban a Karakura, por más débiles que estos fueran. Irritado sacó su insignia y la observó.

-Me parece que te llaman, señor héroe -dijo Rukia en tono burlón.

-Ah… -de un golpe sacó su alma de su cuerpo, saltó por la ventana y desapareció usando el shunpa sin despedirse. Rukia caminó hacia el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

**__****-------------**

La morena resopló y se desplomó en una esquina de su cama, observó el cuerpo inmóvil que estaba tendido a su lado. Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Kurosaki recibió la orden y se había ido tras ese hollow? No es que le importara mucho pero… Por otro lado¡¿qué estaba pensando Kai?! Él y los vizard también se estaban tomando su tiempo…

Bostezó y se estiró, aún con el ceño fruncido, la chica odiaba ser dejada atrás, como en estos momentos, y francamente, ya estaba perdiendo el poco de paciencia que le quedaba.

Se levantó de un salto y empezó a caminar en círculos. Hasta dibujar en el rostro de Kurosaki había perdido su gracia, y eso que dibujar ese Chappy en su mejilla le había tomado su tiempo, para que quedara con el grado de perfección que le quedó. La morena giró el rostro cuando el teléfono móvil del chico comenzó a sonar. Picada por la curiosidad, Rukia lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Onnii-chan? Estás bien? Solo quería saber si ibas a venir a la hora del…

-Yuzu.

-¿Eh? E-Esa voz… Ru-¡¿Rukia-chan?! Eres…? -no pudo terminar, Kuchiki había colgado.

Rukia observó el teléfono con las manos temblorosas y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¡Esa voz! Esa voz había provocado en ella una serie de reacciones extrañas e inesperadas. Sacudió la cabeza con la intención de borrarse ese mar de pensamientos confusos que estaban saturando su mente. Se estremeció¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Lo mejor es no pensar en ello -se dijo a sí misma, volvió a ver el cuerpo del chico y decidió llevarlo a su casa, después de todo parecía que estaban preocupados por él. Sin saber que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hace cinco años, lo cargó en su espalda, saltó por la ventana y se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo.

Dar con la clínica Kurosaki había sido fácil, lo único que había tenido que hacer era buscar el punto donde se sentía un extraño flujo de reiatsu (casi cautivador) proveniente de un humano. Con agilidad se coló por la ventana cuyo instinto le dijo que debía ser la de Ichigo y sin muchos miramientos dejó al pelirrojo en la cama.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano mientras inspeccionaba a su alrededor. Todo en esa habitación tenía un aire a nostalgia, cosa que era bastante insólita ya que ella jamás había estado ahí. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y entonces su mirada se posó en el escritorio, exactamente, en lo que parecía ser una fotografía.

Molesto porque su santa siesta acababa de ser interrumpida, Kon se incorporó y caminó a gatas hacia la puerta del armario. Con cuidado la deslizó, apenas unos centímetros para ver quien había entrado en la habitación (haciendo un cataplum innecesario) y dispuesto a gritar una sarta de palabrotas si se trataba de Ichigo.

Se desconcertó un poco al ver al chico durmiendo profundamente en su cama- ¿Tan rápido se había quedado dormido?- cayó en la cuenta de que Ichigo ni siquiera cuando duerme deja de fruncir el entrecejo-salvo ocasiones especiales- esa expresión que tenía era muy parecida a cuando ha dejado el cuerpo sin el alma. Escuchó unos pasos en la esquina de la habitación, con la certeza de que se trataba del chico saltó del armario y exclamó:

-¡Ichigo! Se puede saber que idiotez estás…? -abrió los ojos como platos. Ese no era Ichigo, ni mucho menos…- ¡¿Nee…?! NEE-SAN?!

-¡¿Acaso mis ojos me están engañando?! Tantos años deseando éste momento me han hecho daño? O por fin se ha hecho realidad? -se frotó los ojos con sus patas de felpa. Su diosa lucía bastante real así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al valle de sus sueños-. ¡¡Nee-san!! Nee-san!! Lo sabía, lo sabía!! No podías haber muerto! Te he extrañado tanto, Nee-san!!

-¿Kon?

-¡Ah! Cuánto tiempo he deseado volver a oírte pronunciar mi nombre con tus dulces labios! -el muñeco era inconsciente de que si no hubiera sido por él, Rukia hubiera alcanzado a ver la fotografía de ella e Ichigo que estaba en el escritorio.

-Basta, Kon -dijo Rukia sin ánimo, pero el peluche no le hizo caso y se dedicó a abrazarla con más fuerza. La chica le dio con el puño en la cabeza haciendo que éste se estrellara en el suelo a sus pies.

-¡Oh! Hasta he echado de menos estos golpes angelicales… -farfulló el leoncito contra el suelo. Rukia se agachó y lo alzó por la cola. Parpadeó y le pinchó la cabeza con un dedo.

-¿Kon? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué dices, Nee-san?

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Onii-chan? Eres tú? A qué horas has regresado? -preguntó Yuzu desde el otro lado de la puerta. Oyeron como la cerradura del cuarto dio un chasquido y en el momento en que la chica entró en dormitorio la morena se escabulló por la ventana, dejando a Kon en el piso.

-¿Onii-chan? Oh! Está dormido… -murmuró, luego se fijó en el peluche que yacía inmóvil en suelo-. ¡¿Boss Tuff?! Has vuelto!

Kon lanzó un grito silencioso, parecía que su suerte nunca iba a cambiar.

Esquivando a varios humanos, Rukia corrió lo más rápido posible calle abajo intentando alejarse de la clínica Kurosaki. No debía pensar en eso, no debía. Sin embargo¿qué hacía Kon en la casa de Kurosaki? Se suponía que vivía con Urahara. Se exprimió el cerebro, si no se equivocaba al peluche lo había conocido gracias a Yoruichi-san, lo mismo con Urahara ¿no? Entonces… ¿Entonces?

Por primera vez, la chica fue conciente del hueco que existía en sus recuerdos y no era hasta ahora que le estaba causando una angustiante confusión. De pronto, chocó contra algo duro y cayó al piso haciéndose daño. Con pesadez, alzó la mirada.

-Kuchiki-san…

-Inoue…

**__****-------------**

Rukia miró de reojo a la sonriente pelirroja. Estaban sentadas lado a lado en una banca del parque y ya llevaban un buen rato sin decirse nada. Orihime estaba tarareando una alegre tonada con la vista fija en unos niños que estaban jugando fútbol. La morena la imitó y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo cuando vio que un chico cometerle una falta al crío que tenía el aspecto más enclenque de todos.

-Kuchiki-san, estoy feliz -dijo Inoue con una sonrisa. Rukia la miró sorprendida-. Estás aquí y… en verdad te extrañé mucho.

-Ah -la expresión de Orihime cambió a preocupación cuando reparó en el aspecto de Rukia.

-¿Estás bien, Kuchiki-san? -preguntó-. Luces muy pálida.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza -dijo Rukia casi en un susurro-. Es que todo esto es tan…

-Kuchiki-san…

-Hasta hoy entiendo por qué dicen que lo mejor es no pensar en esto. Los conozco pero a la vez no -murmuró-. No comprendo.

-Quizá no es necesario que lo comprendas, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Inoue?

-Haz como Kurosaki-kun, simplemente acéptalo y mira si hay algo que sí puedes cambiar.

-¿Te refieres a Kurosaki Ichigo? -Inoue asintió.

-Kurosaki-kun es una persona muy valiente -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de afecto-. Él ha pasado por muchas cosas en su vida sobretodo en los últimos años -por supuesto no ha sido tu culpa- es más, sé que él se siente culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido-. Rukia no dijo nada, evidentemente, no sabía de lo que Inoue le estaba hablando, no obstante, y por primera vez, como muchas cosas en este día, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad respecto a Kurosaki.

Orihime suspiró, sabía que Rukia no recordaba a Ichigo, aún así, durante la conversación, había esperado aunque sea una mínima reacción por parte de la chica. Era la misma persona pero a la vez no lo era, que melancólico era eso.

-Oh, conque aquí estabas peque-chan.

Rukia e Inoue volvieron a ver a un sonriente Kai que estaba parado atrás de ella.

-Te ha tomado tu tiempo -dijo Rukia con tono acusador.

-Lo sé, et nunc et semper.

-Eso no viene al caso.

-¿Y un helado vendría al caso? -le sonrió a Orihime y se dio la vuelta.

-Eh, tengo que irme Inoue -la pelirroja asintió conforme.

-Nos vemos, Kuchiki-san -dijo la chica y observó a los dos alejarse-. Esa sonrisa… Solía ser sólo para Kurosaki-kun -se mordió el labio inferior-. Vuelve a ser la misma de antes, Kuchiki-san, así ambos regresarán con nosotros.

* * *

******¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Es una lástima que la historia vaya un poco –por no decir muy- lenta, por tanto, pediré un poco de paciencia si en algún momento esto se les hace desesperante o mejor, me avisan así haré que vaya más rápido omitiendo diálogos sin sentido… Ya saben como me gustan los diálogos sin sentido, jajaja **

******Adelanto: **

******Capítulo XXIX: "Y sin embargo ¡se mueve!"**

******¡Helado de fresa, helado de fresa! A Ichigo le desagrada en lo absoluto Kai. A Rukia le desagrada pensar en su misión. A Renji le desagrada casi no salir en la historia y a Kai le encanta estar de vacaciones.**


	31. “Y sin embargo se mueve”

**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach, ni ninguno de sus personajes son mío, sin embargo, Kai sí… (muahaha)

* * *

**Capítulo XXIX: "Y sin embargo se mueve"**

* * *

Los Vizard ya se encontraban entrenando cuando Ichigo llegó a la base. A ninguno pareció importarle que un pelirrojo desaliñado hubiera entrado sin previo aviso a su escondite así como tampoco Ichigo se molestó en saludarles. Buscó con la mirada al motivo de sus constantes visitas a esa abandonada bodega y al no encontrarle supuso que estaría en su habitación adonde se encaminó sin siquiera volver a ver a sus malhumorados anfitriones. Toda la semana, el chico se había empeñado en sorprender a Rukia y al otro Illuminati en una situación comprometedora -momento que aprovecharía para cortar en dos a ese idiota- sin embargo, hasta el momento no se había encontrado con ninguna circunstancia de ese tipo. Esperaba no hacerlo ahora, después de todo éste sería el último día de la estancia de Kai con los Vizard.

-¡Increíble! A la próxima reunión pediré que el diseño de nuestras capas se cambie a una igual que el de los de _Akatsuki_! -oyó Ichigo exclamar al hermano menor de Yoruichi desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Kai, me parece que ya has leído demasiado la _Jump_… -dijo Rukia con voz cansada-. Lo mejor sería que empezaras a preparar… eh… Lo que sea que tienes que hacer.

-Te digo todos los detalles de mi misión si me dices lo que el Rey te mandó a hacer a ti.

-Puedo vivir con la duda.

-Como quieras -hizo una pequeña pausa y luego gritó -¡Eh! Kurosaki ya deja de espiarnos y entra!

-¡No los estaba espiando! -se defendió Ichigo, entrando en la alcoba con el entrecejo fruncido y un tanto ruborizado. No había terminado de entrar cuando Kai -quien estaba de lo más cómodo en la cama de Rukia- le preguntó:

-¡Oye, Naranja-kun! Por casualidad tendrás el tomo siguiente de esta _Jump_? Parece que justo en el mejor momento les llegó la recesión a los Vizard…

-¡No! Hace tiempo que no leo esas revistas ¡Son para niños! -dijo Ichigo, cruzándose de brazos. Kai lo observó desconcertado y musitó un: "¿En serio?", mientras se rascaba la mejilla. El pelirrojo no le hizo caso y dirigió su mirada hacia Rukia quien estaba sentada a un lado de la cama de Lisa, acompañada de un cuaderno, una pluma y una expresión de profunda concentración.

-¿Estás dibujando? -le preguntó Ichigo. Kai, no pudiendo contenerse, exclamó en medio de risas:

-¡Deberías de ver sus dibujos! Son toda una excepción a la regla!

Ni Byakuya hubiese sido capaz de igualar la velocidad del zapato de Rukia que le dio justo en la frente a Kai, haciendo que éste se cayera de la cama. Ichigo sonrió burlonamente.

-Cállate -sentenció la chica sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno-. Necesito concentrarme.

-Oye¿qué estás…?

-¡Ruuukiiiaa! -se quejó Kai, incorporándose e interrumpiendo al joven Kurosaki-. ¡Oi!

-¿Qué?

-¡Este es mi último día en la tierra! Quiero hacer algo divertido! -dijo Shihouin haciendo un puchero-. ¡Vamos, deja eso y salgamos!

-Ve tú solo.

-No conozco Karakura ¡Vamos! Si no salimos, no te dejaré en paz en todo el día! -finalmente, la pequeña Kuchiki alzó el rostro y lo miró.

-Bueno, si ese es el caso… Supongo que habrá que hacer algo -dijo con tono ceremonioso.

_**-------------**_

-¡¿Por qué tengo que pasar el día contigo?! -gritaron Kurosaki y Shihouin al unísono y señalándose mutuamente con un dedo acusador.

Estaban frente a la estación de autobuses, el primero con las manos en los bolsillos y el segundo con los brazos cruzados. En esos momentos, competían a ver quién podía poner la mejor cara de pocos amigos…

Después de todo, Kai le había dicho a Rukia: "… ¡Si no salimos, no te dejaré en paz en todo el día!" No obstante, desde el punto de vista de la morena, Kai no había especificado quién tendría que salir con él. Y tras una cordial invitación -muy al estilo de la señorita Kuchiki- a Ichigo no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar acompañar a Kai y darle un recorrido por la ciudad de Karakura.

-Los únicos lugares de Karakura que conozco son el parque y el cementerio y te aseguro que hasta el último era más interesante que este sitio.

-Tsk. No es mi problema -dijo Ichigo dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa y con la mirada fija en la ventana. Kai le dio un sorbo a su bebida al mismo tiempo que se resignaba a pasar el resto de su tarde con un tipo tan aburrido.

-Mmm, esto sabe raro ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Coca-cola -le espetó Kurosaki a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Ammm… ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí!

-No tienes porqué enfadarte tanto ¿sabes? -Ichigo no le hizo caso. Kai suspiró y frunció el entrecejo-. ¿Te vas a comer eso? -preguntó señalando las papas a la francesa del pelirrojo.

-Sí.

-¿En serio?

-¡SÍ!

-Jo…

-¡Maldición! Pensé que nunca iba a encontrar a nadie tan fastidioso como… ¡Eh! Adónde vas?

Sin decir nada, Kai se había levantado de su asiento y en cuestión de segundos, salió de la cafetería. Molesto y confundido, Ichigo intentó seguirlo hasta que una mesera, de aspecto feroz, lo detuvo en la salida por intentar irse sin pagar.

Minutos más tarde, el joven Kurosaki corría por las calles cercanas al café en busca del Illuminati. De pronto, el grito de una mujer hizo que se detuviera.

Provenía de un callejón sin salida a su derecha, el chico lo conocía muy bien, después de todo, en sus años de secundaria había recibido -y dado- varias palizas ahí.

-¿Qué demon…? -En esos momentos, tres tipos de aspecto hosco estaban luchando contra Kai. Una mujer los observaba aterrorizada desde una esquina. La forma en que ella abrazaba su rasgada cartera le ayudó a comprender qué estaba sucediendo.

-Te tomó tu tiempo -comentó Kai cuando Ichigo se colocó a su lado, apartando a uno de sus atacantes de un golpe.

-¡Cállate! Sabes cuánto me costó encontrarte? -le riñó el chico mientras esquivaba una patada.

-¿Y eso? No se te ocurrió sentir mi reiatsu? -preguntó Shihouin, seguido de esto, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a su agresor dejándolo inconsciente.

-Eh… -al pelirrojo le brotaron unas cuantas gotitas de sudor de la frente.

-Tú… Eres algo lento ¿Verdad?

-Cállate… -murmuró Kurosaki pegándole más fuerte de lo que debía a su contrincante. Finalmente y sin mucho esfuerzo, lograron darle una memorable tunda a los tres hombres, que habían tenido muy mala suerte al encontrarse con dos tipos tan fuera de lo común.

-¡Muchas gracias, eres mi salvador! -gritó emocionada la mujer mientras saltaba sobre los inconscientes ladrones y se lanzaba a abrazar a Kai. Ichigo carraspeó sonoramente pero la chica sólo tenía ojos -y manos- para Shihouin quien se estaba riendo con nerviosismo.

Una vez se hubieron despedido de ella (para tristeza de la mujer y alivio de Kai), ambos comenzaron a caminar calle abajo en dirección a la estación de metro.

-¡Vaya! El mundo humano en verdad es muy entretenido -dijo Kai sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No sabía que tener peleas en un callejón oscuro era divertido.

-¿No lo es? -preguntó mientras observaba fascinado el metro.

-¿Eres o te haces? -tomaron asiento-. Pero ya en serio¿cómo supiste que ella estaba en peligro?

-Fácil. Pasó frente a la ventana de aquel comedor aburrido y sinceramente, esos tipos que la seguían no eran nada disimulados.

-Ya… Un momento, pensé que a los_ Illumi-loquesea _no les importaban los humanos.

-Sí, no mucho -el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo-. Aún así, depende de cómo lo vea cada quien. Ciertamente, no seguiré unas reglas tan aburridas como las que tenemos -se rió. Ichigo relajó el rostro. Este tipo era todo un caso.

Aunque le doliera, y si alguien le preguntara él lo negaría rotundamente, Ichigo tenía que admitirlo: tal vez y sólo _tal vez_, Kai no era tan malo. Es más, podría llegar a agradarle.

Era un poco estúpido y por alguna razón las mujeres tenían una extraña obsesión hacia él (no es que estuviera celoso ni nada por el estilo), aún así, Ichigo tenía la impresión de que si alguien podría ayudarle a saber que había sucedido exactamente con Rukia -y obviamente arreglarlo-, tendría que ser él. Además, el chico había llegado a la conclusión de que no había nada entre Kai y ella, lo que era un gran alivio.

Volvió a verlo para decirle lo que había pensado y a lo mejor hacer las paces con él, sin embargo…

-¡Ah, lo siento! No puedo salir contigo -dijo Kai a una linda chica, que había salido de sólo Dios sabe donde, y que en esos momentos estaba casi sobre el moreno-. Pero sabes, Naranja-kun, aquí a mi lado parece que le vendría bien una cita… si sabes bien a lo que me refiero…

-¡¡Bailaré sobre tu tumba!!

_**-------------**_

-Así que¿cómo estuvo tu día?

-Ah ya sabes, la tierra es rara.

-Evidentemente.

-Aún así es bastante divertida además tuve la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que me parecía muy interesante desde hace rato.

-Ya ves. ¿Te divertiste con Kurosaki?

Kai se rió.

-Eres mala, Rukia.

La chica se ajustó su cazadora mientras Kai sacaba una insignia de su bolsillo. Se golpeó con ella en el pecho e inmediatamente su alma fue expulsada de su cuerpo artificial.

-Agh, me mareé -murmuró Kai frotándose el estómago.

-Urahara te lo dijo, después de todo, no habías usado un gigai en años -la morena se agachó y colocó una pastilla de color negro en la boca del cuerpo artificial. De pronto, como si la píldora estuviese absorbiendo el cuerpo, éste desapareció quedando solo una gragea ahora de color morado.

-Kisuke está loco, mira que hacer gigai tan anormales.

Pero Rukia no le estaba escuchando, con la mirada fija en la bolita morada la chica sólo podía pensar en lo extraño que había sido cuando Kai entró en la tienda de Urahara y en su encuentro con Yoruichi-san. Él no la había recordado, simplemente se limitó a sonreírle y a hablar con Kisuke como viejos amigos. ¿Por qué a él sí le recordaba? Le había sucedido a ella ya algo así y ni siquiera lo notó? Kurosaki?

-Peque-chan¿me dejas ver tus bragas?

-Uhmm… ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Ha! Si no es así, no me prestas atención!

-Imbécil.

-Tsk, es tu culpa por abstraerte a cada rato. En serio, Peque-chan estoy comenzado a preocuparme por tu salud mental -Rukia le lanzó un libro pero Kai logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo-. ¿Ves? A qué se debe tanta violencia?

-¡Ah basta! Eres imposible -dijo Rukia cruzando los brazos, Kai se dio la vuelta y observó la luna llena que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-Bueno, ésta semana se ha acabado muy rápido -bostezó a sus anchas, le sonrió a Rukia quien estaba limpiando su libro-. Perdona, debí atraparlo.

-Ah -lo guardó en su bolsillo y le dirigió una mala mirada a Kai-. En verdad que pasó rápido aparte que no hiciste nada productivo.

-Oh¿eso es lo que crees? -Rukia se encogió de hombros-. Pues ya veremos, Peque-chan.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me llames así.

-Sí, sí, mi error -dijo Kai rascándose la cabeza-. Bien, ya es hora, mi tiempo ha terminado.

-No sé porqué de todos los lugares escogiste el parque.

-Pues era o el parque o el cementerio -alzó el brazo y de su mano salió una mariposa negra-. Nos vemos, Rukia.

-Sí, cuídate.

-¡Cierto! Se me olvidaba! -exclamó Kai justo en el momento en que iba a cerrar su mano alrededor de la mariposa. Rukia iba a preguntarle de qué se trataba cuando Kai, repentinamente, se agachó y la besó en los labios. A la chica apenas le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

-¡Ahora sí, adiós! -dijo Shihouin sonriendo. Segundos después, había desaparecido.

Rukia quien estaba ruborizada e intentado recobrar el aliento, frunció el entrecejo.

-Ese idiota -murmuró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro

* * *

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Como ya la universidad comienza a fastidiar será una actualización por semana, claro que si de pronto me da el insomnio, iré más rápido ;D **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXX: Absoluto e irreversible **

**Kasamatsu Arima no podía comprender. **

**-¿Pero cómo pretenden hacer eso?**

**-Es muy simple -contestó Yuko con desdén-. Contaminando su alma. **


	32. Absoluto e irreversible

**Disclaimer: **Ichigo, Rukia y todo el resto de personajes son de Tite.Kasamatsu Arima de "No son horas" le pertenece a Lorelai (así como "Llueve sobre mojado"…), Kai, sin embargo, es mío… ah…

* * *

**Capítulo XXX: Absoluto e irreversible**

* * *

**Karakura – 2:33 am. Viernes**

En la terraza del instituto de Karakura hay algo que no va con su usual estado inanimado durante las madrugadas. Una capa se ondea con el viento y de pronto, aparecen otras dos sombras encapuchadas.

-Buenos días, Rukia -saludó Katsu Oniji quitándose la capucha-. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-Así parece -contestó Rukia haciendo lo mismo-. Bueno días, Mitsuoki-san.

Ihara Mitsuoki no pudo contestarle ya que en ese momento dio un bostezo de tal magnitud que hizo que una gotita de sudor les apareciera en la frente a Oniji y a Rukia.

-No se emocionó mucho cuando supo la hora en que comenzaba la misión -le comentó Oniji a Rukia-. De todas formas, será mejor que nos apresuremos… -el chico enrolló las mangas de su capa y en un susurro casi inaudible comenzó a recitar una oración. Rápidamente, desenvainó su Zanpaku-tô e hincó su espada como si hubiera una pared invisible frente a él. Un enorme portal apareció frente a ellos-. Garganta.

Mitsuoki se dirigió hacia el portal, rascándose la cabeza y aún bostezando. Rukia se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Nos vemos, Oniji.

-¡Suerte!

**----------////----------**

**Karakura – 8:18 am. Viernes**

Sarugaki Hiyori bostezó a sus anchas. Hoy era un día muy peculiar. Todos se habían despertado temprano y en ese momento (y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo) estaban desayunando juntos y a una hora adecuada.

-¿Y si no viene? -preguntó Lisa levantando la vista de su revista.

-¡Claro que vendrá! -le espetó Hiyori-. El mes se ha terminado, es imposible que no venga, es más estoy tan segura, que si no llegase a venir ¡lavaré los platos todo un año!

Por un instante, el resto de sus amigos desearon mentalmente que no viniera. Sin embargo, y al igual que los exámenes de la universidad, él apareció lanzando su esperanza.

-Eh… pero ¿qué ha pasado? Ustedes desayunando tan temprano? -los Vizard miraron fijamente al pelirrojo por un segundo y luego, sin poder cometerse, comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo. Ichigo, ahora con una venita en la sien, los maldijo mentalmente. Ignorando las risitas de los Vizard se dirigió a la habitación que Rukia compartía con Lisa. Se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con que ni Rukia, ni ninguna de sus cosas estaban en el dormitorio.

-¡Lisa! Dónde está Rukia? -gritó el chico fuera de sí.

-¿Eh?

-¡¡Se ha ido!! Tú duermes allí ¿cómo no te diste cuenta?

-Pues, pasé la noche con Hiyori y Mashiro. Ya sabes, tuvimos una reunión extraoficial de mujeres Vizard -por alguna razón, eso le sonó a plagio a Ichigo, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado alterado como para prestarle atención a ese detalle.

-Venga, Ichigo no hay por qué alarmarse -dijo Shinji, hurgándose la nariz-. Rukia–chan se fue a Hueco mundo.

-¿Qué has dicho? -exclamó el joven Kurosaki abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Su mes aquí ha terminado¿creías acaso que iba a esperarte para despedirse? -terció Hiyori con tono aburrido.

-Después de todo, hubiera sido imposible para ella. Justo cuando su tiempo aquí estuviera completado tenía que dirigirse de inmediato a Hueco Mundo para la segunda parte de su misión -apuntó Hirako con una sonrisa.

-Y ustedes… ¿cómo saben todo esto? -preguntó el pobre y confundido de Ichigo.

-Ese Illuminati buen mozo nos contó todo -dijo Hachi de pronto haciendo que todos lo volvieran a ver-. ¿No debí comentar eso? -el resto los Vizard pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Hirako, exijo una explicación -estalló el pelirrojo-. Durante todo este mes he tenido que pasar como un vizard, así que también merezco saber qué está pasando.

-Tranquilo, Ichigo. Sólo estábamos bromeando. Ya habíamos decidido contarte todo… Claro, esperamos que tú también nos guardes el secreto -señaló Shinji con el dedo índice frente a sus labios. Sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó la explicación:

- Verás, la misión de Rukia-chan se dividía en dos partes, la primera era pasar un mes con nosotros; en una especie de investigación donde el investigador se sumerge en el ambiente de su objeto de su estudio. Como sabrás, los Illuminati necesitaban un poco de nuestra ayuda para poder comprender la naturaleza de los "Ninguno" (Vizard locos que quieren adueñarse del mundo). Después de todo, nunca le dimos a la Sociedad de Almas lugar a que nos investigaran, así que la información que conocen sobre nosotros es un tanto limitada.

- La segunda parte de la misión es dirigirse directamente hacia donde se encuentra uno de estos Ninguno, toda la información que logren recopilar con esta misión nos la darán a nosotros también. Ese era nuestro trato.

-¿Y cuál exactamente era la otra parte del trato? -inquirió Ichigo-. ¿Qué les daban ustedes en realidad a ellos?

-La llave para cruzar el puente -respondió Hirako con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kurosaki frunció el entrecejo.

**----------////----------**

Rukia y Mitsuoki llegaron a un área rodeada por rocas. Tres figuras encapuchadas los estaban esperando. Eran Funaki Yuko, Iseya Oboro y Asuhara Idai.

-Llegan tarde -les reprendió Yuko. Oboro le dedicó una mirada cómplice a Rukia, mientras Mitsuoki saludaba a Idai-. ¡Oye, tú! Ven aquí! -por un momento Rukia creyó que le decía a ella, pero entonces vio que otra persona se dirigía hacia ellos. Se detuvo jadeando, Yuko alzó una ceja-. Él es Kasamatsu Arima, quinto oficial del cuarto escuadrón del Gotei 13.

-Encantado de conocerles -dijo el chico con timidez, haciendo una reverencia. Su cabello era rubio y largo hasta los hombros con un flequillo que casi cubría sus ojos negros. Rukia y Mitsuoki le respondieron la reverencia.

-Pero, no comprendo ¿qué hace aquí un shinigami? -preguntó Ihara Mitsuoki.

-Ya lo explicaré luego -soltó Yuko-. Tenemos que irnos ya -dicho esto desapareció usando el shunpa, los demás la siguieron.

Llegaron a una torre de estructura neogótica. Lucía en muy mal estado y apunto de caerse, además, de su interior provenía una extraña pestilencia.

-Dentro de la torre se encuentra un Ninguno, encarcelado aquí hace 50 años -comenzó a explicar Yuko-. Según la información que nos dieron los shinigami que salvó Kuchiki -esto último lo dijo con un dejo sarcasmo- los Ninguno que aún se encuentran en libertad han decidido sacar a este de su prisión. Le llamamos Catón, pues no hay razón para seguir usando su nombre. En estos momentos es simplemente un monstruo. Convertirse en algo así es lo que les pasa a los Vizard que sobrepasan los límites de su propia naturaleza.

- Ahora bien, no sabemos por qué los Nocturno desean liberarlo ya que ellos mismos fueron quienes lo encarcelaron aquí. Quizá ya saben cómo controlarlo y hacer que les obedezca, en todo caso, Catón es una grave amenaza para todos, no importa si es humano, shinigami, hollow o vizard.

-Nuestra misión es detenerlo y eliminarlo antes de que despierte y sea una verdadera amenaza -dijo Idai con una sonrisa-. Sin embargo, no podemos llegar a su estancia así por así. Es imposible para los espíritus puros cruzar el puente que lleva a su prisión. Aquí es donde entra el trabajo de Kuchiki-chan…

-Y el de Kasamatsu Arima -intervino Yuko-. Tu deber será asistir a Kuchiki.

-¿Eh? Pero nadie me dijo sobre eso -le replicó Rukia. Yuko la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-No fue idea nuestra, fue una orden de Kuchiki Byakuya. Él mismo recomendó a Arima, después de todo, su pobre hermanita no puede correr riesgo -dijo Yuko con burlonamente y Rukia se enojó consigo misma por sonrojarse-. Pues nada, nos adelantaremos y ustedes, Mitsuoki, Arima no duden en tomar medidas drásticas si algo sale mal.

-Esperen… -murmuró de pronto Arima-. No-no comprendo… qué haremos en realidad. ¿Qué es lo que hará Rukia-sama? -la chica le sonrió y dijo con afabilidad.

-Mi labor es abrir el paso hacia la cámara del Ninguno.

Kasamatsu Arima seguía sin comprender.

-¿Pero cómo pretenden hacer eso?

-Es muy simple -contestó Yuko con desdén-. Contaminando su alma.

* * *

**Nos vemos luego, un poco soso el capi pero pronto viene lo que esperan, supongo…**

**Capítulo XXXI: El puente que no debe cruzarse. **

**Nieve, por donde quiera que mirase sólo había nieve. Aún así no sentía frío, ni miedo, sólo nostalgia, una profunda nostalgia. Por fin, lo había recordado. **

**-Es una verdadera lástima, Ichigo… **


	33. El puente que no debe cruzarse

**Disclaimer: **Si Bleach fuese mío… ¿me ayudaría a alejarme de los parientes del Líder?

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI: El puente que no debe cruzarse**

* * *

-Por momentos como estos, vale la pena venir a Hueco Mundo -dijo Hiyori con sarcasmo. Ichigo le dedicó una mala mirada y Hirako puso los ojos en blanco. 

-Cállate. Tú misma has dicho que no querías hacer todo el camino hasta la torre -le espetó Kurosaki.

-Vale, pero no tenía esto en mente. 

-A mí me gusta, es muy cómodo -comentó Shinji. Hiyori siguió discutiendo e Ichigo, cansado, se limitó a suspirar. Miró hacia abajo. 

-No le hagas caso y, de nuevo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Bawa-bawa -dijo el pelirrojo dando unas palmaditas en donde estaba sentado-. Y dime ¿falta poco para llegar?

-Bawa- bawaaaa… -contestó el simpático Bawa. 

-Esto de andar cabalgando en un Hollow no me da buena espina -farfulló Hiyori con los brazos cruzados. Nadie le hizo caso. 

_**----------/----------**_

Hace tres horas…

Ichigo se puso de pie y con una determinación, que parecía haberle abandonado hace algunos años, anunció: 

-Iré a Hueco Mundo -Los Vizard sonrieron. Su instinto había vuelto-. Conociéndole, seguro que Urahara ya sabe sobre esto. 

-¡Y no olvides su maravillosa generosidad! -todos giraron el rostro. La cabeza de Urahara Kisuke acababa de aparecer en el techo-. Anda, me temo que esto no salió como esperaba. ¿Les molestaría echarme una mano? -preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atorado en el techo. A todos les brotó una gotita de sudor en la frente. 

- ¡Oh, muchas gracias Kurosaki-san! De haber seguido un rato más ahí, mi hermoso cuello se hubiera lastimado de verdad -canturreó el rubio, dándose aire con su abanico. Ichigo lo observó impaciente mientras el tendero seguía hablando de lo mal que le salían algunos experimentos últimamente. 

-¡Eh, Urahara-san! Tú no has venido para esto y lo sabes! Está Garganta listo? -Kisuke se ajustó el sombrero. 

-Jo, me parece que en verdad no hay tiempo para platicar ¿eh? -se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, ya conoces las reglas… -El chico no esperó a que terminara y salió corriendo hacia la tienda de Urahara. Shinji se levantó de mala gana. 

-Será entretenido, iré con él… -dijo con indiferencia y comenzó a seguirlo. 

-¡Oi Shinji! Sólo te vas porque hoy te toca pagar la cena! No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya! -gritó Hiyori siguiéndolo. 

-Se le notaba a leguas que también quería ir -comentó Kensei. El resto asintió-. Pero pudo haber pensado una excusa mejor… 

-Eso no importa… Eh, Urahara Kisuke -dijo Lisa. El hombre la volvió a ver-. Nada de esto cuadra ¿por qué motivo lo has hecho? -el rubio sonrió. 

-A veces, la preocupación por un hermano menor obliga a algunos a tomar medidas desesperadas -contestó misteriosamente. 

_**----------/----------**_

-Oi Ichigo, y ahora ¿qué piensas hacer? Nosotros no sabemos dónde está la torre -anunció Hirako. Ichigo los fulminó con la mirada. 

-¡Entonces no hubieran venido, idiotas! -les gritó el pelirrojo. 

-¡Esa es mi línea, pelado! -le espetó Hiyori-. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas decidido venir con esa tu expresión cutre de héroe sin saber qué debías hacer? 

-Tú… ¡Cállate! Sé qué es lo que debo hacer… o sabré qué es lo que debo hacer… ¡Ustedes no me dejan concentrarme! -antes de que pudieran seguir su discusión un extraño temblor los sorprendió. De pronto, debajo de ellos la arena comenzó a ceder y algo raro comenzó a salir de ella. Hiyori e Ichigo sacaron sus Zanpaku-tô, pero Ichigo se dio cuenta de algo. 

-¡Espera! -le gritó a Hiyori que estaba a punto de atacar-. ¡Es Bawa-bawa!

-¿Qué? Eso lo serás tú, pelado! 

-No, dentuda, que no ataques, es Bawa-bawa -dijo el chico ahora guardando su Zanpaku-tô. Y justo como había anunciado, el amable Hollow mascota de los hermanos del desierto, salió por completo de la arena. Bawa miró hacia todos lados y cuando se encontró con la anaranjada cabellera que él había estado siguiendo no pudo ocultar su felicidad. 

-Ugh… qué es esa cosa tan fea… -murmuró Hiyori. Ichigo pensó en qué le habría dicho Nell si hubiera escuchado eso. 

-Es guapo a su manera, apuesto a que puede ligar más que tú -dijo Ichigo con maldad. Hirako se rió como loco mientras Hiyori los maldecía-. Oye Bawa, dime ¿has visto a unos Umillinatis por aquí?

-Se dice Illuminati -le sopló Hirako. 

-Como sea… -Bawa lucía confundido. Ichigo se cruzó de brazos, desesperado-. ¡Ah, ya sé! Bawa ¿recuerdas a Rukia? 

-¡Bawaaaa! Bawabawa-bawa… ¡bawa!

-¿Qué dices? Sabes dónde está? -preguntó Ichigo emocionado. El Hollow asintió. Hiyori y Hirako observaban la conversación alucinados-. ¿Podrías llevarnos? 

Y así, sin más se le había resuelto esta parte del problema a Ichigo. Después de esto, Hiyori estaba segura de que la estupidez y la buena suerte iban tomadas de la mano.

_**----------/----------**_

Arima lucía muy preocupado. Se había tomado muy en serio esta misión, sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué pensar. Temía no poder cumplirla, y no por la reacción que Byakuya-sama podría tener, sino por lo que le pasaría a Kuchiki Rukia. Ihara Mitsuoki se apoyó en una roca, bostezando. 

-Oi, Kuchiki-chan ¿comenzamos ya? -preguntó Ihara. Rukia asintió-. ¡OK, vamos! Eh, tú, Arima quítate de ahí. 

El shinigami se sobresaltó y caminó hacia donde Mitsuoki lo más rápido que pudo. El Illuminati se agachó, con el dedo índice hizo unos extraños símbolos en la arena. Comenzó a recitar un encanto en un idioma que Arima no conocía. De pronto, una extraña barrera apareció frente a ellos. 

Lucía etérea y los colores que se reflejaban en ella hicieron que Arima se mareara. No fue hasta que decidió ver a otro lado que se dio cuenta que la extraña barrera había encerrado a Rukia en ella. 

-¡Rukia-sama! Qué hace ahí? Es peligroso!

-Eh… Cállate, bobo. Tú deber es quedarte ahí, calladito y sólo esperar a que termine… -le regañó Mitsuoki mientras se acomodaba en la arena. Arima se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la barrera. Con cuidado la tocó con la palma de la mano. No le pasó nada, se sentía como gelatina, hecha de algo asqueroso y viscoso. 

Rukia lo observó y le sonrió. 

-Nos vemos luego, Arima-kun -dijo la chica. Le dio la espalda al rubio, no podía perder más tiempo. Desenvainó su Zanpaku-tô y sin dar lugar a titubeos, incrustó a Sode no Shirayuki en su corazón. El gritó desesperado de Arima fue lo último que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento. 

_**----------/----------**_

Rukia abrió los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera pasado un día entero con Soi-Fong y su sesión de ejercicios. Se levanto con pesadez, le costaba respirar y esta misma acción le causaba un dolor agudo en el pecho. Una helada corriente le hizo estremecerse. Reconoció el lugar donde estaba, hacía muchos años que no entraba allí; en su mundo interno. 

Justo como lo recordaba, justo como lo odiaba; era un enorme laberinto con muros de hielo y nieve cayendo sin cesar. Comenzó a caminar mientras se frotaba las manos intentando calentarse. Debía encontrar a Sode no Shirayuki rápido… o a lo que sea que ahora estuviera en su lugar. Tuvo escalofríos, no tenía deseos de encontrarse con una versión psicópata de sí misma. 

Cada vez tenía más frío, extrañaba su capa de Illuminati ¿qué se habría hecho? No recordaba habérsela quitado. Poco a poco se hacía más difícil caminar entre la nieve. 

Desde siempre, Rukia había experimentado la soledad. Lo sabía, era como una inexplicable tristeza. De pequeña había intentado ocultarla, al principio con una sonrisa, luego con seriedad e indiferencia. Después ya no importó mucho, tenía _nakama_… pero había un lugar en donde no podía escapar de esa soledad. Donde esa misma sensación parecía hundirla en un oscuro pozo y daban ganas de llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. 

Lo odiaba, odiaba su mundo interno. 

-Si Kai supiera esto diría que necesito un psicólogo -dijo Rukia con voz ronca. Sonrió por sus rarezas. De pronto, se detuvo, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Podía sentirlo, había alguien atrás de ella. Se giró con brusquedad, pero no había nadie. 

-¿Sode no…? -la chica observó a su alrededor no había nada. Inesperadamente, algo salido de la nada la golpeó en el estómago haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Recibió un golpe más en la cabeza haciendo que hundiera su rostro en la nieve. Escuchó una voz, arrastraba las palabras al hablar, sonaba lisonjera y maliciosa. Dijo algo y lo que Rukia oyó hizo que se horrorizara. 

_**----------/----------**_

-Eh… Bawa ¿podrías ir un poco más rápido? -Ichigo se sintió culpable por presionar tanto al pobre de Bawa. Sin embargo, el simpático Hollow en lugar de quejarse apresuró más el paso. El pelirrojo sonrió, sin lugar a dudas, Bawa-bawa era el mejor de los Hollow. No entendía por qué Bawa no era el Rey de Hueco Mundo…

-Oi, pelado, ya deja de pensar en cosas raras -dijo Hiyori-. Una vez lleguemos donde esta esa chica qué piensas hacer…

-Ah… Pues si necesitan abrir la puerta para el puente o lo que sea lo haré yo… Quiero decir, necesitan un alma contaminada y así Rukia no tendrá que usar la suya…

-Iluso… ¿en verdad crees que será tan fácil? -lo interrumpió Hirako-. ¿No crees que si fuera tan simple como usar un Vizard no nos lo hubiese pedido?

-Bueno, ustedes no aceptarían.

-Claro que no, pero ya habrían hecho algo como raptar a uno de nosotros o simplemente pedírtelo a ti. No ha de ser un secreto para los Illuminati tu obsesión por Rukia-chan… Aunque ella no lo sepa -se rió de la tonta ironía. Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada. 

-Sea lo que sea, lo solucionaré -dijo el pelirrojo con determinación. 

Hirako suspiró dramáticamente. 

_**----------/----------**_

Rukia caminaba dando tumbos por uno de los pasillos del laberinto. Temblaba, tenía una herida en el brazo derecho y otra en el muslo. 

No había ganado, pero tampoco había perdido. Se apoyó en el muro de hielo mientras jadeaba levemente. Ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí. 

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tambaleándose de vez en cuando. Un extraño sonido la sorprendió, por un instante creyó que había despertado otra vez, hasta que se dio cuenta que las paredes de ese pasillo se estaban derrumbando. 

Se quedó ahí, de pie, a mitad del camino viendo como parte de su mundo interior se estaba destruyendo. Tuvo la intención de salir corriendo para esquivar esos enormes témpanos que estaban cayendo, pero se sentía cansada. De pronto, en medio del estruendo provocado por la destrucción, escuchó unos extraños sonidos, primero a lo lejos casi inaudibles, luego como si estuvieran a su lado. 

Eran voces, voces de jóvenes que parecían estárselo pasando bien. Risas, gritos, comentarios tontos, silencios raros y más risas. Entre todo ese cataclismo las risas parecían aún más poderosas. La chica se cubrió los ojos con una mano. El ruido cesó. Lentamente, dejó caer su mano. Abrió los ojos. 

Nieve, por donde quiera que mirase sólo había nieve. Aún así no sentía frío, ni miedo, sólo nostalgia, una profunda nostalgia. Por fin, lo había recordado. 

-Es una verdadera lástima, Ichigo…

* * *

**¿Rukia recobró su memoria sobre Ichigo? No sé, no sé… Como sea, espero les haya gustado como describí el "mundo interior" de Rukia y, por supuesto, espero haya sido de su agrado la aparición de Buwa (Bawa). Como verán estoy muy liada con tanto trabajo que me han dejado para Semana Santa, más parece la Semana del Mal… (¿Decir algo así amerita la parrilla por parte de la Inquisición Española?) Bah… **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos! **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXII: El secreto del grande **

Al ver a Rukia sana y salva, Yuko no pudo ocultar su desilusión… Oboro daba saltitos de felicidad mientras le pedía a Rukia todos los detalles… Mitsuoki se rascó el estómago, aburrido… Arima aún no salía de su asombro… Nadie se fijó en la forma que sonreía Idai… 

**P.D.** La PRDHA completa debería bailar el Chiki chiki, pero como la PRDHA es la PRDHA con sólo tener a su orgullo, entonces que… ¡el Ché baile el Chiki chiki!


	34. El secreto del grande

**Disclaimer: **Eh… sí, no he muerto, ni he renunciado al fic, ni he conseguido que Bleach sea mío…

* * *

**Capítulo XXXII: El secreto del grande**

* * *

A Kasamatsu Arima le estaba entrando un ataque de ansiedad. Intentó calmarse, si seguía así iba a parecer una mala imitación de Yamada Hanatarou. Un noble no debía comportarse así, no, definitivamente tenía que tranquilizarse. Volvió a ver la causa de su angustia. Nada. La barrera no desaparecía y Kuchiki Rukia seguía tendida en la arena. Volvió a ver a Ihara Mitsuoki, el Illuminati estaba roncando desde hacia rato y no parecía dar señales de despertarse pronto. Arima suspiró resignado mientras se preguntaba qué diría Kuchiki Byakuya si se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto, ya no pudo ver a Rukia. En el interior de la barrera parecía haber una extraña nebulosa y Arima no podía estar más alarmado. Decidió intervenir, entonces. A punto de desenvainar su Zanpaku-tô estaba cuando la barrera comenzó a resquebrajarse y empezó a caerse, poco a poco, deshaciéndose en pequeños fragmentos que desaparecían en el aire.

Arima tuvo que cubrirse los ojos por la nube de arena que se levantó en esos momentos. Alzó la mirada.

-¡Rukia-sama! -exclamó el rubio. Frente a él estaba la chica quien parecía estar de pie a duras penas. Tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha; respiraba con dificultad. Arima corrió hacia donde ella, Rukia lo volvió a ver y le sonrió tímidamente. Aparte de lucir muy cansada, no estaba lastimada. El joven le intentó ayudar a sostenerse, pero la Illuminati lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Arima-kun. Estoy bien, puedo andar sin problemas.

-¿Estás segura, Rukia-sama? -preguntó el chico viendo de arriba hacia abajo a la chica. Rukia asintió-. Pero, ¿y tu corazón? Yo vi como te atravesaste con tu Zanpaku-tô…

-¿Eh? Bueno, parece que ya no está, ¿no? -dijo Rukia sonriendo levemente. Por alguna razón, Arima se sonrojo, pero Kuchiki no se dio cuenta porque justo en ese momento Mitsuoki se sonó la nariz escandalosamente.

-Veo que ya acabaste, Kuchiki-chan -dijo Ihara Mitsuoki entre bostezos. A Arima le brotó una gotita de sudor en la sien, jamás había conocido a un hombre tan perezoso como Mitsuoki-. ¿Nos vamos, entonces?

Rukia asintió y siguió al Illuminati con Arima a su lado.

**--/--**

Esta misión no podría ser más fácil. Tanto tiempo preparándose y por fin había llegado el día. Hay que ver cómo se mueve la vida; cómo de fácil se vuelve. Un momento puedes estar naufragando y al otro ya tienes la solución. Maravillosa, no podía haber otra palabra…

-¡Atención, Idai, Iseya! -Asuhara Idai e Iseya Oboro volvieron a ver a Funaki Yuko quien insólitamente lucía un tanto nerviosa-. El momento se acerca. Esta es una oportunidad única, así que es imperdonable cometer algún error, por pequeño que sea se convertiría en la causa del fracaso de esta misión. No podemos defraudar al Rey, ya lo saben.

-¡Bah! No te preocupes, Funaki-san. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, y en cuanto a Idai-san es imposible que él cometa algún error, que por algo su nombre significa grande -dijo Oboro con una sonrisa que denotaba total tranquilidad. Yuko frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más.

Idai sonrió también.

Sí, una misión maravillosa, sin lugar a dudas.

**--/--**

-¡Ahí está! -gritó Ichigo vislumbrando de lejos una enorme torre. Bawa-bawa, como adivinando los pensamientos del chico, apuró más el paso. Hirako y Hiyori intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron frente a la entrada de la torre. De un salto bajaron de la espalda de Bawa-bawa. Sin saber porqué, contemplaron la estructura durante un par de segundos.

Hacia tiempo que Ichigo no se sentía así de bien, así de vivo. En la antesala a una aventura, a una pelea, a algo nuevo y emocionante donde iba a salir vivo de ahí a duras penas… Se rascó la cabeza, un poco molesto, esa forma de pensar era más de su hollow que de él. Pero Ichigo no pudo seguir pensando en su hollow, porque en ese momento un terrible reiatsu proveniente de la torre sorprendió a los tres.

Mientras entornaba los ojos, Kurosaki puso la mano en la empuñadura de Zangetsu y exclamó:

-¡Vamos!

Hiyori y Shinji lo siguieron sin decir nada, aunque la primera no pudo evitar maldecir al pelirrojo por lo bajo. Bawa-bawa se tumbó en la arena, iba a ser larga la espera.

**--/--**

Después de subir por una interminable serie de gradas, Mitsuoki, Arima y Rukia llegaron al final de ésta sólo para encontrarse con un enorme puente que conectaba con la otra parte de la gradería. Ahí les estaban esperando Funaki y el resto del grupo.

Yuko se sintió un poco decepcionada, casi esperaba que Rukia fallara. Oboro, en cambio, no pudiendo esconder su emoción llegó donde Kuchiki dando saltitos de felicidad mientras le preguntaba cómo había sido y si le había dolido y otro montón de preguntas que no venían al caso. Esto molestó aún más a Yuko.

-¡Eh! ¡Que no hemos venido de excursión! -les espetó la mujer. Idai sonrió, de nuevo-. Kuchiki, te has tardado una eternidad. Por tu culpa nos hemos retrasado.

-Vamos, Yuko, no hay que ser tan exagerada -dijo Mitsuoki mientras se hurgaba la nariz-. Kuchiki-chan ha trabajado duro.

-Tú cállate -le soltó Funaki Yuko al Illuminati y luego agregó:- ¡Además, sería tan difícil que aprendas buenos modales, que dan ganas de educarte a golpes!

-En eso tiene razón, Funaki-san -le comentó en voz baja Oboro a Rukia. La morena se limitó a asentir.

Arima observaba de reojo a Rukia. Ahora que estaban con el resto de los Illuminati se sentía un poco más tranquilo, pero aún había algo…

-He de proteger a Rukia-sama -pensó finalmente.- Lo he prometido.

En ese momento, Funaki Yuko pareció recordar que estaban ahí no para maldecir a Mitsuoki, ni para enseñarle que jamás se debe hurgar la nariz en público. Detuvo sus críticas y, recobrando la compostura, se dirigió a los demás.

-Bien, pasemos a esto, entonces -con la mano señaló el puente.- Mientras los esperábamos hemos preparado el lugar, ahora les explicaré qué haremos. A la derecha del puente estará Oboro, a la izquierda Mitsuoki, en el centro Idai y yo; juntos eliminaremos la primera barrera que protege el puente. Cuando estemos haciendo esto, Kuchiki cruzará el puente y eliminará la segunda barrera.

- No olviden que nuestros reiatsu deben estar sincronizados y que nadie debe cruzar el puente hasta que Kuchiki llegue al otro lado. Pase lo que pase -dijo poniéndole énfasis a lo último, al tiempo que miraba a Arima.

Sin que nadie dijera, empecemos o pónganse en su sitio, los Illuminati se ordenaron según su lugar y esperaron. Kasamatsu Arima los observaba sin perder detalle. Idai y Oboro, quienes estaban lado a lado, fueron los primeros en comenzar. Hacían unos extraños movimientos con las manos, al tiempo que murmuraban una oración en un raro idioma. Lo único que Arima alcanzó a oí fue _contingere alius regnum_, pero no sabía qué quería decir eso. Tras esto, Oboro y Mitsuoki comenzaron con lo suyo.

Arima estaba listo a ver cómo se destruía la primera barrera, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. De adentro del puente, una especie de mano etérea y diáfana salió y antes de que Arima pudiera reaccionar, agarró a Kuchiki Rukia y la jaló hacia el puente. Los Illuminati alzaron la cabeza y observaron atentamente a Rukia.

La morena se tambaleó, era culpa de la mano esa que le había alterado un poco los nervios. No sabía porqué, pero la mano la había llevado hasta la mitad del puente. Pensó que al menos le había ahorrado una parte del trabajo. Dio un paso, y no pasó nada, dos, tres, cuatro; no fue hasta el quinto en que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Su corazón estaba palpitando rápido, demasiado rápido. Sin saber porqué se cubrió el lado derecho del rostro con una mano. ¿Qué era esta sensación? Era extraño, podía sentirlo. Era como si alguien le estuviese hablando al oído. Giró la cara, pero ahí no había nadie. La voz seguía, sin embargo. Cada vez más fuerte y clara. Perdió el control y cayó de rodillas, mientras seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-¡Rukia-sama! -Exclamó preocupado Arima no pudiendo resistir las ganas de ir a ayudar a la joven Illuminati. Pero Yuko lo paró.

-Ni se te ocurra, Kasamatsu Arima -sentenció la mujer con voz amenazadora.

-Pero mi deber es no dejar que le ocurra nada malo a ella -replicó el shinigami.

-Y el deber de Kuchiki es hacer esto, y ya verás que sí le pasa algo malo si no cumple su trabajo -dijo Yuko.

-¿Me está amenazando, Funaki-san? -preguntó Arima con un poco de altanería. Seguía siendo un noble, después de todo.

-¡Tú puedes, Rukia! -gritó de pronto Oboro. Funaki y Kasamatsu volvieron a ver a la Illuminati número 15, quien, en esos momentos, caminaba por el puente dando tumbos. Y lo logró, sin saber cómo. Una vez hubo cruzado el puente, todo se esclareció alrededor de este y Arima y Oboro fueron los primeros en cruzar corriendo el puente hacia donde Rukia.

**--/--**

Llegaron a la sala del quinto piso de la segunda parte de la torre. Era una habitación enorme y vacía, frente a ellos había un gran cristal, atrás de este parecía estar como congelado un horrible ser.

-¡Vaya! Qué grande es -comentó Oboro, quien, junto con Arima, estaba ayudando a Rukia a caminar. Rukia también dirigió la mirada hacia el ser. Parecía un Hollow mal hecho. Tenía una máscara, pero no era como la típica de un hollow, no era del todo hecha de hueso, en unas partes podía verse como una especie de membrana. También, la piel del tal Catón lucía putrefacta y, por fin, la chica supo de dónde venía el pestilente olor que sintió al principio.

-Esto es lo que le sucede a aquellos que llevan al límite su alma en busca del cambio de shinigami a hollow -dijo Yuko.- Los Ninguno basaron sus experimentos en toda la información que recolectó Aizen. No sabemos si tenían relación directa con él, pero el caso es que sus transformaciones son un poco distintas de las de los Vizard originales.

-Bueno, pero los primeros Vizard no se convirtieron en eso porque quisieran -murmuró Oboro.

-Pero siguen siendo shinigami con almas contaminadas, que vienen ser lo mismo que estos Ninguno -la contradijo Yuko.

-No es cierto -objetó Rukia, de pronto.- Los Vizard son distintos a los Ninguno, tanto en la esencia de su alma, como en su forma de actuar.

-Da igual, ambos grupos son resultados de los experimentos del traidor Aizen y del otro, Kisuke Urahara -afirmó Mitsuoki.

-No del todo -dijo Idai. Los demás volvieron a verlo. Asuhara Idai sonreía de tal forma que incomodó un poco al resto.

-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó Mitsuoki.

-He dicho que no del todo. Aizen y Urahara están muy involucrados con los Vizard, pero no es así con los Ninguno -contestó sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Es evidente -Los Illuminati y Arima lo observaban extrañados. Idai tenía una expresión perturbadora.- Hasta aquí llegamos, aquí acaba esto. Buen trabajo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Idai? -inquirió Yuko.

-Que hasta aquí llegamos, Illuminati, shinigami. Han pasado muchos años, pero aquí acaba. El secreto acaba…

-¿Idai?

-Pero, hay que ver los errores que comete la Sociedad de Almas y ni hablemos del Rey… Dejar que el enemigo se infiltre en sus propias filas, confiar en este y darle la clave del éxito… Es maravilloso.

Yuko, Mitsuoki y Oboro se pusieron inmediatamente en posición de combate. Idai seguía sonriendo.

-Aquí acaba, shinigami, que eso siguen siendo en el fondo. Un simple nombre no los convierte en dioses, ni en señores del cielo, a diferencia de nosotros… ¡Esta es nuestra era! ¡Aquí acaba y empieza todo!

-¡Mátenlo, acaben con él! -ordenó Yuko. Idai desapareció, y en un instante volvió a aparecer frente al cristal.

-Al menos dejen que salude a mi antiguo camarada….

-¡¡No!!

**--/--**

Ichigo, Hiyori y Shinji cruzaron el puente sin muchos miramientos. Llegaron a la otra parte de la torre y comenzaron a subir las gradas que seguían.

-¡Ah! Ya estoy hasta aquí de tanta grada. ¡Quién habrá sido el pelado que construyó esto! -se quejó Hiyori. Shinji iba a burlarse de la chica cuando llegaron a la habitación del quinto piso.

Se quedaron sin palabras. La sala era el epítome de destrucción. Las paredes estaban resquebrajadas, el techo parecía estar a punto de caerse, el piso estaba cubierto de cristales y de sangre, como si alguien se hubiese puesto a trapear con una bayeta empapada en ese líquido rojo que corre por las venas.

-¡Miren! -exclamó la chica. En el centro había dos cuerpos inmóviles. Se acercaron a ellos y Shinji se agachó para revisarlos. Ichigo los observó; eran un chico y una chica. El primero tenía el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y con flequillo. La Illuminati –puesto que aunque tenía la capa desgarrada, aún se notaba que era capa de Illuminati- tenía el cabello negro.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Él se recuperará, pero la chica… está muerta -dijo Hirako.

Hiyori, con la mirada fija en otro lado, le entregó su chaqueta a Shinji, este, sin decir nada, la tomó y cubrió el rostro de la Illuminati con la prenda. Ichigo no sabía porqué, pero se sentía mal, muy mal.

-Los demás no están aquí -murmuró Hiyori-. Tenemos que buscarlos.

Ni Shinji, ni Ichigo respondieron porque en ese momento un grito desgarrador les hizo temblar los tímpanos. Y así, como un espectro, por uno de los huecos que había en la pared, vieron el cuerpo de un hombre caer desde el último piso de la torre.

* * *

**Eh, sí… Lo sé, lo sé… No tengo excusa por semejante demora… Pero lo admito, he pasado por un terrible bloqueo mental donde no podía pensar en nada para la historia. Claro que esto aumentaba más con la rara decepción que me ha dado el IchiRuki últimamente (¿PRDHA dónde estás cuando te necesito?) además de la universidad que no me da tiempo ni para dormir bien. Bueno, en fin, ya casi estoy libre y aunque no creo que actualice todos los días, al menos sí será en un tiempo ya aceptable. **

**Pues nada, también agradecerles por la paciencia que me ha tenido y por todos sus buenos comentarios. Nos vemos. **

**En el próximo capi: **

**Capítulo XXXIII: Reencuentro bajo el dintel **

**-Ichigo, la ha matado… la ha matado, y yo no he hecho nada. **

**El pelirrojo asintió y con la mayor delicadeza posible la cargó entre sus brazos. **

**-Vamos, hoy iré contigo. **


	35. Reencuentro bajo el dintel

**Disclaimer: **Nop…

**Nota: **Por si acaso, Nakamura Kohaku y Kaido Takeshi fueron los chicos que Rukia rescató de Hueco Mundo, cuando se encontró de nuevo con Ichigo.

_ Pero el contraste no me abruma –me alivia; _

_ y la ironía que hay en él es sangre mía. _

Libro del desasosiego

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIII: Reencuentro bajo el dintel**

* * *

Nakamura Kohaku no podía recordar en qué momento sus conocidos decidieron reducir su nombre a Haku. Tampoco podía acordarse de cuándo decidió que quería ser shinigami. Lo único que sabía es que hasta su recuerdo más remoto estaba rodeado del deseo de convertirse en shinigami. Pero eso era lógico, después de todo, sólo había una solución para librarse de la cruel ciénaga en la que se convertía el Rukongai al pasar del distrito 70. Eso, una ciénaga donde el cieno mortal era un terrible conciliábulo de hampas que estarían allí por toda la eternidad. Convertirse en shinigami para salir de ahí, era una solución casi profética.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos, se preguntaba si en la ciénaga hubiera experimentado el pánico y el rencor que estaba sintiendo…

… cae uno, cae otro, ahora él…

Ser shinigami no era tan fácil como él se imaginaba. En primera instancia, su capitana Soi Fong no era precisamente la mujer más dulce que Haku pudiera conocer. Luego estaba el teniente, Oomaeda Marechiyo, gordo e imbécil… pero, en general, la segunda división no era tan mala. Además, había hecho muchos amigos, entre ellos estaba Kaido Takeshi, con quien había tenido su misión más emocionante como shinigami. Sin lugar a dudas, lo más memorable, aparte de haber logrado salir vivos de ahí, había sido conocerla a ella… A veces solía discutir con Takeshi por decidir quién de ellos podría hablar (y tal vez flirtear) con ella la próxima vez que la vieran. Pero ese día nunca llegaría.

…después ella, luego él, sigo yo…

-¡Takeshi! -gritó Haku a voz de cuello -. ¡Para! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

El ala oeste de la tercera división estaba en llamas, a través de los escombros sólo podía distinguirse a dos figuras de pie.

Takeshi apoyó la zampakutô en su hombro, volvió a ver a Haku con indiferencia.

-Me irritas, inútil -dijo con voz pastosa, ese no parecía Takeshi.

-Takeshi, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué haces esto?

-Pensé que al menos tú lo habría notado… Bueno, no importa -se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Haku -. En honor a nuestra vieja amistad, lo haré indoloro…

-¿Qué?

-Es lo mejor, ¿sabes? No querría ser un shinigami, con nosotros en el cielo. Nosotros, los Ninguno.

Haku intentó decir algo, pero su boca fue muy lenta y la espada muy rápida.

Él fue el último en caer... y con él, se fue su último pensamiento… esos ojos color índigo…

El resto del Seireitei parecía tan lejano, la ayuda jamás llegó…

_**--**_

…la ha matado… la ha matado, y yo no he hecho nada…

Rukia temblaba. Parada ahí en medio de esa enorme terraza, sosteniendo la zampakutô a duras penas y con la cabeza pulsándole dolorosamente; la chica recordó con onírica sorpresa que era justo así como se había sentido aquella lejana noche en la que Shiba Kaien había muerto… _en la que lo asesiné…_

Era imposible, sin embargo, que ella estuviera sintiendo todo eso, siendo ella una Illuminati. Era inaceptable que mientras ella estaba parada, temblando como una cría, Funaki Yuko peleaba sola.

-¡Kuchiki! -gritó Yuko mientras esquivaba un zarpazo de la amorfa criatura -. ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Ayúdame!

Pero Rukia no se movió.

Kuchiki pensó que era terrible eso de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de pensamientos y sentimientos como estos para que un día, de repente, vengan y te peguen de esta forma. No estaba preparada, eso era todo; la costumbre la había traicionado.

…la ha matado… la ha matado, y yo no he hecho nada…

Comenzaba a avergonzarse, así no actuaba Kuchiki Rukia. Pero, ¿cómo actuaba ella? ¿Cómo era ella? Ciertamente, esta no podía ser la verdadera Kuchiki Rukia, no era más que una triste parodia creada a la volandas y que ahora comenzaba a desmoronarse. ¿Qué quedaría luego?

Rukia agitó la cabeza. No podía equivocarse, algo malo le había sucedido cuando cruzó el puente. No obstante, tenía que dejar sus problemas internos (y quizá mentales) para después, ahora lo importante era…

-¡Kuchiki! ¡Quítate!

La morena alzó el rostro sólo para ver uno de los enormes brazos de Catón frente a ella. En cuestión de segundos, Rukia estuvo a punto de ser aplastada contra una pared de no ser por Yuko que logró salvarla justo a tiempo.

-Idiota, te he dicho que te quites… -dijo Yuko respirando con dificultad. Kuchiki la observó, incrédula -. Dime, ¿piensas que si te quedas viendo como tonta a esa cosa podrás derrotarle? Porque déjame decirte, ¡no funciona!

-Eso… mató a Oboro… Ella estaba ahí, a mi lado… y yo…

-¿Y qué? ¿Y qué si la mato? ¿La ha matado? ¡Pues mátalo a él! Ya verás como te sientes mejor.

-¡No es tan simple! -replicó Rukia, recobrando un poco su forma de ser.

-Pues tampoco dejar que te maten como a una idiota traerá de vuelta a la vida a tu amiga... –un sonido llamó su atención y ambas volvieron a ver a los Ninguno.

Catón se movía en una especie de baile grotesco. Su desencajada máscara formaba una mueca que difícilmente podría pasar como una sonrisa, mientras se movía, pedazos de carne ya descompuestos caían de su cuerpo. A su lado, Idai aplaudía y reía como tonto.

-Kuchiki-chan, mira, mi amigo está bailando para que se te pase la tristeza -dijo Idai con maldad. A Rukia le dieron ganas de vomitar. Yuko se puso de pie.

-Ya ves… Tienes que ayudarme, Kuchiki. No puedo permitir que todos los que estaban a mi cargo, en la misión que yo lideraba mueran… Así que si te matan o me matan por estarte protegiendo… te mato, ¿ok?

Rukia también se puso de pie, no se sentía nada bien, pero esto es lo que ella haría, ¿o no?

_**--**_

Ichigo dejó caer el cuerpo del Illuminati al lado del chico rubio. Había faltado poco para que cayera en la arena, por suerte lo alcanzó justo a tiempo. Se fijó que en la capa del hombre estaba estampado el número diecisiete. Dos números más, pensó.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Sigue vivo? -preguntó Hiyori. Shinji se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de Ihara Mitsuoki.

-Sí… bueno, en lo que cabe… -murmuró Hirako -. Necesitan ayuda y pronto.

-Pues que alguien contacte a la Sociedad de Almas -propuso Ichigo un tanto inquieto. Hiyori y Shinji intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

-¿Y cómo? Por si se te olvidaba estamos, no sé… exiliados…

-¡No sé cómo, entonces! Pero no podemos seguir… -una tos desgastada lo interrumpió. Los tres volvieron a ver al shinigami rubio que se estaba incorporando con dificultad.

-Ayúdenles… por favor… -dijo el chico. Ichigo se acercó a él y le ayudó a sentarse -. Ayúdenles… esa cosa, es horrible…

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -inquirió Hiyori.

-Un Illuminati… no era… Era un Ninguno y liberó al monstruo, y luego… -giró el rostro y se encontró con el cuerpo de la Illuminati de cabello negro -. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡La ha matado! Oboro-san…

Ichigo sentía una extraña ira…

-Oboro-san se interpuso… ella salvó a su amiga, protegió a Rukia-sama… -Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos, ¿esa chica era amiga de Rukia? De pronto, el rubio intentó ponerse de pie -. Tengo que subir, ¡tengo que ayudar a Rukia-sama! Esa cosa asesinó a su amiga, después de lo del puente, ella debe de sentirse…

El shinigami cayó al piso, no podía sostenerse. Ichigo se puso de pie y les dio la espalda.

-Iré yo en tu lugar, no te preocupes -Shinji también se paró.

-Vale, voy contigo. Hiyori, quédate aquí con él y que te cuente con más detalle lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué? ¡No pienso quedarme y…! –Shinji le dirigió una significativa mirada. Hiyori, muy a su pesar, se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Asegúrate de que contacte a la Sociedad de Almas! -gritó Shinji antes de desaparecer, por las escaleras.

_**--**_

Idai no esperaba que le llamaran tan pronto. O quizá no esperaba que las Illuminati resistieran tanto. Sonrió, le encantaba cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas.

-¡Eh! ¡Catón, para! -el deformado Ninguno volvió a verlo -. Nos vamos, tenemos otra cita, chico.

-¿Qué dice? -preguntó Yuko mientras salía de debajo de un montón de escombros, sólo para derrumbarse tres pasos después; ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Rukia se acercó a Yuko.

-Mah… ¿Quieren saber a dónde voy? -dijo Idai mientras caminaba hacia su compañero -. Bueno, no se preocupen, sólo iré a traer algunos de mis trastos; enseñarle a Catón el lugar y… despedirme de él, claro…

Rukia y Yuko lo observaron confundidas. Idai alargó el brazo, mostrándoles la mano, hizo un puño y lo deshizo. En la palma de su mano flotaba ahora una delicada mariposa negra.

-No me digas que… -las palabras le faltaban a Yuko.

-No lo tomes a mal, Funaki-san. Sólo queremos saber qué hará el Rey en una situación así. Ya probamos con la Sociedad de Almas, pero fallaron. Ahora le toca al Rey y luego, bueno… ya veremos.

-¿Qué pasó en el Seirei…? -comenzó a preguntar Rukia, pero Yuko la interrumpió.

-¿Piensan atacar al Rey? ¿En su propio palacio? -la mujer se rió desdeñosamente -. Tú mismo deberías saberlo, eso es imposible. No podrán pasar toda la guardia, ni a los Ouzoku Tokumo y luego está el resto de los Illuminati.

Idai ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Bueno, uno de nosotros pudo contra casi toda un escuadrón del Seireitei, y no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre shinigami bien entrenados de la segunda división y los guardias de los servicios especiales de la familia real. En cuanto a los Illuminati… no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos mucho…

-Ustedes… el Rey… -gimoteó Yuko.

-Calma, es sólo un juego, niña -Idai cerró el puño aprisionando a la mariposa negra. Frente a ellos apareció una puerta dorada y por alguna razón se les vino el penetrante aroma del enebro -. Además, aún no sabemos quién ganará en esta parte, ¿no? Ven, Catón, a ver si pasas…

Pero Catón no quería pasar, aún no había terminado.

-Mah… de acuerdo, un golpe más… -accedió Idai.

Yuko estuvo a punto de gritar algo más cuando ambas Illuminati recibieron un cero. Idai observó por un instante la ahora destrozada terraza. No quedaba mucho, en estos momentos esas dos estarían cayendo hacia su sepultura de arena.

-Andando, Catón, falta la mejor parte.

Los dos Ninguno desaparecieron por la puerta dejando un extraño resplandor.

_**--**_

-¿Un Cero? -exclamó Ichigo deteniéndose repentinamente. Se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba. Qué estaría sucediendo en la terraza. Puede que Rukia…

¡Ouff!

Shinji que no había visto que Ichigo se detuvo, había seguido corriendo concentrado en no tropezarse en las gradas. Lamentablemente, no contaba con que Ichigo estaría en su camino y ambos habían chocado.

-¡Joder, Ichigo! No te detengas así.

-¡Tú fíjate por donde vas! -le replicó el pelirrojo.

-Eso hago, pero aquí no puedo ver ni mi mano…

-Oye, ¿eso de hace rato fue un Cero?

-Sí, aunque era muy extraño.

-Ya… Bueno, ¡no perdamos más el tiempo!

-¿Quién está perdiendo el tiempo? Es tu culpa por detenerte de esa forma.

-Tsk, cállate…

-Fresa…

-¡Cállate!

_**--**_

Rukia maldijo por lo bajo mientras intentaba equilibrar su peso de la mejor manera, pero era difícil…aunque teniendo en cuenta su peso, su tamaño y la posición en la que se encontraba, que tuviera ese problema era normal.

Había sido un golpe de suerte que Yuko fuera tan habladora y que los Ninguno se hayan concentrado más en la rubia que en Rukia. Así no se fijaron, que en el momento en el que Catón les arrojó el Cero, ella logró mal proteger a ambas con la segunda danza de Sode no Shirayuki. Al menos no habían recibido el ataque de lleno, sino en estos momentos no serían más que unas cuantas partículas mezclándose con la arena.

Ahora el problema era que estaban a punto de caerse de la torre y Yuko pesaba. Con una mano, Rukia apenas se lograba sostener de una saliente destrozada de la terraza; con la otra mano sujetaba la capa de Yuko. Con un gran esfuerzo, Rukia logró subir a su compañera y jadeando subió ella también. A ver quién se atreve a quejarse de mi tamaño, pensó.

-¿Kuchiki? -susurró Funaki. La Illuminati tenía mal aspecto y Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

-Funaki-san, ¿puedes levantarte? –le preguntó Kuchiki mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

-No, no puedo -dijo Yuko con aspereza. Rukia la observó indecisa, no quería dejarla sola en ese estado -. Ve tras ellos, Kuchiki. Protege al Rey.

Rukia se puso de pie y estiró su brazo, en la palma de su mano se suspendía débilmente una mariposa.

-Enviaré ayuda, Funaki-san -dijo la chica. Al encerrar la mariposa entre sus dedos, apareció la misma puerta dorada y el mismo olor a enebro de hacia rato. Antes de que Rukia cruzara la puerta, Funaki murmuró:

-Kuchiki… lamento lo de Oboro.

A la morena le hubiera gustado decir algo, pero no supo qué decir. En el momento en el que puso un pie en la puerta se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, no sólo del otro lado, sino también consigo misma…

_**--**_

Al fin, pensó Hirako con alivio cuando llegaron a la terraza, o mejor dicho, lo que quedaba de la terraza.

-¡Ahí! -gritó Ichigo señalando un bulto negro, ambos se acercaron. No era Rukia, pero también era una Illuminati.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Es obvio que no está bien… -dijo Hirako con sorna.

-¡Cállate! Sólo preguntaba por…

-En verdad es una pregunta estúpida -susurró la mujer. Ichigo y Shinji volvieron a verla, ella se movió con dificultad para verlos -. No puedo creerlo, de todos los que pudo enviar la Sociedad de Almas, me mandan un par de... – y entonces los vio - ¡Vizard!

-Gritar no te hará bien, Illuminati-chan -le advirtió Hirako. La rubia no le hizo caso y se sentó, Ichigo estuvo tentado a ayudarle, pero algo dentro de él le dijo que sería mala idea. Quería preguntarle sobre dónde estaba Rukia y qué había sucedido, pero la mujer lucía un tanto aturdida, así que decidió darle un par de segundos mientras revisaba el resto de la terraza.

Funaki Yuko observó a los dos Vizard. Se sentía avergonzada de la Sociedad de Almas, ¿cómo era posible que los Vizard llegaran antes que ellos?

Miró al pelirrojo, tenía una extraña expresión que ella no pudo descifrar, pero si lo hubiera conocido mejor, podría haber sabido que él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Se fijó que llevaba una túnica de shinigami y eso le pareció extraño, de pronto, algo en su adolorida cabeza hizo clic.

-Tú eres, el shinigami sustituto… Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo más en tono de afirmación que de pregunta. Por las miradas del pelirrojo y del Vizard, supo que no se había equivocado-. Has venido por Kuchiki, ¿no es así?

-¿Rukia? ¿Sabes de ella? ¿Dónde está?

Yuko sonrió. Podría sacar ventaja de esto...

-Kurosaki Ichigo, tu historia en la Sociedad de Almas te sigue… Pero esta vez has llegado tarde.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Rukia?

-Se ha ido, tras los Ninguno, a la tierra del Rey del cielo. Seres impuros como ustedes no pueden llegar ahí… -Ichigo se acercó a ella.

-¡Tiene que haber una forma!

-Si dices que esos Ninguno fueron hacia donde el Rey, nosotros también podemos -señaló Hirako. Yuko lo volvió a ver y frunció el entrecejo. Es cierto, en toda la conmoción no había pensado en eso…

-No sé… No sé cómo hizo el traidor para poder hacer que esa cosa cruzara con él…

-¡Piensa! Tú también eres uno de esos Illu… ¡Illumialgo! -le espetó Ichigo. Yuko lo observó con desdén.

-Sólo los Illuminati y los sirvientes cercanos del Rey pueden crear la puerta…Hacer que alguien más cruce es una grave infracción a las normas…

-¿Entonces? -la apuró Kurosaki.

-Si de verdad quieres ir tras Kuchiki, te ayudaré, pero tienes que prometerme algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Una vez en el palacio, tienes que hacer todo lo posible por proteger al Rey -Ichigo la miró a los ojos y sonrió con extraña resignación.

-Ya lo sabes, perdí bastante tiempo de mi vida sólo por proteger a ese Rey de ustedes.

-¿Por qué crees que nos hacen como somos? Bueno, no importa… Ahora escucha -Yuko le mostró la palma de su mano donde una mariposa negra parecía levitar. La aplastó cerrando el puño. A Ichigo esto le pareció bastante cruel, pero no dijo nada -. No sé si podrán cruzar, pero si Catón pudo…

La puerta dorada apareció, sin embargo, no era como antes. Lucía vieja y apunto de caerse. El aroma de enebro estaba mezclado con el olor a sangre.

-Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? -exclamó Yuko. Bajó la cabeza obligándose a recobrar la compostura -. Intenten cruzar, si pueden sólo sigan caminando, no se detengan en el jardín. Sólo paren cuando lleguen frente al castillo.

-De acuerdo, vamos Hirako -Shinji sólo bostezó.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, Ichigo. Del otro lado de la puerta, el trabajo ya es todo tuyo. Además, tengo algo importante que hacer aquí.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro?

-Sí, ya vete, deja de perder el tiempo.

Ichigo asintió confundido y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Yuko alzó el rostro.

-Oye, Kurosaki Ichigo, ten cuidado y… con Kuchiki… estará mal… el puente, después de todo, no debe cruzarse…

El pelirrojo quiso preguntar de qué estaba hablando, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado tras él.

_**--**_

Ichigo corría a través del espectacular jardín. Era inmenso y el camino estaba rodeado de enebros. Se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Sentía como si algo le dijera que debía quedarse ahí, que si se quedaba ahí y dejaba de correr sería feliz por el resto de su vida. Ahí, en ese jardín estaba todo lo que él necesitaba… El aroma de enebro era tan profundo…

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies se detenían poco a poco y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer, cuando unos ojos color índigo aparecieron en su mente. Tengo que salir de aquí, pensó con una mezcla de angustia y nostalgia. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y pronto alcanzó a ver la silueta de un enorme palacio. Le recordó a Las Noches y eso no le gustó.

Aunque ya había salido del jardín el pelirrojo siguió corriendo, hasta que, sin previo aviso, sus pies se enredaron en algo y cayó de cara al suelo.

-Demonios, qué… ¿eh? -encontró la causa de su caída. Era una capa negra con trazos dorados. En la espalda tenía bordado el número quince -. ¿Quince?

Kurosaki volvió a ver hacia todos lados buscando a la pequeña morena.

-¿Rukia? ¡Eh, Rukia!

Se incorporó de un salto y siguió caminando hacia el castillo mientras buscaba a Rukia con la mirada. Cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada del palacio, el chico vislumbró algo extraño bajo el dintel de la puerta. Apuró más el paso al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

-¡Rukia! -exclamó Ichigo deteniéndose abruptamente al lado de la chica quien estaba apoyada en una columna de la puerta -. ¿Rukia?

La morena se cubría el rostro con las manos y parecía estar murmurando algo.

-Rukia, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?

La palidez de alabastro que tenía la chica asustó a Ichigo. ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con lo del puente?

Rukia, que parecía al fin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo, se quitó las manos de la cara y lo observó con perplejidad.

-¿Ichi…? ¿Ichigo?

-Hola, Rukia -la emoción de volverle a ver hizo que no se diera cuenta de que la chica lo había llamado por su nombre.

Ver a Ichigo ahí hizo que Rukia se sintiera más vulnerable de lo que ya se sentía. El maldito jardín, con su insoportable aroma de enebro y sus insinuaciones la había dejado bastante mal. Tres veces estuvo a punto de caer en la trampa y quedarse en el jardín. Se sentía derrotada… Cruzar el puente la había dañado más de lo que creía y luego lo de Oboro…

Ichigo jamás la había visto tan abatida.

-Ichigo, la ha matado… la ha matado, y yo no he hecho nada…

El pelirrojo asintió y con la mayor delicadeza posible la cargó entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, hoy iré contigo.

Rukia apoyó el rostro en el pecho del chico, no recordaba haberse sentido tan segura.

Súbitamente, en una oleada de calor y recuerdos, Rukia se dio cuenta de que este Ichigo no era sólo el Vizard que conoció hace dos meses…

Era Kurosaki Ichigo, el humano al que ella, le había dado sus poderes, cuando apenas él tenía 15 años. Su shinigami sustituto. El chico que la había salvado cuando fue condenada a muerte en la Sociedad de Almas. El shinigami que tenía poderes de Vizard. El pelirrojo que salvó la Sociedad de Almas. El hermano de Yuzu, el amigo de Inoue… El estúpido humano que ella tanto quería...

La joven, como recobrando la lucidez, parpadeó y miró a su alrededor.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó. Del susto, Ichigo estuvo a punto de tropezarse.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? ¿Que nunca aprendes? -el chico la miraba alucinado -. ¡Ichigo! Que te estoy hablando, idiota.

-¿Rukia? No has usado mi apellido… ¿Me recuerdas? -exclamó el pelirrojo con los ojos como platos.

-Pues claro, ¿cómo podría olvidar tu fea cara? Eh… - Rukia alzó el dedo índice y abrió la boca, también ella se dio cuenta -. ¡Oye, sí! ¡Te recuerdo, Ichigo!

Ichigo puso una sonrisa tonta. Deseaba haber pensado qué tenía que decir cuando llegara este momento. Y como no dijo nada en un buen rato, Rukia recordó dónde estaban y sin previo aviso le dio un puñetazo al chico haciendo que este cayera al piso, mientras ella se soltaba elegantemente.

-¿Qué demonios, Rukia? Al menos en una situación como esta deberías… -no pudo terminar, Rukia le había pegado en la cabeza-. ¡Dolió, enana!

-¡Calla! Ichigo tienes que salir de aquí, no sabes que…

-Sí, sí lo sé y no pienso irme.

-Pero Ichigo, estos tipos son terribles, no son como un Espada además uno de ellos era, o se hacía pasar como, Illuminati.

-Da igual, además le prometí a alguien que protegería al Rey si me dejaba venir.

-¿A quién?

-Uhmmm… era una Illuminati y era rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿A Funaki? -la morena se sintió un poco ofendida, aunque sabía que no debía -. No puede ser que le harás caso a ella y a mí no.

Ichigo sonrió con maldad.

-Sí, en estos momentos tu opinión no vale nada, así que ¡calla y sígueme!

**_--_**

Mientras se frotaba el adolorido abdomen, Ichigo pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos...

-De acuerdo, yo soy Illuminati, tengo que seguir y tú le vendiste tu alma a ese demonio rubio… así que… ni hablar… -murmuró Rukia cruzando los brazos como si ella hubiera decidido que Ichigo tenía que ir también.

-¡Vamos! –le apresuró el pelirrojo, agachándose frente a ella para que subiera a su espalda.

-Sí, pero yo indico el camino.

-Como en los viejos tiempos…

Con la cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Ichigo, Rukia experimentó de nuevo aquella sensación que la había invadido en su mundo interior. Ahora era más suave, como si la arropara a la vez con una manta de calma. Lo que sea que le sucedió al cruzar el puente ahora le daba una nueva perspectiva: la había salvado. Y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió como ella misma.

-Sabes Rukia, de vez en cuando no estaría mal tener una reunión más común.

-Ah, ya veremos sobre eso…

* * *

**Lo admito, este ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir. Uff… **

**Lamento la tardanza (de nuevo…), pero estos últimos días me los pasé encerrada en un taller de radio y ni vean que escribir guiones para radio me exprime todas las ideas… Me ha dejado tonta… **

**Pero bueno, espero les haya parecido decente la "reunión" y al fin están juntos de nuevo… ¡Ya era hora, joder! Pues nada, nos vemos y gracias por sus comentarios. **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXIV: De rodillas, de pie **

-No me lo esperaba, lo admito -murmuró Ichigo mientra deseaba con todo su ser que ese monstruo se comiera a ese tal Umillinati. Dos pájaros de un tiro, ciertamente...


	36. De rodillas, de pie

**Disclaimer: **Tite está vendiendo Bleach en e-bay, a cambio de "eso", ¿no?

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIV: De rodillas, de pie**

* * *

-¡¡Vooooooooooyyyyyyy!!

Kurosaki Ichigo (quien fuera shinigami sustituto y héroe de la Sociedad de Almas para luego ser olvidado por esta y ahora involucrado en asuntos de Illuminati) corría como loco por uno de los interminables pasillos del palacio del Rey de los cielos.

-¡Eh! ¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te crees el capitán Zaraki o qué? –gritó Kuchiki Rukia (una vez teniente del treceavo escuadrón y en estos días la Illuminati número quince que acaba de recuperar sus recuerdos acerca de cierto shinigami sustituto), desde la espalda del pelirrojo-. ¡Te he dicho que vayas por la izquierda y tú simplemente pasas de mis indicaciones!

-¡Cállate! He seguido tus instrucciones durante la última media hora y lo único que has hecho ha sido perdernos.

-Hombre, es que el lugar es grande y no es que pase aquí mucho tiempo… -intentó excusarse Rukia un tanto avergonzada.

-Da igual, de ahora en adelante guío yo.

-¿Y puedo saber cómo harás eso si no conoces este palacio?

-Pues… ¡con instinto! –exclamó Ichigo con su mejor gesto de chulo. Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y le hubiera pegado si no fuera porque se encontraban perdidos por su culpa… Aunque pensándolo bien, en parte también era culpa del chico por no seguir bien sus instrucciones… Así que le pegó en la cabeza.

-¡Dolió! Hija de… -pero Kurosaki no pudo terminar su insulto porque en ese momento el piso desapareció de debajo de ellos. Ichigo se vio obligado a dar un salto no muy masculino para salvarse de caer.

-¡Idiota, nos trajiste a las mazmorras! Esta área está llena de trampas.

-¿Eh? ¿Y esto está lejos de donde está el Rey?

-¡Pues claro! Esperabas que el Rey descansara en un calabozo o qué…

-Y yo qué sé…

-No mucho por lo que parece… -murmuró Rukia. Ichigo se dio la vuelta masticando un par de insultos para la chica. Kuchiki se limitó a reírse por lo bajo.

Para salir del área de las mazmorras necesitaron de diez minutos más, fuera ya y respirando agitadamente, ninguno recordaba haber gritado tanto como lo habían hecho en ese lapso de tiempo. Por culpa de Ichigo, habían caído en todo tipo de trampas. Una lluvia de flechas les había seguido por todos lados; Hollows aparecían de la nada y les agarraban un pie o un brazo; enormes rocas les perseguían; esqueletos aparecían y no los dejaban pasar hasta que inventaran un paso de baile (si estuvieran en otra situación Rukia seguiría riéndose del baile del pelirrojo); Ichigo aún no creía que en un pasillo les hubieran arrojado fruta...

Pero eso ya no importaba, por fin estaban fuera. El chico apuró el paso, una corazonada le decía que ya estaban cerca. Y cuando pasaron por una enorme puerta de cedro, Kuchiki no podía creer lo que veía.

-¡Ichigo! ¡Estamos en los aposentos del Rey! -exclamó Rukia asombrada -. Bueno ya veo que tu instinto no está… ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué pasa?

Kurosaki poco a poco había comenzado a detenerse como si ya no diera para más, de pronto, se desplomó en el suelo. Rukia, preocupada, se agachó al lado el chico.

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó colocando su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo. El chico comenzó a levantarse y ella le ayudó a incorporarse. Lucía como si hubiera recibido una paliza -. ¿Ichigo? -él negó con la cabeza.

-No sé… -comenzó a decir con voz entrecortada - fue como si de súbito ya no pudiera respirar… Ya no lo recordaba, pero esta sensación fue parecida a la que experimenté cuando me encontré por primera vez con Kenpachi –dijo Ichigo intentando regular su respiración. Rukia observó al chico y entonces recordó un pequeño detalle.

-Oh… Es cierto… estamos en los aposentos del Rey…

-¿Qué dices?

-Ichigo, este lugar no es como cualquiera en el que hayas estado antes –el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

-Un lugar sagrado, ¿eh?

-Uhm… yo no lo llamaría así, pero sí, algo así… Yo soy Illuminati así que no siento nada, pero tú… Ichigo, creo que lo mejor sería que te…

-No me importa -le interrumpió el chico poniéndose de pie -. Ya se me pasará.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero Ichigo, no se te puede sólo pasar! No es algo que puedas controlar con tu voluntad.

-Calla, he dicho que iré y eso es lo que voy a hacer –Rukia iba a replicar cuando la otra gran puerta, que estaba frente a ellos, se partió de improviso. En el momento en que cayó, una ráfaga de viento mezclada con un poderoso reiatsu golpeó a los chicos haciendo que retrocedieran un par de metros.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Ichigo, manteniéndose de pie con dificultad -. Qué demonios…

-No puede ser… -murmuró Rukia sin dar crédito a lo que veía. En el pasillo frente a ellos todo se había vuelto rojo. Parecía como si un riachuelo viscoso y escarlata se dirigiera hacia sus pies -. Los Ouzoku Tokumo… Todos…

-Aplastados… -Ichigo volvió a ver a Rukia. La chica, mientras contemplaba la escena, inconscientemente se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior -. Vamos -dijo el pelirrojo sujetándole la mano y con un doloroso esfuerzo comenzó a correr.

Cruzaron lo que quedaba de la puerta de cobre; Ichigo decidió ignorar el desagradable chapoteo que hacían al pasar sobre la sangre. La siguiente puerta era de plata, al chico le pareció más grande que las anteriores.

-Ichigo, luces algo…

-Ya te dije, estoy bien –le cortó el pelirrojo. Miró a la morena -. Oye, me estaba preguntando… ¿Y el resto de los Illuminati?

-También estaba pensando en eso –dijo Kuchiki cruzándose de brazos y poniendo la mano derecha debajo de su barbilla -. Por lo regular no todos los Illuminati se encuentran en el palacio, pero de ahí a que no haya ninguno…

Ichigo también se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo había planeado bastante bien.

-No es posible, Asuhara Idai no estaba encargado de asignar las misiones. Los únicos que pueden hacer eso son "Los Tres Grandes"… -Kurosaki ladeó la cabeza-. Pero no creo que Ogura-san o Kai sean…

-¿Ese tipo? Él me parece muy sospechoso –murmuró el chico. Rukia alzó una ceja.

-Es imposible que Kai sea…

Les pareció oír un agudo grito del otro lado, seguido de esto, por la puerta de plata atravesó algo estrellándose atrás de ellos.

Joder, tienen que dejar de abrirnos así las puertas, pensó Ichigo.

-Endo-san -exclamó Rukia inclinándose al lado de la Illuminati. El pelirrojo vio el número trece estampado en la capa de la mujer.

-¿Está…?

-Viva -contestó la morena con alivio.

-Ku… chiki…

Los chicos giraron el rostro con brusquedad. Bajo el umbral de la puerta estaba un hombre de rodillas.

-Kuchiki… Asuhara… Asuhara ha…

-¡Deguchi-san! -Rukia se levantó, pero antes de llegar donde él, el Illuminati se había desmayado en el piso. Ichigo se agachó y puso una mano en el cuello del hombre, asintió.

-Pero sabes… me parece muy raro, se supone que son Umillinati…

-Illuminati –le corrigió la chica.

-Lo que sea. Bueno, me parece que para ser los grandes guardianes del Rey y todo eso, les han ganado fácilmente.

-Ser Illuminati no quiere decir que serás invencible o el ser más poderoso… ya te lo había explicado.

-No te entendí, jamás entiendo tus explicaciones.

-Es que no ando mi libreta…

-Con tus dibujos menos voy a entender…

Rukia iba a pegarle cuando recordó que este no era el momento adecuado para estar discutiendo tonterías. Con cuidado dejaron al Illuminati número ocho al lado de su compañera. Avanzaron hacia el siguiente pasillo, al final de este estaba la última puerta. Era de oro y en ésta estaba grabado un largo mensaje en una caligrafía que Ichigo no comprendía.

Kurosaki y Kuchiki intercambiaron miradas y asintieron. Antes de que intentaran empujar la puerta, ésta, como cobrando vida, comenzó a abrirse con pesadez.

_**--/-- **_

-Idai… maldito…cómo pudiste...

Hatoyama Shinsei se tambaleaba a mitad de la estancia. Catón lo observaba con alegría. Atrás del monstruo, sentados en las primeras gradas, estaban dos hombres.

-Siempre son los amigos los últimos en enterarse -dijo Kaido Takeshi. Asuhara Idai, quien estaba sentado a su lado, sonrió aún más. Dirigieron la mirada hacia la puerta cuando ésta empezó a abrirse.

-Oh…_ excelencia _parece que más han venido a protegerle -dijo Idai con sorna volviendo la vista hacia atrás.

Al final de la gradas, en la parte más alta de la cámara, un hermoso y violáceo velo se extendía de un extremo al otro de las columnas. A través de este podía distinguirse un monumental trono; alguien estaba sentado en él.

No hubo respuesta.

Idai se encogió de hombros y Takeshi se rió de forma desagradable.

-¡Acaba ya!

Catón lanzó con furia sus enormes brazos hacia Shinsei quien no pudo moverse. Parte del piso fue levantando por el golpe provocando una nube de polvo. Catón dio un aullido de dolor que sorprendió a Takeshi y a Idai. El polvo se disipó.

Un extraño hombre de cabello anaranjado estaba deteniendo el brazo de Catón con una pequeña espada negra. A su lado, la Illuminati número quince sostenía al ahora inconsciente Shinsei.

-Oh así que has sobrevivido -dijo Idai poniéndose de pie -. Y mira nada más, te encontraste con un viejo conocido.

-Kurosaki y Kuchiki, juntos de nuevo… ¡Qué emoción! -exclamó Takeshi con sorna.

Ichigo frunció aún más el entrecejo y apuntándolo con la espada volvió a ver al Ninguno. Por alguna razón, esa cara se le hizo familiar…

-Tú eres… -comenzó a decir Rukia. Idai sonrió - el shinigami que salvé en Hueco Mundo hace un mes…

Ichigo abrió más los ojos por un segundo, ya lo recordaba y no podía creerlo.

-¿Takeshi? -inquirió el pelirrojo -. ¿También era un Ninguno?

-Me han pillado -dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza -. Al menos se lo han tomado de manera más calmada que Haku o que todos los de mi división… No paraban de decir: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Para, Takeshi! ¿Qué no éramos amigos?

-¡No me jodas! –gritó Ichigo empujando con fuerza a Catón y dirigiéndose hacia donde Takeshi e Idai -. ¡Ustedes han engañado a tantos! ¡Les hicieron creer que eran sus amigos y luego les traicionaron de forma cobarde! ¡A sus nakama!

-¡Ichigo, cuidado! -exclamó Rukia -. ¡Atrás de ti!

Por la emoción, el pelirrojo no se había fijado que Catón apenas se había balanceado con su ataque. Ahora el monstruo se había abalanzado hacia él y estaba a punto de cogerle.

-¡Siguiente danza: Ola blanca!

El ataque de Rukia logró congelar el brazo de Catón, este lanzó un grito de frustración.

-Oh, ha liberado su zanpakutô sin pronunciar la invocación -comentó Takeshi.

-No se esperaba nada menos de la Illuminati número quince -apuntó Idai.

-Cállense -les espetó Ichigo. Esos dos tipos le irritaban de verdad. Lamentablemente, el chico se distrajo justo en el momento en el que Catón se había liberado del hielo. El monstruo golpeó sin piedad a Kurosaki haciendo que este se estrellara en la pared.

-¡Ichigo! -gritó Rukia corriendo hacia donde el pelirrojo. El monstruo se lanzó hacia ella.

Mierda, pensó la chica antes de que Catón la aprisionara entre sus manos. Comenzó a aplastarla mientras Rukia se retorcía por el dolor.

-¡Rukia! -usando el shunpo, Ichigo apareció al lado del enorme Ninguno. Con furia cortó de un tajo una de las manos de Catón. Este soltó a Rukia y el pelirrojo la atrapó en el aire mientras Catón se giraba bramando por el daño.

-Gracias -murmuró Rukia cuando aterrizaron en el suelo. Kurosaki quedó de rodillas como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia a la chica. Rukia se agachó, preocupada. El muchacho estaba muy pálido -. Ichi… ¡Se regenera!

En el momento, Ichigo no entendió de qué iba la morena, pero al darse la vuelta entendió qué era lo que se regeneraba. Al pestilente y purulento Ninguno le estaba creciendo un nuevo brazo.

-Tengan cuidado, ahora sí lo han enfadado -les aconsejó Idai.

En un instante, Catón había golpeado a los dos chicos enviándolos uno a cada extremo de la cámara. Como usando el shunpo, el Ninguno emergió frente a Ichigo y comenzó a golpearle sin tregua.

-Mah… ¿_Excelencia_? –preguntó Idai viendo hacia el trono -. ¿Acaso piensa quedarse sin hacer nada mientras más inocentes son atacados de esta forma?

No hubo respuesta.

-Qué asco de Rey…

Catón se detuvo y también volvió a ver hacia el trono.

-Pobre Catón, le hacía bastante ilusión ver al Rey en acción -dijo Takeshi encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ustedes… -masculló Ichigo comenzando a levantarse, pero Catón no se lo permitió y sin que el chico pudiera defenderse el Ninguno siguió golpeándolo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Rukia comenzaba a salir de debajo de los escombros de la pared.

-¡Ichigo! -gritó al ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo el pelirrojo. Quiso ir a ayudarle, pero su pie izquierdo estaba aprisionado entre unas piedras y Sode no Shirayuki estaba a unos cinco metros de ella -. ¡Maldición! –exclamó la morena, intentando soltarse; por la desesperación se le olvidó que podía usar kidoh…

Una sombra cubrió a la shinigami, levantó el rostro y se encontró con la desagradable sonrisa de Catón quien ahora estaba frente a ella.

Ante la atónita chica, quien se estaba preguntando qué habría pasado con Ichigo, el Ninguno elevó uno de sus enormes pies y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, lo dejó caer sobre el delgado brazo derecho de la muchacha.

Kuchiki no gritó, pero el espantoso crujido que quebró el momentáneo silencio que se había dado en la cámara fue suficiente para que Ichigo volviera en sí.

En el instante en el que brazo se rompió, Idai podría jurar que quien estaba en el trono se había movido un poco.

-¡RUKIA! –vociferó Kurosaki. El pelirrojo estaba tumbado de espalda sobre un pequeño montículo de piedras, desde ahí lo único que podía ver era la espalda de Catón. No podía moverse y tenía la sensación de que sus propias costillas estaban estrujando sus pulmones.

El monstruo volvió a levantar su pie, esta vez apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica. Ichigo abrió mucho los ojos, la morena no iba a poder esquivarlo.

Idai apartó la mirada del trono y junto con Takeshi observó la escena con avidez.

-¡Rukia! -volvió a gritar el muchacho, incapaz de ir a ayudarla-. Maldición… muévete… muévete… ¡muévete! -se dijo apretando los dientes por el dolor. Sin saber cómo, Ichigo logró ponerse de pie, pero tuvo la impresión de que algo le había explotado dentro, lo único que pudo hacer es observar lo que sucedió.

El deforme pie descendió, aplastaría a la chica sin remedio… Por un instante a Rukia se le vino el aroma del enebro…

Súbitamente, algo se interpuso entre su rostro y el atacante.

-Tsk, que en los mismos aposentos del Rey, un feo Ninguno peleé contra un Vizard y una Illuminati que acaba de cruzar el puente es bastante injusto, ¿no?

-Kai… -dijo Rukia casi sin voz.

-Ossu, peque-chan…

Ichigo tosía sangre, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que era mala… ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Ese Umillinati qué hace aquí?

El Illuminati número uno estaba frente a Rukia mientras, como si nada, detenía el pie de Catón con una mano.

-¡Shihouin Kai! –gritó Idai sorprendido, con brusquedad giró el rostro hacia atrás. El velo se había partido en dos y no había nadie en el trono -. ¡Shihouin! ¡Tú eras el Rey!

-¡Lo tenían todo planeado! -exclamó Takeshi -. Y el muy infeliz no movió ni un dedo al ver como lastimaban a sus nakama.

-¿Kai? -murmuró la chica. El Illuminati tenía una extraña expresión.

-Perdona, Rukia. No podía hacer nada hasta estar seguro de que la familia real estuviera a salvo -la chica desvió la vista del Illuminati para buscar al quejumbroso Ichigo con la mirada. Kai miró de reojo al pelirrojo.

-Duele… estar cerca de este hombre duele… -dijo de pronto Catón con voz de ultratumba, era como oír hablar a un Hollow. Rukia se sorprendió, pensaba que esa cosa no podía hablar -. ¡Duele! -bramó atacando de nuevo a Kai.

Kai sostuvo al Ninguno y lo arrojó al suelo, se volvió hacia Takeshi e Idai.

-No quiero pelear contra él, no tiene conciencia de lo que hace -dijo el moreno. Takeshi soltó un bufido.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que podrás ganarle? -inquirió Idai sonriendo.

-Ya lo he dicho, no es lo mismo que peleé contra un Illuminati que contra ellos -murmuró Kai -. Por más fuerte que sea ese Vizard estaba condenado a perder desde el momento en que cruzó la primera puerta de roble y ya conoces la situación de la Illuminati número quince.

-Pues Catón no es Illuminati y está bien -replicó Idai con sorna.

-Acerca de eso te felicito, siempre serás el mejor jefe del departamento de investigación del Rey.

-¿Y qué me dices de los otros Illuminati? Tú mismo los viste, estaban bien y aún así Catón les pateó el trasero, ¿sigues sintiéndote tan seguro? –comentó Takeshi.

-Bueno, digamos que yo no soy igual que el resto de los Illuminati -dijo Kai sonriendo. Con el puño izquierdo se golpeó la palma de la mano derecha -. Han intentado atacar al Rey de esta forma, han lastimado a mis compañeros, han traicionado a los suyos. No me pidan… -Catón apareció atrás del Illuminati, sin darse la vuelta, Kai elevó su reiatsu obligando al Ninguno a agacharse - ¡piedad!

Con una patada lanzó al enorme Ninguno hacia donde sus compañeros, Takeshi e Idai lo esquivaron usando el shunpo.

Ni siquiera usa su zanpakutô, pensó Ichigo sorprendido. Estaba de rodillas mirando la pelea, intentando recordar a quién más había visto pelear así. Hakudô... ¿era?

Dirigió la mirada hacia donde Rukia quien se estaba sosteniendo el brazo derecho mientras veía la pelea. Como si hubiera notado que él la estaba observando, Rukia volvió a ver al chico. Le sonrió débilmente e Ichigo, inconscientemente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

El momento se rompió cuando, de pronto, Catón se estrelló en el piso. Kai cayó sobre él golpeándole en el estómago. El Ninguno intentó pegarle, pero el Illuminati se limitó a saltar y esquivarlo.

-Si nos lo matan, se va a molestar mucho -comentó Takeshi entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tendrá razón -murmuró Idai dando un paso -. Qué remedio…

Un intercambio de golpes más y Catón volvió a caer. Kai se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, al final el monstruo había logrado pegarle. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito del Vizard. Shihouin se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

Idai estaba delante de Rukia con el dedo índice puesto en la frente de la chica.

-¡Hadô 4: Byaku…!

El traidor no pudo terminar pues Kai había aparecido a su lado dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sin siquiera preocuparse por controlar su fuerza. Idai traspasó la pared derribando casi la mitad de esta. Acabó en un jardín lleno de enebros. Kai exhaló y volvió a ver a la chica.

-Uff, peque-chan, salvarte es algo cansa…

-Bakudô 1: ¡Sai! -gritó Takeshi atrás del Illuminati.

-Mier… da -masculló Kai.

-Esa mujer es un verdadero objeto de distracción -comentó el Ninguno divertido. Rukia frunció el entrecejo y Takeshi le sonrió maliciosamente, entonces algo llamó la atención de ambos. Catón estaba de nuevo de pie -. Anda, aprovecha.

Catón no se hizo de rogar y golpeó a Kai con todo lo que pudo arrojándolo hacia el trono. Por alguna razón no lo siguió, sino que volvió su mirada hacia Ichigo. Corrió hacia él, y entrelazando sus descarnados dedos se preparó para arrojar un golpe mortal al pelirrojo, pero no logró terminarlo.

-¡Hadô 90: Kurohitsugi!

Catón fue encerrado en una especie de ataúd negro. Los demás volvieron a ver hacia la pieza del trono donde estaba Kai con una mano alzada y respirando un tanto agitado. El ataúd se disolvió y, sangrando de pies a cabeza, Catón se desplomó. Ya no volvería a levantarse.

-Maldición -farfulló Takeshi -. No habrá quien aguante a Tsuki nee-san…

-¿Tsuki? -Kai miró a Takeshi -. ¿Te refieres a Sonoda Tsuki?

El Ninguno no contestó, usó el shunpo y volvió a aparecer en el jardín ahora con Idai sobre su hombro.

-Hasta la próxima, dale mis saludos al Rey.

-¡Espera! –exclamó Kai, pero Takeshi ya había desaparecido.

_**--/-- **_

-Ya vienen -comentó un hombre volviéndose a sus compañeros.

-Les fue mal, les fue mal -canturreó el más bajo y delgado de los tres.

-Cállate, Muss -le riñó el hombre.

-Jooo… Tsuki nee-san, Shikida-san me regañó…

-Shhh…

En ese momento, Takeshi e Idai aparecieron en la sala, bajo el peso de su compañero, Takeshi se tambaleó un poco.

-¡Qué golpe le dieron a Idai-kun! -exclamó Muss asombrado.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Sonoda Tsuki levantándose de su asiento. Takeshi inclinó la cabeza.

-Tsuki nee-san llegó el Illuminati número uno.

-¿Llegó? No se suponía que… -murmuró Shikida. La mujer se mesó el cabello.

-El Rey tiene suerte de tener a Shihouin Kai de su lado… -comentó Tsuki.

-Y no sólo él, también llegó el héroe de la Sociedad de Almas, Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo Takeshi.

-¿Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿Por qué querría involucrarse de nuevo con este mundo tras haber sido olvidado por el Seireitei? -inquirió Tsuki.

-En el Seireitei es un secreto a voces la afición que el chico tiene por ser salvador de todos… -apuntó Takeshi.

-Esto supone un problema, sabíamos que sería imposible hacerle algo al Rey este día, pero al menos dejaríamos a su defensa en una mala posición… -murmuró la mujer cruzando los brazos. Los demás la observaban fijamente -. Sin embargo, ha sido lo contrario. En algún momento tendríamos que enfrentarnos contra Shihouin Kai ya lo habíamos previsto, pero ahora también Kurosaki Ichigo…

-Son nuestro _Mar Rojo_… Es imposible que lo crucemos.

-No del todo, Tsuki nee-san… -replicó Takeshi sonriendo -. Sé como podrá separarse, lo he comprobado. Esos dos hombres tienen una debilidad: Kuchiki Rukia.

-¿Eh? ¿La número quince? –preguntó Shikida. Takeshi asintió.

-Hasta alguien como Shihouin Kai tiene su talón de Aquiles. Aunque, por lo que vi ella está más apegada a Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Pooobre, Kai-kun, según lo que había dicho Idai-kun ella estaba liada con él… –se lamentó Muss. Tsuki se sentó de nuevo y volvió a ver a Shikida.

-Ese Kurosaki Ichigo a pesar de todo no deja de ser un humano… Es más vulnerable que Kai, pero ¿iría con él la número quince?

-Por su culpa se inmiscuyó en esto, eso no le dejaría en paz –le dijo Shikida.

-Sería una grave falta a la reglas… -apuntó Tsuki.

-Nadie más les ayudaría -comentó Shikida.

-Ni el Seireitei, ni el séquito del Rey.

-Pero, él sí.

-No podrá escaparse de nuestra flecha guiada por la diosa…

-Sin él, la corona se cae.

-Odio cuando estos dos comienzan con sus raras pláticas –murmuró Takeshi, Muss asintió con cara de no entender nada. Del pobre Idai, nadie se acordaba.

-Así que… -comenzó a decir Tsuki alzando la mirada - ¿quién quiere ir al mundo de los humanos?

_**--/-- **_

Ichigo quería ir hacia donde Rukia, pero seguía sin poder moverse. Derrotado, pensó. Vio como Kai se acercó a la chica y le decía algo para luego agacharse y poner sus manos en los hombros de ella. Ichigo deseó poder gritar algo; no pudo puesto que todo ante él se volvió negro. Antes de perder la conciencia por completo, lo último que percibió fue el intoxicante aroma del enebro.

* * *

**¡Qué tarde! ¡Cómo me cuesta escribir últimamente! Para colmo de males la computadora se fundió, bueno, la fuente se fundió, pero aún así… Y "para variar", estas cosas suceden cuando uno está pasando por una crisis económica, ja, ja, ja. ****(¡Y es cierto! o.o) **

**He podido avanzar con la historia porque la otra computadora que tengo aún anda, lo malo es que no tiene Internet (no pregunten) y cerca de mi casa no hay ni un mísero ciber-café… ¡Aprovecho que estoy en casa de un amigo y que está hablando por teléfono! (Venía preparada…) **

**Gracias por su paciencia, no actualizo tan rápido como debería (es una vergüenza, lo sé), así que a cambio hago los capis bastante largos (no es que sea algo muy bueno, la verdad…) **

**A este fic ya le queda poco (o eso digo yo…) unos cuantos capis más y esto acaba. No creo que llegue al capítulo cuarenta tampoco… Además ya he decidido que después de esto, haré una nueva historia ¡que tendrá más IchiRuki! (porque esta, hasta el momento, no tiene mucho…) y que actualizaré de forma más decente. Lo que pasa es que me da lástima porque ya se acabará este… **

**Pues nada, acabo ya esta perorata sin sentido… **

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! Y también por comentar, sus comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo y no duden**** en sacarme prisa (es lo mejor). Ah y mientras publico el siguiente capi subiré un nuevo one-shot, espero les guste. Nos vemos. **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXV: Hojas secas y alianzas (parte I) **

Observó como servía el té y ver esa simple acción hizo que se le viniera a la mente un momento similar que sucedió dos años atrás. Ese momento que recordaba con afecto, pero que ahora, muy a su pesar, le hacía sentir culpable…


	37. Hojas secas y alianzas I

**Disclaimer: **Para el FC de Kai, no querría enfrentarme a su furia, (aunque sólo tenga tres miembros…)

* * *

**Capítulo XXXV: Hojas secas y alianzas – I**

* * *

El sonido de las sirenas se oía por todo el Seireitei. Shinigami corrían de arriba a abajo intentando detener el incendio en el que se encontraba envuelta ya gran parte de los cuarteles de la segunda división.

-¿A qué esperan? –Gritó Soi Fong a varios de sus subordinados que se encontraban por ahí sin saber qué hacer. La mujer estaba al borde la histeria -. ¡Saquen a sus compañeros de ahí, apaguen el fuego! ¡Hagan algo! ¡Oomaeda! ¡Ve tú también!

-¿Eh? Pero, capitana… ¿Y si quien hizo esto aún sigue ahí?

-¡Eres teniente, idiota! ¡Ve! –Le espetó Soi Fong, Oomaeda Marechiyo le obedeció de mala gana -. ¿Cómo ha pasado esto? ¿Cómo? –se preguntó a sí misma. De pronto, vislumbró algo -. ¡Al fin llegan! –gritó cuando apareció el treceavo escuadrón.

-¡Discúlpenos, capitana Soi Fong! –exclamó Sentarou -. Por culpa de este incidente ha habido una gran confusión y…

-¿Qué confusión? ¡Mi división ha sido la única atacada! ¡No venían a ayudarnos porque…!

-Calma, capitana Soi Fong…

La shinigami se dio la vuelta. Había llegado el capitán de la treceava división junto con el octavo escuadrón.

-Ukitake…

-Sentimos el retraso, pero ya solucionaremos esto -dijo Ukitake Jushirô afablemente.

-Nanao-chan y yo también ayudaremos –comentó Kyôraku Shunsui en su usual tono mientras Ise Nanao le veía de reojo.

Soi Fong no dijo nada, sólo se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada hacia su llameante división.

_**--/-- **_

Kai rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo y la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo. Suspiró un tanto apesadumbrado.

-Se está saliendo de mi control… -le murmuró a Rukia aunque ella no podía oírle porque hacia unos momentos había perdido el conocimiento. El Illuminati caminó hacia el otro extremo de la sala -. Este hombre… -comentó Kai al detenerse frente al desmayado Ichigo.

Lo alzó del brazo y sin muchos miramientos puso el cuerpo del muchacho sobre su hombro.

-Pues… ya está… -dijo recorriendo la estancia con la mirada. Sin saber muy bien porqué, volvió a suspirar.

_**--/-- **_

Hirako Shinji bostezó a sus anchas. Esto le valió para que las dos rubias que se encontraban a su lado le dirigieran una mala mirada. Los Vizard estaban de pie frente a Yuko quien estaba sentada al lado de los inconscientes Mitsuoki y Arima. Atrás de ellos estaba cuidadosamente colocado el cuerpo de Oboro.

-¿Siempre es así de maleducado? -le preguntó Funaki Yuko a Hiyori.

-El pelado este ha sido así toda la vida -dijo la chica. Hirako frunció el entrecejo.

-Oye, ¡a qué vino eso, dentuda! Además no le digas eso a una Illuminati.

-Tú empezaste a hablar con ella, no yo, por cierto, respecto a esa…

Hiyori se detuvo cuando sintió un inmenso reiatsu. Del cielo cayó Ogura Basho aterrizando delante de ellos. Sin previo aviso, el Illuminati atacó a la chica con su zanpakutô y le hubiera dado de lleno en el rostro sino hubiera sido porque Hirako detuvo el ataque con su propia espada. La pequeña chica volvió a ver asustada al rubio.

-Eres bueno, Vizard -dijo el Illuminati sonriendo. Shinji no le contestó. Basho se hizo hacia atrás con la clara intención de volver a atacar, pero el grito de Yuko lo paró.

-¡Detente, Ogura!

El hombre volvió a ver a su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres, Funaki? No molestes, al menos déjame divertirme con estos.

-Para, ellos no son Ninguno.

-Ya lo sé, pero son Vizard y me estoy muriendo del aburrimiento -se dirigió hacia donde Shinji, pero Yuko, haciendo un gran esfuerzo se paró y se detuvo frente a Basho.

-No estamos para esto, Ogura -dijo la mujer intentando lucir calmada.

El Illuminati chasqueó la lengua y bajó su espada de muy malhumor. Funaki lo observó con aprensión.

-¿Qué? -gruñó Basho.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? -le espetó Yuko. Hirako los miraba con interés.

-Oh sí… Si es por eso por lo que vine… el muy imbécil de Kai me manda de mensajero en lugar de dejarme pelear… -masculló para sí Ogura.

-¿Kai? ¿Kai ha llegado? -preguntó Funaki con una mezcla de preocupación y alivio. Ogura se sentó en una piedra y asintió-. ¿Y?

-¿Cómo que y? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Les pateó el culo, salvó a Kuchiki, al Vizard pelirrojo y de paso también a todo el mundo…

-En realidad no es Vizard del todo, sino shinigami sustituto olvidado… -murmuró Shinji rascándose la oreja. Funaki se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Pero al Rey no le pasó nada, ¿verdad?

-No creo que si le hubiera pasado algo estaríamos aquí charlando con tanta tranquilidad -apuntó Ogura mirando de reojo a los Vizard -. Pues nada, lo único interesante ha sido que uno de los Ninguno aceptó que están trabajando con Tsuki.

-¿Sonoda Tsuki? -exclamaron Hirako, Hiyori y Funaki al mismo tiempo. Ogura asintió de nuevo.

-¿Sigue viva? -inquirió Yuko. Ogura se encogió de hombros.

Shinji entrecerró un poco los ojos con la mirada fija en el piso. Hiyori lo miró alzando una ceja. De repente, la expresión de Hirako cambió a preocupación y volvió a ver a su compañera.

-Tenemos que volver, Hiyori.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-No hay tiempo…-murmuró el rubio. Antes de irse, se dirigió a Yuko -. Illuminati-chan gracias por la amena conversación –Funaki frunció el entrecejo-. Si pueden, cuiden bien de Ichigo.

Hirako comenzó a caminar seguido de su malhumorada compañera.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? –preguntó Ogura.

-Nada, sólo fueron de más ayuda que mis propios compañeros Illuminati –dijo Funaki con desdén -. Déjalos ir…

-Bueno… nosotros también tenemos que volver -señaló Ogura poniéndose de pie y se acercó a sus compañeros. Sin mucho cuidado cargó a Mitsuoki y a Arima, luego caminó hacia donde Oboro.

-Deja -dijo de pronto Yuko-. La llevaré yo.

-Como quieras…

_**--/-- **_

-¡Lo que está diciendo es inaceptable! -vociferó Soi Fong fuera de sí.

Una vez lograron apagar el incendio, el comandante Yamamoto había convocado a los capitanes a una reunión de emergencia en su despacho. Sin embargo, la reunión se estaba convirtiendo en una acalorada disputa.

-¡Comandante Yamamoto! No puede pedirme que me quede aquí sin hacer nada después de que mi escuadrón haya sido atacado de esa forma. ¡Tres de mis subordinados han muerto! ¡¿Y me pide que no haga nada?!

-Tsk, qué son tres simples subordinados… -susurró Mayuri.

-Calla, capitán Kurotsuchi –dijo el capitán Hitsugaya quien estaba a su lado cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué has dicho? -profirió el capitán del doceavo escuadrón.

-Ha dicho que te calles -le soltó Zaraki Kenpachi con una mueca burlona.

-¿Cómo te atreves, energúmeno? -exclamó Mayuri.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! -gritó Kenpachi.

-Calma, calma -intentó apaciguarlos Ukitake.

-Pierdes tu tiempo… -murmuró Shunsui.

Los capitanes siguieron discutiendo entre sí, a excepción de los capitanes del cuarto y sexto escuadrón. Yamamoto estaba perdiendo su paciencia…

-¡¡Silencio!! -bramó el anciano, logrando que todos se callaran. Se puso de pie apoyándose en su bastón.

-Yo no… -comenzó a decir Soi Fong, pero una simple mirada de Yamamoto hizo que cerrara la boca.

-Capitana Soi Fong, habría esperado que entre todos fueras la primera en comprender la gravedad del asunto. Teníamos no sólo a un traidor, sino a un Ninguno colado en nuestras filas. Atacó el segundo escuadrón, asesinó a sus compañeros, nos dejó en un mar de caos y confusión…

-Y sin embargo, algo aún más terrible está ocurriendo en estos momentos. Los Ninguno no sólo estaban entre nosotros, sino también entre los Illuminati y al parecer han logrado entrar en los aposentos del Rey. Es decir, que el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas está bajo ataque, ¿comprenden lo que eso implica?

-¿Cuándo le han avisado de eso? –inquirió Hitsugaya.

-Hace unos minutos la Illuminati número siete me ha enviado la noticia mediante una mariposa negra.

-Disculpe, comandante –dijo Unohana Retsu, incorporándose en la conversación -. Pero, ¿no era esa la Illuminati que lideraba la misión en la que…?

-Sí, capitana Unohana, ha sido uno de los Illuminati de esa misión el traidor, pero no se preocupe. Al parecer, su quinto oficial ha salido lastimado, aunque no de gravedad.

-Gracias comandante -dijo la mujer inclinando la cabeza y, por alguna razón, lanzando una furtiva mirada hacia donde estaba el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

-Así que, capitana Soi Fong espero que entienda el por qué no podemos dejarla ir a buscar venganza así sin más. Nosotros, como los protectores de la Sociedad de Almas debemos…

El comandante Yamamoto fue interrumpido cuando, de improviso, la pared de atrás de su silla se comenzó a abrir dejando al descubierto una enorme pantalla.

-¡Ossu, shinigami!

-¡Shihouin Kai! -exclamó Yamamoto. Kai los saludaba desde el otro lado de la pantalla ante la mirada atónita de los capitanes del Seireitei.

-¿Ya han arreglado su problema? –preguntó Kai sin rodeos. Antes de que pudieran contestarle, Soi Fong se adelantó:

-¿Qué hay con el traidor? ¿Lo han capturado?

-¿Y el Rey? -preguntó Hitsugaya.

-El Rey está bien, pero los Ninguno escaparon, bueno, al menos dos de ellos. Yo me encargué del otro… Entre "las novedades", parece que Sonoda Tsuki no ha muerto y está trabajando con ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, siempre ha sido la mujer más interesante que he conocido… -comentó Mayuri.

-¡Ah! También el antiguo shinigami sustituto, Kurosaki Ichigo… -alzó el hombro para que vieran al inconsciente pelirrojo- entró en los aposentos del Rey, pero no lo consideraré una falta porque lo hizo para ayudar a la Illuminati número quince –levantó a la chica. Kuchiki Byakuya alzó un poco las cejas.

-Je, ese Ichigo nunca cambia, qué bueno verlo de nuevo ¿eh? –dijo Kenpachi sonriendo. Byakuya lo miró de mala manera.

-Ni hablar, esta vez sí que nos han dejado mal a todos… -apuntó Kai sonriendo.

-No importa –lo interrumpió Soi Fong-. Sólo necesito saber dónde se han ido esos Ninguno y…

Se calló al ver que la expresión de Kai había cambiado. Conocía muy bien al Illuminati, después de todo, era el hermano menor de Yoruichi, y verlo con ese semblante tan serio siempre le provocaba una extraña sensación.

-Seireitei, les ordeno no meterse en el problema de los Ninguno. Es trabajo de los Illuminati ahora –igual de rápido volvió a su vieja cara sonriente -. Bueno, ¡nos vemos!

La pantalla se apagó y todo se quedó en silencio.

-Ya han oído lo que ha dicho el Illuminati número uno. Intentar inmiscuirse en este problema será considerado una fuerte falta a las reglas -dijo Yamamoto rompiendo el silencio -. Colaboremos entre nosotros para reconstruir los cuarteles del segundo escuadrón y ante cualquier nueva noticia me aseguraré de llamarles de nuevo. La reunión ha terminado.

Los primeros en salir fueron Soi Fong y Kuchiki Byakuya. Ninguno de los dos podían imaginar que iban pensando lo mismo:

_Qué imbécil_

_**--/-- **_

A pesar de estar descansando en su cómodo_ futón, _Funaki Yuko se sentía muy agotada y bastante apaleada. Repentinamente, tuvo una extraña sensación…

-He visto una cana…

-¡Kai, hazme el favor! -gritó la mujer, incorporándose por la sorpresa -. Oh, cómo duele… -masculló agarrándose el abdomen, levantarse de esa forma no había sido bueno.

-Perdona –dijo Kai sonriéndole. La rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Sólo quería ver cómo estabas. Veo que bien.

-Cállate… -Kai bajó un poco la mirada.

-Acerca de Iseya Oboro…

-No me apetece hablar de eso… -dijo Funaki también observando el piso.

-Ya…

-¿Y por qué vienes conmigo? ¿No deberías estar con Kuchiki?

Kai sonrió, pero a Yuko le pareció que era una sonrisa extraña.

-Tú también estabas herida y no fui a ayudarte.

-El Rey está bien, eso es lo que importa.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada… no importa…

-Kai…

-¡Mira, Yuko! En estos momentos que el Rey no está deberíamos ir a su armario y buscar…

-¡Ni de broma, Kai!

_**--/-- **_

Rukia estaba sentada en su futón en una posición un tanto encorvada y con la mirada fija en sus níveas manos.

-No fue tu culpa, Rukia -dijo Katsu Oniji con su débil voz. Kuchiki alzó el rostro y vio a su amigo. Su blanca cabellera y sus delicadas facciones hacían que luciera aún más apenado de lo que estaba.

Permanecieron en silencio. Rukia porque no sabía qué hacer y Oniji porque no podía sentirse tan triste como él quería. Así que se quedaron ahí, intercambiando miradas de desolación y deseando que su amiga estuviera con ellos.

_**--/-- **_

La puerta de la habitación de Rukia se deslizó con suavidad. Atrás de ésta estaba Kai con una bandeja en las manos.

-Ossu, Rukia, te traje té –anunció el Illuminati entrando en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se sentó al lado de la chica. Rukia lo volvió a ver. Kai le sonrió y ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero sólo logró un débil gesto de cordialidad.

-Perdona, Kai.

-No, Rukia. Es mi responsabilidad… que les haya sucedido todo esto… Les he fallado.

-Pero yo… yo he sido… -Kai puso su mano en el hombro de la morena.

-Por favor, para Rukia. Ella odiaba cuando hacías esto.

Rukia bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Asquerosa herida, es tan profunda como el océano, pensó.

_**--/-- **_

Ichigo abrió los ojos. Había tenido un extraño sueño.

Soñó que tenía diez años y estaba jugando en el parque con Yuzu. No sabía cómo, ni en qué momento, pero su hermana, que hacia unos segundos estaba en los columpios, ahora no se veía por ninguna parte. Se sintió desesperado y el hecho de tener sólo diez años le hacia sentir peor. Sin embargo, ya había despertado y sólo fue un sueño, sólo un mal sueño.

Se incorporó con pesadez, examinó su habitación.

-¿Eh? ¿Y dónde estoy?

_**--/-- **_

-¿Quieres té, Rukia? –preguntó Kai señalando la bandeja. La chica asintió.

Rukia observó cómo servía el té y ver esa simple acción hizo que se le viniera a la mente un momento similar que sucedió dos años atrás. Ese momento que recordaba con afecto, pero que ahora, muy a su pesar, le hacía sentir culpable…

_-¡Ossu, peque-chan!__ ¡Traje té! –anunció Kai al entrar a la habitación. Iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y eso no ayudó a mejorar el malhumor de la chica. _

_-¡Kai! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así! –exclamó Rukia desde su futón. _

_-Jo, peque-chan… vaya humor de perros… No es mi culpa que tu misión haya sido un asco. _

_-Tampoco fue mi culpa… ¡Eh! Ahora que lo pienso, eres tú quien asigna mis misiones… _

_-Je, je, je… ¿a que una semana sola con Yuko no fue genial? _

_Rukia le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero eso sólo hizo que a Kai le diera más risa. _

_-No tenías por qué traerme té… -murmuró Rukia girando el rostro. Kai se encogió de hombros -. Siempre me traes té y eso… _

_-¿Te avergüenza? –Preguntó Kai con una risita-. Bueno, si no te has fijado siempre te traigo té cuado regresas de tus misiones porque, por alguna razón, siempre te las arreglas para acabar lastimada, y nada, que me siento culpable de verte tan magullada. _

_-Y un té lo arregla todo… -comentó Rukia un tanto ruborizada. _

_-Hombre, tampoco es que merezcas un premio… -se burló Kai. Rukia se sonrojó un poco más. El muchacho quería seguir molestándola, pero la morena dejó de seguirle la corriente y su expresión pasó de abochornada a abatida. _

_-No merezco un premio y tampoco debería ser Illuminati… -dijo casi en un susurro. _

_Kai dejó de sonreír, lo que la chica había dicho era cierto. __Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios y observó a la apesadumbrada Rukia. Se sentía un poco confundido, no sabía porqué le tenía tanto afecto a la chica, pero así era. Y era muy extraño, la verdad. Más de cien años como Illuminati y nada le había afectado como lo hacía estar con la menor de los Kuchiki. _

_Aunque no le importaba mucho__, en realidad, le agradaba estar con ella. Lo único molesto era ese sentimiento de culpabilidad… Y en esta situación donde ella estaba decepcionada… ¿Debería él...? _

_Rukia miró al pensativo Kai. ¿Estaría también pensando que ella no servía para Illuminati? Seguro pensaba en todas las horas que había perdido ayudándole en sus entrenamientos; en todas las veces que le había llevado té porque ella había resultado lastimada en sus misiones; tanto tiempo malgastado… _

_Era algo insólito verlo tan serio… Es más, con el __entrecejo fruncido Kai hasta le parecía atractivo… Rukia parpadeó de forma un tanto inusual. ¿De dónde había salido eso? _

_-¿Qué pasa, Rukia? ¿Por qué esa cara? –preguntó Kai sorprendiendo a la morena. La chica carraspeó intentando disimular la vergüenza que sentía. El Illuminati comenzó a servir el té. _

_-No, nada… sólo creo que jamás te había visto callado por tanto tiempo. _

_-Je, es muy probable…- inconscientemente Kai se rascó la cabeza y ese pequeño gesto provocó una inexplicable reacción en Rukia._

_El corazón le latía demasiado para su gusto__ y el rubor regresó a sus mejillas. Para su suerte, Kai pareció no notarlo. Shihouin le alargó la taza y Rukia se acercó para cogerla. La agarró, pero él no soltó la taza; no fue hasta entonces que la chica notó que apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Nerviosa, bajó la mirada hacia la taza. _

_-Té de naranja ésta vez ¿eh?_

_-Dicen que es bueno._

_-¿Para qué? –preguntó levantando el rostro. Kai estaba aún más cerca. _

_-No sé, para crecer, espero__…_

_-Yo no…- No pudo terminar,__ porque en ese momento, sus labios se encontraron con los de Kai._

-Aquí tienes, Rukia.

La chica cogió la taza, un poco distraída.

-¿Qué pasa? Parece que acabas de tener un flash back o algo así… -comentó Kai alzando una ceja. Rukia se rió por lo bajo.

-Sólo pensaba en los beneficios del té de naranja.

-Pues para crecer no sirve, tú eres una muestra de eso… -señaló el Illuminati con sorna. Rukia le pegó en el hombro.

-¿Por cierto, no sabes cómo ha seguido Ichigo?

-¿Kurosaki? Está bien, ese tipo tiene una fuerza espiritual bastante anormal.

-Sí…

Kai suspiró lenta y profundamente.

-Dentro de poco tendremos una reunión, te dejo para que puedas descansar un poco más -dijo Shihouin. Rukia asintió.

-Gracias por el té, Kai.

-Ya sabes, es la tradición –dijo guiñándole con malicia. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero, repentinamente, se dio la vuelta y antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué pasaba, él la besó con una mezcla de frenesí y abandono.

Una vez hubo salido de la habitación, Rukia no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

_**--/-- **_

Dos figuras, una delgada y baja, la otra alta y corpulenta, aparecieron en la terraza del instituto de Karakura.

-_"Nos deja, se va, y no ha de volver. No, que ya murió. No vendrá otra vez…" _

-Cállate, idiota…

* * *

**¡Hola! Tenía pensado publicar este capi el lunes, pero había una parte del capítulo que me costó bastante. Ya se imaginarán cuál… **

**Me costó por tres razones: **

**1: Era una escena Kai x Rukia y por ende no era IchiRuki… **

**2: No quería decepcionar al pobre FC… **

**3: No quería pensar en la reacción del pobre Ché…**

**4: No… espera, que eran sólo tres… **

**Sí, lo sé… ¡¿Cómo va a ser que en este fic que es IchiRuki hayan escenas IchiHime, RenjiRuki, KaiRuki (?) y nada de IchiRuki?! Yo tampoco me lo creo… **

**Bueno, la verdad es que ese flash back era importante para la historia y más que darme lástima Ichigo mientras lo escribía me sentía triste por Kai… (Lore, Buwa, ustedes me entienden…) ¡Pobre, si es que parece que Rukia sólo se lío con él porque le recordaba a Ichigo! Y no diré más… **

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo! Me alegra que sigan el fic y recuerden si hay algo que no les cuadra o alguna duda ustedes sólo pregunten (aunque me tarde en contestar, je, je…) **

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXV: Hojas secas y alianzas – II**

-No importa, iré contigo.

-¡Pero te vas a…!

-¡Calla, idiota, ya he dicho que iré! Esta vez no estarás solo.


	38. Hojas secas y alianzas II

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es de Kubo Tite.

**Capítulo XXXVI: Hojas secas y alianzas – II**

Kurosaki Karin no era una chica afectuosa, ni cariñosa, más bien su personalidad se regía por duras palabras, objetividad y poca tolerancia para con su padre o hacia la idiotez -que a veces podían ser sinónimos-. Desde hacía tiempo casi nunca salían todos juntos, sobretodo debido al comportamiento de su inmaduro padre. ¿Por qué esta vez cuando se lo estaban pasando tan bien? ¿Por qué en este lugar donde había tanta gente? ¿Por qué a ella?

A pesar de que rara vez lo demostrara, Kurosaki Karin quería mucho a su extraña y alocada familia. Los quería mucho…

¡YUZU!

**_--/--_**

Inoue Orihime corría a más no poder por la calles de Karakura, con la idea de que sólo se detendría cuando la necesidad de tener que vomitar el corazón se volviera inevitable. Al pasar, las personas se le quedaban viendo asustadas, más de alguien le tiró un improperio o, por su parte, algún piropo.

Sin embargo, Inoue Orihime no se detuvo, no hasta llegar donde ellos se encontraban y horrorizarse con la escena que se presentaba ante ella. Sudor frío le recorrió la espalda, junto con una clase de escalofrío que sólo le recordaba a Hueco Mundo.

Ahí, donde hasta hacia unos minutos había un centro comercial, sólo quedaban escombros tanto del edificio, como de personas. ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así en tan poco tiempo? Siguió el reiatsu que buscaba y lo encontró cerca de donde solía estar el puesto de los helados.

-Karin-chan… -dijo quedamente. La joven alzó la mirada de su padre que yacía a su lado -. ¿Cómo está?

-Sólo inconsciente… Fue el primero a quien atacaron… -contestó Karin con una voz que no parecía la suya. Inoue se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de la morena.

-Yo…-titubeó un poco – lo arreglaré. Todo volverá a la normalidad y… -Inoue se detuvo al oír una especie de sollozo que provenía de la chica frente a ella.

-Se llevaron a Yuzu. ¡Se llevaron a Yuzu! ¡¿Dónde está Ichi-nii?! – exclamó Karin ya incapaz de detener el llanto.

Inoue se mordió los labios y no pudo hacer más que abrazar a la hermana menor de su antiguo amor.

_**--/-- **_

-¡Maldición! –gritó Ishida apretando lo dientes con la vista hacia el cielo. Chad, quien estaba a su lado, se limpió la sangre de la boca al tiempo que también observaba el cielo.

-En cuestión de segundos… La hermana de Ichigo… -se lamentó Yasutora.

-¡Rayos! -Uryuu bajó el rostro -. Inoue-san podrá arreglar lo demás, pero… la hermana de Kurosaki… no pudimos salvarla… Perdónanos, Kurosaki.

-Yo, Quincy, no es momento de estarse lamentando.

Los dos hombres se volvieron sólo para encontrarse con Hirako Shinji quien estaba flotando cabeza abajo mientras bebía agua de una botella.

-¿Interesados en unirse a los Vizard temporalmente? –preguntó sonriendo.

_**--/-- **_

-Kurosaki Ichigo…

Hacia mucho tiempo que Ichigo no escuchaba una voz tan maternal intentando despertarlo. No quería abrir los ojos, ni regresar a la realidad donde esa sensación se esfumaría, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la desilusión de despertarse así que la aceptó sin más. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos y volvió la mirada hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado.

-Mucho gusto, Kurosaki-san. Mi nombre es Shirokawa Hanabi y soy la Illuminati número seis, lamento tener que despertarte así –dijo la mujer inclinándose finamente.

-Eh… No hay problema, Shirokawa-san -el joven se sintió un poco incómodo ante esa persona tan educada.

-Necesito que me acompañes, Kurosaki-san. Te estaré esperando afuera.

Ichigo asintió, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Siguió a la mujer por un largo pasillo rodeado de enormes ventanas, en el exterior podía verse un hermoso jardín. Al pelirrojo se le vino un aroma ya conocido, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cedro que estaba decorada con unas imágenes un tanto perturbadoras. Shirokawa tocó con suavidad.

-Pasa –dijo alguien desde adentro. Su voz se oía cansada. Ambos entraron, encontrándose en una sala donde la solemnidad que se respiraba ahí casi marea a Kurosaki. Alrededor de una ostentosa mesa circular estaban sentados los Illuminati. Todos llevaban sus capas. Algunos lucían malheridos, otros más pálidos de lo normal, varios llevaban vendajes. Un hombre musculoso, con cicatrices en el rostro era el único que parecía tranquilo.

Kurosaki reconoció a Shihouin Kai sentado a un extremo de la mesa, a su lado la Illuminati rubia le estaba diciendo algo al oído. Sus labios se movían rápidamente y su rostro denotaba histeria. Kai tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada fija en un pergamino que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Ichigo pensó que era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio.

-Toma asiento, Kurosaki-san –le invitó Shirokawa. El pelirrojo le obedeció. Mientras se sentaba, buscó a Rukia con la vista, pero la chica no se hallaba ahí.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kurosaki Ichigo? –preguntó Hatoyama Shinsei que estaba frente a él. Ichigo observó que era el mismo Illuminati que él había salvado de Catón, además de ser el hombre de la voz cansada de hacia un momento. Llevaba vendas alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello y tenía la mejilla izquierda amoratada. Ya no lucía tan sabelotodo.

-Eh, sí. Sólo un poco mareado.

-Es normal que te sientas así. Después de todo este no es un lugar para un Vizard –apuntó Shinsei. El Illuminati se removió un tanto incómodo en su silla -. Que alguien de fuera entre sin permiso a una de las estancias más sagradas de este mundo se considera… esto… Tú deberías estar… -el hombre parecía rebatirse entre su deber y la gratitud que debía mostrar para con el pelirrojo.

-¡Tres veces muerto! Así debería estar –dijo el Illuminati de las cicatrices. Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó la mesa con una de sus enormes manos -. Su "ayuda" no era necesaria. Todo fue culpa de Kai, si él me hubiera dejado…

-¡Basta, Basho! –lo cortó Funaki Yuko. Se apartó un flequillo rebelde dejando su pálido rostro más descubierto. Ichigo pensó que tener la piel tan blanca y el cabello rubio no combinaba muy bien -. No estamos aquí para discutir la inocencia de Kurosaki Ichigo. O si las decisiones tomadas ayer fueron las más acertadas. Ya deberías estar conciente que lo que nos pasé a nosotros, al castillo o al resto del mundo es irrelevante con tal de mantener a la familia Real a salvo. Y eso fue lo que se hizo ayer.

Basho le dedicó una mirada despectiva.

-Claro, defiéndelo. Sigue así, tal vez algún día este idiota se dé cuenta de lo enamorada que estás de él y deje a Kuchiki – masculló Ogura Basho.

Escandalizada Yuko se puso de pie. Ogura la imitó.

-¿Qué has…?

La rubia se detuvo. Kai había puesto su mano en su antebrazo, Yuko volvió a verlo, pero él seguía con la vista puesta en el pergamino. La Illuminati número siete sin decir nada más se sentó de nuevo.

Ogura iba a decir algo, no obstante, la mirada que el resto de los Illuminati le dedicó, lo obligó a volver a su asiento.

-Qué ambiente más tenso –pensó Ichigo. Miró de reojo a Funaki Yuko. Su cara reflejaba una mezcla de humillación y rabia, de vez en cuanto dirigía su vista hacia Kai quien ahora había empezado a escribir algo en el documento que estaba frente a él. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Ichigo sabía que a Rukia no le caía muy bien la rubia, pero en ese momento decidió que tal vez no era tan mala. Le surgió una extraña simpatía para con la mujer. También se dijo que tal vez ese Basho era peor que Kai.

En cuanto a la noticia de que Rukia estaba con Shihouin, en realidad no le había sorprendido. Aunque eso no quería decir que no le irritaba…. Realmente, sí lo hacia y mucho…

Hatoyama Shinsei carraspeó con debilidad. Volvió a ver al pelirrojo.

-Kurosaki, dejamos en claro que no te pasará nada, sin embargo entiende que tampoco podemos agradecerte –dijo Shinsei.

-No lo esperaba –comentó Ichigo. Basho golpeó la mesa con un puño. El muchacho dio un respingo involuntario, pero los demás lo ignoraron. El Illuminati no dijo nada, así que Shinsei retornó a la conversación.

-Bien. Ahora necesitamos que entiendas que la situación en la que estamos es grave. Los _tres grandes_ (Kai, Yuko y Basho) están trabajando en encontrar la ubicación de los Ninguno y nosotros de cuidar el estado de la familia real.

-También debemos seguir cumpliendo las peticiones del Rey –dijo Shirokawa con una sonrisa.

-Verás, el Rey sí puede mostrar gratitud –prosiguió Shinsei -. Fue él quien decidió perdonarte por entrar sin permiso a sus aposentos. También mandó que mientras todo se solucione, por tu bien, Kurosaki Ichigo, deberás permanecer en el palacio. Una vez haya acabado el conflicto de los Ninguno podrás regresar al mundo de los humanos.

-¿Ordenó que me cuidaran? –preguntó Ichigo entre extrañado e indignado.

-Podrás recuperarte por completo y tener el honor de estar en el palacio–continuó Shinsei sin hacerle caso-. Además no tendrás que quedarte por mucho tiempo. ¿Está bien?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No es que me estén dando otra alternativa –murmuró -. Pero la idea de estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras afuera…

-No es que seas imprescindible, ¿sabes? –Comentó Ogura Basho, buscando pelea -. Piénsalo, te quedarás aquí y mientras Shihouin no esté tal vez puedas meterle mano a Kuchiki.

Ichigo apretó los puños, pero no le contestó, ni se lanzó a golpearlo y eso que ganas no le faltaban. Disimuladamente, Hanabi le dio una palmadita en la pierna en señal de comprensión.

-¿Sólo para esto me llamaron? –inquirió Ichigo no pudiendo disimular su enfado. El chico tuvo la impresión de que Shirokawa, Hatoyama y un Illuminati de cabello blanco habían mostrado una expresión de culpabilidad, al menos por un segundo. Pero no estaba seguro.

-Sí, Kurosaki. Puedes volver a tu habitación –contestó Hatoyama Shinsei con tranquilidad. Ni un rastro de culpa en su rostro.

-Si pasa algo…

-Te avisaremos –indicó Shinsei.

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse. No obstante, justo en ese momento, sucedió algo que nadie en la sala se esperaba.

_Dios ha huido_

Todos volvieron el rostro, sorprendidos. Del centro de la mesa había surgido una especie de pantalla esférica. Desde ahí Kaido Takeshi los observaba divertido.

-¿Cómo ha podido? –exclamó Deguchi Zenko, el Illuminati número ocho.

-¡Sencillo! ¿Se te ha olvidado que era Idai quien se encargaba de la tecnología del palacio? –apuntó Takeshi -. Y en qué buen momento lo hemos encontrado, ¿eh? Hasta Kurosaki…

-¡Hooolaaa! –gritó alguien al lado de Kaido, pero por alguna razón no salía en la pantalla -. ¡Hoolaaaa!

-¡Quítate Muss! -gruñó Takeshi viendo hacia abajo.

-¡Takeshi quiero ver! ¿Dónde está el Vizard que también es shinigami? –curioseó el llamado Muss.

-¡Vete! Eres muy enano, no alcanzas.

-Joooooo…

-¡Shikida-san! –llamó Takeshi. De repente, un tipo corpulento apareció, se agachó y por el jaleó que se oyó entendieron que el hombre se había llevado a rastras al enano de Muss.

A Ichigo le brotó una gotita de sudor en la sien, pensando que eso había matado la seriedad del momento, pero al ver a los Illuminati se fijó que ninguno se había relajado. Incluso lucían más tensos, quizá hasta enfadados.

-Qué estirados… -pensó, no pudiendo creer que Rukia también fuera una de ellos.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, te veo muy tranquilo –dijo Takeshi de pronto. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja -. No te lo han dicho, ¿eh?

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-Eso pensamos. ¿Sabes? Los Illuminati podrán contar una supuesta alma pura y todas esas tonterías, pero en el fondo de su ser no son mejores que nosotros. Probablemente sean peores. No deberías confiar en esta clase de tipos. Miserables, nada más que escoria.

-¿Cuál es tu punto? –inquirió Ichigo cortando su perorata. No le importaba que hablara mal de los Illuminati, pero también Rukia era una.

-Hace una hora, dos seres aparecieron en Karakura, ambos con reiatsu monstruosos. Veinte minutos después se dirigieron al centro comercial del pueblo – Ichigo lo miraba atónito-. Los Illuminati y la Sociedad de Almas fueron informados del hecho minutos antes de que el sitio fuera destruido. Tres humanos murieron en el incidente. La ayuda llegó media hora después y hasta el momento no han encontrado a los culpables.

Ichigo iba a decir algo, pero Takeshi le cortó.

-¿No te lo dijeron, verdad? –el Ninguno parecía estar disfrutando el momento. Agitó el dedo índice y prosiguió: Y ni creas que te lo iban a decir. Te hicieron aceptar quedarte tranquilo, ahí sin mover ni un dedo. Supongo que tampoco te habrán informado de la parte más importante.

-Hemos tomado a un rehén –dijo un hombre, pero no pudieron verlo en la pantalla.

Takeshi se hizo a un lado. Con lo que vio, Ichigo sintió como si todo su aparato digestivo hubiera dado un vuelco.

Atrás de Takeshi, estaba el hombre llamado Shikida sosteniendo a una muchacha al parecer inconsciente. Tenía su mano alrededor del cuello de la chica. Sin embargo, no era cualquier chica, no, definitivamente no…

-¡YUZU! –vociferó Ichigo golpeando la mesa con sus manos. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y no podía apartar la mirada de su hermana pequeña.

Takeshi, alegre por la reacción de Ichigo, volvió a aparecer en la pantalla cubriendo a Shikida.

-¡Yuzu! ¿Qué le han hecho a mi hermana? ¿¡Qué le han hecho, bastardos!? –gritó el pelirrojo, fuera de sí. Miró a los Illuminati, lucían imperturbables -. ¡Me han engañado!

El muchacho volvió la vista hacia la pantalla, Ya no estaba Takeshi sino que Shikida sin su hermana.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ven, acaba con nosotros, salva a tu hermanita –dijo el hombre. Su voz era profunda -. Te estaremos esperando en algún lugar más allá del setenta en el Rukongai. Puedes traer a quien quieras. Te damos un lapso de tres días para encontrarnos ya sabes lo que sucederá si no lo logras a tiempo.

La expresión del chico cambió un poco. El Ninguno lo notó.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que tres días son más que suficientes? Nunca has estado en estas áreas del Rukongai, ¿eh? No tienes idea de lo cerca del infierno que pueden estar. Además, ¿crees que tu hermanita lo pasará bien?

-Ustedes… -masculló el pelirrojo.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Kurosaki Ichigo. Después de todo, no puedes salir de donde te encuentras por tu propia cuenta –dijo Shikida luego se dirigió a Kai -. ¿Qué harán, Illuminati? ¡Intenten detenernos!

Tras esto la pantalla quedó en blanco. Parecía una enorme lámpara en medio de la mesa.

-Déjenme salir –dijo Ichigo intentando sonar calmado. Nadie dijo nada -. Déjenme salir –repitió.

-Es una trampa, Kurosaki –susurró Funaki Yuko.

-No me importa. Además, esto también es una trampa.

-Era por tu bien –musitó Hanabi a su lado.

-¡No me hagan reír! Abran la puerta al Rukongai, no me hagan obligarles.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Basho -. ¿Tú contra todos nosotros? No es una buena manera de querer salvar a tu hermana.

-Cálmate, Kurosaki –intervino Yuko antes de que Ichigo se abalanzara hacia Basho -. Nosotros salvaremos a tu hermana, nosotros lo solucionaremos todo. Tú sólo quédate aquí.

Ichigo le dio una patada a la silla y desenvainó a Zangetsu (la experiencia le había enseñado a no separarse de su Zanpakutô). Ante esto, todos los Illuminati, menos Kai, se pusieron de pie. Yuko volvió a ver a Kai y suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras, Kurosaki –los demás la miraron -. Vamos, rompe la mesa, la pantalla; destruye el palacio y luego ensáñate con lo enebros del jardín. No importa porque hagas lo que hagas no podrás salir de aquí. Sólo los Illuminati pueden abrir la puerta.

Ichigo frunció aún más el entrecejo. Basho sonrió cruelmente y se tronó lo dedos mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-Pero bueno, no te preocupes, si en dado caso alguno de nosotros llegara a ayudarte y sales de aquí no te vamos a perseguir, ni nada. De todas formas es muy probable que los Ninguno te maten, si es que los encuentras –Basho le enseñó sus incisivos.

Kurosaki apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de Zangetsu. Por alguna razón, volvió a ver a Kai. El moreno estaba viendo la pantalla blanca. Cerró el pergamino e inconscientemente se rascó la cabeza. Por un instante, Ichigo lo odió por tener el mismo mal hábito que él.

-Pero que te quede claro, Pelopincho –continuó Basho, también viendo a Kai -. Estaré encantado de seguir al traidor que te ayudó y darle el castigo que merece. Porque para ese bicho no habrá perdón. Hacer algo así amerita la pena de muerte. ¿Verdad, Shihouin-chan? –señaló el hombre con sorna.

De improvisto Kai se levantó y observó a todos en la sala. En ese momento a Yuko le pareció misteriosamente atractivo.

-No.

-¿Qué…? –comenzaron a susurrar varios Illuminati.

-No – repitió Kai -. Si algún Illuminati llegase a desobedecer y ayuda al Vizard ni Basho, ni nadie le perseguirá. No es su deber.

El Illuminati número uno caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se dio la vuelta y, frente a la mirada estupefacta de todos, dijo:

-Es el mío. Al traidor le mataré yo.

_**--/-- **_

Rukia observaba la mariposa negra que sostenía en su mano izquierda. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Los Ninguno… Yuzu… y lo que sus propios compañeros habían dicho.

Se cubrió los ojos con la mano. Por unos instantes la mariposa se quedó planeando frente a ella y al entender que su trabajo había terminado, salió volando de la habitación.

En ese momento, en esa helada habitación, Rukia se dio cuenta de cuánto odiaba ser Illuminati.

-Lo volvió a hacer, ¿eh?

Rukia se sobresalto al oír a Kai atrás de ella. Se volvió para verlo. El moreno estaba apoyado en la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba la usual capa de los Illuminati, pero debajo de esta, en lugar de llevar la túnica negra de shinigami, vestía una de color blanco. A la chica le recordó a los Espada e inmediatamente se obligó a borrar ese pensamiento.

-No es culpa de Oniji. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, quería saber de qué trataba la reunión. No puede ser un delito, no sólo por estar herida dejo de ser Illuminati, también tenía derecho a… -empezó a explicar Rukia, pero Kai la interrumpió.

-No fue por eso que no debías asistir a la reunión.

-Ahora lo sé –comentó Rukia con frialdad. Kai se pasó la mano por el cabello y arrojó un pergamino que cayó limpiamente en el regazo de Kuchiki. La chica lo tomó y lo observó arqueando una ceja.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó abriendo el documento.

-Tu nueva misión -Rukia volvió a ver a Kai, pero él no dijo nada más, así que comenzó a leerlo.

A cada línea, a cada palabra, a cada letra que leía, la mano de Rukia comenzaba a temblarle sin control.

-Esto… esto… ¡¿qué es esto, Kai?! –gritó Kuchiki poniéndose de pie. Tenía el rostro crispado por la ira y el pergamino estrujado en su mano izquierda.

-Ya te lo he dicho, es tu nueva misión –contestó Shihouin con calma.

Rukia observó al Illuminati, las órdenes que había leído aún resonando en su mente.

"_Guiarás a Kurosaki Ichigo. Lo llevarás al Rukongai…" _

"…_Durante dos días le acompañarás."_

"_Al inicio del tercer día, harás provecho de la relación que posees con él…"_

"_Benefíciate de su confianza, acaba con la vida del Vizard." _

Aún lívida, la muchacha dio un par de pasos al frente para quedar más cerca de Kai.

-¿A qué estás jugando? –murmuró Rukia intentando mantenerse calmada.

-No estoy jugando, ni es una broma, es tu misión, Rukia.

-No lo haré, entonces.

-Nadie más puede hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué, Kai?! –exclamó Kuchiki arrojando el pergamino al suelo. Miró a los ojos del Illuminati -. No dejaré que lo maten. Incluso… si tengo que pelear contra ti.

Muchas veces habían discutido por alguna tontería, pero nunca de esa forma, ni sobre algo tan serio. El Illuminati usualmente sonreía e intentaba calmarla. En esta ocasión, no lo hizo.

Kai se agachó y recogió el documento, entregándoselo de nuevo a Rukia. Ella no lo tomó.

- No desobedezcas la orden… –dijo aún ofreciéndole el papel. Sonaba agotado. Rukia notó que era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz en él -. Yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

De repente, algo hizo "clic" en la mente de la chica. Debido a la ira y al estupor que le provocó su misión no había puesto cuidado en algo, pero ahora… Volvió a tomar el pergamino.

-Argen… -leyó en voz baja -. ¡¿Argen-san?!

Esa no era la letra de Kai, ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Y donde debía estar el nombre del Illuminati en su lugar estaba el de… ese hombre…

La morena alzó la mirada, pero Kai ya no estaba en la habitación.

_**--/-- **_

Ichigo insultó un poco más mientras le daba una patada a un arbusto. Entre estresado, furioso e histérico, había intentado encontrar una forma de salir de ese nefasto palacio y sin saber cómo había parado en el jardín. En un principio se había alegrado, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que la estúpida zona era una especie de laberinto que parecía no tener fin.

Le dio unas patadas más hasta que, derrotado, se dejó caer al suelo.

-Ichigo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se puso de pie, respiro hondo y se volvió para encontrarse con quien lo había llamado.

-Yo, Rukia.

Kuchiki caminaba hacia donde él, llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo. A Kurosaki le extrañó ver que, en vez de llevar la túnica negra de shinigami, la chica vestía una especie de variación de la prenda sólo que de color blanco.

-¿Cómo sigue tu brazo? –preguntó Ichigo una vez ella estuvo a un par de pasos de él.

-Ya está bien. Llevo esto porque Hanabi-san insistió en que lo usara –contestó Rukia señalando el cabestrillo.

-Ya… ¿Y esa túnica? Se parece a la de los Espada –comentó Kurosaki, viéndola de arriba abajo -. ¿Qué? ¿Es una especie de traje de gala de los Illuminati? – dijo forzando una sonrisa. Rukia lo imitó.

-Puede que sí. Sólo lo he usado una par de veces, y ahora, por alguna razón, nos han pedido que lo llevemos.

-Ah… -murmuró Ichigo, desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Me perdí, quería ir a mi habitación, pero acabé aquí –mintió.

-Imaginé que eso te había pasado cuando te vi desde la ventana.

-¿Estabas ahí? –inquirió el chico mirando las ventanas -. No me di cuenta.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación –dijo Kuchiki.

-¿Estás segura de que no nos perderás? - Rukia se encogió de hombros, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Él la siguió.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza mientras veía andar a Rukia delante de él. Pensó que eso era lo mejor. De ninguna manera le diría a la chica lo que había sucedido en la reunión…

Para él, cuya mayor motivación era proteger a sus seres queridos… Esta situación… No podía salir de ahí. No podía ir a salvar a su hermana. Si le pedía ayuda a Rukia –y sabía que ella lo haría- estaría condenándola.

Tal vez si esto hubiera sucedido cuando tenía quince años y era temerario e inmaduro, seguro en su ingenuidad hubiera creído que lo lograría. Claro, salvaría a su hermana y luego protegería a Rukia de ese Illuminati. Sin embargo, ahora era más conciente de sus límites. No tenía idea de qué tan fuertes podían llegar a ser esos Ninguno. Tampoco sabía si podría ser capaz de ganarle a Kai.

Sí, lo mejor era no decirle nada a Rukia. La chica no tenía por qué saberlo, no había estado en la reunión y no creía que nadie más le hubiera ido a contar. Él sólo lograría salir de ahí, y como había dicho la Illuminati rubia, si era necesario destruiría el palacio… Aunque ahí quizá la morena sí se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba…

-Oye, Rukia, ¿podrías llevarme a la entrada principal? Quiero… ¿Eh? –Ichigo miró a su alrededor. En vez de salir del laberíntico jardín parecía que se habían adentrado aún más. La parte en la que estaban lucía más como un bosque que como un patio -. ¡Ya ves, te dije que nos perderías! –se quejó el muchacho.

-Cállate, ¿quieres? –siseó Rukia todavía dándole la espalda, parecía que estaba haciendo fuerza con algo. Ichigo iba a preguntarle qué era lo que hacía, pero en ese momento la chica respiró aliviada al tiempo que tiraba el cabestrillo y las vendas detrás de un arbusto.

-Me estaba sofocando –explicó mientras enterraba la evidencia. Ichigo se contuvo para no comenzar a pelear con ella, después de todo, Rukia no sabía que estaba con prisa.

-Bien, ahora que ya vinimos hasta aquí para que _te pudieras quitar eso_, ¿podrías llevarme a la entrada del palacio? –dijo el pelirrojo un tanto exasperado. No obstante, Rukia parecía ignorarle. Aún agachada, ahora escribía algo en la tierra con su dedo índice.

-Rukia, por… -no pudo terminar su insulto. Frente a ellos, donde hacia unos segundos había un enorme muro cubierto de raíces, ahora había una especie de portal. Lucía etéreo, desde dentro resplandecían extrañas luces de colores abigarrados.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ichigo no pudiendo dejar de ver las luces.

-La puerta que conduce al Rukongai –señaló Rukia con seriedad. El pelirrojo giró bruscamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –profirió un tanto aturdido. Rukia suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

-Verás… con esa puerta, puedes cruzar y llegar al Rukongai –explicó la chica en una forma en que hasta alguien poco perspicaz podría entenderlo.

-¡Ya sé! No soy idiota… lo que pasa es que no sabía que tú…

-¿Que yo estaba enterada de lo de la reunión? – Ichigo asintió -. Pues sí, sé todo lo que ha pasado. Ichigo… -entonces Rukia hizo algo que asustó al pelirrojo. Kuchiki se inclinó e hizo una reverencia -. Lo siento mucho, Ichigo… Si no fuera por mí culpa… A Yuzu…

-¡Para! ¡Para! –gritó Ichigo escandalizado. Rukia, aún en posición de reverencia, alzó la mirada, arqueando una ceja sin comprender lo que le pasaba al chico quien lucía muy perturbado-. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, tonta! ¡Ponte derecha y no termines lo que estabas diciendo!

Rukia le hizo caso. Ichigo, por su parte, se puso una mano en el pecho intentando calmar su agitada respiración. No sabía por qué ver eso le había dado un buen susto.

-Tsk, ya veo que para tratar contigo ni educación, ni respeto, ¿eh? –apuntó Kuchiki con las manos en las caderas. Ichigo la maldijo por lo bajo.

-Lo que sucede es que la sola idea de que alguien tan violenta y trastornada como tú, Kuchiki Rukia, sea capaz de mostrar un poco de educación logra alterar a cualquiera…

La morena le dio un puntapié en la espinilla al chico.

-Imbécil… -le espetó.

-Hobbit… -masculló Ichigo, sosteniéndose la adolorida pierna.

-¿Qué?

El pelirrojo no le hizo caso y volvió a ver al portal.

-¿Tú lo has hecho? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿Y los Illuminati pueden saber quién lo creo?

-Seguramente, ya que para que funcione tengo que cruzar por él.

-Deshazlo –ordenó Ichigo. Rukia lo miró y volvió a suspirar.

-No, no lo haré. Ichigo, Yuzu está allá, del otro lado, sola rodeada de nada más que delincuentes. ¿Tienes idea de cómo es el Rukongai más allá del sesenta?

Ichigo la observó, parpadeó repetidamente y dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia el portal.

-¿Puedes hacer que sólo yo pase, sin que tú tengas que ir?

-Es imposible –contestó Kuchiki negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, tú…

-No importa, iré contigo.

-¡Pero te vas a…!

-¡Calla, idiota, ya he dicho que iré! Esta vez no estarás solo.

Sostuvieron la mirada por un instante y luego Ichigo volvió a gritar:

-¡Pero, Rukia! ¡No entiendes! ¡Te va a matar! ¡Él mismo lo dijo y yo no sé si podré hacer algo contra él!

-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso te he pedido que me protejas? –le increpó la morena -. Si algo pasa, será, al fin y al cabo mi responsabilidad y ya veré qué hago. Pero no puedo consentir que dejes a Yuzu así. Tampoco permitiré que puedas decir que por mi culpa no fuiste a salvarla, no podría soportarlo. Así que, ¡o vienes conmigo o iré yo sola a ayudar a Yuzu!

-Rukia… -musitó Ichigo-. Yo nunca diría algo así…

-Ya lo sé –dijo Rukia viéndole a los ojos.

-¿Crees que ese tipo cumplirá lo que dijo?

-Sí, es muy probable.

-¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Ichigo contemplando el rostro de Rukia en busca de algún gesto que la delatara.

-No. Ya llegará su momento, pero cuando eso pase –Rukia puso su mano en la empuñadura de su zanpakutô y sonrió levemente -, así estará bien.

-Sí, supongo que sí –comentó Ichigo también palmando el puño de su zanpakutô.

Juntos cruzaron el portal hacia el Rukongai.

* * *

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXVII: Dios es zurdo **

-Ichigo, hay algo que quiero que veas –murmuró Rukia tendiéndole el pergamino que Kai le había entregado esa tarde -. Es la misión que me entregaron cuando acabó la reunión a la que asististe.

El chico lo agarró, arqueando una ceja. Mientras lo leía, Ichigo tenía muy abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa. Al terminar, le devolvió el documento a la chica e intento fingir indiferencia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Debo preocuparme cuando llegue el tercer día? –bromeó.

-No seas tonto…

-Por cierto, ¿quién es ese Argen? No recuerdo haber oído de él –preguntó Ichigo, entonces le pareció notar que Rukia se había puesto un tanto nerviosa.

-Es la mano izquierda… -dijo en voz baja.

El pelirrojo la observó sin entender a qué se refería.


	39. Diestra y Siniestra

**Disclaimer: **Bleach es de Kubo Tite.

**Nota:** Sip, cambié el título del capítulo.

**Nota 2:** Capítulo largo, no recomiendo leerlo con sueño. Por cierto, tampoco es bueno escribirlo con sueño... la, la, la...

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVII: Diestra y Siniestra**

* * *

En el distrito 30 al norte del Rukongai un hecho extraño sucedió.

El clima era cálido y, de vez en cuando, una que otra brisa pasaba y despeinaba a los habitantes del lugar que acababan de salir de sus viviendas para ver qué estaba sucediendo y qué había provocado que de pronto el aire se sintiera tan pesado. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a ver nada y la presión ya se había ido. Convencidos de que sólo había sido su imaginación –que les dejó un mal susto- , se encaminaron de nuevo a sus casas, hasta que un excitado chiquillo les gritó desde el techo de la habitación de al lado.

-¡Era un shinigami con una espada enorme! ¡Le acompañaba una chica y desaparecieron justo ahí! ¡Yo los vi!

Ninguno de sus vecinos le hizo caso.

**_----/----_**

Ichigo y Rukia se transportaban a una velocidad vertiginosa por medio del Shunpo. En menos de dos horas llegaron al área 70 del Rukongai norte. Ichigo nunca había estado conciente de qué tan grande era en realidad el Rukongai. Si en el Seireitei le había costado tanto encontrar a Rukia -y eso que sabía dónde estaba encarcelada- no quería ni pensar cómo sería buscar a su hermana aquí, donde la extensión del lugar sería quizá más del triple del Seireitei. Y ni siquiera sabían en qué parte tenían a Yuzu.

Se detuvieron cerca de un prado, ambos respirando un tanto agitados con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y con la espalda un tanto encorvada.

-Te has vuelto más rápida. Ahora manejas mucho mejor el Shunpo – comentó el chico, limpiándose el sudor del rostro con el dorso de la manga. Rukia lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-Suenas sorprendido –observó, cruzando los brazos. Luego, con una expresión más seria, preguntó: ¿Puedes localizar a Yuzu?

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que comencemos a buscar, ¿no? –dijo buscando un camino por donde seguir.

-Hacia allá –indicó Rukia señalando a la izquierda. El chico obedeció y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección -. Pero, espera…

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió el pelirrojo volviéndola a ver.

-Ichigo, hay algo que quiero que veas –murmuró Rukia tendiéndole el pergamino que Kai le había dado esa mañana-. Es la misión que me entregaron cuando acabó la reunión a la que asististe.

El chico lo agarró, arqueando una ceja. Mientras lo leía, Ichigo tenía muy abiertos los ojos por la sorpresa. Al terminar, le devolvió el documento a la chica e intentó fingir indiferencia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Debo preocuparme cuando llegue el tercer día? –bromeó.

-No seas tonto…

Comenzaron a caminar. Recorrieron el camino con cortas y esporádicas conversaciones, pero la mayor parte del trayecto la realizaron en silencio. Sus pensamientos divididos entre Yuzu y la orden que le habían dado a Rukia.

Cuando llegaron a la zona 73, debido a la ansiedad que le causaba el prospecto de recorrer todo el Rukongai en menos de tres días, Ichigo decidió darle un pequeño lugar a su curiosidad para así poderse distraer un poco. Volvió a ver a Rukia, quien parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Oi, Rukia.

-¿Si? –preguntó la chica alzando la mirada.

-Desde que leí ese pergamino, me ha dejado una duda.

La chica suspiró un tanto exasperada.

-Ya te lo dije, Ichigo. No haré nada de lo que dice ahí…

-¡No es eso! –Exclamó Ichigo un poco indignado -. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Me ves como un miedoso? Esperaba estuvieras conciente de que sí confío en ti –murmuró con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo, perdona, perdona –intentó tranquilizarlo Rukia sin inmutarse -. ¿Qué querías saber?

-¿Quién es ese Argen? –preguntó, de pronto, Rukia se mostró un poco nerviosa.

-Argen-san… -susurró más para sí que para Ichigo -. Él es la mano izquierda.

-¿La mano izquierda? ¿Qué es eso?

La morena volvió a cruzarse de brazos, con la mirada recorrió sus alrededores como buscando a alguien que pudiera estarlos oyendo.

-El sol se pondrá dentro de poco, será mejor que nos adentremos en el bosque –dijo Rukia.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué?

-Sígueme, luego te explico.

-¿Y qué hay de Ar…? ¡Ouf! – la chica le había dado un codazo en el estómago obligando a Ichigo a seguirla a regañadientes.

Se adentraron en el bosque hasta encontrar un pequeño claro. Ichigo notó que la oscuridad les había alcanzado más rápido de lo que él había pensado. En la corta porción de cielo que podía ver desde ahí, ya se distinguían un par de estrellas. El primer día ya se estaba acabando.

Rukia apoyó un brazo en un árbol y se quedó ahí, como esperando que algo pasara.

-Oi, ¿qué…? –Ichigo no terminó su pregunta, pues advirtió cuando la chica puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios pidiéndole que guardara silencio. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Su respuesta no tardó en llegar.

Al principio se escuchaba a lo lejos, un extraño sonido, pero sin significado aparente. Poco a poco, el ruido comenzó a hacerse más distinguible. Pasos. Primero lentos luego pareció convertirse en una frenética maratón. De pronto, la repercusión producida por espadas chocando una contra otra llegó a los oídos de los chicos. El eco de gritos que clamaban ayuda, aullidos histéricos y llantos desgarradores fue más de lo que Ichigo pudo soportar. Y antes de darse cuenta, con la mano sobre Zangetsu, el chico se decidió a salir del resguardo del bosque y ayudar a quién quiera que necesitara de su ayuda.

Pero Rukia lo detuvo, sosteniéndole de la otra mano. Ichigo se giró dispuesto a gritarle que lo soltara, sin embargo, la expresión de su compañera le hizo callarse.

Indescifrable.

El muchacho no podía recordar algún momento en el que Rukia haya mostrado una mirada igual a la de ese instante. Eso le perturbó un poco. Por eso, le permitió explicarse.

-A partir del 70… esto es el Rukongai de noche –musitó Rukia. Algo dentro de la mente del chico exclamó un _"Oh" _de entendimiento, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo. En cambio se limitó a asentir suavemente.

Pasaron ahí, un momento en silencio, parados lado a lado, sólo escuchando lo que sucedía afuera. Ichigo intentado no imaginárselo; Rukia intentando no recordarlo. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta que aún seguían tomados de la mano.

-Debería hacer algo –murmuró Ichigo, viendo a la chica que todavía seguía con la mirada puesta en algún punto fuera del bosque.

-Imposible –replicó Rukia -. Ha estado así durante siglos. No parece afectarle mucho al Seireitei; puede que a algunos les importe, pero es demasiado como para que unos pocos puedan solucionarlo.

-Pues vaya clase de cielo que resultó ser la Sociedad de Almas –comentó Ichigo con un dejo de enfado. Rukia esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-De todas formas, entiende que en estos momentos no hay nada que podamos hacer. Lo mejor será mantenernos apartados de eso. No querrás complicar aún más las cosas, ni mucho menos arriesgar la vida de Yuzu por un conflicto sin solución.

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada? –Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo recuerda para qué hemos venido hasta aquí.

Ichigo suspiró entre frustrado y resignado. Segundos después se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba bien.

-Un momento… -dijo parpadeando más rápido de lo normal -. Según entiendo durante las noches, debido a "eso", no podremos seguir andando. Entonces, ¡eso nos acorta aún más el tiempo! ¡Sólo el día no será suficiente!

-Ichigo, ¿en verdad no se te ocurre nada mejor para encontrar a Yuzu que andar aplanando todas las calles del Rukongai? –preguntó Rukia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Eh? –De repente, una idea golpeó a la mente del chico -. ¡Reiraku! –exclamó entusiasmado -. ¿Cómo no lo recordé antes?

-Exactamente, "Reiraku", un lazo espiritual para visualizar un alma parece ser… eh… - Rukia, quien había pensado en explicar su plan a Ichigo poniendo énfasis con sus manos, notó al fin que su mano izquierda seguía pegada a la del muchacho.

Por un instante, Ichigo y Rukia fijaron sus miradas en sus manos como si fueran objetos extraños. Disimuladamente, la chica deslizó su mano. Ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, si ya habías pensado en eso, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio -. Hubiera sido mejor que todas las horas que gastamos caminando.

-Debes tener en cuenta que no será tan sencillo como la vez que lo utilizaste para encontrar aquella alma dentro del periquito de Sado. Además, para utilizarlo con mejor precisión debíamos estar más allá del distrito 70 del Rukongai, independientemente de qué parte de los puntos cardinales nos encontráramos.

-Aún así pudiste haberlo dicho antes, si ya lo habías planeado tan bien –refunfuñó Ichigo, aliviado al ver que tenían un plan y ya no tendrían que caminar todo el Rukongai.

-Cuando te emocionas gastas mucho reiatsu –luego lo señaló con el dedo índice -. Justo como lo estás haciendo ahora.

-¡No es a propósito! –se defendió el muchacho.

-¡Ya, Ichigo, por favor! Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que controles tu reiatsu o delatarás nuestra localización. Si es que no se dieron cuenta ya y sólo nos están ignorando…

-¿Crees que ya saben que estamos aquí?

-Oh, seguro que sí. Lo que no saben es justo dónde estamos. Verás, encontrar a alguien en el Rukongai teniendo como única guía su reiatsu es una tarea muy difícil. Se debe a la alta concentración de partículas espirituales y de almas. Algunas zonas están tan saturadas que localizar un alma, por los medios normales, se vuelve imposible.

-Ah… Oye, pero eso ¿no afecta al "Reiraku"?

-Ya lo creo. Si intentas utilizarlo ahora, sin ninguna precaución o división de zonas, seguramente quedarías asfixiado entre los millones de lazos espirituales que aparecerían alrededor tuyo.

Rukia dio un par de pasos y se sentó en el suelo cerca de una raíz que era más gruesa que ella. Ichigo la siguió, tropezando un poco pues la iluminación que les brindaba la luna era muy pobre. A medida que pasaba el tiempo se le hacía más fácil al muchacho distraerse de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera.

Kurosaki oyó a la chica murmurar algo, acto seguido una esfera de color rojo apareció levitando en la mano de la morena. Rukia recogió una rama que yacía a su lado y la enterró en la tierra, frente a ellos, después colocó con cuidado la esfera en la punta de la rama. Parecía una antorcha, pero no se agitaba con el viento, ni emanaba humo.

-Hadô 31, Shakkahou, ¿eh?

-Sí, a diferencia de Renji yo sí puedo utilizarlo. ¿Ves mejor ahora?

-Ah, ya está bien.

-De acuerdo, ahora que… -Rukia empezó a sacar algo de la parte de arriba de su túnica – ya estamos…

-¡No saldrás con eso ahora! -saltó Ichigo al ver lo que Rukia pretendía hacer. La muchacha frunció el ceño, miró su libreta y miró al chico.

-¿Por qué no? Para explicar procedimientos complicados a personas un tanto _lentas_, lo mejor es utilizar ejemplos prácticos y poner los hechos de forma visible.

-Yo no llamaría a tus dibujos prácticos… Y un momento ¿qué quieres decir con _lentas_? ¡Crees que soy idiota, verdad!

-Claro que no, descerebrado. –dijo Rukia sin prestarle mucha atención, pues ya había comenzado a dibujar -. ¡Ta- Da! –anunció una vez hubo terminado-. He aquí nuestro plan paso por paso para encontrar a Yuzu.

En la primera página estaban unas especies de oso-conejo mostrando lo que Rukia acababa de decirle. Ichigo sintió como una vena en la sien había comenzado a palpitarle peligrosamente cuando vio que uno de los "dibujos" llevaba cabello naranja.

-Por favor, no me digas que yo soy ese -masculló entre dientes. La chica no le hizo caso, cambió de página y comenzó a explicar su plan.

-Como ya te dije no podemos usar el Reiraku así sin más. No sólo por la cantidad que aparecerán sino también por el alto nivel de reiatsu que consume. Esto nos obliga a acortar tanto la zona de análisis como el tiempo –en la página, uno de los extraños osos se estaba ahogando en medio de un montón de redes blancas que salían del suelo.

Ichigo se mordió la lengua, obligándose a no hacer algún comentario mordaz acerca del dibujo, después de todo estaba sentado cerca de la zona de ataque de la chica.

-Por eso utilizaremos el Reiraku sólo en un distrito del Rukongai a la vez. Además habrá que hacerlo en un lapso 11 minutos con un reiatsu constante y nivelado. En teoría nos tardaremos ocho horas o un poco más, sin tener en cuenta el descanso que habrá que hacerse al terminar los 11 minutos y empezar con la otra zona.

En la libreta, un oso, que parecía tener la cabeza aplastada, estaba utilizando el Reiraku y luego descansaba comiendo, lo que sólo podía ser, una barra energética.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras se cubría los ojos con la palma de la mano.

-Podríamos hacerlo en menos tiempo si lo hacemos los dos a la vez, el problema es que el proceso es cansado y necesita de mucha concentración. Por eso mientras uno de nosotros use el Reiraku el otro estará a cargo de vigilar el nivel de reiatsu y que no pase nada en el exterior.

Al ver los dibujos finales Ichigo protestó un poco más, pero la chica volvió a ignorarlo olímpicamente.

-Hasta hace poco aprendí a usar el Reiraku así que me costará un poco, por eso te pido que vigiles mi tiempo. Contigo no creo que haya problema, por alguna razón aunque eres malo en el uso del Kidô en esto no, y eso que es una técnica muy difícil.

-Che, ni que el Kidô fuera la gran cosa –Rukia estuvo tentada a tirarle una piedra, pero decidió que en esos momentos no valía la pena.

-Byakuya nii-sama podría ganarte sólo utilizando el Kidô –le replicó la chica.

-¡Ja! Ya quisiera ver eso. Aunque quizá así sí se vería más varonil que cuando utiliza su Zanpakutô. ¡Ay!

Rukia resolvió que ahora sí debía arrojarle la piedra. ¡Bien por la puntería!, se dijo mentalmente.

-De acuerdo Ichigo, será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo y empecemos. –El muchacho la maldijo por lo bajo mientras se masajeaba la adolorida rodilla -. Concéntrate en el distrito 70 del Rukongai norte y yo te indicaré si debes aumentar o disminuir tu reiatsu, ¿listo?

-No, espera. Necesito quitarme algo de la mente para poder concentrarme bien –Rukia imaginó de qué se trataba -. ¿Quién es ese Argen y qué es eso de la mano izquierda?

-No es nada importante, Ichigo. No perdamos el tiempo en eso.

-Debe serlo para que no quieras decírmelo. Dímelo –dijo, testarudo como sólo él podía ser. Rukia se pasó una mano por el cabello copiando el mal hábito del ex-shinigami sustituto.

-Como ya te dije, Argen-san es la mano izquierda –la joven apoyó su mejilla en el dorso de su mano-. La mano izquierda del Rey después de su majestad es el ser más importante de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿No sería mejor llamarse la mano derecha?

-No, pues también el Rey tiene a su mano derecha. Ese título lo recibe el Illuminati número uno. Eso causa muchas confusiones ya que la mayoría no sabe que nuestro Rey es zurdo.

-Es decir que ese Argen es más poderoso y manda sobretodos incluso sobre tu _amigo_, Kai –dijo Ichigo poniendo un irónico énfasis en la palabra amigo.

Rukia decidió no tomar en cuenta la indirecta de "Cabeza de naranja" –siendo este el único nombre que ella pudo pensar que no pasaba de la palabra P-. Después de todo, el muy p… "Cabeza de naranja" no sabía que desde esa madrugada Kai y ella ya no eran _amigos_.

-Sí, así es. Argen-san se encarga de entregarle u ordenarle a Kai todas las misiones y trabajos que el Rey pide. Luego Kai lo reparte a los Illuminati o al Seireitei. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que Kai no escribe sus propias órdenes. Muchas veces él las recibe del mismo Rey. Al final Argen-san es como el consejero y Kai quien se encarga hacer los pedidos del Rey realidad.

-¿Y cómo saben que es lo que el Rey pide y no lo que ese tal Argen dice? –inquirió Ichigo. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Hay que creerle. Es decir sólo él tiene un verdadero contacto directo con el Rey. Yo sólo he estado con él una vez y no pude verle ya que él estaba detrás del velo que cubre su trono.

-¿Ni siquiera su mano derecha le ha visto?

-Sí. Aunque al parecer la mayoría de las veces nunca han hablado de cosas importantes… Ogura-san, el Illuminati número cuatro, siempre se queja de que el Rey parece tenerle un especial afecto a Kai. Dice que lo trata como un padre trata a un hijo.

Ichigo ahogó un comentario sarcástico que estuvo a punto de salirle.

-Pero, ¿tú confías en ese Argen? –preguntó Ichigo de pronto-. Yo no podría y mucho menos al ver la misión que te ha dado. A menos que el Rey también sea alguien muy injusto, que no me sorprendería…

-No es cuestión de confiar o no confiar. Al menos con Argen-san no lo es.

-¿Por qué te veo nerviosa cuando hablas de ese hombre?

-No lo sé. Quizá es porque me recuerda a Ichimaru Gin… -Rukia pareció perderse en su pensamientos por unos segundos para luego volver bastante perspicaz -. Bueno, ya está, duda resuelta. ¿Empezamos?

Ichigo asintió, se puso de pie y limpió su mente de todo pensamiento que no fuera Yuzu. Antes de darse cuenta estaba rodeado de cientos de lazos blancos.

**_----/----_**

Ichigo se dejó caer en el suelo recibiendo con alegría el aire fresco del bosque. Al utilizar el Reiraku la atmósfera se le tornaba pesada, y ya comenzaba a sentirla hasta nauseabunda.

-¿Nada? –preguntó Rukia frente a él.

-Nada –contestó. La muchacha tachó _Distrito 71, Este_.

Llevaban casi tres horas analizando el Rukongai. Hasta hacia poco habían acabado con la parte norte para seguir con el este. Ichigo comenzaba a sentirse frustrado, la idea de correr por todo el Rukongai ya no le parecía tan mala.

-Descerebrado, ¿cómo crees que andar caminando por el Rukongai sería más fácil? –le espetó Rukia cuando él le comentó su desencanto con el Reiraku.

La muchacha metió la mano en el pequeño bolsillo que tenía cerca del cinturón de su túnica. Sacó el pergamino de antes, un marcador, un tubito de Soul Candy y un pequeño paquete de color azul. Rukia le entregó ese último objeto a Ichigo.

-¿Y esto?

-Ábrelo, te hará bien –El joven así lo hizo encontrándose con unos cuantos dulces de muy buen aspecto.

-¿Puedo comérmelos?

-Sí, veo que ya te hace falta comer algo.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-No importa, ya he aguantado meses sin comer –dijo Rukia poniéndose en cuclillas y marcando algo en la tierra.

Ichigo observó a la chica dibujar el símbolo de la zona 72, este. Horas atrás se dieron cuenta de que no eran muy buenos al hacer lo límites de área dentro del Reiraku y más de alguna vez se equivocaron en la zona. Así que optaron por imponer el límite desde antes. Era más seguro.

La mirada del muchacho de cabello naranja se desvió hacia el pergamino. Sin dejar de verlo se comió otro dulce, había algo en ese documento, no lo que decía sino… De pronto, recordó algo.

-Oye, Rukia. ¿Quieres saber algo curioso? –Ella alzó la mirada-. Durante la reunión que tuve esta mañana con los Illuminati, Kai tenía un pergamino en sus manos, puedo jurar que era este mismo, y no sólo eso, además lo vi escribir algo en él.

Rukia también volvió a ver al papel que estaba tendido ahí, inofensivo.

**_----/----_**

-Luces cansado, Kai.

Shihouin Kai hizo una leve reverencia saludando al hombre frente a él.

-¿Me has llamado, Argen-san? –preguntó elevando el rostro y viéndole a los ojos.

El hombre llamado la mano izquierda del Rey era alto, de cabello rojizo y ojos grises. Tenía facciones que podrían considerarse de alguien apuesto, caminaba con elegancia y hablaba de forma pausada, siempre pronunciando bien las palabras. Todo estaba bien con él, hasta que sonreía. Ese hombre poseía una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Qué formal has venido. Y eso que su Majestad ni siquiera está aquí –dijo Argen viendo a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en una enorme sala rectangular. Todas las paredes estaban tapizadas con cuadros enmarcados en oro, no había ninguna ventana y la luz venía de unas débiles lamparillas que colgaban del techo. Ese lugar no daba la sensación de estar en una habitación sino más bien era como caminar por un largo y sofocante pasillo.

Kai no le contestó, sólo siguió caminando tras Argen. La mano izquierda del Rey iba tarareando algo, no parecía preocupado en avanzar la conversación.

-Argen-san, no tengo mucho tiempo –murmuró Kai. Argen lo vio de reojo.

-Oh, ¿aún no has encontrado a los Ninguno?

-No, en eso…

-Ya no pierdas tu tiempo en eso, ya los encontré yo.

Kai lo miró sorprendido.

-Vaya, pensaba que tú darías con ellos antes que yo. Después de todo, si no me equivoco tú eres el genio –dijo Argen sonriendo-. O al menos eso es lo que todos piensan.

-Je, su Majestad sabe mejor. Sino nuestros puestos estarían invertidos, ¿no? –comentó Kai devolviéndole la sonrisa. El Illuminati pudo ver cómo un corto espasmo se dio en la comisura de la boca de Argen.

-Distrito 77 Sur del Rukongai. En el monte Taijou. Ahí se encuentran los Ninguno –reveló el hombre dándose la vuelta y caminando de nuevo.

-¿Informo de esto al Seireitei? –preguntó Kai, siguiéndolo.

-No veo por qué sería necesario. ¿No se supone que es algo que deberán remediar los Illuminati?

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Tras haber pasado frente a 295 cuadros según contó Kai volvieron a detenerse. Argen se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con su acompañante. A su lado, había surgido de la nada una especie de mesita de noche. Desprendía un aroma que Kai conocía muy bien, pero que no podía nombrar. Argen alargó la mano y haló una gaveta, de ahí sacó un pequeño cofre de plata. Era plano, alargado y tanto en la tapa como en los bordes tenía unos vistosos gravados.

Argen lo abrió. Ahí estaba justo lo que Kai temía.

**_----/----_**

Ichigo dormitaba; su mandíbula reposaba en la palma de su mano y de vez en cuando ladeaba la cabeza. Ya llevaba así casi cinco minutos. De vez en cuando Rukia lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo atenta a que el muchacho no fuera a caerse y dar de cabeza en el suelo. Al principio había pensado en despertarlo de un susto, pero luego decidió darle un par de minutos extra de descanso a su compañero. Ella también aprovecharía ese tiempo.

La chica volvió a fijar su vista en el pergamino. Podía sentirlo, debajo de su misión había algo más. El tiempo en que Ichigo estaba descansando, ella se lo había pasado revisando el documento. Su problema ahora era que no sabía cómo hacer para ver lo que Kai le había escrito. El muy idiota, por qué tenía que ser un genio en el Kidô…

Kai no le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le dijo que él no había mandado esa misión, tampoco le comentó de su "mensaje secreto". Pero sí se había encargado de que Ichigo le viera escribir en el pergamino. Así que sabía que no seguiría la misión, aunque sí estaría con Ichigo. Eso significaba que… ¿Qué significaba?

Rukia se apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro. No podía pensar muy bien, lo único que tenía en la mente eran lazos espirituales, a Yuzu y a Ichigo… ¿Ichigo? Cabello naranja, ceño fruncido, ojos color avellana, sonrisa burlona… ¿Ichigo?

Se le ocurrió entonces una idea loca que no esperaba que funcionara. Culpaba al cansancio y a la preocupación por Yuzu el andar pensando cosas así. Se acercó el pergamino al rostro y susurró con voz ronca:

-Yo no me llamo Ichigo.

El papel comenzó a desgarrase por sí solo. Rukia casi lo suelta por el susto. Su misión desapareció y en su lugar quedó una larga lista de números y símbolos en desorden, de no ser por ese cambio el pergamino lucía intacto.

-Vaya, de verdad funcionó –murmuró asombrada. El mensaje estaba escrito en un complicado código, pero Rukia no se preocupó. Lo conocía muy bien. Oboro lo había inventado, solían comunicarse así cuando estaban en misiones y Yuko era quien las supervisaba. La morena dio un vistazo hacia donde Ichigo y luego comenzó a leer.

**_----/----_**

Ichigo abrió los ojos con lentitud. Por un momento tuvo la intención de saltar y gritar "¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!", pero no fue así. Curiosamente, sentía la mente más lúcida que antes. Así que no hizo ningún movimiento excesivo, sólo parpadeó intentando desperezarse. Vio de reojo a Rukia quien estaba leyendo algo.

Iba a preguntarle si no se había aburrido de leer ese viejo papel cuando notó que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. La muchacha frunció el entrecejo, él también lo hizo.

De repente, algo pasó por la mente del chico. Sabía que no era el momento indicado para estar pensando cosas así, pero no podía evitarlo. Bastante había hecho al ignorarlo cuando ella le había tomado la mano. Ichigo aprovechó su posición para seguir observando a su compañera.

Desde que ellos se había reencontrado en Hueco Mundo, donde ayudaron a uno de los Ninguno que fingía ser shinigami, no habían pasado tanto tiempo a solas como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando ella se quedó con los Vizard, ¡y ahora ya lo recordaba! Pero esto, al mismo tiempo que le alegraba, le hacía sentir un tanto incómodo.

Se preguntó si Rukia habrá pensado, al menos en algún segundo en ese día, en cómo habían acabado las cosas entre ellos. Bueno, no acabado per se, después de todo nunca empezaron nada más allá de una estrecha amistad y ellos no la habían terminado, sino que la situación les había obligado. Vamos, ella no lo recordaba y él creía que ella había sido asesinada.

Pero aún así… ¿pensaría ella en cómo fueron sus últimos meses de relación? Llenos de malos entendidos, confrontaciones, una brecha en su amistad y un frustrado intento de beso por parte de él… ¿Se preguntaría ella cómo fueron los últimos años para él? Ichigo le contestaría: Malas relaciones, depresiones y una asquerosa rutina.

Entonces él le preguntaría muchas cosas. ¿Por qué aceptó ser Illuminati? ¿Cómo era vivir en el palacio del Rey? ¿Qué dijo Byakuya? ¿Qué diablos le vio a ese Kai? Y la más importante, si aquel lejano día en que ella se despidió de él para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas, él hubiera sido más valiente y le habría dicho lo que en realidad sentía… ¿Qué le habría respondido ella?

_¿Crees que podríamos haber sido más que nakama? _

El muchacho apretó los ojos. Este no era el momento adecuado para estar pensando en eso. Primero debía rescatar a Yuzu; atrapar a los Ninguno y si era necesario al final tendría que enfrentarse con ese Illuminati. Después habría todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar cosas así; para tener esa conversación con Rukia. Sabía que ella estaría de acuerdo.

Esta vez no ocurrirá lo mismo, él no lo permitirá.

-¡Ichigo!

A causa de la sorpresa, el joven cayó hacia atrás golpeándose la cabeza con una raíz.

-¿Qué… ouf… pasa? –preguntó regresando a su puesto. Rukia se acercó a él, con el pergamino en las manos.

-Pude leer lo que Kai escribió –Ichigo la vio a ella y luego al documento entre sus manos. La morena lucía preocupada -. Esto es importante y, por favor, dame tu palabra que cumplirás lo que te pida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede, Rukia? –ella le enseñó el pergamino -. No entiendo nada.

-Es una carta codificada que intencionalmente Kai escribió frente a ti para que tú me lo dijeras. Utilizó el mismo documento en donde Argen-san envió su orden para que nadie se diera cuenta de que llevaba algo más.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dice? –la apresuró Ichigo.

-Es una advertencia –Rukia puso su dedo índice sobre su frente -. Ichigo, si en algún momento ves aparecer una especie de sello de color verde y púrpura, yo empezaré a actuar raro incluso te atacaría, en ese momento, no lo pienses dos veces, defiéndete y mátame.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Ichigo con los ojos de par en par -. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Rukia?

-Cálmate y escúchame. Todos los Illuminati, para serlo, deben perder sus recuerdos y sentimientos más valiosos. Esto se conforma en una llave. Las llaves son guardadas en un sitio donde sólo dos personas aparte del Rey pueden entrar.

-¿El tal Argen y Kai?

-Sí. El problema con las llaves es que son el acceso a las mentes de los Illuminati. Al ser utilizadas hacen que el dueño de la llave pierda la razón y esté bajo el completo control de quien la utilizó. Ahí es cuando aparece el sello en la frente. Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás, muchos Illuminati han muerto así.

-¿Y por qué lo utilizan entonces?

-Para dejar una lección. Las usan en aquellos que han desobedecido las órdenes o que son considerados una amenaza al Rey.

-¿Crees que utilicen la tuya? –Rukia asintió -. Pero el Rey no está en el palacio…

-No es el Rey quien me preocupa. También Argen-san puede utilizarlas, a las únicas que no tiene acceso son a las llaves de los Tres Grandes. Él ha utilizado más veces las llaves que el mismo Rey. Puede que en estos momentos ya esté observándolas…

Ichigo puso sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes. Tú misma dijiste de qué están hechas esas llaves y según yo lo veo ya lo has recuperado. Poco a poco estás volviendo a ser la vieja Rukia de antes, mandona y malcriada como siempre.

-¿Y si pasa? –inquirió preocupada, ignorando su provocación.

-Pasará y ya veré qué hago. No te preocupes no dejaré que una versión loca tuya me mate –dijo con una risita. Rukia le dio un medio golpe en el hombro -. ¿Algo más que quieras informarme?

La chica le dio una rápida ojeada al pergamino.

-No. Sigamos buscando a Yuzu.

**_----/----_**

Kai observó el cofre con los trece espacios en la seda roja. Ahora sólo había nueve llaves. Hasta hacia unos días hubo diez, pero las llaves de Idai y de Oboro ya no estaban.

-Interesante, ¿cómo habrá hecho el traidor para desaparecer su llave? –dijo Argen.

-Lo mismo me pregunto –apuntó Kai. Argen lo vio y sonrió con frialdad.

-Sin embargo, eso no ha sido lo que me ha llamado más la atención –expuso Argen, elevando un poco más el caja -. Pensaba en darle una lección a la Illuminati 15 tras su acto de rebeldía y me he llevado una gran confusión al ver su llave.

Kai reprimió una sonrisa al ver el puesto de Rukia. La llave se había partido en dos.

-¡Qué sorpresa, verdad! –exclamó Argen sin un asombro de sorpresa en su voz.

-Ciertamente, lo es.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer –comentó la mano izquierda del Rey mientras devolvía el cofre a la mesita de noche. Luego volvió a ver al Illuminati -. Y dime Kai, ¿te sientes nervioso por volver a ver a Sonoda Tsuki? Si yo fuera tú, lo estaría.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir – exteriorizó Kai, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Kai, Kai, Kai. Te conozco muy bien, después de todo, fui yo quien te trajo a los Illuminati y es mi antiguo puesto el que reemplazas ahora. No creas que no te tengo afecto… Al pequeño y nuevo genio del Rey que nunca puede hacer lo que quiere.

Argen sacó de debajo de su capa un cofre similar al de antes. Este era más pequeño y de oro.

Por un momento, Kai no supo qué decir.

-Argen, no puedes tener eso, sólo él puede –dijo sin perder la calma. Era lo único que le quedaba.

-Todo lo que hago es lo que el Rey necesita. Todo lo que hago es por el bien de todos. Y tú también.

**_----/----_**

Ichigo fijó su concentración en un lazo a la distancia. Estiró su brazo… Casi lo tocaba con los dedos… Un poco más y lo tenía…

-¡Encontré a Yuzu!

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Adelanto:**

**Capítulo XXXVIII: A quien aman los dioses **

Por primera vez comprendía el horror de sus enemigos.

Lo único que podía hacer era correr y así lo hizo. O al menos lo intentó.


	40. A quien aman los dioses

…_su memoria escondida entre suburbios_

_con despojos de mí que no suscribo_

_la vergüenza que todos olvidamos. _

Jorge Ángel Hernández

_Cuaderno del desheredado _

* * *

**Capítulo XXXVIII: A quien aman los dioses**

* * *

_Alrededor de 150 años atrás _

_Habitáculo subterráneo para internados especiales –"Nido de gusanos"- _

Shihouin Yoruichi les dedicó una sonrisa burlona a los guardias de la entrada. Ambos parecieron estresarse al verla ahí, concientes de cuántas reglas habrían de quebrantar ese día. Aunque quizá deberían dejar de preocuparse puesto que, en esta ocasión, ella ya era su comandante en jefe. La mujer dejó las pertenencias que pudieran ser consideradas armas y tras una última revisión de rutina, ella pudo seguir su camino, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo a los guardias.

Después de que la puerta separara sus caminos, el guardia de la izquierda se hizo la misma pregunta que se hacia siempre que llegaba ella, _¿dónde las guardara?_ Mientras tanto, el de la derecha deseaba que nadie allá abajo se diera cuenta, quién sabe lo que esos dementes podrían hacer con algo así.

La actual comandante en jefe del Cuerpo de fuerzas especiales del Seireitei bajó él último tramo de gradas que le quedaba hasta llegar a un área aún más subterránea. Este lugar era muy diferente a la zona donde deambulaban los "elementos peligrosos", cientos de celdas se explayaban frente a ella en largos y oblicuos pasillos. A la larga esta parte del "Nido de gusanos" había resultado una mera pérdida de espacio. En todo el tiempo que llevaba existiendo esta especie de cárcel –que era bastante- apenas una o dos celdas se habían utilizado. Y así se mantendría.

Yoruichi se adentró más, pasando frente a la celda donde años después llegaría Urahara Kisuke junto a Sarugaki Hiyori a visitar al único "elemento peligroso" que estaría tras las rejas. El otro habría salido de ahí mucho antes que él.

Cruzó a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, derecha, derecha, siguió recto, izquierda, al centro, izquierda, izquierda y bajó unas gradas más, llegando a lo que ella estaba segura sería la última celda que fue construida. Para alguien que no conociera el área de la cárcel como la propia palma de su mano sería imposible llegar hasta ahí o salir de ahí.

Aparte del comandante de la Unidad de internamiento, Soi Fong y ella misma era apenas uno de sus, ahora, subordinados el que se encargaba de revisar la zona de vez en cuando. Al menos ella lo hacía siempre que podía.

Dos veces al mes es muy poco…

Se acercó a los barrotes y observó al inquilino de la cámara. Era un chico alto y delgado. La bata blanca que vestía le quedaba floja, más de lo que ella recordaba. También su cabello lucía más oscuro y ya le pasaba de los hombros; el flequillo le cubría buena parte del rostro o quizá eso se debía a que estaba un tanto encorvado con la mirada fija en un libro viejo y polvoso que sostenía entre sus manos.

Estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que ni siquiera se había percatado en la intrusa que ya no estaba tras lo barrotes sino a centímetros de él.

-¡Sentencia de muerte! –exclamó Yoruichi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No sé cómo pudo pasar –contestó él sin perturbarse, cerrando su libro y alzando la mirada. Él también sonrío -. Buenas tardes, hermana.

**----/----**

Ishida Uryuu no podía esconder su incomodidad ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

-No es que me niegue –intentó explicarse por tercera vez -. Es sólo que necesito respuestas, estar seguro de lo que haremos y por qué –volvió a ver a Inoue y a Chad en busca de ayuda, pero ninguno apartó la vista del piso.

Hirako Shinji, quien estaba sentado frente a ellos, se limitó a rascarse la cabeza en claro signo de irritación. El resto de los Vizard no parecían muy interesados en la conversación, no era parte del plan que se pusieran a discutir puntos tan triviales, estaban perdiendo tiempo y si ellos se involucraban alargarían más la cosa. Sin embargo, alguien de su grupo no compartía su paciencia, ni su pasividad para estos momentos.

-¿Pero qué dice este pelado? –Saltó Sarugaki Hiyori con los puños apretados debido al enfado que sentía -. Ya te hemos explicado qué es lo que haremos, ya te dijimos por qué y cómo lo sabemos. ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿No quieren ayudar al pelado de Ichigo?

-Entiendo qué es lo que vamos a hacer, también por qué y para qué –dijo Ishida apretando los dientes, intentando no perder la calma -. Lo que necesito saber es cómo podemos estar tan seguros de que es cierto. ¿Podemos confiar en lo que les han dicho? ¿Y si es una trampa y todo se vuelve contra Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san?

-¡Pues mira para tu información…! –empezó a gritar Hiyori, pero se detuvo ante la mirada que le dirigió Hirako.

-Para su información, no es algo que nosotros podamos decirles –dijo el Vizard rubio con total tranquilidad -. Si ella quiere contárselos se los dirá, pero por el momento deberemos empezar con nuestro trabajo si es que quieren ayudar a Ichigo.

El Quincy quiso replicar, pero Inoue Orihime lo interrumpió.

-Ishida-kun, no creo que sea bueno presionar… Lo que importa es que podremos ayudar a Kurosaki-kun y a Kuchiki-san –murmuró Inoue con una media sonrisa. Ishida miró a Chad quien asintió, un poco avergonzado aceptó él también:

-De acuerdo, empecemos.

Justo estaban poniéndose de pie cuando dos personas más entraron en la zona de entrenamiento localizada en la bodega de la Tienda de Urahara.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún no han comenzado? –les reprendió Shihouin Yoruichi acercándose a ellos.

-Bueno, bueno, es que es un equipo un tanto singular, seguro primero se estaban presentando, Yoruichi-san –dijo Urahara Kisuke quien estaba a unos cuantos pasos atrás de ella. Ambos iban cargando algo entre los brazos.

-El Quincy no se apuraba –lo acusó Hiyori. Ishida la insultó mentalmente, ahora entendía por qué Kurosaki siempre se peleaba con esa Vizard. Yoruichi lo observó por un instante, cosa que sin saber por qué lo puso un poco nervioso.

La mujer pasó frente a ellos y siguió de largo. Urahara iba detrás de ella.

-Yo sé qué es lo quieren saber –dijo Yoruichi sin detenerse -. Entiendo su inconformidad ante tanto secretismo, después de todo, les hemos pedido su ayuda –volvió a verlos y suspiró un poco. Urahara tenía una extraña expresión -. Cuando terminemos les contaré todo.

-Vamos, avancen –les apuró Urahara con su usual tono despreocupado -. En cuanto se desocupe, Tessai vendrá a ayudarles -Él y Yoruichi siguieron caminando hasta que, desde donde se encontraban los Vizard, ya no podían verles.

-¿Qué llevarían ahí? –preguntó Kensei frunciendo el entrecejo.

-De seguro, nada bueno –dijo Hirako encogiéndose de hombros.

**----/----**

Con delicadez, Shihouin Yoruichi pasó las tijeras entre el descontrolado flequillo de su hermano menor. Con cada movimiento de su mano, más y más cabello negro caía sin remedio al suelo, a la vez que el rostro de su dueño se descubría.

La mujer de cualidades felinas llevaba años realizando este pequeño ritual. Cada vez que la cabellera de su hermano estaba demasiado larga para su gusto, a la siguiente visita escondía un par de tijeras –los guardias de la entrada lo sabían, pero jamás podían encontrarlas- y acababa con esa rebelde mata de pelo negro.

-¿No estás comiendo? Otra vez has bajado de peso –dijo Yoruichi deteniéndose y observando la alacena a su izquierda.

Aunque desde fuera parecía una celda común y corriente, ya adentro daba la impresión de estar dentro de una de las habitaciones de alguna división del Gotei 13. La litera estaba mejor hecha que las de las demás celdas. Había una alacena donde guardaban los alimentos conservados para el prisionero, también había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas; una librera y un lavabo.

Una ventanita con barrotes acababa la decoración de la celda. Por ella pasaba una tenue luz de sol y de vez en cuando daba la impresión de que entraba una furtiva brisa por ahí. No obstante, Yoruichi sabía que eso no era más que una ilusión, que atrás de la ventana lo único con lo que se encontraría sería con una enorme roca o la vista a una caverna. Cada vez que veía la ventana se molestaba con quien se le haya ocurrido ponerla, como si eso fuera a reivindicar todo lo que habían hecho.

-Lo siento, últimamente no tengo deseos de levantarme –se explicó su hermano. Yoruichi apretó los labios y continuó su labor. Una vez hubo terminado sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Quién diría que empecé sin saber nada de peluquería?

-Es bueno que aquí no hayan espejos –comentó él sacudiéndose la bata y dejándose caer en su litera. Ella lo imitó, sentándose a su lado. Pasaron así, al menos media hora hasta que él volvió a hablar: El Haori de capitán no te va muy bien.

-Oh, ¿por qué?

-No tienes cara de capitana –dijo riéndose suavemente -. Creo que esa chica que suele venir contigo luce más como capitana, siempre parece medio amargada.

-¿Soi Fong? Bueno, se mira así porque no aprueba que traiga las tijeras o que te venga a visitar, la verdad no aprueba casi nada –se rió ella también -. Es verdad, ella sería mejor capitana que yo.

-Ah. Bueno, yo también luciría así si tuviera que servir a la familia Shihouin.

Yoruichi soltó una risita de entendimiento.

-Es cierto, aunque no sé qué sería peor si servir a los Shihouin o a la familia Kuchiki –dijo levantándose, luego se encaminó a los barrotes.

-Tengo que irme, desde que me dieron este puesto ya no me queda mucho tiempo libre.

-No importa, gracias por venir, hermana.

-Le diré a Kisuke que venga a verte más seguido –prometió Yoruichi viendo a su hermano. Él sólo sonrió, sus facciones aún recordaban a las de un infante.

**----/----**

Una explosión hizo temblar al monte Taijou y a sus alrededores.

Asuhara Idai, el antiguo Illuminati número 10, corría entre los enormes árboles que componían las faldas del monte. En su mano derecha empuñaba su Zanpakutô mientras intentaba concentrase y encontrar a su atacante.

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!

El bárbaro corte derribó todo a su paso, Idai logró esquivarlo apenas, usando el Shunpo, sin embargo, cometió el error de reaparecer en un área descubierta y antes de poder hacer algo, dos de los mismos ataques fueron lanzados en su dirección a una tremenda velocidad.

Desde donde estaba, Ichigo pudo ver como sus Getsuga Tenshô le daban de lleno al Ninguno. Sabía, no obstante, que era imposible ganarle así de fácil. Justo como había predicho, al disolverse el polvo pudo ver a su enemigo que seguía ahí de pie, ahora con una máscara de Hollow cubriendo su rostro.

De improvisto, el Ninguno desapareció y, sin que Ichigo lo esperara, había aparecido frente a él, alzando la espada en dirección a su cuello. Sin saber cómo, el pelirrojo logró darle una patada en el abdomen al tiempo que arrojaba a Zangetsu para que chocara con la Zanpakutô del Ninguno.

Por un momento se mantuvieron así, sosteniendo espada contra espada. Ichigo se preguntaba si debía usar ya su Bankai o ver si podía resistir un poco más así. Antes de que pudiera decidirse vio al Ninguno mover sus labios haciendo que Ichigo se separara con brusquedad.

-¡Cero! –escupió Idai señalando a Ichigo con el dedo índice.

El ataque envolvió al muchacho e Idai observó cómo buena parte del bosque se iba con el pelirrojo. El Ninguno estuvo a punto de sonreír hasta que vio cómo una pequeña espada negra salía de dentro de lo que quedaba del cero y lo partía en dos.

Ichigo emergió de los escombros, su capa negra ondeaba como si tuviera vida.

-No me tomes a la ligera –dijo Ichigo -. La vez que nos encontramos en los aposentos del Rey no cuenta.

Idai se rió.

-Te veo un poco molesto. ¿Te hace falta tu hermanita?

-No quieres saberlo.

**----/----**

-¡Ya! Idai-kun está peleando también –exclamó Muss, el pequeño Ninguno de apariencia juguetona.

Rukia también se giró hacia donde Muss estaba viendo. Ichigo acababa de empezar a usar el Bankai, ¿significaría que la pelea iba a terminar pronto? La chica apretó la empuñadura de su Zanpakutô, el Ninguno le estaba dando más problemas de lo que esperaba. No era muy fuerte, pero eso lo compensaba con una tremenda velocidad y agilidad.

-¡Illuminati, sigamos jugando!

El Ninguno saltó en dirección de la muchacha, ella balanceó su espada haciéndole un corte en la pierna, pero Muss no se detuvo, con una mano haló de la túnica a Rukia haciéndole perder el equilibrio y con la otra le golpeó en un costado. Antes de caer al piso, la chica usó el Shunpo para alejarse de él.

Ahí estaba el otro problema, el Ninguno no usaba mucho su Zanpakutô sino que peleaba usando la técnica de combate mano a mano, Hakudô. Rukia deseó haberle puesto más empeño a las lecciones de Hakudô que recibió en la Academia Shinigami.

Muss volvió a reaparecer junto a ella y la agarró de la muñeca izquierda, pero esta vez Rukia estaba preparada. ¿Él no la iba a soltar? Pues peor para él.

-¡Hadô 4, Byakuran! –gritó la morena, el ataque destrozó el hombro del Ninguno. Muss aulló de dolor. Para su suerte, Rukia reaccionó justo a tiempo y desapareció antes de que él lanzara un golpe que hubiera sido mortal de haber dado en el blanco.

-¡Qué mala eres Illuminati! ¡Te odio! –le espetó a Rukia. La chica no se dio por aludida, entornó los ojos buscando la supuesta aldea abandonada que debía estar por ahí, en el monte Taijou.

-Dime dónde está Kurosaki Yuzu y ya no te haré nada.

-¡NO! –gritó Muss como si fuera un niño en medio de una rabieta. Histérico, se pasó una mano por el rostro que ahora estaba cubierto con una máscara de Hollow.

Ahí estaba lo que preocupaba a Rukia. No sabía si podía usar el Bankai, siendo Illuminati había practicado bastante, pero ahora que había cruzado el puente no se sentía segura.

-¡Siguiente danza: Ola blanca! –una marea de hielo y nieve se abalanzó hacia el Ninguno, y aunque por un momento pareció haber quedado petrificado dentro del hielo, no pasó mucho para que lo quebrara desde dentro e hiciera explotar su prisión en cientos de estalactitas. Rukia debió cubrirse para que su propio hielo no la lastimara.

Muss no era muy racional, ni paciente y cuando estaba enfadado podía cometer tremendo errores y lo que haría a continuación sería lo que lo llevó a la derrota.

Viendo a Rukia ocupada en esquivar la lluvia de estacas de hielo. El Ninguno pensó que ya era hora de acabar con esa molestia. Tenía muchas ganas de volver al lado de Shikida-san y de Tsuki-nee-san.

Le dio una patada a un trozo de hielo enviándolo en dirección a la Illuminati, Rukia ya no podría esquivarlo así que lo detuvo con Sode no Shirayuki. Muss apareció atrás de ella y antes de que la muchacha parpadeara, había chillado:

-¡Cero!

Mentalmente, Rukia sonrió. Su fuerza no era nada del otro mundo, ni tampoco sus habilidades con la Zanpakutô, ni en el Kidô, pero si de algo estaba orgullosa era de su agilidad mental y de sus estrategias.

Muss sintió algo extraño. Bajó la vista y angustiado notó cómo una cuerda se enredaba alrededor de sus pies.

-Bakudô 4, Hainawa –explicó Rukia, al tiempo que tiraba con todas sus fuerzas del extremo de la cuerda que sostenía en sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo Muss se vio arrastrado hacia ella y, sin entenderlo, percibió cómo la Illuminati desaparecía de su lado. Lo último que pudo ver fue su propio Cero, inconsciente de la traición que estaba a punto de cometer.

Sin ver atrás, Rukia comenzó a correr adentrándose más en la montaña.

**----/----**

Al ver a su hermano menor, Yoruichi frunció el entrecejo. Habían pasado tres semanas o un poco más desde la última vez que lo había visitado a su celda y ya habían pasado al menos cinco meses desde su último corte de cabello. Debido a eso hoy había traído sus tijeras de siempre, dispuesta a hacer de peluquera este día.

Por eso mismo, se había llevado una incómoda sorpresa al encontrarlo con el cabello corto y con un estilo diferente a como ella solía dejarlo. Y no era sólo eso lo diferente. Lucía más enérgico y alegre que de costumbre. Además, en un dramático cambio ahora lo veía atractivo y mayor. Como si en su corta ausencia, la adolescencia y la madurez se hubieran dado cuenta del retraso de años que llevaban y decidieron realizar su desarrollo de golpe.

-Buenos días, hermana –saludo animado, muy distinto de como había actuado en los últimos meses: deprimido y desganado -. ¿Trajiste algo de comer?

Yoruichi colocó una pequeña caja de madera en la mesa, su hermano la destapó entusiasmado, encontrándose con quince Onigiri de buen aspecto.

En un principio, Yoruichi intentó disimular su curiosidad y pensó en regañarlo porque no se comía lo que había en la alacena cuando encontró que ésta estaba vacía.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Inquirió de repente, haciendo que su hermano alzara la mirada -. ¿Quién te ha cortado el cabello?

-Oh, había olvidado contarte. Tengo una amiga.

-¿Una amiga?

-Sí, es una shinigami que trajeron al "Nido de gusanos" hace unas semanas. Al parecer quiso explorar el área de las celdas y acabó aquí perdida –explicó su hermano sonriendo -. Desde entonces ha venido a visitarme y nos la hemos pasado hablando. Me ha contado muchas cosas interesantes de allá…

-Espera, ¿ha estado viniendo? ¿Ha entrado aquí?

-Al parecer tiene buena memoria, sólo tuve que explicarle una vez cómo regresar. Y entra aquí… pues… como tú entras.

-¿Y ella te ha cortado el cabello?

-Sí, dijo que con este estilo me veía mejor. Incluso ha dicho que allá afuera sería muy popular con las mujeres. ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Habría que verlo –murmuró Yoruichi queriendo no sonar dolida porque la había reemplazado una loca.

-Pensé que lo sabías. Se lo conté a Kisuke hace unos días.

-¿Kisuke? ¿Kisuke lo sabe? –preguntó la mujer sin disimular su tono de indignación. Su hermano tenía la boca llena así que se limitó a asentir.

-No sabía que afuera sería tan interesante. Sé que tú y Kisuke nunca me lo cuentan todo, pero está bien. Estoy aquí desde que tengo uso de razón y está bien, sólo me gustaría aunque sea una vez divertirme allá afuera con ustedes –el chico se rascó inconscientemente la cabeza.

-Sólo un poco más –dijo Yoruichi a quien el enfado se le había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Le acarició el cabello a su hermano -. Ya verás, se darán cuenta de su error y te sacarán de aquí. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

-Aunque pudieras te pediría que no lo hicieras.

Yoruichi le sonrió y se acercó a la ventana.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu amiga? No debe ser tan mala si ha logrado animarte así.

-Sonoda Tsuki.

El muchacho no pudo ver la expresión de estupor de su hermana.

**----/----**

Kuchiki Rukia se detuvo en la entrada de una especie de antigua aldea cuyas chozas y ruinas se mezclaban con árboles y raíces. No se detuvo porque quería contemplar el lugar, ni tampoco por el penetrante dolor que sentía en el costado. No, se detuvo porque de haber dado un paso más habría perdido la cabeza.

-Chica lista –dijo un hombre corpulento frente a ella -. Así que fuiste tú quien acabó con el pobre Muss. Qué cruel.

Rukia levantó un poco más a Sode no Shirayuki.

-Déjame vengar a mi querido compañero.

El Ninguno llamado Shikida dejó caer su espada con tal fuerza que Rukia estaba segura de que si en lugar de esquivarlo hubiera decidido detenerlo con su Zanpakutô no sólo habría roto su espada sino también sus brazos. Pero, para la segunda vez, él fue mucho más rápido y Rukia no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el golpe.

El golpe nunca llegó.

La muchacha abrió los ojos –sí, los había cerrado por un segundo- y se encontró con una espalda negra que acababa en anaranjado.

-Ichigo.

-Tsk, Rukia, dime ¿qué harías sin mí? –se burló Ichigo. La chica estuvo tentada a golpearle, lástima que el momento no era el más adecuado.

Shikida se hizo hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Así que también Idai… Estúpidos, han dejado muy mal a los Ninguno. Al principio nos ponen como terribles, fuertes e invencibles y resulta que nos ganan así de fácil.

-No ha estado tan fácil… -comentó Ichigo en un tono en que no se podía descifrar si lo decía en serio o en broma.

-Claro que no y ten por seguro que aquí acabará su pequeña aventura.

-¡Su aventura es la que terminará! ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Shikida sonrió con maldad.

-No creo que sea sensato de mi parte decírtelo. Teniendo en cuenta qué es lo que tramamos… Por otra parte si te lo explico, puede que la desesperación y la ira que te cause haga aún más interesante esta situación.

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo. No le importaba si le decía o no. Lo que debía hacer… Se distrajo al ver que el Ninguno señalaba una especie de templo al final de la aldea.

-Tu hermana está allá y también Sonoda Tsuki. En un principio la tomamos como rehén para poder atraerte a ti y de paso a alguien más. Crear caos, serían traidores y unos obstáculos menos. Pero ahora, como verás quedan apenas tres de nosotros.

Teniendo idea de adónde iba a llegar el Ninguno, Ichigo sintió cómo la furia comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Así que nos preguntamos si una hija de un shinigami y una humana querría ser uno de nosotros. Si es que sobrevive a la transformación, claro.

-¡Hijo de puta! –gritó Ichigo lanzándose hacia el Ninguno. Rukia quiso gritarle que se calmara, pero ella también había pensado lo mismo.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Shikida no se molestó en esquivarlo, parecía que el hecho de tener a Zangetsu en el pecho no le hacía nada. Ichigo estuvo a punto de lanzarle un Getsuga Tenshô cuando el Ninguno le golpeó en la cabeza de tal forma que por un momento el muchacho creyó que se la había cortado.

Ichigo cayó en un árbol derribándolo por el golpe. Rukia corrió hacia donde él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Shikida parecía al borde de un repugnante ataque de risa.

-Idai y Muss no eran como nosotros. A diferencia de ellos, nosotros nos convertimos en Ninguno de la forma original. Nuestro nivel es completamente diferente. Ustedes están solos y de nuestra parte tenemos a dios. Por fin, tendremos nuestra tierra prometida.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –murmuró Rukia, pero Ichigo no parecía interesado en la perorata del Ninguno.

-Rukia, sigue adelante y salva a Yuzu. Yo me encargaré de este.

La chica asintió.

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!

**----/----**

-Shikida-san está emocionado –comentó Kaido Takeshi.

-Sabe que ese Kurosaki Ichigo es todo menos un enemigo fácil –dijo Sonoda Tsuki quien estaba sentada a su lado en unas gradas frente a un altar.

-¿Ya falta poco?

-Sí, por fin se terminará esto. Acabamos nuestra parte y tendremos lo que siempre deseamos. Seremos libres, ya no más Seireitei, nada de "Nido de gusanos", ya no más Illuminati, ni nada de ese Rey bueno para nada.

Takeshi suspiró profundamente.

-¿Crees que lo traiga a él? Después de todo, él también es uno de nosotros.

-¿Uno de nosotros? Claro que no –bufó la mujer -. Además lo odia. Una vez muerto, sobre él caerá toda la culpa.

-¿No te entristece?

-¿El qué?

-Que después de tanto tiempo vaya a morir –dijo Takeshi sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía -. Es nuestro principio y aunque yo también lo odie me dará algo de nostalgia.

-Nadie siente eso por nosotros. Si él me lo permite, yo seré quien acabe con ese traidor, no puede hacer nada contra mí. Nunca pudo. También a todos los del Seireitei, a todos. Y nuestro Rey mandará sobre todos ellos y ellos serán ahora los prisioneros, los locos, los "elementos peligrosos".

-Tsuki-nee-san, tengo una extraña sensación –murmuró Takeshi con la vista en una de las ventanas cerradas de la habitación, desde afuera el viento golpeaba con fuerza, como intentando imponer su entrada.

El traidor de la segunda división del Gotei 13 no pudo terminar de explicar lo que sentía. Alguien había aparecido y estaba sentado a los pies de una figura de Buda.

-¡Ah! Qué rápido –dijo Tsuki poniéndose de pie -. ¿Ha acabado ya? Shikida está peleando con Kurosaki y Kuchiki viene hacia aquí, en cuanto a la hermana…

La mujer se detuvo al ver que algo iba mal. Ese no era su Rey, ese no era su salvador, ni quien les había prometido su libertad. Sintió un escalofrío, como si algo hubiera recorrido su espalda. Se giró sólo para ver como Takeshi caía al piso, tenía los ojos en blanco y la boca levemente abierta.

-Traidor –musitó -. ¿Volverás a hacerme lo mismo?

-Enmiendo mis errores –contestó el traidor con una voz que no se parecía a como ella la recordaba.

**----/----**

Urahara seguía como podía a su amiga. El camino a la celda del hermano de Yoruichi nunca le había parecido tan largo.

-¡Argen! –gritó la mujer deteniéndose frente a la última celda.

Un hombre alto, de cabello rojo granate volvió a verlos sonriendo. Estaba sentado en la mesa junto con el dueño de la celda.

-Vaya, vaya. Nos encontró antes de lo esperado –dijo el hombre sin preocuparse.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí –le espetó Yoruichi. Urahara no apartaba la vista del muchacho -. Mi hermano ha estado aquí desde que es un niño, tú bien sabrás por qué, nunca ha estado en la Academia Shinigami, ni en el Gotei 13, no sabe hacer el Bankai, ni siquiera tiene zanpakutô. Por tanto, no hay razón por la que quieras estar aquí.

-Hasta donde recuerde, estimada capitana Shihouin, el Rey no tiene por qué explicarse.

-Tú no eres el Rey, y yo sólo quiero saber sobre qué querría hablar el Illuminati número uno con mi hermano.

-Tal vez ya sea hora de que salga de aquí –apuntó Argen con su horrible sonrisa.

-¿Al fin lo recordó el Rey? –comentó Urahara sonriendo él también.

-Ya saben, el tiempo no es algo que le preocupe –Argen se puso de pie y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda al joven prisionero -. Recuerda lo que hablamos. Nos vemos, capitana Shihouin; oficial Urahara.

Más por fuerza, que por respeto ambos le hicieron una reverencia cuando salió de la celda.

Yoruichi miró a su hermano quien tenía una extraña sonrisa.

**----/----**

Ichigo detuvo el golpe de Shikida. Por cada ataque que recibía de él, al pelirrojo le daba la impresión de que uno de sus brazos se le desprendería por la fuerza.

-¡Maldición! ¿De qué estás hecho? –le gritó Ichigo al ver cómo el Ninguno detenía su Getsuga Tenshô por quinta vez.

-Tú, deja de jugar ya y utiliza tu máscara –gruñó Shikida levantando su espada y arrojándola de nuevo hacia donde Ichigo.

El muchacho ya lo había pensado. Pero sentía que sería una mala señal si él tenía que sacar su máscara antes de que el Ninguno también lo hiciera.

Ichigo utilizó el Shunpo; desaparecía y aparecía repetidamente intentando desconcentrar al Ninguno. Aunque se tomara su tiempo para ganarle, al menos Rukia había logrado salir de ahí y estaba en camino de salvar a Yuzu. Tenía su confianza depositada en la chica, no creía que quien fuera que estuviera allá dentro sería tan fuerte como este tipo.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Kurosaki Ichigo –dijo Shikida repentinamente, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo -. Es tan fácil leer lo que buscas. ¿Crees que a Kuchiki le irá bien allá dentro? ¿Acaso no oíste quién está allí? Sonoda Tsuki es la primera de nosotros, ni siquiera yo llego a su nivel y la única persona capaz de hacer algo contra ella no puede ponerle un dedo encima.

-¿Qué?

-No nos van a ganar. Todos ustedes, toda su vida desaparecerá porque nuestro Rey nos protegerá. ¡A ustedes les tocará vivir lo que nosotros vivimos!

-¿Su Rey?

**----/----**

-Últimamente Tsuki ya no viene –murmuró el muchacho desde su litera. Con un brazo se cubría los ojos y el otro lo tenía sobre el estómago -. Creo que le molestó mi reunión con el Illuminati.

Yoruichi no contestó, sólo se quedó ahí, sentada en una silla, observándolo y preguntándose qué relación tendría su hermano con esa mujer.

-¿Y qué has pensado? –le preguntó Yoruichi.

-Nada. No sé qué quiere de mí y no estoy interesado en salir de aquí sólo para convertirme en un sirviente del Rey.

-Todos lo somos.

-Sí, pero no de esa forma. Además… Creo que lo mejor para todos es que esté aquí. Después de todo, soy un peligro para los demás.

-No lo eres. No creas lo que dicen.

-Yo sólo quiero… -el chico no terminó su frase, pasaron unos segundo hasta que Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

La capitana se levantó de su asiento y silenciosamente abandonó la celda. No tenía idea de que quince minutos después, se encontraría con un suceso que cambiaría todos los hechos a futuro. Tampoco sabía que esta sería la última vez que tendría una tranquila conversación con su hermano, de haberlo sabido no se habría separado de su lado, o al menos se hubiera despedido.

En las gradas que conducían a la sala donde se encontraban todos los "elementos peligrosos", la estaba esperando Urahara Kisuke. La expresión que tenía su amigo y subordinado le indicó que algo grave había sucedido.

Lo siguió en silencio hasta toparse con una escena que la dejó petrificada. Un enorme prisionero gritaba y se retorcía bajo cinco guardias que intentaban detenerlo. Del desagradable hombre se desprendía un repugnante olor y echaba espuma por la boca. El resto de los prisioneros abucheaban desde donde los tenían apartados otros guardias.

-¡Devuélvanmela! –vociferó el grotesco prisionero. Dos guardias más se unieron a la lucha para evitar que se moviera. Yoruichi caminó en dirección de la mirada del loco, entonces la vio…

A unos pasos de ella yacía alguien en el piso. Era una muchacha, que a pesar de todo, lucía bella con su pálida piel y su cabello negro azabache. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos y Yoruichi descubrió azul marino en ellos, sin embargo, ya había perdido su brillo.

-Llevaba días sin aparecer por aquí, pensamos que andaba en el área de las celdas –susurró Urahara a su lado -. Acabamos de encontrarlo, él la estranguló y al parecer se quedó con su cadáver todos estos días.

-¡Devuélvanmela, yo la maté, yo saldré de aquí!

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Yoruichi sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Sonoda Tsuki.

**----/----**

Inoue Orihime respiró hondo, bajó las manos y sonrió con satisfacción.

-Creo que esto es todo… -musitó la muchacha admirando su trabajo.

-La tetuda es buena para estas cosas –comentó Hiyori con los brazos cruzados. Sus compañeros desviaron la mirada actuando como si no hubieran escuchado nada.

Ishida fulminó con la mirada a la mal educada Vizard, pero Inoue no lucía dolida Años atrás el comentario la hubiera avergonzado, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada, se limitó a asentir sin perder su sonrisa.

-¡Oiiiiiii! –les gritó Urahara a unos 20 metros de donde se encontraban -. ¿¡Ya terminaron!?

-En verdad, ¿así quiere que nos estemos comunicando…? -se quejó Ishida.

-¡¡Síííííí!! –le respondieron Hirako e Inoue al unísono. A los demás les brotó una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-¡Vengaaaaan!

Los Vizard, Ishida, Inoue y Chad obedecieron. Con cuidado Hachi se encargó de llevar el resultado de su colaboración con los humanos y lo que supuestamente sería la solución para el conflicto. Llegaron donde Urahara, Yoruichi y Tessai quienes estaban dándole un último escrutinio al túnel Senkai Mon.

La mujer de ojos color dorado se detuvo y vio a los recién llegados.

-Supongo que aún quieren saberlo –dijo a nadie en particular.

-No, yo… -expresó Ishida sintiéndose aludido. Los Vizard que ya conocían la historia detrás del secreto se acercaron a Tessai y le hicieron unas preguntas de última hora mientras Yoruichi platicaba con Inoue, Chad e Ishida. Por alguna razón, Urahara se mantuvo apartado.

-No confían en quien me pidió que realizáramos esto, ¿verdad? Pero después de eso, Rukia me envió un mensaje codificado pidiéndome lo mismo.

-¿Kuchiki-san? –exclamó Inoue sintiéndose más aliviada.

-Pero aún así… -murmuró Ishida -. Yo sólo quiero saber qué pretende con esto. Después de oír tanto sobre ellos no sé qué pensar o si es prudente confiar en ellos. Y Yoruichi-san puedo ver que esto te afecta.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir, Ishida. Es todo mi culpa, debí haberles explicado desde el principio, pero esto es algo de lo que aún me cuesta hablar –la mujer se cruzó de brazos y cambió su peso de una pierna a otra -. Sin embargo, al final es mejor dejarlo todo salir.

-Yoruichi-san si tú no… -comenzó a decir Inoue, pero Yoruichi levantó una mano pidiéndole la palabra.

-El Illuminati número uno es mi hermano menor.

**----/----**

Urahara sostenía a su comandante y amiga de la infancia por los hombros, si la llegase a soltar no sabía de qué sería capaz, además, al tiempo que la detenía a ella, era como si también se estuviese obligando a él mismo a no moverse.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que volviera a prestar atención a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ellos. A su alrededor todo era calamidad y ruinas. Nadie hubiera creído que apenas en la mañana ahí había estado el segundo escuadrón. El daño que años después causaría Kaido Takeshi en la misma división no podría compararse con el de ahora.

Los capitanes del Gotei 13 habían formado un círculo acorralando al causante del cataclismo en el que se encontraba el Seireitei.

Otro grito provino de ahí esta vez sonaba más como un Hollow. Urahara sintió a su amiga temblar un poco. A su izquierda estaba Soi Fong que pasaba su mirada de Yoruichi a los capitanes una y otra vez. Comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Un capitán se movió un poco dejando un pequeño hueco que le permitió ver qué sucedía dentro del círculo. Ahí estaba _él_, retorciéndose en el piso, ¿en qué momento lo habrían derribado? Su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara de Hollow color azul.

La mirada del tercer oficial de la segunda división se desvió hacia la punta de una columna que se tambaleaba frente a ellos. Ahí estaba sentado Argen, el Illuminati número uno, contemplando todo, como el único público de un triste espectáculo.

**----/----**

-Cada cien años nace un genio en la Sociedad de Almas –contó Yoruichi cerrando los ojos por un momento -. Como ustedes saben, el de este siglo es el capitán Hitsugaya. De estos genios el más famoso en la historia del Seireitei ha sido Argen, el antiguo Illuminati número uno. Increíble en todo lo que hacía, se le considera como alguien a quien aman los dioses.

-Asombroso que alguien así pueda existir –musitó Inoue. Yoruichi asintió con afabilidad.

-Mi hermano no tuvo la suerte de nacer a los cien años sino que nació en los primeros 29 años de aquel siglo. Tampoco tuvo la suerte de ser un espíritu normal y nacer con el reiatsu propio de alguien de una familia noble del Seireitei. Nació con una fuerza espiritual que superaba a la de cualquier espíritu que haya nacido en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Cómo un recién nacido podía tener el reiatsu de un capitán?

-Asustó a todos, porque eso es lo que sucede cuando alguien no entiende algo, se dedica a temerle y a condenarle. Alguien así no podía ser el sucesor de Argen, un ser así sólo podía representar peligro. Por eso cuando la zanpakutô de mi hermano apareció a pesar de que él era todavía un niño, el concilio de los 46 decidió, con el consentimiento de los jefes de nuestra familia, llevarlo al "Nido de gusanos", el Habitáculo subterráneo para internados especiales_. _

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Chad, Inoue e Ishida también lucían confundidos.

-Es una especie de prisión subterránea localizada en las afueras de la segunda división donde se interna a todo aquel que pueda representar un peligro al Seireitei.

-Y… ¿ahí llevaron a un niño? –inquirió Inoue impactada.

-Que apenas fuera menor de edad no les importó mucho, dijeron que sólo lo examinarían por un tiempo y luego lo dejarían salir. Ese día nunca llegó, pasaron los años y él seguía ahí. Mi familia nunca iba a visitarlo y al principio me era imposible entrar, los trucos y las habilidades en Kidô no funcionan en ese lugar. No fue hasta que entré en el cuerpo de fuerzas especiales que pude entrar por primera vez, siempre acompañada de un guardia.

-Seguí visitándolo cada mes, siempre que podía. Algunas veces llegaba con Kisuke y otras con Soi Fong. Crecimos nosotros y él también; me preguntaba si algún día podría salir. Comencé a hacer peticiones al concilio de los 46, a los jefes de mi familia, y, luego cuando heredé el liderazgo de nuestra casa, seguí presionando con más fuerza. Incluso Ukitake fue uno de los capitanes que me apoyó, pero nunca recibí respuesta.

-¿Entonces cómo salió de ahí? ¿El Rey se interesó en él? –indagó Ishida metido en la historia.

-Me temo que por un golpe de mala suerte el Rey lo recordó. En la sexta división había una shinigami en la que estaban interesados los Illuminati. Su nombre era Sonoda Tsuki.

-Un momento, ¿no es ella la líder de los Ninguno? –exclamó Ishida recordando lo que les había contado Shinji sobre los Ninguno. Yoruichi se rascó la barbilla.

-No creo que sea prudente llamarla así, pero sí.

-¿Y se convirtió en Illuminati?

-No, se le consideró como un posible "elemento peligroso" para la convivencia en el Seireitei. Así que la enviaron al "Nido de gusanos". Nunca supe en realidad cómo, pero encontró el lugar donde estaba mi hermano, con el tiempo se hicieron amigos y puede que algo más.

-Un día, Argen apareció en la celda de mi hermano. Al parecer lo invitó a unirse a los Illuminati.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no eran ellos mismos los que también lo consideraban un elemento peligroso? –preguntó Chad en un arrebato de curiosidad.

-Eso mismo pensé. Fue el mismo Argen quien nos contó después que había llegado a buscar a Sonoda Tsuki cuando dio con mi _él_, aquel niño que nació con reiatsu sobrenatural. Respecto a esto es imposible entender lo que quiere el Rey. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener muchas ganas de salir de ahí, mi hermano no aceptó.

-Días después sucedió algo terrible. Lo que habría de detonar todo el caos en el que se sumergiría el Seireitei más adelante. Sonoda Tsuki fue asesinada por uno de los prisioneros.

Inoue inconscientemente se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No quise decirle a mi hermano, no sabía cómo, pero alguien se había adelantado…

-El Illuminati –musitó Inoue. Yoruichi asintió.

-De pronto, esa persona ya no era mi hermano. Era un espíritu fuera de lo normal que conocía por primera vez la muerte de alguien querido. Pero eso no le quitaba lo genio, entendía el proceso de la muerte y de la vida, entonces se le ocurrió una terrible idea, que aquellos que están más cerca de estos límites son los Hollow, no los shinigami… Tras esto recibí el informe de que había desaparecido de su celda.

- Pasaron semanas buscándolo, pero no lo encontraron. Entonces llegó ese día… Una Garganta se abrió en el cielo del Seireitei. De ahí salió un shinigami con una máscara de Hollow, cargaba a alguien quien se estaba convirtiendo en Hollow.

-¿Era…? –preguntó Inoue con la voz apagada.

-Sí, mi hermano. Quién sabe cómo había recuperado su zanpakutô. Al parecer buscaba a alguien. Comenzó a destruir todo a su paso, intenté hablarle, pero no me reconoció, ni a Kisuke, ni nadie. Al final, con mucho esfuerzo, los demás capitanes lograron rodearlo, pero antes de que lo mataran Argen surgió en medio de ellos y se lo llevó. El Hollow de Sonoda Tsuki no apareció.

-Meses después informaron al concilio de los 46 sobre este grupo de ex-shinigami que habían experimentado llevando su espíritu a una esencia parecida a la de los Hollow. Todos habían estado en el "Nido de gusanos", nadie podía explicarse cómo habían escapado. Además se confirmó que una de ellos era Sonoda Tsuki. Les llamaron Ninguno. Ahora, cuando volvieron a aparecer se les vinculó con algunos seguidores de Aizen, pero según he averiguado eso fue mentira. No sabemos quién está colaborando con ellos.

Yoruichi hizo una pausa y volvió a ver a Urahara quien asintió en señal de que aún tenían un poco de tiempo antes de que el portal estuviera listo.

-Luego nos informaron de que mi hermano era ahora un Illuminati y nos obligaron a guardar silencio acerca de los hechos ocurridos en esos meses. Años después lo nombrarían el número uno y Argen pasaría a ser la mano izquierda del Rey.

Inoue contempló a la mujer frente a ellos. Recordó al alegre muchacho que, semanas atrás, había llegado a llamar a Rukia cuando ambas estaban sentadas en una banca en el parque. No lo conocía, pero sabía que era alguien importante para su amiga, de pronto se sintió mal, ojalá no hubiera oído la verdad. Todos habían vivido cosas tan terribles, por primera vez, entendió plenamente la necesidad de Ichigo por proteger a los demás.

-¿Por qué no hicieron nada? –inquirió Ishida con gravedad. Sus tres acompañantes volvieron a verlo -. Claramente, ese Argen es el culpable de todo. Ha de odiar a tu hermano por ser más excepcional que él. Él mandó a matar a la chica, estoy seguro. También, él le ha de haber hablado sobre los Hollow. Él lo convenció de que si se unía a los Illuminati salvaría de convertirse en Hollow a Sonoda Tsuki.

-Qué fría deducción –señaló Yoruichi.

-Podría afirmarlo. Tras lo que nos contaste acerca de lo que hicieron para que Kuchiki-san se uniera a ellos, no me cabe duda de que bien podrían haber hecho todo eso con tu hermano.

Yoruichi no contestó. Ishida interpretó esto como una respuesta afirmativa.

-Entonces, vuelvo a repetir, ¿por qué no hicieron nada? Lo sabían, todos lo sabían, ¿por qué no hicieron nada?

-Porque hacer algo contra Argen o contra cualquier Illuminati es como intentar atacar al Rey –dijo Shinji quien se había acercado a ellos -. Simplemente imposible para alguien del Seireitei. Ese tipo es como dios, hace lo que quiere y todos deben cumplirlo.

-Pero si no es él, sino Argen –apuntó Ishida.

-No eres el primero que pregunta eso. A pesar de todos sus honores, Argen nunca fue conocido como alguien confiable –dijo Yoruichi -. Si él es traidor, el Rey hará algo, pero hasta el momento, a pesar de su crueldad, todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por el Rey. Por tanto, tiene excusa.

-Son terribles… las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas –susurró Inoue con la vista baja.

-Bueno, bueno, quiten esas caras largas –intervino Urahara -. El portal está listo y con lo que han hecho hoy veremos si podremos reivindicar todas las injusticias del pasado –canturreó el hombre agitando su abanico.

-Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor –aceptó Yoruichi sonriendo.

**----/----**

Rukia entró en el abandonado y oscuro templo. Pensó en llamar a Yuzu, pero decidió que sería mala idea pues delataría su puesto. Caminó un poco más, empuñando a Sode no Shirayuki cerca de su cuerpo.

Llegó a las gradas que llevaban a una especie de altar, de repente, sintió que se mojó el pie con algo. Bajó la mirada y se asustó al ver que era sangre. Preocupada ojeó a su alrededor y vio a alguien en el piso. Con el corazón en el cuello corrió hacia el cuerpo deseando con todo su ser que no fuera Yuzu, en su lugar se encontró con Kaido Takeshi.

Eso era extraño… ¿Se habían peleado entre ellos los Ninguno?

En aquel momento, escuchó unos extraños sonidos. Parecía como si alguien estuviera luchando por su vida, que se le escapaba junto con su última bocanada de aire. Rukia alzó la mirada hacia el altar donde pudo ver a una mujer, que parecía estar flotando en el aire con los ojos desorbitados. Su físico se parecía tanto al de ella que llegó a perturbarla un poco.

Entonces, en un par de segundos en los que se filtró la luz del sol, Rukia se dio cuenta de que la mujer no estaba flotando, sino que alguien la estaba estrangulando. No podía verle el rostro al atacante ya que estaba de espaldas y llevaba una larga capa negra, pero por su altura dedujo que se trataba de un hombre.

-Para -soltó Rukia involuntariamente.

La mujer dejó de emitir sus jadeos y dejó caer sus brazos, inmóvil. Rukia la vio desplomarse en el piso. El misterioso agresor comenzó a darse la vuelta cuando una brisa que llevaba rato luchando por entrar derribó un pedazo del ya de por sí desvencijado techo.

La luz del sol llenó toda la sala y el viento hizo lo que quiso con la capa del hombre y con el cabello de Rukia. Por un instante la repentina luz cegó a la muchacha como si hubiera sido un relámpago.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el atacante ya no estaba, ahora en su lugar estaba _él_, que por alguna razón llevaba la misma capa del hombre de antes… Porque _él_ no podía ser el hombre de antes…

Rukia tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, la mandíbula tensa y podía sentir cómo una pierna había comenzado a temblarle.

-Kai… -musitó con voz de pito.

Frente al altar, con la capa negra ondeándole sobre su túnica blanca, estaba de pie Kai como si nada. No estaban muy lejos, apenas unos tres metros de distancia entre ellos.

Horrorizada Rukia distinguió un sello verde y púrpura en la frente del Illuminati.

-Argen… lo hizo de verdad…

El Illuminati sonrió con una sonrisa que no parecía la suya.

-Kai… ¿Qué has hecho? –farfulló la chica -. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sonoda Tsuki? ¡Contrólate!

-Traidora –dijo Kai, de pronto. Tampoco esa voz parecía la de él -. Kuchiki Rukia desde ahora quedas expulsada de los Illuminati. Traidora.

La presión espiritual comenzó a aumentar de forma abrumadora. Las piernas de Rukia no lo soportaron y cayó de rodillas.

El reiatsu de Kai crecía más y más, sin control absoluto.

Rukia se llevó las manos al cuello, la presión comenzaba a ahogarla. Tres veces sintió como si un cuchillo le apuñalara el corazón. La nariz empezó a sangrarle, si seguía así iba a morir.

Inesperadamente, todo se detuvo. Con dificultad Rukia levantó la cabeza. Kai estaba ahora a unos pasos de ella. La muchacha entendió lo que estaba a punto de venir.

Por primera vez comprendía el horror de todos los que habían tenido que enfrentarse contra él. Este era el poder, no de quien aman los dioses, sino de aquel que recibió todo de ellos menos su benevolencia. Era un demonio.

_¡Corre!_, le ordenó todo su ser. Era lo único que podía hacer contra él, cualquier intento de devolver el ataque o defenderse sería fútil. _¡Corre!_, le volvió a gritar su instinto y así lo hizo. O al menos lo intentó.

En el tiempo que lleva parpadear, sin saber cómo, Rukia sintió cómo su cuerpo se estrellaba contra una pared del templo. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Nota:** Espero haya quedado claro que las partes en las que Yoruichi está en la celda de Kai y en la que Urahara ve cómo este está con una máscara de Hollow son flash back de alrededor de 150 años atrás.

Me pareció innecesario tener que dejar esas partes en cursiva, pero si a alguien le pareció complicado, por favor avíseme.

**Nota 2: **Este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir no sólo por su longitud sino por la carga de detalles importantes que lleva. (Y el que más me ha costado subir, llevo días intentándolo. Pero bueno, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que le pasará algo raro a la página de FF)

Con esto espero dejar clara la importancia de Kai en el fic y que todas sus apariciones han sido para completar la historia que pensé desde el principio –que fue hace casi dos años-. También aquí se empieza a cerrar definitivamente la historia que sigue el fic, espero, entonces, que muchas de las dudas comiencen a resolverse ya (sino, no he hecho bien mi trabajo).

En un principio la parte del "Nido de gusanos" no existía, en su lugar me había inventado una especie de prisión para shinigami. Tite me hizo un favor cuando creó esa cárcel en el péndulo. Curioso que este capi salga cuando en el anime al fin llegaron a esa parte.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por seguir el fic y por sus comentarios. Ya saben que estoy abierta a recibir dudas o críticas.

**Adelanto: **

**Capítulo XXXIX: Y finalmente… **

Ichigo quiso acercarse a Rukia, pero supo que en ese momento ella estaba en un lugar inalcanzable para él.

Se preguntó si Urahara-san sentía lo mismo.


	41. Y, finalmente…

**Disclaimer: **¡Supercalifragilisticoexpialidoso!

-

_Que el aliento gentil hinche mis velas,_

_o sucumbirá mi propósito, que era agradarles._

_Ahora carezco de espíritus que me ayuden, _

_de arte para encantar, _

_Y mi fin será la desesperación. _

La Tempestad_ - _William Shakespeare.

* * *

**Capítulo XXXIX: Y, finalmente…**

* * *

Repentinamente la presión espiritual se disipó e Ichigo sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. El elevado reiatsu no le había afectado tanto como a Rukia, pero aún así lo había tomado desprevenido. Buscó al Ninguno y lo encontró, al igual que él, respirando con agitación tras la sorpresa que el reiatsu les había dado.

Ichigo se giró, angustiado. No sabía de quién era esa tenebrosa presión espiritual, sólo estaba seguro de que provenía del lugar donde estaba Rukia. Por un momento, al menos por unos segundos, Shikida compartió su expresión de desconcierto y temor, si embargo, cuando Ichigo volvió a verlo su rostro reflejaba indiferencia total.

A diferencia del pelirrojo, el Ninguno estaba conciente de qué era lo que acababa de suceder en el templo. Después de la Illuminati, sería él quien siguiera. Pero no lo iba a permitir, mataría a ese molesto Vizard y también a cualquiera que viniera.

Él era el Ninguno más poderoso.

Con el Shunpo se impulsó hacia Ichigo y el muchacho lo detuvo con su zanpakutô. Espada contra espada chocaron, echando chispas debido a la fricción. El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, de Zangetsu lanzó un Getsuga Tenshô; a la vez, del arma del Ninguno emergió una onda roja que se mezcló con el ataque de Ichigo para luego provocar una gran explosión.

Shikida e Ichigo fueron empujados hacia atrás por la potencia del ataque.

**----/----**

Sin percatarse, Orihime había unido sus manos en una posición en la que parecía estar en medio de una plegaria. Al menos así le pareció a Ishida, quien la estaba observando de reojo. No sabía que realmente su amiga se hallaba inmersa en una especie de oración.

La muchacha estaba conciente de que con sólo pedir nunca se lograba nada. No obstante, esta vez era diferente, habían terminado a tiempo su parte. Ahora sólo faltaba pedir que todo saliera bien, y eso era lo que hacía.

Pedía que este día fuera el fin de todo el mal camino que les habían obligado a tomar hace tres años. Deseaba que todo volviera a la normalidad, a como eran sus vidas antes de que Kuchiki-san regresara a la Sociedad de Almas. Que fuera como debía ser, que fuera como todo debió ser.

Porque hay tantas miradas que ellos tienen que volver a compartir. También extrañaba sus medias sonrisas que intercambiaban cuando creían que nadie los estaba viendo.

Los extrañaba mucho… Había tantos platillos nuevos que no les había dado a probar –aunque casi siempre sólo Kuchiki-san se atrevía a comerlos-. Tenía tantas cosas que contarles –si bien sería sólo Kuchiki-san quien la entendiera completamente-.

Ishida, quien había comprendido en qué pensaba la chica, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-No pongas esa cara, Inoue-san. Todo saldrá bien y esto acaba hoy.

Ella lo vio, la inseguridad reflejada en su rostro.

-Pero buuuenooo, Orihime-chan –dijo Hirako caminando hacia ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos-, yo que tú sólo me preocupara por calentar para curar a Ichigo. Porque de seguro saldrá más magullado y más feo que un hijo entre Love y Hiyori.

-¡Oye! –se quejó Love, dolido.

-¡Serás cabrón! –le espetó Hiyori.

-Como sea –prosiguió el rubio, ignorando los insultos de sus amigos-, Ichigo no morirá así de fácil. Ha pasado por peores cosas.

-Es Ichigo –dijo Chad con convicción.

-Además, está con Kuchiki-san –apuntó Ishida sonriéndole a Orihime. La chica asintió levemente.

-Espero que tampoco le pase nada al Illuminati de sonrisa radiante –murmuró, más para ella que para sus acompañantes.

**----/----**

Rukia también ansiaba algo. Deseaba no estar ahí, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, que era correr en medio de los árboles, huyendo de ese monstruo en el que se había convertido Kai.

La coincidencia le dolía. _Kai. Kaien._ Sabía cómo acababa esta historia.

No estaba segura de cómo, minutos atrás, había logrado huir en medio de la oscuridad antes de ser aplastada por los escombros del templo. Fue pura suerte, y quizá ahora se encontraba relativamente a salvo, sin embargo sabía que debía volver. Aún no había rescatado a Yuzu, podía sentir su débil reiatsu que seguía por ahí.

Apenas se detuvo, para regresar, cuando una escalofriante brisa pasó a su lado. Al instante, tres enormes árboles, que estaban frente suyo, cayeron cortados limpiamente por la mitad. La muchacha los esquivó a tiempo, buscando refugio cerca de una roca. Su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo normal; la adrenalina comenzaba a marearla.

Él estaba jugando con ella.

Estaba al tanto de que Kai no la atacaría con su zanpakutô. Él mismo le había confiado que no podía usarla muy bien. Era extenuante para él, ya que su arma consumía su reiatsu de forma alarmante. Rukia sabía, entonces, que no sería el filo de su espada la que la heriría sino que un kidô la golpearía de un momento a otro.

Sin advertencia alguna, la roca donde estaba apoyada explotó. Kuchiki logró protegerse usando el Bakudô 8, Seki. A pesar del escudo de energía, el golpe la empujó. Rodó por el suelo y sintió el sabor de la sangre mezclada con la tierra. De pronto, el instinto le vociferó que usará el shunpo, escapando antes de que el ataque que Kai le había lanzado a su espalda le diera.

-Sôkatsui –murmuró Rukia, viendo cómo los árboles alrededor se descomponían dentro del fuego azul.

-Lenta –dijo Kai atrás de ella. Sin pensarlo, Rukia se giró precipitándose con su zanpakutô hacia él. Pero el Illuminati detuvo la hoja de la espada con su mano. La chica vio como el blanco de Sode no Shirayuki se mezcló con el carmesí de la sangre de Kai.

Ella lo vio sorprendida. Kai sólo sonrió, la había atrapado.

**----/----**

Un estallido negro surcó por enésima vez las alturas del Rukongai. En el área en la que Ichigo y Shikida se hallaban peleando ya no quedaba ni un árbol por derribar.

El pelirrojo se deslizó en el cielo. Shikida lo vio desde lejos, pasó su lengua por sus labios y le sonrió malignamente al muchacho. Ichigo se arrojó de nuevo hacia él. Moviendo a Zangetsu en el momento exacto logró herir al Ninguno en el brazo.

No obstante, eso no amilanó a Shikida, aprovechando su cercanía cerró su mano alrededor de la cabeza del desprevenido Ichigo y lo estrelló en el suelo. Por un instante, el chico sintió que lo había matado. Aún en la tierra, Ichigo, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, empuñó a Zangetsu y le cortó parte del talón de Aquiles al Ninguno.

Con una leve señal de dolor, Shikida hundió su pie, una y otra vez, en el costado del muchacho. Ichigo soltó un grito ahogado. Pese al daño, logró salir de ahí lanzando un Getsuga Tenshô hacia el suelo.

Cubierto de polvo, Ichigo reapareció cerca de lo que quedaba de la primera casa de la aldea. Jadeando, se aferró a Zangetsu esperando un nuevo asalto por parte de su enemigo.

Shikida lanzó una de sus ondas rojas que el pelirrojo tuvo que detener con su zanpakutô. Sin que Ichigo se lo esperara, en el momento en que el ataque del Ninguno empezaba a perder fuerza, él mismo apareció frente a Ichigo. Tomando al antiguo shinigami substituto por los hombros, enterró su rodilla en el estómago del muchacho.

Ichigo escupió sangre, faltaba poco para que perdiera el conocimiento. No era la primera vez que le golpeaban de esa forma, pero jamás lo habían hecho con esa fuerza. Su estómago no volvería a ser igual. Luchó por obligarse a volver respirar y se tambaleó intentando enfocar su mirada, pero el Ninguno no esperaría a que se recobrara del golpe.

Antes de que Ichigo lo viera venir, Shikida le dio una patada en el rostro. _¡Odio el Hakudô!_, pensó la parte de la mente del chico que ya empezaba a perder la lucidez. No obstante, antes de caer, Ichigo logró aferrarse a la pierna del Ninguno e incrustó a Zangetsu en el muslo de Shikida.

Entonces Ichigo comprendió que había cometido un error al desarmarse aunque hubiera sido por un segundo. El largo corte en diagonal a través de su pecho se lo confirmaba.

**----/----**

Rukia experimentó un desagradable déjà vu. Recordó la expresión de Sonoda Tsuki mientras luchaba con desesperación por soltarse de su muerte. No necesitó imaginar que así debía lucir ella en este instante; no, sabía que era exactamente así cómo lucía.

La mano de Kai que aprisionaba su cuello parecía no tener límite en sus fuerzas. La muchacha jadeó, peleó por soltarse, intentó separar los dedos del Illuminati, pero todo era inútil. Pataleó con lo que le quedaba de aire. No podía morir así, igual que Sonoda Tsuki, no _igual_. Desde que conocía sobre su existencia se empeñó en no parecerse a ella más de lo inevitable. Kai no la podía querer sólo por eso…

¡Y tenía que salvar a Yuzu! Se lo había prometido a Ichigo. Y, sin embargo, su vida se le escapaba con su último aliento. Sus brazos se dieron por vencidos y sus manos se deslizaron del brazo de Kai para caer a los lados. La visión de Rukia se tornó borrosa. Musitó algo, pero el sonido murió en su lengua.

-Despedaza, Senbonzakura.

Miles de pétalos de cerezo se abalanzaron hacia Kai quien soltó a la muchacha y desapareció justo antes de que el ataque le alcanzara. Volvió a aparecer en la copa de un árbol.

-Kuchiki Byakuya –dijo sonriendo y arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Te entrometes en los asuntos del Rey? –paseó la mirada por el impasible capitán y se dio cuenta de que había alguien más con él.

Shihouin Yoruichi estaba al lado de Kuchiki Byakuya, en sus brazos cargaba a la inconsciente Rukia.

-Rápida –aprobó el Illuminati.

Yoruichi alzó la mirada y comprobó que el sello en la frente de su hermano había sido activado.

-Kai, si es necesario pelearemos contra ti –dijo la mujer sin dudar.

-¿Matarás a tu hermano, Shihouin? –inquirió Kai.

-Tú no eres mi hermano –replicó Yoruichi.

-Buena respuesta.

Byakuya, Yoruichi y Kai desaparecieron al mismo tiempo usando el shunpo.

**----/----**

Ichigo parpadeó perplejo. El Ninguno había estado a punto de darle el golpe final cuando algo largo, como una serpiente, se interpuso entre ellos. Le costó un poco atar cabos y no fue hasta que dio con el cabello rojo en forma de piña que entendió de quién se trataba.

-¡¿Renji?! –exclamó aún sin creerlo.

El teniente de la sexta división se volvió para verlo.

-Tsk, ¿qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Tanto golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado más tonto? –expresó con una sonrisa burlona.

El muchacho se incorporó sonriendo también.

-No recordaba que fueras tan feo, eso es todo –Abarai lo fulminó con la mirada. Iba a decir algo más cuando Shikida bramó:

-¡Cero!

Ichigo y Renji se apresuraron a desviar el Cero con sus zanpakutô. Cuando estuvo a punto de derribarlos, lo evadieron utilizando el shunpo.

-Bueno, dejemos la reunión para más tarde –dijo Renji.

-Ah.

Ambos corrieron por el aire como si estuvieran en tierra firme. Renji saltó y exclamó:

-¡Bankai! –La zanpakutô del shinigami se transformó en un esqueleto gigante con forma de serpiente, al mismo tiempo, la parte superior de su túnica negra transmutó en una especie de jubón de piel de babuino-. Hihiô Zabimaru.

Renji dirigió la cabeza de su espada hacia el Ninguno. Zabimaru se tiró hacia él, Shikida lo detuvo con su espada; en ese momento, Ichigo emergió atrás suyo y lo atacó con Zangetsu. Le hizo un corte en la espalda y lo empujó hacia arriba.

Shikida intentó detenerse aferrándose del aire, pero antes de lograrlo, Zabimaru volvió a aparecer embistiéndolo con brutalidad. El Ninguno usó el shunpo y se desvaneció de su vista.

-¿Huyó? –preguntó Renji recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

-No creo y no bajes la guardia –indicó Ichigo, el shinigami le dedicó una mala cara -. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Lo saben en el Seireitei? ¿Por qué no enviaron a más personas?

-No sé si lo saben –dijo Renji -. Ahora mismo hay apenas dos capitanes en la Sociedad de Almas, pues ayer enviaron una orden de parte del Rey en la que enviaba a casi todos los oficiales de las divisiones a Hueco Mundo donde supuestamente encontraron a los Ninguno.

-¿Y Byakuya lo desobedeció? –inquirió Ichigo incrédulo, pues segundos después de la aparición de Renji había sentido, no lejos de ahí, el reiatsu de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Eh… Sí y no, antes de irnos Yoruichi-san llegó al escuadrón y advirtió de esto al capitán Kuchiki. Así que sólo fingimos cruzar la garganta y nos quedamos esperando.

-¿Yoruichi-san? –prorrumpió el muchacho asombrado. Entonces recordó que mientras estaba utilizando el Reiraku le pareció ver a Rukia enviar una mariposa negra. Luego, por el cansancio, olvidó preguntarle de qué se trataba el mensaje que envió.

Quiso preguntarle algo más cuando un haz de luz roja apareció sobre ellos.

-¡Muévete! –gritó Ichigo, adivinando qué era lo que se avecinaba.

Cientos de ondas luminosas se abalanzaron en su dirección. Usaron el shunpo para esquivarlos, pero era inútil intentar huir ya que no había lugar donde poder detenerse a salvo. Cortaban los ataques con sus espadas mas eso provocaba que sólo apareciera el doble de ondas.

Ichigo divisó al Ninguno a unos metros de donde él se encontraba. Se dirigió hacia su enemigo. Esos ataques no lo detendrían, era como pelear contra Byakuya, pese a esto, justo antes de llegar donde Shikida las ondas se unieron en una enorme esfera encerrando a Ichigo y a Renji dentro de ella.

-¡Bum! –soltó Shikida.

En ese instante, el globo de color granate estalló dejando como efecto una lluvia de sangre.

**----/----**

Cerca de ahí no caía lluvia escarlata, sino que era otra variación de un fenómeno climático lo que abatía el lugar: Remolinos de pétalos de las flores de cerezo destrozaban todo a su paso.

Sin embargo, el Illuminati número uno los esquivaba con suma facilidad y cuando no podía, los contenía con su espada a pesar de que ni siquiera se había molestado en invocar el shikai.

Su zanpakutô era larga y a diferencia de las demás no era como una katana, sino como una espada occidental con el filo a ambos lados de la hoja. La empuñadura estaba adornada con un dragón encerrado en un pentagrama. La mayoría del tiempo no se notaba que andaba cargándola en la espalda ya que la capa de Illuminati siempre la cubría.

Ahora ya sólo llevaba la túnica blanca de shinigami. Si Ichigo lo hubiera visto le habría recordado a su Hollow.

Kai apareció a centímetros de Byakuya, pero antes de poder atacarle Yoruichi lo detuvo, los pétalos de cerezo volvieron a atrapar al Illuminati, pero él se libró de ellos antes de que lo despedazaran.

-Hadô 4, Haien –dijo el Illuminati volviendo a aparecer arriba de Byakuya y Yoruichi. A los únicos herederos de sus casas nobles no les quedó más remedio que desvanecerse de ahí antes de que la inmensa bola de fuego los atrapara y los convirtiera en cenizas.

Pero eso era justo lo que Kai quería. Sin que Yoruichi lo viera venir, el Hadô 1, Shô (Impacto) le golpeó desde atrás arrojándola al suelo. La aturdió pues no se suponía que ese ataque fuera tan fuerte.

Byakuya no pareció preocuparse por Shihouin. Siguió buscando a Kai mientras mantenía a Senbonzakura flotando alrededor de él en caso de que intentara atacarlo por la espalda. Por eso mismo no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando oyó al Illuminati susurrar atrás de él:

-Bakudô 30, Shitotsusansen. –Tres haces de luz sacudieron al capitán de la sexta división dejándolo inmóvil. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par vio a Kai sonreír frente a él agregando a su ataque: Hadô 63, Raikôhô.

Una sobrecogedora ola de energía dorada envolvió a Byakuya a pesar del intento de Senbonzakura por defenderlo.

Yoruichi volvió a arremeter contra Kai usando el Hakudô para atacarlo. Le dio un golpe certero en el cuello haciendo que él se tambaleara un poco. Antes de que pudiera golpearle otra vez, él consiguió detenerla. Seguido de esto, parecieron sumergirse en una danza de digna de una película de artes marciales.

Sus movimientos eran precisos y condenadamente rápidos serían pocos los capaces de seguir esa pelea con la vista. La mujer logró golpearlo en el rostro, por la potencia del golpe, él se inclinó hacia atrás; con la intención de seguir su ataque, Yoruichi alzó los brazos justo ahí se fijó en que Kai señalaba con el dedo índice hacia su frente.

-Byakurai.

Era demasiado tarde para que ella pudiera defenderse.

**----/----**

Rukia saltó por encima de unos trozos de piedra y madera. Aún no podía creer que su hermano mayor acababa de salvarla, tampoco que se hubiera desmayado en un momento tan importante como ese. Cuando despertó se sintió bastante apenada.

No le gustaba la idea de haberlo dejado a él y a Yoruichi-san peleando contra Kai. Pero era lo mejor. Ella no podía hacer nada contra el Illuminati, o quizá no quería… No, no era momento para pensar en eso. Tenía que encontrar a Yuzu. Su presencia se sentía ahí, pero a la vez no. ¿Qué podía significar eso?

Llegó a lo que quedaba del templo donde se suponía estaba Yuzu. Registró por todas partes, pero no encontró nada. Ni siquiera un sótano o alguna habitación secreta. Y lo peor era que, aunque estaba ahí, sentía el reiatsu de Yuzu a veces más lejos, a veces más cerca. Al seguir su rastro se perdía más de su objetivo.

Debido a la angustia de no poder encontrar a la hermana de Ichigo, la muchacha no reparó en que el cuerpo de Sonoda Tsuki ya no estaba ahí.

**----/----**

Yoruichi observó desmoronarse la larga pantalla que acababa de salvarle la vida. Por un momento había dudado de él, pero ahora ya tenía algo más con qué molestarlo en el futuro, si es que no los mataban ahora.

Kai frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia Kuchiki Byakuya. El hombre tenía un corte en la frente y otro en el brazo derecho, pero aparte de eso no lucía malherido. Había sido él quien invocó el Bakudô 81, Dankû justo a tiempo para salvar a Yoruichi. No parecía muy alegre por ese logro.

La mujer no desaprovechó esos segundos de distracción del Illuminati.

-¡Bakudô 61, Rikujôkôrô! –Las seis barras de luz aprisionaron al inadvertido Kai -. ¡Ahora, Soi Fong!

De improviso, la capitana del segundo escuadrón surgió atrás de un cuadrado que se quebró en el aire. Todo el tiempo había estado ahí, utilizando el Kidô para ocultarse. Por alguna razón se veía cansada, como si ella también hubiera estado peleando. Sostenía algo entre las manos, que debía ser muy importante por la forma en que lo mantenía.

-¡Está listo, Yoruichi-sama! –Soi Fong lanzó el objeto al aire.

Era un extraño cerrojo de oro que centelleaba con luces de color púrpura y verde. Levitando, en medio de todos, comenzó a temblar y a brillar aún más.

Las dos mujeres y Byakuya fijaron su mirada en Kai, quien estaba más ocupado en intentar soltarse del bakudô que en ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Súbitamente, se detuvo y alzó la mirada con una expresión horrorizada, reparando por primera vez en el cerrojo.

Kai empezó a retorcerse, de su frente comenzó a manar una especie de humo azul. Las barras que lo aprisionaban se despedazaron, pero el Illuminati no se movió. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, parecía luchar con algo. Tenía los ojos en blanco, por la comisura de la boca le recorría un hilillo de sangre negra. Era como si le estuviera dando un ataque.

Yoruichi comenzó a temer que algo había salido mal. Bruscamente, Kai dejó de agitarse. Con la vista al cielo, soltó un grito que no tenía nada que envidiarle al de los Hollow. La cerradura se atrancó con fuerza y con un último rayo de luz desapareció. Inconsciente, el Illuminati comenzó a caer al suelo, pero Yoruichi lo atrapó a tiempo.

El sello que tenía en la frente se había desvanecido. La llave ya no funcionaba.

-De verdad funcionó –dijo Soi Fong observando la frente de Kai -. Por un momento pensé que había sido un engaño.

-Sí, pero de todas formas fue él mismo quien creó esta solución para el problema de la llave. Sólo que esperó hasta hace unos días para hablarle de ello a Kisuke.

-¿Y lo consiguió en tan poco tiempo? –preguntó la capitana con los labios fruncidos.

-Tuvo que pedirle ayuda a los Vizard y a los demás amigos de Ichigo. Crear algo como ese cerrojo es parecido al procedimiento para crear la llave que lleva al palacio del Rey.

-Sólo que sin los sacrificios –apuntó Soi Fong.

-Claro –Yoruichi suspiró levemente -. También yo pensé que no lo lograríamos. ¡Vaya, Byakuya! Sin tu ayuda habría sido imposible, qué buen amigo eres.

El capitán alzó una ceja.

-Esto aún no ha acabado. El Ninguno sigue con vida y…

Se detuvo al sentir una inquietante presencia que provenía del Seireitei. Yoruichi y Soi Fong también lucían turbadas.

-No habló de eso –dijo Yoruichi viendo a Byakuya.

-No llegaremos a tiempo –murmuró Soi Fong.

**----/----**

A Renji le hubiera gustado levantarse y seguir ayudando a Ichigo, pero un feo corte en el abdomen se lo impedía. Sentía que si se movía más de lo debido acabaría desangrándose. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era observar la pelea. Nunca acababa de sorprenderle la resistencia que el viejo shinigami sustituto podía llegar a tener.

Ichigo empujó al Ninguno con Zangetsu, una máscara de Hollow cubría su rostro y en un repentino cambio de situaciones, había comenzado a tener ventaja sobre Shikida. Quizá tantos años escondido con el resto de los Ninguno le había dejado un poco oxidado. Shikida no pudo detenerse y se estrelló en el suelo dejando un ancho cráter.

-¡Getsuga Tenshô!

Demasiado rápido para que el Ninguno pudiera evitarlo, el ataque de Ichigo lo alcanzó completamente. Una nube de polvo cubrió el lugar, el lesionado Shikida no podía ver nada. De repente, una corriente de aire le pegó en el rostro y frente a él estaba Ichigo. Perplejo, se dio cuente de que el muchacho acababa de incrustarle la espada negra en el hombro.

Ichigo arrugó el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. Había apuntado hacia el cuello del Ninguno, pero el polvo que había levantado con su ataque le había molestado a él también.

Sin razón aparente, Shikida se rió. No fue hasta entonces que Ichigo reparó en que el Ninguno estaba agarrando con una mano a Zangetsu. Intentó separarse de él, mas en fuerza le ganaba Shikida. El hombre se llevó la otra mano al rostro; una máscara que parecía el cráneo de un lobo envolvió su rostro.

Imprevistamente, una especie de fuerza invisible empujó al muchacho. Ichigo se vio derribado sin poder hacer nada al respecto, se revolcó por la tierra y tuvo que usar su zanpakutô para detenerse. Ese instante, en el que estuvo desarmado, Shikida aterrizó frente a él y con el mango de su espada golpeó al chico en la cara, llevándose buena parte de su máscara.

A Ichigo le costó volver a levantarse.

**----/----**

Yamamoto Genryûsai Shigekuni sostenía la mirada en la vacía pared frente a él. Se encontraba en la sala donde se reunían los capitanes del Seireitei. Estaba él solo, de pie, dando la espalda a su usual asiento. El objeto de su atención era el punto donde aparecía la pantalla por donde el Illuminati número uno se comunicaba con él.

Llevaba rato esperando ahí; por ratos creía que era una pérdida de tiempo, luego sólo deseaba que no fuera cierto. Si había algo que odiaba era a aquellos que aprovechando las normas de la Sociedad de Almas buscaban obtener sus egoístas metas.

Abrió ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo. Dio la vuelta y se topó con la mano izquierda del Rey.

El hombre de cabello color granate estaba sentado con total comodidad en su sillón. Tenía las manos entrelazadas con sus dedos y su desagradable sonrisa de siempre pegada en su rostro.

-Argen-san –dijo, sin ponerle mucho sentimiento al _san -_. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Ya lo sabes, Yamamoto.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a un viejo maestro –replicó el anciano comandante evadiendo el tema. La sonrisa de Argen se expandió aún más -. ¿Vienes a despedirme? ¿O a matarme?

-No, claro que no. ¿Qué sería la Sociedad de Almas sin el viejo Yamamoto?

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Después de tantos, tantos años sigo sin gustarte? Y eso que yo soy el mejor estudiante que haya pisado tu academia. Soy el único que ha alcanzado todo lo que un shinigami puede desear.

-Eso no te convierte en el mejor shinigami, ni necesariamente, como dicen por ahí, el cuerpo donde habitan los dioses.

-Yamamoto, me parece que la envidia te ciega. ¿Sigues con esas necedades? Ni siquiera al Rey le importa mi forma de pensar, soy su favorito y el ser más cercano a él.

-Deberías analizar por qué. El ciego aquí eres tú –Yamamoto golpeó el suelo con su bastón. Podrían haber pasado cientos de años, pero la presencia de ese tipo seguía alterándolo de la misma forma -. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

-La paz en la Sociedad de Almas, como todos.

-¿Paz? ¿Por eso enviaste a los capitanes del Seireitei a Hueco Mundo aunque sabías que los Ninguno no estaban ahí?

-Eso fue por diversión. Podría haberlos enviado a peinar el desierto y lo hubieran hecho –dijo Argen frotándose la barbilla -. ¿Y qué hay de ti? Si sabías que era mentira, ¿por qué no los detuviste?

-Porque sigue siendo una orden que viene del Rey.

-Ya ves, eso me gusta de ti. Sigues cualquier maldita orden al pie de la letra. Tú hubieras sido el primero en ir con el peine.

-No me tientes.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Yamamoto. Dime por qué no te agrado.

-Porque eres la prueba de las injusticias que ahogan la Sociedad de Almas. Tú no deberías estar aquí, debería ser el último de los Shihouin.

-¿Qué? ¿Kai?

-A él le ha tocado vivir lo que a ti te correspondía. Lo sabes bien.

-Claro que no, ese sólo es un suertudo que nació con un reiatsu sobrenatural. Un sirviente con límites, otro más a quien puedo controlar según me plazca.

El anciano entornó la mirada, Argen estaba llegando a su punto.

-Yo, en cambio, puedo llegar a ser dios. Estoy por encima de todos.

-No de todos.

-Oh, es cierto… -Argen cruzó las piernas. Pasó el dedo índice por sus labios -. Estoy harto, Yamamoto. Harto de dedicarle mi vida a un inútil inferior a mí. Merezco más.

-¿Matarás al Rey?

-Sólo obtendré lo que me corresponde.

-Sabes que ninguno de los que ha querido ir contra el Rey ha acabado bien.

-Gracias a nosotros, no es que lo haya hecho él sólo.

-Veo, entonces, que quieres saber si estaré dispuesto a aceptar la estupidez que quieres alcanzar. Si en realidad viniste por eso, he de apuntar que fue muy iluso de tu parte.

-¿Tú solo contra mí? Yamamoto no creas que eres tan bueno. Todos me obedecen a mí.

-Yo obedezco al Rey.

-¡Yo soy el Rey!

**----/----**

-¡Hermano! ¡Yoruichi-san! ¿Se encuentran bien? –exclamó Rukia corriendo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Sólo un par de rasguños, nada más –dijo Yoruichi, volvió a ver a la muchacha quien miraba con preocupación a Byakuya -. ¿Encontraste a la hermana de Ichigo?

Rukia negó con la cabeza.

-Siento su reiatsu, está aquí, se siente en todas partes, pero sigo sin encontrarla –la chica se fijó que había alguien más con ellos -. ¿Qué pasó con Kai? –preguntó, inquieta por la posible respuesta que le iban a dar.

-Ahí está –contestó Yoruichi señalando a su izquierda. Rukia ladeó la cabeza y se sorprendió con lo que vio.

La capitana Soi Fong estaba cargando en su espalda a Kai que seguía sin recuperar el sentido. La mujer se había empeñado en no permitirle a Yoruichi cargar a su hermano alegando que podría lastimarse más –Byakuya no se molestó en ofrecerse-.

-¿Cómo está?

-Sólo se ha desmayado. Utilizamos la cerradura y bloqueamos la llave. Ya no podrá volver a usarla –Rukia asintió y volvió a ver al capitán Kuchiki.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, hermano.

-Era necesario para ayudar a la Sociedad de Almas –luego siguió caminando -. El último Ninguno está allá.

-Veamos cómo le está yendo a Ichigo –comentó Yoruichi apurando el paso, Soi Fong la siguió sumisamente.

Rukia vio a Kai, comenzó a sentirse un poco mal. Y seguía sin encontrar a Yuzu…

Byakuya pasó delante de ella, se detuvo por un instante y dijo lacónicamente:

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto a la normalidad, Rukia.

La muchacha no supo qué contestar.

Llegaron al área donde estaban peleando Shikida e Ichigo. La menor de los Kuchiki se asombró al ver cómo había cambiado el lugar en apenas unos cuantos minutos.

-Renji –murmuró Byakuya divisando el bulto negro con rojo tirado a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Renji! –soltó Rukia viendo a su amigo de la infancia.

-Iré por él – se ofreció Soi Fong dejando a Kai en el suelo. Usando el shunpo regresó en cuestión de segundos cargando al malherido Renji. Rukia dejó de buscar a Ichigo con la vista y se volvió hacia el teniente de la sexta división.

-¿Qué te pasó, Renji? –cuestionó agitada.

El shinigami sonrió, le dolía todo su ser, pero ver a su amiga actuando como ella misma lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Sólo me cortaron un poco –Rukia se agachó y comenzó a curarlo con Kidô -. Lo lamento, capitán Kuchiki –dijo al hermano mayor de su amiga. Byakuya, que estaba contemplando el cielo, comentó sin darle mucha importancia:

-Pudiste quedar peor...

-¡Ahí están! –señaló Soi Fong. Todos siguieron con la vista hacia donde indicaba su dedo.

A una altura considerable se encontraban Ichigo y Shikida chocando sus espadas con violencia y moviéndose a una increíble velocidad.

Siguieron observándolos con atención. Rukia terminó de curar a Renji, pero nadie se decidió por involucrarse en la pelea. A Soi Fong ganas no le faltaban. Había sido un Ninguno el que destruyó su escuadrón, pero al ver que los dos llevaban sus máscaras de Hollow se dio cuenta de que no sería apropiado inmiscuirse en medio de ellos.

Atrás de ellos, Kai comenzó a abrir los ojos. Le pareció despertarse en un mundo en el que, a juzgar por el dolor, un Menos Grande le había aplastado la cabeza. Se sentó con dificultad, y dio un vistazo al cielo localizando los dos grandes reiatsu que se enfrentaban encima de él.

Rukia, quien estaba pensando en regresar y seguir buscando a Yuzu, se halló con Kai quien ya había recuperado el conocimiento.

-¿Kai? –indagó. Él le sonrió con debilidad. Los demás también lo volvieron a ver -. ¿Estás bien?

-Me he sentido mejor –concedió el Illuminati. Sintió la mirada de Yoruichi y se volvió hacia ella. Su sonrisa titubeó un poco y sus ojos reflejaron algo que Rukia nunca había visto. Finalmente él dijo: Te ves bien, hermana.

-Tú, en cambio, luces fatal.

Kai se rió. Las tres mujeres y Renji –quien no sabía qué pasaba- no pudieron evitar contagiarse con su sonrisa.

Byakuya, quien no estaba para eso, se dio la vuelta y volvió a prestar atención a la pelea. Sus labios formaron una delgada línea al notar que Kurosaki Ichigo estaba empezando a ganarle al Ninguno.

**----/----**

Argen se levantó del asiento que pertenecía al comandante general del Seireitei. El dueño en persona se sintió conciente de que iba a matarlo. No podría defenderse. Para él, en su posición, levantar aunque sea un dedo contra él era prohibido. Era prohibido, era prohibido…

Ese muchacho, el Illuminati, había intentado salvarlo, a este viejo capitán en parte culpable de que haya pasado su niñez internado en el "Nido de gusanos"… Le advirtió que Argen llegaría a visitarlo, le contó sobre el engaño de Hueco Mundo, pero ya era muy tarde para poder hacer algo. Argen le había ganado al inexperto chaval. Las estrategias, las conspiraciones esas eran las especialidades de ese vanidoso demonio.

Argen comenzó a caminar hacia él. El anciano se mostró calmado e inflexible en su decisión. La mano izquierda del Rey levantó el brazo derecho, cuando, inesperadamente, un destello refulgente los cegó. Al recuperar la vista se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por nueve figuras que vestían largas capas negras.

Eran los Illuminati. Yamamoto distinguió que todos llevaban un sello en la frente. Sin embargo, notó que Argen, en lugar de lucir satisfecho por tener a sus sirvientes consigo, se mostraba turbado por la ira.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –les increpó -. Deberían estar en Hueco Mundo acabando con los inútiles capitanes del Seireitei. Y ustedes –gruñó señalando a Basho y a Yuko -. Les mandé a seguir a Kai y vigilar a los Ninguno.

-¿Los Ninguno? –musitó Yuko sin usar su usual tono de desdén -. ¿Los seres a los que tú les prometiste el cielo y la libertad si te obedecían? ¿Los que serían los próximos capitanes del Seireitei cuando tú fueras el Rey?

Argen abrió la boca, lucía inusitadamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué has dicho? No te pedí que hablaras. Cómo es posible…

-¿La llave, Argen-san? –preguntó Yuko, a su lado Basho sonreía con maldad -. Debiste poner más cuidado, cualquiera puede tomar una llave siempre y cuando no sea la suya.

Entonces Argen entendió qué había sucedido.

-Ese maldito de Kai… Al fin lo hizo, ¿eh? Bueno y ¿qué? ¿Pretenden escogerlo a él sobre mí? No pueden hacerme nada. Su deber es obedecerme y protegerme.

Los Illuminati se acercaron más a él. Al mismo tiempo todos desenvainaron sus espadas.

-Es cierto, pero sobre eso nosotros juramos proteger al Rey, y eso es lo que haremos –dijo Katsu Oniji, el Illuminati número once.

-Argen-san, por atentar contra la vida y régimen del Rey, nosotros, la corte de los Illuminati, te condenamos a muerte –anunció la Illuminati rubia. Todos alzaron sus armas.

-¿Pero qué dicen, imbéciles? ¿Piensan que ustedes son suficientes contra mí? ¡Yo soy dios! ¡Yo controlo sus destinos!

-Ya no más –dijo Basho -. Nunca me agradaste, Argen.

Furioso, Argen se hizo hacia atrás decidido a acabar con ellos también. No los necesitaba, a nadie. Ya escogería luego a sus propios súbditos. Vio a todas las espadas precipitarse hacia él. Reconoció hacia dónde tenía que moverse para esquivar el mortal ataque, también cómo tendría que proceder luego para matar a esos traidores uno a uno.

Notó algo que no esperaba. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, se negaba a obedecer sus órdenes, ni siquiera podía parpadear; era como si un impulso invisible lo mantuviera inmóvil, condenándolo a esperar su muerte.

Las nueve espadas destrozaron su torso y antes de morir alcanzó a oír el comentario de Ogura Basho:

-El hijo favorito del Rey siempre fue Kai.

Un cuerpo destajado fue lo único que quedó del mayor genio de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Esta vez yo fui el ingenuo –exteriorizó Yamamoto con un dejo de nostalgia.

**----/----**

Shikida, el último de los Ninguno que quedaba con vida, sintió la muerte de aquel que les había prometido una vida nueva y que luego los traicionó. La desesperanza total era lo único que le quedaba. Por primera vez la ira se apoderó totalmente de él.

Ichigo se alarmó al sentir el repentino descontrol en el reiatsu del Ninguno. El muchacho asió a Zangetsu y la guió hacia un lado del hombre, pero él no se molestó en esquivarlo, haciendo caso omiso al daño que le causó el corte, Shikida se abalanzó y golpeó brutalmente a Ichigo en la cabeza, arrancándole la máscara de Hollow por completo.

Viendo al pelirrojo que, con evidente sobreesfuerzo, lograba apenas mantenerse de pie, la inquietud afloró aún más en Rukia. A su lado, Kai percibió la caída de su contraparte experimentando una penetrante punzada en el cráneo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kai? –le preguntó Rukia un tanto alarmada. El Illuminati notó que la nariz le estaba sangrando.

-Sólo es el efecto colateral… -delante de ellos, Byakuya lo vio de reojo entendiendo a qué se refería. Rukia frunció el entrecejo, no obstante Kai no dijo nada más.

Intentando despegar su atención de la pelea y del Illuminati, la muchacha volvió a su labor. Ahora estaba usando el Bakudô 58, Kakushitsuijaku para localizar el punto exacto de donde venía el reiatsu de Yuzu.

Durante un corto momento, Kai la observó preguntándose también dónde podrían tener a la chica humana. Hacia unos minutos, Rukia medio le había explicado por qué no podía dar con ella aún. El muchacho entornó los ojos y, a pesar del dolor de cabeza, se obligó a reflexionar una inquietud que le estaba molestando.

Tardó unos segundos, luego lo comprendió. Se volvió hacia el Ninguno y esbozó una mueca.

Pese a la bestialidad de los ataques de Shikida, su misma cólera estaba haciéndole perder. La rapidez y determinación de Ichigo estaban siéndole de mucha ayuda, no se detendría, ni aunque tuviera todos los huesos rotos. Con más fuerza de la que se hubiera creído capaz, Ichigo embistió al Ninguno y de un tajo cortó su zanpakutô.

Saltaron hacia atrás, cada quien por su lado, hasta tocar la tierra con sus pies, seguido de esto volvieron a lanzarse a una confrontación frente a frente. De pronto, mientras se arrojaba hacia delante, Ichigo tuvo la impresión de que esta sería su última oportunidad. Aquí iba todo o nada. Guió a Zangetsu hacia el abdomen del Ninguno.

Por su lado, Shikida iba con la mano derecha alzada, sin dirigirla a ningún punto en particular de su contrario. La parte de la quijada de su máscara estaba desgarrada por lo que podía verse la sonrisa maniática que llevaba.

Alcanzaron el punto de no retorno. Donde ninguno de ellos podría ya echarse hacia atrás, en ese instante Shikida vociferó algo que le heló la sangre a Ichigo.

-¡Llevo a tu hermana dentro de mí!

¡Imposible! ¡Imposible! No podía detenerse.

Inevitablemente, el encuentro llegó. El muchacho sintió a Zangetsu detenerse y vio un chorrito de sangre deslizarse por su hoja negra. Desesperado, elevó la mirada, sin embargo, no se encontró con Shikida o con su hermana. En su lugar había una espalda blanca.

-¡Shihouin Kai!

El Illuminati había aparecido en medio de los dos, deteniendo sus ataques. Con su mano izquierda había atajado la espada del pelirrojo; su brazo derecho había atravesado el estómago del Ninguno, en su mano tenía una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de Softball.

-Eso es trampa –se burló Kai, su voz sonó extraña, como si le hubiera costado hacerla salir.

Dejó caer la bola, que comenzó a expandirse mientras caía. Se estrelló al hacer contacto con el suelo; del interior apareció una inconsciente Yuzu quien yacía en posición fetal en la tierra. Estaba un poco pálida, pero por lo demás estaba bien y viva.

Al comprobar el estado de su hermana, Ichigo se sintió aliviado por fin. No obstante, al oír la risa estridente del Ninguno tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Me recordaran por esto. Viviré para siempre en la historia –dijo Shikida riendo a pesar de la sangre que inundaba su boca.

Kai bajó la mirada, la mano derecha del Ninguno estaba presionada en su pecho, justo encima del corazón. La máscara del hombre se desvaneció y aún riendo cayó a un lado. Al llegar al suelo ya estaba muerto.

Ichigo volvió a ver al Illuminati. Intentando esconder su admiración, despegó los labios para darles las gracias, pero eso quedó en puras intenciones. Inesperadamente, el muchacho vio cómo a Kai se le doblaban las rodillas y caía hacia delante. El pelirrojo lo atrapó entre sus brazos, angustiado se dio cuenta de que el Illuminati sangraba por los oídos y por la boca.

-¡Oi! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te pasa?

Los demás, a excepción de Byakuya, se acercaron corriendo.

-¡Kai!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Calculé mal –murmuró Kai -. No te preocupes, Kurosaki. A ti no te habría dado.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te hizo el Ninguno? –preguntó Rukia con el corazón en un puño.

Yoruichi pasó una mano por encima del torso de su hermano buscando qué era lo que le estaba provocando su súbita muerte.

Sin previo aviso, cuatro personas más llegaron a la escena. Ellos también se paralizaron con lo que vieron. Eran Inoue, Ishida, Chad y Urahara.

Soi Fong se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Urahara Kisuke ahí, pero Byakuya comprendió a qué se debía su presencia. Esta sería su última oportunidad para verlo.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, nos tomó un poco más de tiempo convertir nuestros cuerpos… -comenzó a explicar Ishida, pero Ichigo lo cortó.

-¡Inoue! ¡Cúralo! –le pidió el pelirrojo. Rukia parecía incapaz de decir algo en ese momento.

La chica corrió hacia donde estaban y alzo sus manos sobre el moribundo Illuminati. Sintió cómo dentro de él todo su organismo estaba fallando, como si algo hubiera detonado una mortal reacción en cadena en su interior.

Mientras tanto, Chad se había acercado y recogido con cuidado a Yuzu, pues su hermano sentía que no podía moverse.

-No… No puedo… -titubeó Inoue sin poder comprender qué sucedía. Nunca le había pasado algo así. Había logrado salvar a espíritus en peores condiciones. Era como si él estuviera a kilómetros de su alcance.

Era una situación que sobrepasaba su poder.

Rukia había tomado la mano del Illuminati, Ichigo la sintió temblar levemente. Paseó su mirada hacia Yoruichi-san quien lucía igual o peor que su amiga.

Ichigo quiso acercarse a Rukia, pero supo que en ese momento ella estaba en un lugar inalcanzable para él.

Se preguntó si Urahara-san sentía lo mismo.

Inoue quien no conocía al Illuminati luchaba contra los deseos de llorar.

Kai le sonrió a Yoruichi y volvió a ver a Rukia.

-Crece un poco más, Peque-chan.

Con los ojos húmedos, Rukia asintió.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos años desde que comencé este fic y aún no puedo creer que al fin llegué a esta parte. Mientras lo escribía percibía una extraña sensación de zozobra y alegría.

Toda la trama, conspiración e historias de Illuminati, concluyó en este capítulo. Puede parecer un poco brusco que todo acabe aquí, pero a mí me pareció bien. Quizá pude haber enredado la trama de la historia en menos capítulos, sin embargo esto me ayudó a mejorar mi forma de escribir. ¿No lo creen?

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Puede que a más de alguien le haya quedado alguna duda en la resolución de la trama, si es así, por favor, notifíquemelo. Estaré encantada de resolver sus preguntas. O también si notan algún hueco en la trama para arreglarlo.

Me da un poco de gracia revisar el primer capi de este fic. A doble espacio sólo tiene 5 páginas; en cambio, este capítulo tiene la escandalosa cantidad de 43 páginas. ¡Madre mía!

**Adelanto: **

**¡Próximo capítulo será el final!**

**Capítulo XL: Donde nace el sol, viene el adiós **


	42. Donde nace el sol, viene el adiós

**Comentario de hoy: **Nunca hay que subestimar la advertencia de las tijeras de podar sin afilar…

_Agradecimientos especiales a Lorelai y a Kisa-chan quienes han estado apoyándome desde el primer capítulo en aquellos días de BSP. _

_Mis queridas amigas de la PRDHA, algún día tendremos una REUNIÓN planificada… _

_Muchas gracias también a mis pacientes lectores que llegaron hasta aquí a pesar de todas mis demoras o capítulos que exageran de largos. Gracias por sus comentarios que me animaban a seguir o, mejor dicho, a apurarme. Esos empujoncitos fueron de mucha ayuda. _

* * *

**Capítulo XL: Donde nace el sol, viene el adiós**

* * *

Tres mariposas de la muerte espabilaron de golpe a Ichigo. Los bichos habían pasado tan cerca de él, que una hasta le había tocado la nariz. El muchacho les echó un vistazo para luego agitar la cabeza y recordar que no era momento de andar soñando despierto.

A zancadas cruzó dos pasillos más de las instalaciones del sexto escuadrón mientras examinaba todo el lugar con la vista. No fue hasta entonces que dio con lo que venía buscando desde hacia rato.

-¡Oi, Renji!

El teniente de la sexta división se tambaleó bajo el peso de todos los archivos y pergaminos que iba cargando. Vio para todos lados en busca de quién le había llamado.

-¿Ichigo? –exclamó cuando lo vio -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Llevo rato buscándote, quería saber si sabías dónde está Rukia.

Renji dejó caer lo que llevaba sobre su escritorio, luego vio a su amigo alzando una ceja.

-¿Rukia? ¿No está en los cuarteles de su división?

-No, ya la busqué ahí. Incluso pregunté a esos dos raros que siempre andan atrás de Ukitake-san, dijeron que la vieron salir hace media hora, pero no les dijo a dónde iba.

-Ah… ¿Y en la mansión Kuchiki?

-Ya fui, al principio no querían dejarme entrar, así que tuve que escabullirme por la parte de atrás.

-¿Y?

-Pues tampoco ahí estaba. Después me encontré con Yachiru y Rangiku-san. La primera me dijo que la buscara en Kuriya.

-¿La tienda de dulces?

-Sí, pero no estaba ahí, aparte que me tocó comprarle dulces a las dos. Luego Rangiku-san opinó que deberíamos buscarla en un bar que ella conocía…

-Ya decía yo que te veías un poco aturdido.

-Y endeudado.

-Bueno, saldrás de eso ya que te devolvieron tu trabajo y ahora no eres sólo un sustituto –comentó Renji sonriendo.

-Bravo, soy shinigami –dijo Ichigo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Renji le dedicó una mala mirada -. Y ese sueldo que me darán no es nada del otro mundo, en realidad, sí lo es porque no me sirve de nada donde vivo.

Renji se rascó el cuello.

-Uhmm… Es cierto, ¿por qué si te permiten ser shinigami oficial en Karakura no te pagan con dinero humano?

-Porque son unos cabrones, por eso –respondió Ichigo perdiendo la paciencia -. Entonces, ¿has visto a Rukia o no?

-No, lo siento –dijo el teniente frunciendo los labios.

-La seguiré buscando – dijo el muchacho, dándose la vuelta. Antes de irse, Renji le llamó:

-¡Oi, Ichigo, si no nos vemos más tarde… cuídate e iré a visitarte un día de estos!

-¡Bien, lo mismo te digo!

Kurosaki Ichigo siguió recorriendo el Seireitei. Más de una vez le tocó esconderse al ver que se acercaba Kenpachi o Matsumoto. Al pasar una hora, se había topado con medio mundo, menos con Rukia. Lo peor era que, siendo ese su último día de descanso ahí, todos querían invitarlo a comer, a beber o a charlar. No entendían que él no estaba para eso. Además, no era como si se fuera para siempre, de ahora en adelante podía entrar y salir de la Sociedad de Almas como le viniera en gana.

Al parecer, uno recibía esa clase de privilegios al salvar a todos por quinta vez.

Hacia tres días que sus amigos regresaron a la tierra, a retomar sus vidas, seguros de que ahora podrían vivir como todo debió ser. Ese mismo día había venido Kurosaki Isshin al Seireitei para llevarse a Yuzu consigo.

Una semana después de que Ichigo se enterara de la "muerte" de Rukia, tres años atrás, su padre le había revelado que una vez él fue shinigami. Pese al tiempo que había pasado desde ese día, el muchacho aún no pasaba muy bien esa revelación.

Ichigo había sido testigo de cómo, antes de que su hermana se fuera, un shinigami del cuarto escuadrón utilizó el modificador de memorias en la chica. Él mismo había sido uno de los que había recomendado usarlo. No creía que Yuzu necesitara vivir con esos recuerdos.

El muchacho pensó que en esos días no había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con Rukia. Entre las reuniones e interrogatorios con los capitanes; la ceremonia donde lo nombraron shinigami oficial "externo" de la treceava división –sabrá Dios quién fue el idiota al que se le ocurrió ese título-; cuidar de su hermana y reunirse con sus amigos, la última vez que había visto a Rukia fue durante el funeral del Illuminati.

El ahora shinigami oficial "externo" se tropezó al detenerse y se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. ¡Cómo no lo había pensado! Cambió su camino y se encaminó a las afueras de los cuarteles de la primera división.

_**--/-- **_

Justo ahí la encontró.

Desde lejos, el muchacho pudo divisar a Rukia frente al mausoleo que pertenecía a la familia Shihouin. Haciendo caso omiso de la inscripción que advertía castigo seguro a aquellos que entraran ahí sin tener apellido noble, saltó sobre la cancela y caminó hacia donde su amiga.

-Yo –la saludó. De inmediato, se maldijo mentalmente al notar que su voz le había temblado un poco en la o.

-Hola, Ichigo –contestó Rukia. A diferencia de él, ella sonaba tranquila. Ichigo notó que la lápida de Kai estaba separada de la de su familia.

El joven se colocó al lado de la ojiazul. Un tanto incómodo, juntó las palmas de sus manos e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Ichigo sintió cómo Rukia arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Qué? –cuchicheó él -. Mi madre me enseñó a hacer esto al saludar a una tumba.

Rukia no dijo nada. Colocó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda y entrelazó sus dedos. Ichigo se enderezó y le dio una ojeada. Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha llevaba el pergamino que le había entregado el Illuminati días atrás. Apenado, el shinigami desvió la mirada.

-Oye, ¿qué tal sientes haber vuelto a tu trabajo? Oí que esta vez puede que te den un puesto de oficial. Claro, de seguro no tendrá un nombre tan estúpido como el que me dieron a mí –comentó Ichigo, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ah, el capitán Ukitake dijo algo así.

El pelirrojo la observó. Rukia seguía con la mirada puesta en la lápida. Tenía una expresión un tanto singular. Entre solemne y algo a lo que no podía encontrarle nombre. Ichigo se extrañó bastante.

-Rukia, yo… No tuve la oportunidad de pedirte disculpas y de brindarte mi apoyo en… -Ichigo volvió a rascarse la cabeza como intentando quitarse la incomodidad que tenía. Sentía los ojos de Rukia en él; Ichigo no se atrevía a verla al rostro - …estos momentos. Puedes mostrarte triste no tienes por qué ocultarlo…

-Cállate, Ichigo.

Atónito, Ichigo la vio de pies a cabeza, preocupado de haberla ofendido sin querer.

-Rukia…

-Perdona Ichigo, pero era por esto que te evité en todos estos días.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Inquirió él arrugando el entrecejo.

Kuchiki se apartó un mechón del rostro y miró a su amigo sonriendo.

-Ichigo, nunca te acabó de agradar Kai, no intentes venir ahora y actuar como si sintieras pena -comentó ella cruzando los brazos.

-¡Pero qué dices! Yo sólo…

-Estabas preocupado por mí –dijo Rukia en un tono más serio.

-¡Pues sí! Creía que estabas triste, que te sentías mal… Incluso pensé que me… -el muchacho no terminó su réplica, pues Rukia adivinó qué quería decirle y lo cortó antes de que pudiera acabar.

-¡Ichigo, jamás te culparía por algo así!

-¡Ya sé! –gruñó él, sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

-No tengo ningún problema. Sólo me preocupa ver que te estás reprimiendo.

-¿Reprimiendo?

-Sí, no es bueno para ti.

-¿Entonces quieres verme sumergida en un mar de llanto? –le preguntó Rukia en tono mordaz. El shinigami entornó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esa situación sería aún peor para él. Finalmente, aceptó su derrota.

-Está bien, golpéame, me lo merezco. No pensé muy bien qué era lo que quería decirte. Sólo déjame recordarte que no te pases con la muestra de violencia que sería un irrespeto hacia los muertos.

Rukia suspiró tomándose su tiempo, como si estuviera a punto de quitarse un peso de encima.

-Has madurado, Ichigo –señaló la joven, luego prosiguió: Sí, estoy triste porque he perdido a un amigo. Sin embargo, no es en la forma que tú crees.

-¿Cómo dices? –Indagó Ichigo frunciendo aún más el entrecejo y viendo la lápida de Kai.

-Quería decírtelo cuando regresas a la tierra, pero supongo que aquí está bien –Rukia esbozó una fina sonrisa -. Ichigo, hace unos días, te mentí cuando te dije que no había nada más en el pergamino que Kai me dio.

Rukia le enseñó dicho documento y él lo observó preguntándose qué podría decir ahí que explicaba esta situación. No obstante, no pudo leer nada pues todo estaba escrito en código.

-¿Lo leo? –Preguntó Rukia.

-Si me haces el favor.

La muchacha comenzó a leer en tono pausado:

_Probablemente estarás leyendo esto indignada por la misión que te habré entregado horas atrás. No espero que la cumplas, por supuesto,_ _pero si lo haces, tampoco me quejaré… _

Ichigo se contuvo para no empezar a insultarlo. Hasta donde sabía estaba muerto, aparte que la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

…_te escribo para advertirte sobre los hechos que sucederán a la mitad del segundo día según la amenaza de los Ninguno. Argen, la mano izquierda del Rey, ha decidido al fin acabar con su vida de sirviente. Fue él quien volvió a reunir a los Ninguno y quien les prometió una nueva y mejor vida si le ayudan a cumplir sus deseos. Está seguro de que se convertirá en el nuevo Rey y que mandará por sobre todos. _

_Su vanidad al fin ha acabado de cegarlo y de entorpecer su mente, que alguna vez desbordaba genialidad. Es ingenuo al creerse capaz de algo así. Su propio orgullo le impidió darse cuenta que desde hacia tiempo el Rey podía leerle como a un libro. Fue su misma excelencia quien confió en mí para lograr mantener el equilibrio de la Sociedad de Almas y no permitir que Argen logre sus insensatas aspiraciones. _

_Dos días atrás tomé las nueve llaves de los Illuminati que quedaban, a excepción de la tuya y la mía. Me es imposible tocar la que me pertenece y, por su parte, la que te toca a ti parecía estar en una especie de metamorfosis, de haberla manipulado pude haber perjudicado tu camino a través del puente. Las llaves que sí pude tomar las reemplacé con réplicas que arreglé para que se transformaran de la forma en que lo harían las originales. _

_No obstante, desconozco el estado de tu llave. No sé si se quebró como debió haberlo hecho cuando cruzaste el puente, si no lo hizo, debo advertirte que Argen piensa utilizar nuestras llaves y obligarte a pelear con Kurosaki. No dudo que también se atreverá a usar mi llave. Al hacerlo me enviará a matarte, en dado caso te pido que huyas de ahí, no veas atrás, no hagas nada._

_Tampoco creas que lo dejaré así, le he dado una carta similar a Yuko donde le aviso sobre la traición de Argen y le ordeno que actúe en el momento indicado. También he arreglado algo con Kisuke Urahara, ya veremos si funciona. _

_Si todo ha salido bien que, modestia aparte, estoy seguro de ello, es aquí donde debo disculparme apropiadamente de ti. En primera instancia, lamento no hacerlo en persona, pero ya hablaré de eso más adelante. _

_En estos años, nunca fui del todo honesto contigo. Nunca te dije los límites a los que nos hicieron llegar para obligarte ser Illuminati. Permití la orden del Rey o de Argen, en la que uno de nosotros se hizo pasar por Kurosaki Ichigo hace tres años con el afán de destruir su relación. Al no funcionar eso, nos aprovechamos de tu preocupación por él para que aceptaras unirte a nosotros. _

_Admito que desde entonces me he sentido culpable, sin embargo, no hice nada para remediarlo así que no me exonera, ni espero que me perdones. _

_Siempre pensé que al hacer todo lo que ordenaba el Rey hacía lo correcto. Sabes que es el centro de nuestros pensamientos y de nuestras acciones. Por eso existe la llave. Cuando recuerdas todo y quién eres, todo eso carece de sentido. La sensación de hacer lo "correcto" y seguir las reglas se me ha vuelto insignificante, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Eso es lo que me merezco. _

_Hace un año, sin comprender aún muy bien las razones de su acción, Argen me obligó a recordar todo mi pasado. Dijo que era un experimento que él y el Rey querían probar y que después debía seguir actuando como si nada. Me di cuenta de que soy un pecador. _

_Por mi culpa Argen mandó a matar a Sonoda Tsuki, después no le permití descansar en paz y en un egoísta arrebato experimenté con su esencia para traerla a una vida miserable con un alma que compartía las características de la de un Hollow. La Sonoda Tsuki de ahora ya no es ella en lo absoluto, sólo es una réplica de su cuerpo y sus recuerdos, pero jamás será la misma persona. Pese a esto, yo no puedo hacer nada contra ella. _

_Cuando el Rey me explicó la situación de Argen y me ordenó que la arreglara, también me pidió perdón por todo lo que había sucedido. Le contesté que era yo quien necesitaba ser perdonado. Entonces, él me prometió concederme lo que más quisiera._

_Por eso, este es el momento de despedirme. Es imposible que me expulsen de la orden de los Illuminati, para mí la única salida es la muerte. Aún no sé cómo lo haré, pero espero no sea muy dramática, ni que quede hecho pedazos o algo así. Aunque te lo digo desde ahora, te pido que en el momento actúes de acuerdo a la situación. Siempre dijiste que eras buena para actuar, ruego que tengas más habilidad para eso que la que tienes para dibujar. _

_También Kisuke sabe de esto; le pedí que no se lo dijera aún a mi hermana, así que en eso no habrá mucho problema. _

_Ansío ver cómo acabará todo esto. Muy probablemente moriré sin remedio, sin embargo, si lo logró ya te enterarás de eso. _

_Rukia, en todos mis años de Illuminati, los que pasé contigo fueron los más interesantes. Jamás he visto dibujos tan ridículos en toda mi vida. _

_Hasta la próxima, a falta de una mejor frase. _

La muchacha alzó la vista del pergamino y la dirigió hacia Ichigo quien tenía una expresión de haberse perdido en el segundo párrafo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo vuelvo a leer?

-No soy tonto -rezongó él, tomando el pergamino de las manos de Rukia. Lo revisó intentando imaginarse que todo lo que le habían leído de verdad estaba ahí -. No creo que lo supiera todo. Que todos actuamos de acuerdo a su plan… es como si fuera Aizen.

-Sí y no –concedió Rukia.

-Pero… Lo vimos morir, todos estaban ahí, está ahí enterrado –dijo Ichigo incapaz de creer lo que su amiga acababa de leerle. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¿De verdad está vivo?

Rukia asintió. De un lado de la parte superior de su túnica sacó una pequeña y plana caja de color azul. Se la entregó a Ichigo.

-La encontré esta mañana en mi escritorio.

El muchacho la destapó y quedó boquiabierto con lo que encontró. Ahí estaban las nueve llaves de los Illuminati, brillaban de forma hipnotizante. Ichigo alzó una y la observó atentamente.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? –inquirió parpadeando más rápido de lo normal.

-No lo sé.

Ichigo siguió revisando la caja y halló un trozo de pergamino arrugado. Lo estiró encontrándose con una letra delgada y firme. Miró a Rukia quien escondió una risa, él entendió que podía leerlo.

_Peque-chan, imagino que tras mi muerte, triste y desconsolada caerás en los brazos de tu amigo Kurosaki Ichigo, pero recuerda que él envejecerá y dentro de unos años ya no "podrá". No dudes en buscarme en ese momento. Ya sabes que no te diré que no. _

_No mires atrás y cuídate, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver hayas crecido un poco más. _

_Kai. _

-Hijo de puta –masculló Ichigo, ganándose una risita por parte de Rukia. No pudiendo evitarlo, él se rió también.

-El Rey lo quería y Kai lo único que le pidió fue poder hacer lo que él quisiera –dijo Rukia girándose hacia las lápidas. Se agachó frente a la del antiguo Illuminati y quitó con cuidado las ofrendas que había para él. Tras esto, hizo un pequeño hueco en la tierra y enterró la caja que contenía las llaves, junto con las cartas de Kai, para luego volverlo a tapar y dejar las ofrendas en su lugar.

Mientras Rukia realizaba todo eso, Ichigo no podía dejar de verla, pensando en lo que había escrito Kai.

-Oye, Rukia.

-¿Si? –preguntó incorporándose y parándose al lado del shinigami.

-¿Desconsolada? –bromeó él. Rukia le pegó en el brazo, pero Ichigo notó que fue más suave de lo normal.

Repentinamente, se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos y las circunstancias de hacia tres años los empaparon al completo por primera vez.

Ichigo advirtió que se sentía nervioso y se enojó con él mismo, porque sabía que ya estaba bastante mayor como para ponerse así. Pero es que, a pesar de que había tenido su reparto de novias –bueno, tres o quizá cinco-, esta no era cualquier chica, era Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. La única mujer que podía no haberlo visto en tres años y aún seguirlo conociendo e influenciándolo como sólo ella lo lograba.

Volvió a sentirse de quince años. Totalmente inexperto en este tema.

Vio de reojo a Rukia, quien parecía muy interesada en ajustar el moño del lazo atado en su cintura. Con satisfacción, el muchacho reparó en que una diminuta mancha rosada decoraba los pómulos de la shinigami.

Era ahora, ya podría avergonzarse más tarde.

Abrazó a Rukia por los hombros. Ella lo miró extrañada, empero al entender lo que trataba de decirle Ichigo, la joven le sonrió y rodeó la cintura del pelirrojo con su brazo, apoyando su cabeza en el costado de él.

Buscando actuar como si nada, Ichigo siguió con la conversación:

-¿Y Yoruichi-san ya lo sabrá?

-Sí, Urahara-san debió decírselo hace unas horas cuando le envié una mariposa notificándole del resultado.

-Ah…

-No creo que a Urahara-san le vaya muy bien.

Ichigo se rió pensando en cómo reaccionaría Yoruichi-san y en las represalias que tomaría contra el ex–capitán.

Recordó que dentro de unas horas regresaría a la tierra y pensó en decirle a Rukia que había planeado en vivir a tiempo completo en la Sociedad de Almas tras terminar la universidad. Después decidió que ya podría hacerlo más tarde, ahora disfrutaría el momento.

Era un dios de la muerte y tiempo era lo único que le sobraba. Rukia habría estado de acuerdo.

_**--/-- **_

25 años después.

La Sociedad de Almas se paralizó cuando su temperatura llegó a 5 grados Fahrenheit. Sus habitantes que han vivido ahí por tantos, tantos años jamás habían visto tal cantidad nieve en sus largas vidas. Esa noche, un manto blanco cubría todo. El Seireitei parecía un pastel glaseado.

El cielo también lucía liso. No había nubes, pero tampoco estrellas, sólo estaba una enorme luna llena que brillaba en su infinita soledad.

En uno de los terrenos de la noble familia Kuchiki, en una casita tradicional que no llenaba los estándares de opulencia de la familia, estaba quizá la única persona en el Seireitei que, por su propia voluntad, se había resistido a la tibia protección de su futón.

Era una shinigami de cabello negro endrino, que pese al paso de los años seguía sin cambiar, como si la edad no conociera su nombre. A pesar del encarnizado frío, seguía sentada sobre el piso del corredor que estaba delante del patio trasero de la casa. Tenía los pies colgando afuera e iba descalza, al parecer era inmune al clima, o al menos no lo demostraba.

La única precaución que había atendido era la de colocar una bufanda violeta alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, eso no podía ser de mucha ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que, aparte de eso, sólo vestía una delgada yukatacolor crema.

La luz de luna se reflejaba en sus ojos convirtiéndolos en grises cuando, en realidad, eran azul índigo. Al mismo tiempo, su respiración se transformaba en vaho al salir de su boca, llegando a cubrir hasta sus manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Era inconsciente de que, en esos momentos, la nieve frente a ella competía con su piel para ver quién de verdad merecía el epíteto de blanca.

Una mariposa negra flotaba cerca de su rostro, como mirándole a los ojos mientras le susurraba un secreto que sólo quedaría entre ella y su interlocutora.

Durante un instante, la shinigami bajó la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó que su vista se perdiera en el congelado estanque de su patio. Buscó a su acompañante, mas ya se había marchado.

No fue hasta entonces que percibió que una lágrima se había atrevido a huir y ahora se deslizaba tímidamente por su helada mejilla. Ella se lo permitió, el momento era adecuado, más adelante sería inoportuno.

De súbito, sublevándose a las pruebas que sostenían lo contrario, ella lo sintió, como una oleada de calor que invadía su fría isla. Se enjugó la cara con su bufanda y la dejó en el piso. Poniéndose de pie, corrió la puerta detrás de ella y cruzó la habitación caminando sobre el piso de tatami.

Con calma, se encaminó hacia el recibidor donde se detuvo frente a la entrada y esperó. No habían pasado ni cinco segundos, cuando la puerta se deslizó.

Ante ella estaba él de nuevo.

Iba empapado. Su rebelde cabello anaranjado parecía haber perdido la batalla, ahora se había quedado aplastado y obediente en la cabeza de su dueño. Con parsimonia, se quitó las sandalias y arrojó una insignia al suelo. Luego caminó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Sus miradas se toparon.

Kurosaki Ichigo sonrió. Kurosaki Rukia también lo hizo.

Rukia se acercó más a él y con la mano le sacudió la nieve de los hombros. Ichigo encerró la cintura de ella alrededor de sus brazos. Con suavidad, dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de la shinigami y presionó sus labios contra su níveo cuello.

Ella colocó sus manos en la ancha espalda del shinigami. Pensó en aprovechar y golpearlo en su "zona especial", se lo merecía después de hacerla esperar tanto. Y aunque ella sabía –quería creer, quería creer- que él no iba a morir así, seguía mereciendo el porrazo. Mas le ganó el cansancio, además el cálido aliento de Ichigo le hacia cosquillas.

-He vuelto, enana –murmuró él con la voz ronca.

-Bienvenido, descerebrado –ella lo sintió sonreír en su piel.

Su brillante anaranjado se mezcló con su negro endrino y, al fin, sus labios se encontraron.

Todo seguía su curso.

-

Fin

-

* * *

Saludos, queridos lectores quiero agradecerles por haber llegado hasta aquí. Ciertamente, sin ustedes no podría haberlo hecho. En general no soy muy buena para los finales, aunque teniendo en cuenta que del epílogo se me ocurrió la idea para este fic nos deja… un tremendo lío en mi cabeza.

Para aquellos a los que les haya quedado alguna duda, Ichigo andaba en una misión en Hueco Mundo –es teniente del quinto escuadrón- donde su grupo tuvo serios problemas y estuvieron perdidos durante varios días. Tanto así que muchos ya habían perdido la esperanza de poder encontrarlos. De ahí la soledad de Rukia.

Ahora bien, para el mensaje que la mariposa le dio a Rukia hay varias opciones y ninguna la tomo como absoluta, les dejo a ustedes que tomen la que más les guste. Están:

1. Un mensaje de su capitán que le avisaba que habían decidido dejar de buscar al grupo de Ichigo.

2. Un mensaje que avisaba que lo había encontrado aunque debido a la nieve no regresarían al Seireitei hasta unos días después.

3. Un secreto… Aquí puede ser cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran. ¡Cualquiera! Hasta puede ser un mensaje de Bawa-Bawa.

¿Qué me deja este fic? Sorpresa de haberlo terminado y alegría de que les guste. El final también me ha confirmado que soy cursi y puritana. ¡No había necesidad de casarlos! Bueno, pensé que Byakuya no permitiría que vivieran juntos así sin más. Pero bueno, la culpa la tiene la suerte porque como no me decidía arrojé una moneda para ver si los casaba o no. Pero bueno, al menos han pasado tanto tiempo sin hijos...

Quizá a algunos no les gustará que nunca se dijeron "te quiero, gordo" o algo así, pero con el paso del tiempo comencé a preguntarme si entre ellos era necesario o no. Y sí, ya sé que eso crea una incongruencia con el principio, no obstante desde esos capis ha pasado mucho y la imagen que tenía de ellos también ha cambiado.

Y bueno, será mejor que deje esto que sino sigo, sigo y no paro…

De nuevo, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Pasamos casi dos años en esto, pero lo acabamos (Y justo en el capi 40, bueno 42 según las cuentas de archivo de FFnet). También espero me sigan apoyando en el próximo fic que publicaré dentro de poco. Pensaba que no lo haría, luego me di cuenta de que me quedaría sin nada en qué distraerme…

¡Hasta la vista!


End file.
